Divine Misunderstandings
by LotornoMiko
Summary: The Drules, forced to leave their ruined world scour the galaxy for a new planet to call home. They find it in Arus, a world whose people are technologically unadvanced. A world whose people liken the Drules to be Gods. L and A pairing.
1. Chapter 1

She held back a hiss of displeasure, plastering herself against the wall, hoping it's shadows would be enough to hide her form. She didn't want to be seen, didn't want to be found in this moment, Allura wanting nothing more than a moment of free time for herself. The two men that walked down the corridor endangered her freedom, she knew they would attempt to bring her back, or alert those that searched for her, heedless of her desires.

Allura knew she was frowning, even as she held her breath, waiting for the two men, servants marked by their gray clad uniforms, to pass by her hiding spot. It wasn't often that this part of the castle got visitors, it had long been abandoned, forgotten save for the monthly cleaning that took place in these quarters. Allura knew enough to avoid the East wing of the castle during that time, knowing her presence here would be met with suspicion. They would question her visiting this wing, and all to easily would they assume and rightly so, that her hideaway was somewhere in one of these quarters.

Her pet mice chittered nervously at her feet, staring up at Allura, wondering what the hold up was. She glanced down, holding up a finger to her lips, signaling for silence. They obeyed, settling down on their haunches, waiting with her. The men drew closer during this exchange, voices talking louder than they normally would, sharing laughter and jokes as they walked.

Allura tensed up, wishing she had a better hiding spot as their shadows drew near. Suddenly the largest of her mice decided to take action, Cheezy rushing out to dash past the men's feet.

"Geeze it!" swore one, the two turning to stare at the mouse. "Was that a rat?!" Allura inwardly fumed at the insult to her beloved pets, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I don't know...it certainly was big enough for one." Their backs were to her, too busy watching Cheezy scamper about to notice Allura inching forward. Silent were her footsteps, Allura having shed her shoes, carrying those heeled slippers in her hands. Cheezy chittered angrily, and rushed towards the men, the mouse seeming just as insulted as Allura.

She heard a yelp, one of the men frightened, Cheezy scampering up his foot to sink his tiny teeth into the man's ankle. The man let out a pained cry, shaking his foot frantically, his friend anxious to help him but just as wary of being bitten. Allura hid a smile, taking the last few steps towards an open door, her remaining three companions hurrying after her.

She just made it behind the door, Cheezy gracefully leaping off the man's foot, and disappearing into one of his hidey holes in the wall. There were similar such holes all over the castle, her mice friends making use of them to travel about in secret. The men shook off this annoyance, one tittering nervously, the other fuming.

"Better get to the infirmary." Advised the one who had avoided Cheezy's teeth. "You might need a shot after that bite."

"Yeah." Shuddered the other man. "Who knows what sort of sickness vermin like that carries." They moved as they talk, their voices carrying down the hall, growing fainter and fainter. No more were they laughing, too shaken by the encounter. Allura knew the incident would most likely summon the local rat catcher to the castle, her furry friends having to take safe haven in her bedroom until the man and his apprentice vacated the premises.

But that would be some time in the future, Allura making a tsking sound as an unapologetic Cheezy reappeared. "You naughty thing! Biting that man like that!" He chittered at her, loud squeaks that she pretended to understand. "Yes, you were very brave." Thus mollified by her words, the mouse settled down into silence, joining the other three who were already beginning to climb up the thin railing of the stair case behind her.

The room she had dashed into was all stairs, thick stone blocks that bore cracks on their surface, weathered down from time's passage. Allura gathered her skirts in one hand, revealing her bare feet. She slipped her shoes on, and then began her ascent up the staircase, easily catching up to the mice, and passing them in a matter of seconds.

The stair case was a twisting thing, winding about in a spiral. Higher and higher it climbed, until she was on what would have been the fourth floor of the castle. There was no such floor, the height being covered only in the four towers of her castle, turret rooms that held windows that faced both the inside courtyard, and the forest that surrounded the outside of her home.

This particular turret was located over looking the cliff side of the castle, a side that was thought to be impenetrable due to the height, and the impossibly sheer climb of the cliff. Her father didn't even bother to assign a man as look out in this tower, a fact Allura was quick to take advantage of, making the turret room her special hiding spot. No one ever thought to look for her here, and she could spend hours undisturbed by human company.

The mice made noise as they finally caught up to her, rushing into the room, and heading straight towards the rug on the floor. They scampered over objects, their intent to get comfortable as they endured the long wait with Allura. She often told them they need not come with her, but they were insistent, not wanting her to be completely alone. A sentiment she admired, Allura staring at the lonely little room, that lacked most of the comforts that the rest of the castle had.

But there were books here, ones she had hidden, placing them on the shelves in between boring tomes of history. No one had ever questioned their presence, nor had they ever noticed that on occasion the books were replaced with newer ones. Fanciful ones, of tales of love and adventure, fantasy brought to life by the ink quill of an accomplished story teller.

The books were her secret treasure, Allura sometimes thought they were her sole mean of keeping sane in the world that surrounded her. A world that was far too limited to her studies, her tutor keeping her locked up with work, covering topics that ranged from history to politics, and even aspects of business in between. As she grew older, the lessons only continued, more work being piled up on her till Allura had little chance to do anything else.

A part of her understood why they did it, they wanted her to be prepared for the day she would take the throne from her father. But a bigger part, the one she listened to more, resented her workload, Allura chaffing at the knowledge and responsibilities they tried to give her. Her tutor knew it too, the woman lecturing her endlessly on the duties of a princess of Arus, trying to shame her into accepting her role.

Normally Allura simply endured this, but every once in a while it got to be too much. Which is why on a day like today, she had chosen to escape her schooling. She wasn't a complete deviant, she only did it every few weeks or so. She didn't dare risk any more than that, knowing her father was most likely to get involved if she spent too much time playing truant. But the occasional break he allowed, merely smiling when her tutor complained.

Truth be known, Allura would much rather be outside in the courtyard, then locked up in a drafty old tower. But it was too open a place, too easy to be seen, her tutor finding her, even when she hid herself in the branches of a tree. Allura didn't dare so much as draw close to the window that overlooked the courtyard, not wanting to risk being seen by any of the many people that wandered it's cobblestone pathways.

Instead she drew a book off a shelf, and settled on the rug, a faded pillow placed under her side, as she propped herself up on one arm. The other hand was free to turn the pages, Allura searching for the spot she had left off last. Occasionally she pause and lingered over a black and white picture, a simple sketch that was meant to bring the story alive. She always liked what she imagined in her head better than the drawings, the people so much more vivid and colorful than any mere sketch could convey.

The book itself was a love story set about in a fantasy. She was soon swooning over the handsome knight who braved all manners of danger to rescue the princess who had been locked away by some evil witch. Her breath caught in excitement as he slayed the dragon, and she found herself reading faster in the hopes of that the next scene would have the lovers reunited.

Her cheeks were already flushing pink in anticipation, Allura knowing she enjoyed the steamier aspects of the book. She was turning the pages when she heard a sound, Allura freezing, trying to identify what it could be. It wasn't the sound of footsteps echoing, but that it was so loud even here in this room, meant someone was near. Someone who might chance upon her hiding spot, Allura turning anxious at the thought.

Even the mice seemed concern, their tiny heads turning left and right, trying to determine where the noise had come from. Allura had no time to dismiss it as mere imagination, for it was sounding again, an awful roar, the likes of which she had never heard before. What's more, the castle itself seemed to shake from the sound, Pip, the smallest of her mice, falling over in fright.

"Are we having an earthquake?" Allura wondered out loud, voice a hushed whisper. The mice squeaked and squealed, all running to hide save for Cheesy who bravely sat by Allura. The noise was even louder now, Allura wanting to clap her hands over her ears, block out the sound even as she pushed up off the floor to a kneeling position. She glanced towards the window that looked over the inner courtyard, Allura thinking perhaps it was thunder signaling an approaching storm.

It certainly looked dark enough outside, the clouds obscuring the sun. It took her a moment to realize not everything she view was clouds, the noise continuous, more ferocious than thunder had ever been. The objects were colored different from the clouds, a gray so dark it was almost black. It was one of these things that blocked out her view of the sun, flying through the air like a great bird, it's wing passing through the clouds. The clouds streamed off the wings, their forms disrupted by the passage of the noisy creatures.

They grew bigger the closer they came to the castle, and Allura saw all manners of lights flashing on their sides, red and yellow, blinking repeatedly. She didn't know what to make of this creature, Allura suddenly standing. She no longer cared if anyone spied her by the window, Allura figuring if they were smart they were too busy staring at the creature just like she was.

She reached the window, not quite leaning out of it's stone frame to gape at the creatures. There was five in all, and she realized with a shock that they were heading right towards the castle! They were making their descent, looming large and fearsome, Allura backing away from the window. The largest, surely the leader of the creatures, was aiming to land right in the courtyard.

She heard Cheesy squeak in alarm, Allura having trod over his tail. She was too stunned to administer proper apologies, already running towards the staircase. None of the mice followed her, the tiny creatures too frightened by the noise to do anything but hide. Allura herself felt her heart beating faster, something like excitement pumping through her as she took to the stairs. She had to grip the railing hard to keep from falling, Allura misstepping in her haste, the girl running as quickly as she dared downwards.

Soon she was bursting into the hall, gratified to see it still empty. She broke into a run, fingers clinging to her skirts, holding them up so it flashed her ankles as she moved. She didn't take her normal care in returning to the more populated segment of the castle, but even here in the main hallway, no one was to be found. She soon learned why, discovering they were all outside, servants and guards, even her tutor, out in the courtyard.

Allura couldn't make out what they were saying, not over the noise. But she could see what they were doing, people raising their arms, fingers extended to point up at the large creatures. One was almost upon them, Allura seeing how it's wings scrapped the sides of the castle walls, sending up sparks in the process. The noise was so loud out here, and some people had covered their ears, while others covered their faces, or rubbed at their eyes, as though trying to disprove what they were seeing.

A few people had fallen to their knees, tears in their eyes as they clasped their hands in prayer. She was shocked to realize that one of them was the head priest, the man identifiable by his crimson robes, and his large hat. She wasn't sure what to make of this display, noting that even the castle guards seemed so taken by the objects that they hadn't readied their weapons. But then, the creatures hadn't proved hostile, not yet, only loud, intimidating in both sound and appearance.

She saw her father from across the courtyard, the King by a first floor window. At least his personal guards had retained the wit to keep him inside and away from the creature. Allura knew she shouldn't be outside, not until they knew for sure if the creatures were a threat or not. And yet she couldn't help herself, wanting to be as close as possible to the excitement surrounding the creatures' arrival.

Suddenly the noise cut down in volume, no longer so loud. The creatures still rumbled, but a humming had replaced the booming thunder of their earlier cries. The creature in the courtyard was almost landed, and now Allura could see something unfolding from it's underside. She assumed it was it's feet, the girl marveling to see six in all. But even more astonishing was when the creature began to SPEAK to them, a voice that sounded so much like a man's issuing out words.

"People of Arus! Do not be afraid!" Her ears were ringing, but she heard the captain of the guards swear up a blue steak, and a one of the maids, an older woman with chestnut brown hair began to cross herself. Other people were dropping to their knees, prostrating themselves before this beast. There was plenty of weeping going on, the people afraid and overcome by their emotions.

"Welcome us with open arms and you will know prosperity the likes of which you could only dream of!" The voice continued, the creature landing at last. The ground seemed to ripple from a fierce heat, the creature just barely managing to fit it's wings into the enclosed courtyard. "Rejects us and know only terror!" Screams echoed from the people, one of the creatures shooting out what could only be red fire. It blasted a tree, the large oak blazing with fire a moment before it withered away into nothing.

Those that had managed to remain standing now gave up the fight, dropping to their knees, some ending up on all fours. Allura just barely managed to keep from following suit, spying her father doing the same, the man standing upright with his guards. The guards were clearly uneasy, wanting to kneel, terror or awe on their faces.

"It is the end of days!" A man was heard crying out, and a woman shushed him.

"They have come!" Another was crying, and the priest spoke up.

"How long have we waited for them?!"

The creature made a new noise, Allura's jaw dropping as it's front began to open. It couldn't be called a mouth, not really, it had no rows of teeth, but something long descended out of it, the girl wondering if that could be it's tongue. It thudded gently as it hit the cobblestones, and everyone paused, silent now as they waited. They weren't waiting long, something very much like footsteps echoed across a metallic surface.

Even the people who lay face down on the ground lifted their heads, peering up with tear filled eyes as shadows appeared on the tongue. Allura reacted with shock, realizing it was five men and one woman who were coming forward, walking free of the beast's belly. They appeared unharmed, and as they came out into the light, the courtyard erupted in gasps.

They were men, but not like any that had been seen before. Tall, impossibly so, even the shortest would dwarf the tallest Arusian. Height wasn't the only thing impressive about them, they were well muscled like warriors, with weapons strapped to their backs or the side of their hips. They exuded confidence where the Arrusians did not, standing on the ground now, eyes looking amused.

And their eyes! She was shocked to see the alien quality to them, shaped like felines and colored golds and silver. Colors not found on humans. It wasn't just limited to the eyes, their skin were made up of blues, purples and greens. And hair that was white, or black, and for the woman shockingly pink. She could see their ears, and they were long, and shaped to a fine point, like the elves in her books.

For all their strangeness, they were beautiful, exotic and ethereal. The men handsome, the woman radiant in her beauty. It was like looking at chiseled perfection, and Allura felt a blush come to her face as she met the eyes of the man with the flowing white mane of hair. She knew in that instant they weren't humans, felt it down to marrow of her bones, even as the priest let out a glad cry.

"Welcome oh exalted ones!" He was up on his knees again, arms spread wide out to the sides.

"It is a miracle!" Someone else whispered.

"They have finally come!" Another said, and soon others were echoing those words. Allura shook her head, not understanding who they were. She was still confused, even after the priest cried out in welcome.

"Our Gods have finally come to us!" Those words had her reeling, Allura feeling as if her whole world had turned upside down.

_~GODS?!~ _She thought, stunned and amazed. Could those really be Gods standing just a few feet away from her? And if so, what were they doing here, and what did they want from her people? She met the eyes of the white haired man, the so called God, and felt a shiver go through her. She was no closer to understanding what was going on, but the promise in his gaze said life as she knew it, was about to get infinitely more interesting!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

The hologram was currently set in a round shape, looking very much like a large ball that was the width of the table it floated over. It's top nearly brushed the ceiling, and it rotated constantly, it's pace moving faster than the actual planet it represented. Lotor knew that the planet itself took a full twenty-four hours before completing a single rotation, and that it took nearly four hundred days to circle around the sun it orbited.

He knew the world had four seasons, the weather and light dependent on the planet's position to the sun. Three of the seasons were perfect for growing crops, the food having plenty of time to be planted and picked before the winter frost would approach. The winter season was still far from them, the planet in the midst of early spring. Lotor looked forward to feeling the warmer weather, knowing his own world was suffering from a perpetual freeze, the smog filled skies having blotted out the sun.

He knew if he wanted he could conjure up a hologram that was this planet's twin in size. But not in looks, his world, Doom, a dismal coloration of drab grays and browns, a direct contrast to the mishmash of blues and greens of the new planet. Why it even had some white coloration to it, his scientists informing him those were clouds, perfectly healthy ones that bore rain when the settings were just right.

They complemented the blue skies, and did not obscure the sun save for the days when the most fiercesome of storms were to occur. The rain was pure water, not at all like the acidic rain that fell on Doom, it didn't pollute the oceans and lakes of the planet but added to them, keeping the people of the planet refreshed. Flowers and trees did not wilt from the rain fall, instead they were nurtured by the water, a fact that had left his scientists astonished.

It had been too long since anything had grown on Doom, the planet nothing more than rocky outcropping with a few small cities spread out across it's surface. They had tried countless times to grow things in the clay like soil, and the few things that had taken root had quickly died when it rained. It left his people starving and desperate, forcing them to abandon the world they had ruined.

A world that would be nothing more than a bad memory, Lotor determined that this new planet would not fall prey to the mistakes his people had made on Doom. His world had been a technological marvel, and once there had been cities spread as far as the eye could see. With tall building that reached way up into the sky, along with factories that churned out a thick black smoke. A smoke that began to play havoc with the atmosphere, polluting the very air they had breathed.

It was only the beginning of Doom's downfall, the more advances they made, the more ways it began apparent to abuse the planet. Waste being dumped into the oceans, killing off the sea life there in. The sprawling cities helped destroy not only the forests, but the wildlife, many animals dying out to extinction. And with them gone, their food choices had been limited to the cattle they could raise on farms.

There hadn't been enough viable land to support the amount of food needed to feed all the cities, and soon wars erupted on the planet. Technology played a hand here, cities using deadly weapons, destroying one another and the land around them until there was only a few left. The survivors soon banded together, becoming united under one King.

The King of Doom soon posed a challenge for his scientists, ordering them to build ships that would take the people off this dying world. It was either leave or die out, and the people of Doom were a desperate lot that fought for life, rather than cling to the dead and decaying.

It took many years for the ships to be completed, the King dying before he could see his people flee the world they had ruined. He'd never even know if they found a new world to call home, leaving the journey in the capable hands of his son. And what a journey it had been, lasting nearly two years, and countless worlds passed, advance ships flying to inspect them and returning to the main fleet to report their findings.

Always, always it had been a disappointment. The worlds not right for them, many unable to support life of any kind. It had started to look hopeless, Lotor wondering if they'd be forced to fly the galaxy for all eternity, living off recycled air and water, and what little crops they could grow inside their artificial greenhouses. That was before word came off a new planet, one that not only met but exceeded their expectations.

A world that was fertile, a world with breathable air, and clean water aplenty. A world they could start over with, a world they could be happy on. A world in which Lotor was determined his people would not repeat the mistakes of their ancestors, choosing instead to limit what sort of technology they would use. Of course some comforts of home were an absolutely must, but much, such as the chemical spewing factories, they could do without.

And so he had insisted on traveling with the advance guard to this planet, wanting to prepare it for the Drules arrival. The journey to it was not long, but to Lotor it felt like a lifetime had passed. A lifetime he had spent learning everything he could about the planet, the world fascinating him in it's promise of hope to his people.

There was only one thing that made the planet less than ideal, his scouts reporting that it was already occupied. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all the Drules of Doom couldn't be the only people that existed in the galaxy. And what a strange race of people they were, such an odd contrast in looks in comparison to the Drules. Instead of the bold colors of his people, they were colored shades of white and brown, with a limited range of hair colors.

A few pictures had been brought back of these new people, this humans as the Drules had come to call them. Lotor had been surprised by the photos, seeing a race of people who were much smaller in size than the Drules. And most of the men seemed to lack their muscles, the humans proving weaker than the Drules. It was more than just a matter of physical strength, the humans lacked many things that the Drules had, being a technologically unadvanced race.

His scientists had smirked to learn the humans lacked the basic understanding of engines, lacking both ground born vehicles, and air born ships. In fact the humans seemed positively medieval, harking back to a time period the Drules had not seen in over a thousand years. Many of his people assumed this meant the humans were stupid, but Lotor was always quick to point out that for all their intelligence, they had brought nothing but ruination upon themselves. If the people of the new world had even half the technologies the Drules had, the planet might not be in any shape to sustain a new race.

Even with their lack of advancements, the humans could prove dangerous, Lotor wanting to tread carefully in forcing acceptance on the people of this new world. Which is why he had come here with only five ships, the Drules ready to try a peaceful approach in uniting with their new neighbors. Some thought him a fool, thinking they ought to just take what they want. Lotor quickly squashed down those of that opinion, wanting to do things his own way.

And now it was approaching the time to make contact with the humans, his ships descending downwards. He didn't bother to watch, too lost in thought as he stared at the hologram of the planet. So much was riding on this first contact, their actions would determine whether there would be war, one sided though it may be, or peace between the two races.

He heard footsteps behind him, Lotor at last drawing away from his thoughts to glance at the approaching man. He was a Drule with skin several shades darker than Lotor's own azure color. He was taller too, with jet black hair, the sides that framed his face braided with beads to keep stray strands from falling into his eyes. He was dressed smartly in a uniform, the outfit nearly identical to the one Lotor had put on.

Lotor nodded at the man, but his attention was all for the hologram, thinking the world looked more marvelous than any jewel he had ever held. "Tell me Lord Kratos..." He spoke, wishing he could run a possessive hand down the side of the hologram. "Just what do the humans call this world?"

"Arus, my King. They call it Arus." The one named Kratos answered, and Lotor sighed.

"Arus." He felt a shiver go through him, the Drule savoring the word. "The promised land." Kratos was silent, waiting for acknowledgment from his King. "I find it strange....

"What is sire?" Kratos asked, glancing at the hologram for some imperfection to account for Lotor's words.

"Strange that the people below us have no idea what's in store for them." He smiled as he talked, his words holding a kind of menace to them.

"They soon will know sire." Kratos replied, and Lotor lifted a brow at that.

"Oh?"

"We are nearly upon the castle." Explained Kratos. "I know you wanted to be part of the landing party..."

"Is it that time already...?" Lotor mused, thinking on the people he had chosen to be the first to greet the humans. Kratos was one of them, but there was also three other men, along with his betrothed, Merla the merciless. All were people of power, all held high position of status among the Drules. All were the epitome of perfect beauty, Lotor choosing to introduce the members of his people who looked the closest to the humans in appearance. He felt the humans of Arus would accept the people of Doom if they didn't look quite so threatening as some of the more fearsome members of his race.

Lotor knew from experience that people tended to be threatened by those that differed from them. His own people, the Drules were actually split into two smaller races, though the numbers of both had dwindled down so drastically that they banded together as one nation. Many of the lizard like beast men were aboard the ships, but until they knew how the humans would react to the human like Drules, the beast men would remain out of sight.

"Yes, sire. They all wait for you now." It was a subtle plea on Kratos part for Lotor to hurry, the King pausing to switch off the hologram. It flickered into nothing, and even the room seemed to darken, missing the glow of the hologram.

"Well then Lord Kratos. We mustn't keep them waiting any longer." Already Lotor was moving, setting a brisk pace as he strolled out of the room. Footsteps behind alerted him to the fact Kratos was following, Lotor glancing outside the windows of the ship. They were a type of glass that prevented outsiders from seeing inside the ship, leaving it a mystery even as those inside were allowed to see out. He could see the courtyard of the castle, it's people already outside, some of the pointing up at the ships.

"Tell me....what are they doing?" Lotor asked, not pausing as he walked. He had noticed that many of the people in the courtyard were on their knees, and some pressed their faces against the ground.

"I...I'm not sure." Kratos admitted. "I think they might be praying."

"Praying for mercy?" A woman, Merla with her bright pink hair, had joined them as they walked. Her lips were twisted into a scowl, the woman disgusted with the

show the humans were doing. "They won't get it. Not from us."

"Now, now Merla." Lotor chided her, finding his bride to be was too blood thirsty for his liking. "We are on a mission of peace."

"Yes." Kratos added, his face lacking emotion. "We are here to make friends."

"Friends?" scoffed Merla in disbelief. "What good will friends do us here?"

"We could learn some things from them." Lotor insisted, hearing Merla let out mocking laughter.

"Learn what? I doubt these technologically unadvanced monkeys could teach us anything!"

"Do not be so quick with your scorn Merla." Lotor advised. "For all our advances, all our marvels of science, look where it got us. Look what it did to our world. We could learn much about how to keep a planet healthy from these humans."

She made a sound, a tiny hmph of displeasure, her purple painted lips pursed together. He was grateful she kept quiet, the three hurrying through the ship's corridors. As they moved, they heard an announcement over the speakers, a Drule speaking in the accented language of the humans. His pronunciations were flawless, the man lacking a nervous stutter as he spoke.

Lotor smiled in approval, knowing he and the people aboard his ships had spent the weeks journeying to Arus learning the human's language. Not all were proficient in it, but Lotor, along with his chosen representatives were among the best at speaking the humans language.

A glance at Merla's face, showed the pink hair woman scowling, but thankfully she kept quiet. She didn't need to voice her thoughts for Lotor to know what she was thinking, the King long familiar with the woman's rants on forcing the humans to adapt, to learn the Drule's language. She didn't care about being diplomatic, wanting to take what she felt rightfully belonged to the Drules. Only the fact that she was a woman, and his intended, kept him from silencing her the way he had done the other malcontents on board his ships.

The message to the humans continued, the announcer urging the humans to welcome them with open arms. The ship was almost ready to land on the ground, and from this close a distance he could see the humans faces, some gaping in open mouthed shock. Shock that turned to terror when the laser fired a warning shot at a random tree, causing it to wilt into a blackened husk that blew apart from the breeze.

The demonstration of the Drules' power caused the remaining humans to drop to their knees, the courtyard filled with bowing Arusians. Lotor did not know what to make of this, and he spoke now, voice terse with tension. "Let us hurry and get out there."

"Yes, my King." Agreed Kratos, and Merla nodded. They turned the corridor, and covered the last few feet to the release point, a ramp already being lowered down to the ground. Several Drules were waiting, handsome men who bowed to their King.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the short haired Traad, the man having gone overboard in the amount of weapons he had strapped to his body. "It's still not to late.

We could send someone in your place my liege."

"No. I want to meet them up close." Lotor said, knowing they had gone over this a million times, the men arguing with him, thinking it too risky for their king to put himself in danger. Lotor had pointed out how he doubted the humans would be able to get the drop on him, not with the Drules overwhelming them in strength, and the Arusians lacking long range weapons.

"Then let us get this over with." Merla said, not quite sighing out her impatience. "The sooner we get over these...pleasantries, the sooner we can start preparations for

our own people to arrive."

He couldn't deny that was what they were here for, Lotor giving a brusque nod as he stepped forward. Traad and Kratos tensed up, the shorter haired Drule actually hurrying forward to flank Lotor's right side. He didn't dare walk in front of the King, but it was clear from the stiff manner of his movements, that he was uneasy with Lotor taking the lead.

Lotor hid a smile at Traad's protectiveness, the king confidant the humans posed no threat to him. He hurried forward, hearing the metallic twang of footsteps as his group followed him down the ramp. Cries of astonishment greeted him when he stepped out of the shadows, Lotor pausing in the sunlight, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness of this world.

Merla and his four male companions surrounded him, the men drawing near to their king. They were prepared to leap to his defense at the slightest of provocation, Merla an afterthought that did not merit protection. Not yet, not until she was Lotor's Queen. But the woman could handle herself if things turned sour, she had a reputation after all, a blood filled one that had earned her the title of being merciless.

The humans were still on their knees, some chanting out words. He realized they were praying, as if their Gods could help them now. He tried to keep the amusement off his face, Lotor gazing around, breathing deeply of the sweet air that blew through the courtyard. What a difference in quality, no longer holding the musty scent of the recycled air on the ships.

He didn't pay much attention to the humans at first, his study of his surroundings interrupted as he realized there was one who wasn't kneeling. It was a girl, surely younger than Merla, not yet a woman but no longer was she a child. She was the oddest thing, acting so different from the rest of the humans, eyes meeting his in a bold manner. Even stranger was the two spots of color that appeared on her pale cheeks, a faint red that even from this distance he was able to make out.

They stared at each other for a bit longer, and then she was suddenly dropping her gaze, a frown on her face as she gazed at one of the men. The man had pushed up from his prostrate position, though he still remained on his knees. His arms swept out in a wide gesture, and tears flooded down his face. He stared at Lotor and his companions with an enraptured look, something like worshipful adoration in his eyes.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" Traad asked, speaking in Drule.

"I don't know." Answered Merla. "But he certainly is dressed funny in comparison to the rest of these humans."

Indeed he was, in crimson red robes that dwarfed his body. A tall hat was on his head, Lotor assuming it marked a position of elevated status. The man seemed to realize Lotor's eyes were upon him, the King making up his mind to address him when he spoke. "Welcome oh exalted ones!"

Lotor's eyebrows rose a fraction, the Drule having not expected such words. He was beginning to wonder if there was some sort of miscommunication, his grasp of the language not as strong as he had assumed when a woman cried out. "It is a miracle!"

"They have finally come!" Another said, and soon most of the courtyard was repeating those words, staring at the Drules with awe and happiness.

"Were they expecting us?" Lotor asked in Drule, not taking his eyes off the people in front of him. "Did a scout betray our presence sooner than intended?"

"I do not know, my King." Kratos answered, and paused a beat. "They seem to be waiting for something from us."

"But what?" asked Trad, his stiff manner of talking showing he was not pleased with this development.

The people were still chanting, growing more excited at the sight of the Drules. The one with the funny hat raised his voice, working to be heard over the murmur of the crowd. "For many years we have waited for you to show yourselves to us."

"Years?" A sharp question from Merla, Lotor not so much as shrugging in reply. He knew it had only been a few months since the scouts had discovered this world, only a few weeks since they had left to report their findings to the rest of the Drules.

"We've always believed....we never doubted you would not come to us. Would not come and bestow your blessings upon us." The man continued, Lotor wondering if the sight of him and his companions had addled the humans' brains. He once again sought the eyes of the human girl, seeing a look of shock on her face. It was different from the looks the others gave him, Lotor beginning to think she was the only one who was capable of clear headed functioning.

"Come!" The man with the funny hat said, gesturing the Drules to step forward. "Step forth and be among your children, your devoted worshippers. Allow us to welcome you in a way that befits Gods of your divine status!"

"Gods?!" Merla seized upon the word, sounding amused. "Is that what they think we are?!"

"How very interesting." Lotor did not so much as blink in reaction, still certain they were misunderstanding the language. The humans had so many words, almost as many as the Drules had, and even with their intelligence, they surely had not been able to grasp the meaning of each and every one.

"We await your command." Continued the man, seeming unbothered by the Drules holding a private conversation.

"Please..." A woman called out. "Let us serve you."

"I think I am going to like it here." Merla decided, the woman always fond of being catered to.

"Let us not make any hasty judgments." Kratos advised, the humans of Arus all beginning to call out, tones begging as they asked to serve their Gods.

"Be careful what you say and do." Lotor told them, and he stepped forward. The man in the strange hat struggled to his feet, it was clear he had appointed himself

the spokesman of the humans.

"Allow me to be your guide..." He was saying, clasping his hands before his protruding belly. "Your contact amongst your lowly servants." He was left to gape as Lotor walked past him, the man's jaw dropping in shock. He turned to watch the Drules' procession through the crowd of kneeling humans, sputtering impotently at being ignored.

Those that kneeled seemed torn between staring and looking away, the people settling for lowering their eyes. None of them were what Lotor wanted, what he needed, the King seeking out the girl who remained standing. She seemed to be the only one with any amount of sense, able to meet his eyes without fear. It endeared her to him, Lotor taking the time to sweep his gaze down her body, truly seeing her for the first time.

Her human differences were obvious, her skin that odd pale color the Drules had decided was white. She was dressed in a gown of pink, the color a more subdued shade than Merla's own hair. The human's hair was like none he had ever seen, the sunlight shining down on it, making an already shining color even more brilliant. It was like spun gold, and Lotor was surprised when he realized his fingers itched to run through it.

He ignored that impulse, instead focusing on her eyes, their color a blazing blue. A blue that reminded him of the oceans of this planet, widening in shock as the girl

realized he was approaching her. To her credit she did not back up, lifting her chin to stand taller as she waited for him to reach her. The people around them were murmuring, but did not interfere, waiting to see what the Drules would do.

"Hello." He greeted her, Lotor stopping just inches from her. She was so small, the word petite coming to mind as he gazed downwards. The top of her head would barely clear the top of his chest, Lotor wondering if all human women were as small as her.

She blinked at his greeting, the surprise showing in her eyes. "He...hello!" She said back, and paused for a heart beat. "Are you really Gods?"

Lotor had to pause just as long as she did, carefully weighing out the options in his mind. He wasn't sure what would happen, if the humans would turn hostile once denied their Gods. But he wasn't sure if lying to them would be any better, Lotor wanting to manage peace between them if it was at all possible. "It depends." He said at last, and her rose colored lips parted.

"On what?"

"On what your definition of Gods are." Lotor answered.

"You came from the sky!" She exclaimed, and gestured wildly at the ships still hovering about over the castle. Their engines had been silence, the ships floating in place on drafts of wind. "You control those great beasts! You came out of their bellies..."

"Beasts?" Again that amusement flickered through him, Lotor fighting a smile. "Those are not beasts. They are ships."

"Ships float on water not air!" She retorted. "Ships do not shoot fire that can turn a tree into ashes in a matter of seconds. You've done things no mortals could ever do!"

"Well then..." Now he did smile, having come to a decision. "By the reasons you listed, then yes. We are Gods." She blinked rapidly, Lotor not understanding when tears came to her eyes. She seemed to sway on her feet, an instant before she dropped to her knees, staring up at him in awe. Lotor found he very much like the sight of this girl on her knees, the King smiling down at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

With a smile on his face, Lotor stared down at the human girl, noting the way her tears trickled down her face. She seemed overcome with emotion, and he understood she had dropped down because her body had no longer been able to support itself upright in the moment. She was on her knees but slumped downwards, lacking the rigid, straight back kneeling the other humans were doing.

The man with the funny hat was still sputtering about, indignation in his tone at being ignored. He didn't dare approach the Drules though, not when they had so thoroughly dismissed him with their actions. Lotor continued to look at the girl, hearing his companions shift about, the Drules studying their surroundings. He knew it was a lot to take in, their senses being assaulted by new stimuli.

But all the new sensations were welcome, even as their eyes struggled to adjust to the bright sunlight. The air was fresh, almost sweet smelling, the gentle breeze carrying the perfume of flowers to them. Lotor had never realized flowers could smell so strongly, having never experience the plants in full bloom. The wind here caressed their bodies, slight enough that it didn't even stir their hair or rustle their clothing. Such a contrast to the fierce winds that blew constantly on Doom, the very wind seeming to howl in anger.

It was warm here, pleasantly so, Lotor realizing they would soon have to adapt their clothing to the hotter seasons. But that was a future concern, Lotor knowing there was more pressing matters to attend to.

"How boring." Merla said, before Lotor could speak out loud. "Is that all these humans are capable of? Praying and kneeling?" He heard Traad shushing her, the man

hissing out an urgent Drule word for silence.

Merla took no heed of Traad's command, stepping forward to stand besides Lotor, her gaze holding contempt as she looked down her nose at the human girl. "I don't think they'll be giving us much of a fight...not when they're so ready to lick our boots."

"They've just met who they think are Gods." Kratos pointed out, directing a stern gaze at Merla. "Would you not react in the same manner?"

"I'd never just drop down to my knees!" Her tone turned smug, Merla adding the following. "I kneel for no man!"

"You'll kneel for me!" Lotor's reminder silenced her for the moment, Merla making an indignant sound. He didn't bother to try and soothe her embarrassed feelings, instead switching back to Arusian as he addressed the human girl. "Please...there is no need for you to do that. Rise and stand before me..."

"I don't think my legs can support me in this moment." Confessed the girl, her cheeks turning redder in color.

"Then I will lend you my strength." He decided, and extended his hand before her face. She stared at it surprised, eyes blinking rapidly, her tears having stopped. "Come." Lotor said, voice a kind tone. "Take my hand." A smile crossed his lips, he found he couldn't resist teasing her. "I will not bite....much."

She had been about to grasp hold of his hand, but at that last word she hesitated. Lotor held back a chuckle and took hold of her hand, feeling an electric jolt spark between them. His own eyes widened slightly, Lotor trying to shrug off the sensation touching her hand had caused. She was unresisting as he pulled her to his feet, the King placing his other hand on her hip to steady her before him.

She was even prettier than he had first thought, Lotor losing himself in the blue of her eyes. His companions wisely did not comment on the silence that ensued, the girl parting her lips to sigh out a question. "Why have you not come to us sooner?"

Lotor blinked, realizing he had been staring. A moment's pause, the King thinking on her words, trying to decide what to tell her. "It was not yet our time to descend to your world."

"But it is now?" She asked, then flushed, shaking her head. "Forgive my impertinent tongue. I only wish to understand..."

"We all do." Said a new voice, a man's. Lotor's companions turned to eye the newcomer, but Lotor kept his eyes on the girl. She stared back at him, almost helpless to turn away, even as the man walked forward. "What is it that you want from us? Why have you come now, when it's been centuries since you last stepped foot on Arus?"

"You have many questions." Lotor said, avoiding giving answers. "You are not..." He chose his words carefully, lips quirking as he state the following. "...bothered by our arrival?"

"No bothered, not exactly." The man came to stand beside the girl, and Lotor noted his coloring. Pale like the human he touched, he had brown hair and a beard. He didn't resemble the girl save for her eyes, colored the same bold blue and hinting that there was some family connection between them. He was dressed differently from the humans in the courtyard, Lotor realizing this man was clearly some higher authority figure with his expensive looking suit.

"And you are...?" Lotor let his words trail off into a question, the brown haired man drawing to his full height.

"I am Alfor...King of these people." He then gestured to the girl, lips twitching as though he fought to keep his expression neutral. But Lotor noted the disapproving look in his eyes at seeing the Drule still touching the human. "This is my daughter, Allura."

"Allura." Lotor repeated, and the color bloomed on her face. He wondered what the cause was, feeling a tremble go through her though she made no move to pull away from his hands. He wondered if he was breaching some form of etiquette at holding onto what was the princess of these people, but he made no move to let her go. Lotor told himself it was merely a kindness he offered, supporting her until her legs grew strong enough for her to stand on her own.

"I am Lotor." He said, wanting to be on equal footing with this Alfor. "King of my people."

"You're King of the Gods?!" Allura squeaked out, eyes wide with astonishment. She hastily moved to pull back from him, Lotor feeling a twinge of regret at feeling her slip free of his hold.

"Yes." He noted Alfor's tension seemed to ease away once his daughter was no longer being touched by Lotor, leaving the Drule to wonder what the King thought he'd do to her. "This is the Lady Merla." He gestured at his betrothed, wishing the woman wouldn't scowl so at the humans. "My bride."

"Charmed I'm sure." She said haughtily, nose raised to the air as though she could not be bothered.

"And this is the Lord Kratos." He began introducing the men, gesturing next at the short haired one. "Traad." The purple skinned Drule was next, his shoulder length green hair looking like a dark jade gem. "Albatos." And finally there was the pale green Drule, the man bearing a large war axe strapped to his back. "And Phor." The men murmured greetings, hiding any tension they might have felt at being surrounded by humans.

"It is an honor to meet you." Allura said, and to his surprise she gripped her skirts, and did a low curtsey. King Alfor merely nodded, the man not ready to bow before anyone, not even his so called Gods.

"Yes, it is." Agreed Merla, her tone haughty. It left Allura blinking in surprise, the girl clearly taken aback by Merla's attitude.

"Such strange names." Alfor noted, drawing Lotor's attention away from his daughter. "Like none we've heard. Certainly..." His tone was pointed, the man watching Lotor carefully. "Not the names we have known our Gods by."

The man with the strange hat saved Lotor from answering, his courage gathered as he hurried to stand besides the king and princess. "It's an easy enough explanation." He said, voice breathless and face red with excitement. "We've never presumed to know our Gods real names.....we've merely given them earthly approximations, something to grasp on to as we devoted ourselves to your worship." The man was bowing, an expectant look in his eyes as he waited for his Gods to acknowledge him.

"This is Fordham." Alfor gestured to the man, expression carefully guarded. "The Lord High Priest of the temples in Altea."

"Your ever devoted servant." The one identified as Fordham said, doing a stiff bow. "If there is anything you need, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask me." His eagerness to be of service to his Gods was apparent, the man practically simpering as he spoke.

"We shall keep that in mind." Lotor answered, knowing this man could prove to be a valuable ally. But the king of these people would be the real key to making peace or starting a war, Lotor knowing they needed to impress upon him the advantages of having the Drules among them.

Alfor was looking as though he did not like the priest's readiness to offer the Drules whatever they needed, the man clearing his throat before speaking. "I'm sure we have much to talk about. It would benefit us all to step inside, away from eager eyes and tongues that are quick to wag with gossip." Lotor had to smile at that, well aware that the rest of the humans in the courtyard were paying strict attention to the exchange.

"All right." Lotor said, giving a slight nod of his head. "We would be honored to visit with you inside your home."

"My king..." Kratos interrupted, voice speaking in Drule. "Are you sure that is wise? We will be separated from our protection..." None of the Drules risked a look upwards, knowing the four ships that hovered in the sky cast shadows down in the courtyard.

"They will not harm us." Lotor said confidently.

"You cannot be sure of this!" Traad protested, and Phor spoke up.

"At least take more men with us into the castle!"

"To do so would imply we did not trust their gracious offer." Lotor retorted, smiling at Alfor and Allura. "We mustn't upset them."

"Problem?" Alfor questioned, face not betraying what he thought of the Drules' exchanging of words.

"Not at all." Lotor assured him. "My companions are weary, and looking forward to the chance to sit down."

"I didn't think Gods were capable of getting tired." Alfor murmured, leaving Lotor to wonder if he had misspoke.

"All manners of creatures, Gods or otherwise are capable of becoming tired when they exert themselves enough." It was Merla who spoke, the explanation coming easy to her. "And we have traveled far, and for too long. Please...we welcome your kindness."

"All right." The King of Arus nodded, and gestured for them to follow him. Allura and the priest cast one more look at the Drules, before turning to follow after the human. Lotor stepped forward, Merla right behind him. It left their companions no choice but to follow, the men grumbling complaints under their breath.

"This is risky business." Muttered Phor.

"Indeed it is." Agreed Kratos. "What if they ask us to perform a miracle? What then?"

"If they become hostile..." Merla kept a smile on her face, showing false pleasure at being near to the humans. "We will simply kill them. It shouldn't be that difficult to fight our way out of the castle."

"No killing!" Lotor snapped, Allura turning to stare shocked at the venomous quality to his voice. He gave her a reassuring smile, but continued to admonish his companions. "We don't fight, we do not hurt these humans unless we have no choice. We're here on a mission, do not forget that." His companions chorused their promises, Merla sighing, finding Lotor's words a disappointment.

The humans were still kneeling, watching the procession of Drules and humans walk towards the open doors that led into the castle. Lotor wondered if they'd kneel all day, even as Alfor turned to address him. His polite mask looked strained, as though it pained him to admit the following. "They are waiting for permission to move." Lotor made a polite sound, waiting for Alfor to continue. "If you would be so kind as to grant them it..."

"Ah..." He understood now, and he turned to face the people in the courtyard. "People of Arus! Please! Return to what you were doing! You needn't spend any more time on showing your devotion! " An uncertain murmur from the crowd, the people hesitant to move.

"What he means..." The lord high priest spoke up, voice raised to be heard through out the courtyard. "Your Gods are pleased by your show of faith. You may go about your lives, looking forward to the next chance to worship properly at their feet." That seemed to make the humans more confidant, some of the younger ones rising to their feet. The older humans still seemed hesitant, needing assistance to rise off their knees.

"You'll come to the temples won't you?" Fordham asked, the priest looking eager. "The people of the cities will be eager for a chance to show their devotion, to meet their Gods."

"We shall...think about it." Lotor said, not wanting to make any promises.

"At least come to Altea!" The priest exclaimed, and Alfor allowed a slight smile to cross his face.

"Careful Fordham...you're close to begging."

"Maybe I am, but the citizens of the city have a right to see their Gods. To bask in their divine presence." The priest retorted. They walked as they talked, entering the castle, Lotor gazing about in interest. It was all stone walls inside here, with many woven tapestries hanging on the walls. They did double duty, performing both as decoration and as a method for warming the stone, protecting the castle's inside from drafts.

Right now it was warm, but Lotor had no doubt that during the winter months the castle would be cold, leaving the people who lived here to be bundled up in furs. His people could help them, teach them how to better insulate their homes, to protect against the elements, both hot and cold.

The tapestries weren't the only thing he noticed, Lotor spying torches hanging on the walls, unlit for the moment as the windows carved into the stone walls allowed for plenty of sun light to illuminate the castle. It was just another sign of their lack of advancement, the humans having not discovered the wonders of electricity. He knew changes would have to be made before his people could settle on this planet, changes that would allow them to have the comforts they were used to, light and heat and modern plumbing being worked into the buildings, both old and new.

The corridors were long, with many doors situated into the East wall. The West wall was carved with windows that over looked the inside courtyard, most of the people having vanished to go about whatever duties they were assigned to. Elaborate rugs were on the floors, intricate designs whose color had faded from constant exposure to the sun.

The priest was still talking, Merla looking amused at what he had to say, but Lotor had tuned out most of what he said. Now he rejoined the conversation, realizing the man was in the midst of describing the city of Altea to them. "It's the largest of all the cities on Arus." He explained, gesturing animatedly. "It has to be, since it is the castle capital of the world!"

Lotor and his people already knew this, having chosen to make their first appearance on this planet in the largest of the three kingdoms that governed rule over the humans. It was Lotor's hope that King Alfor would be the first to be swayed to the Drules' cause, and with his help, they would convince the other two governing houses. Even if they could only convince two of the three kingdoms, the Drules could settle somewhat peacefully on this planet, using the humans help to subdue any resistance.

The priest began describing the main temple, showing pride in it's design and size. "And it is open all hours of the day and night, our doors never closed to those in need." Fordham was saying. "Hundreds flock weekly in pilgrimage to the Pelphine Temple, all in devotion to you and your divine brethren. If you were to put in an appearance, even for a day, an hour, you'd have dozens of people ready to serve your every whim."

"Now that..." Merla purred in Drule. "Is something I would very much like to experience." The priest looked startled by her tone, the man having not a clue towards what her words had meant. He smiled uncertainly at her, nearly tripping over his own feet as they turned a corner. There was a large door at the end of the hall, King Alfor tsking to see there was no guards standing ready beside it.

"It seems our arrival has disrupted your daily routine." Lotor spoke, watching as Alfor pulled open the door. It creaked and groaned, it's hinges well worn out from years of usage. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's all right." Alfor said, ushering Lotor into the room. "We could use a little excitement around here." Their entourage followed them inside, Lotor noting it was a cozy looking room, a small dining table taking up space in the center most section of the floor. This wasn't a banquet hall, the table too small to seat more than a handful of people on each side. No, this was a room for more private dinners, a more intimate setting where people would not need to shout to be heard.

"Please." Alfor gestured at one end of the table, Lotor stepping towards it. "Sit."

The King of Doom took up position at one head of the table, Merla sitting down next to his right. Kratos and the other Drules remained standing, an ever watchful guard

of Lotor's back. Alfor was without comment about that, the man sitting down at the opposite end of the table. The priest sat down to his left, the right seat remaining open for Allura. But before she could sit Alfor was speaking, fondly touching her hand.

"Allura, please. Won't you pour our guests a drink?"

"All right father." She was without complaint, walking over to a small side table in which several jugs, pitchers, and goblets sat situated on it's surface. There was even a tray, and she began putting goblets on top of it, calling out a request. "Is cider all right with you?"

"Do you not have anything stronger?" demanded Merla, and Lotor reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Cider will be fine." He said, flashing Merla a warning look. He did not want anyone to get drunk during this meeting, thinking the last thing they needed was to have their judgment impaired. Merla's lips pursed together, the woman annoyed at being denied her drink.

Allura poured the cider into the goblets, then carried the tray over to the table. She served the Drules first, setting the goblets down before Lotor and Merla, handing the rest to the four standing males. She then walked around to her father's side of the table, the priest already reaching for his goblet. Alfor's remained untouched, Allura taking her seat beside him and sipping nervously at her drink.

Lotor decided to echo Alfor's movements, choosing not to drink until he did. His companions were eyeing their drinks with suspicion, and only Merla deigned to taste the cider, muttering a comment in Drule about it being too sweet for her liking.

"I'll get right to the point." Alfor said, and Lotor almost smiled, appreciating his blunt manner. "Your arrival here on Arus troubles me."

"Oh?"

"Your highness!" The priest gasped in objection, looking mortified that his King was not falling over himself to worship at the Drules' feet.

"No, it's all right." Lotor said, holding up a hand to silence the priest. "Please your highness. You can speak freely to me, as one ruler to another."

"I appreciate that." Answered Alfor, giving a nod of his head. "And I hope you will be just as understanding as to the reason being hide my troubles." Lotor nodded in return, giving him leave to continue. "Before you departed from your....ships, there was an announcement. Words that troubled me. You spoke of us welcoming you, that to do so we would know prosperity."

"Yes." Agreed Lotor, and he risked a smile. "My people are ready to impart new knowledge to you and your own. To better your society and the comforts you know."

"That is a good thing!" said the priest, and Alfor placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him from speaking any further.

"I am most interested in what you have to offer. But I also know you threatened us should we refuse you."

"Ah....you are speaking about the demonstration with the tree..." Lotor said, and now he wondered if that had been a mistake to do.

Alfor nodded. "Yes, indeed. I know if that is your power, we stand little chance against you. We would be foolish to try....but neither would we want to be enslaved by your people...."

"If you mean to fight us..." Merla blurted out before Lotor could speak. "Then you truly are stupid. You cannot hope to win, not with the powers we hold!"

"Ah, the lady speaks the truth." Alfor said, facial expression grim. "And it leaves me wondering. What is your true nature? Are you Gods? Or are you demons?" A gasp followed his words, Allura looking shocked by her father's question. Equally mortified was the priest, the man starting to issue out angry objections that the King would ask such a thing.

Lotor allowed him to talk, leaning back in his chair, considering his words. He knew it was important that he answer correctly, not wanting to outright lie to this King. Alfor continued to ignore the priest's angry chatter, locking eyes with Lotor as he waited for the Drule to speak. It was slow in coming, but at last Lotor smiled, but his eyes held a bit of coolness to them.

"I think we need to disperse with these titles, and think in more clear terms." He said. "What you really want to know is if we are friend or foe. And that, King Alfor...all depends on you. But I warn you now, it is better to make a friend of my people than an enemy."

Alfor nodded, seeming to accept that. "Why have you come here?"

There was many excuses he could have given him, many lies he could have used to placate the man. Instead Lotor chose the truth, letting his words ring out to the sound of gasps from both sides of the table. "We've come to move in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh....crappy way to end it, but this was a chapter that did not want to end! =/

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, I am not sure. I am always thinking up new possibilities for my two favorite couples. (The other being Lezard Lenneth from Valkyrie Profile.) For this one, I had always thought about what if the Arusians thought the Drules were Gods. At least for a couple of years. Of course my original idea was more kinky, where they go to sacrifice Allura to appease the new Gods, and Lotor ends up with her. But I am quite happy with the alternate direction this story is taking. I'm up to chapter eight as of this writing!

Kms5665, ah the Queen? You honor me greatly! Wow so many have your attention! I need to work on those too, but right now Divine Misunderstandings has my attention and I want to see how far I can get before it loses it and I switch to another fic. I need to reread my works in progress too, to try and find inspiration for them.

As for the story books, my idea is that the Arusians don't have any concept of space travel. You'll see a mention in a chapter (three) how they don't have heat, light (electricity) or even modern plumbing. They're really around medieval time of we Earthlings. I mean back then the bards didn't pen tales about visitors from outer space. At least the people of Arus don't think their world is flat! XD

You're right, Merla will be a troublemaker. In one of the chapters, Lotor reflects on how his engagement to her is not a love match but a political one. Doesn't mean Merla won't get threatened if she thinks Allura will be trouble for her ties to Lotor!


	4. Chapter 4

His words had had an effect, Lotor watching with some amusement the three humans' reactions. The pretty Allura had parted her lips to issue out a gasp, her right hand lifting to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. The priest's own mouth had fallen open, gaping wide enough that Lotor could see inside it. His eyes were wide, and he vibrated with a kind of nervous excitement, clearly unsure of what to make of Lotor's announcement.

King Alfor was the most interesting, the man retaining his calm demeanor, but with a hard edge around his eyes. He blinked several times, just taking in the notion of the Drules, their so called Gods, moving into his kingdom.

The humans had not been the only ones to react, his companions showing surprise at the blunt way their King had announced their intent. Merla had not quite gasped, instead letting out a hiss of air, muttering a quick comment in Drule. "I had not expected you to rush into things this quickly."

"There was no helping it." Lotor retorted, keeping his eyes on the humans. "This Alfor is a shrewd man. It's best to deal as honestly with him as we can."

"Even while continuing to accept being called their Gods?" She demanded, tone tart.

"I never said we were." Lotor pointed out, well aware that for all his refusal to acknowledge the title, he had never out right refused to be called a God either. "Drule...human...God....they are all labels we give each other."

"If it makes it easier for the humans to accept us..." began Traad from behind Lotor's back. "Then I do not see why we cannot be that which what they so desperately want us to be."

"We...we..." The priest was stuttering, trying excitedly to convey a notion. "We would be most honored to have you..."

"Fordham!" hissed Alfor, the priest flinching at the annoyance in his King's voice. "You forget your place!"

"I misspoke....but the temples would be glad to house the Gods!" The priest explained, most eager to bring the Drules to what he viewed was their rightful place in society. "It's only a matter of preparing rooms for them..."

"I think the question of where we will live needs to be pushed aside for the moment." Lotor said, having switched back to Arusian. "For now my people and I will spend the nights on our ships. We don't want to put anyone out by intruding..."

"And yet you make your intent clear in that you want to....live here with us?" Alfor asked pointedly. Lotor nodded, and the king continued. "You've not outright said it, but our talk has made it clear you will not accept anything less than our agreement to this idea."

Lotor fought to keep from shifting in his seat, not wanting to make it seem like he was uncomfortable with what Alfor had said. He knew it was a matter of necessity for his people, they needed a world to call their own, they couldn't continue to live on the ships indefinitely. But he didn't know if Alfor would be sympathetic to the Drules plight, the Arusian King hard to read.

"Why do you even ask?" Questioned Alfor. "Why do you not take what you want from us?"

"I....that is we, prefer to do this in a peaceful manner." Merla snorted at that, Lotor furious to hear her sound. He'd deal with her later, the King of the Drules concentrating on working to smooth things over with Alfor. "We do not want to overthrow you humans. We would like to live peacefully with you."

"Humans?" Allura questioned, and Lotor glanced at her.

"It is our word for your people." She seem satisfied by that, another question issuing out of her.

"And what do you call your people?"

"Allura!" Alfor hardly seemed pleased to see his daughter conversing with Lotor, the man admonishing her. "This is no time to side track the conversation."

"It's all right." Lotor smiled at them both. "To answer your question princess, we call ourselves Drule."

"Drule." She repeated, then fell silent, respecting her father's desire not to drag the conversation off track.

"I suppose it is something." Alfor said, having regained his composure. "Your wanting to do this peacefully. Heaven knows you could overpower us by sheer force with those fire spewing ships of yours." Lotor felt it redundant to confirm the truth of that, holding his tongue as he waited for Alfor to reach a decision. "But...I have my own people's needs to think of. And we cannot support a whole new race of people...not at this time."

"Your highness!" hissed the priest, Fordham. Alfor ignored him, continuing.

"Food is scarce, even in this plentiful time. We make just enough to feed our own. We'd invite disaster to try and feed five whole ships of strangers."

"Not even if the strangers had ways of helping you to increase your harvest bounty?" Lotor inquired. Alfor didn't so much as blink in surprise, merely waiting for Lotor to elaborate. "We come not unprepared. We are fully ready to help your society, to increase not only your production of food stuffs, but to allow you to live in comforts you've yet to dream of."

"This is the prosperity you spoke of?" Alfor asked.

"Yes." Lotor nodded. "Give us a chance to prove ourselves. You'll find it an advantageous alliance if you work with my people."

"I do not know..." Alfor hesitated, and it was Allura who spoke up.

"Father please. Give them a chance." She said, staring imploring at the king. "What harm could there be in letting them try to increase our output of food?"

"It would be a miracle if they could!" added the priest, clearly plotting something by the look on his face. "We would no longer have to worry about the people of the cities starving to death...."

"A miracle..." echoed Alfor, the priest continuing to push.

"I'm sure it would be one of many....right my Lord?" The priest looked at Lotor, hope pushed aside by a kind of craftiness.

"What is it you want from me?" Lotor asked, getting right to the point.

"Come to the temple of Pelphine, try and work some miracles there." It was a bold suggestion of the priest, Fordham almost desperate. "If you can cure our sick, even just a few, then..."

"Then what?" Lotor asked softly, already thinking of the doctors onboard his ship, and the many medicines they carried. If incentive was high enough, then he didn't see what harm there would be in treating a few sick humans.

"Then..." Another nervous glance at his King, the priest surely preparing for his rage. "Then we will acknowledge you as true Gods." It wasn't exactly what Lotor wanted, but Alfor was suddenly nodding.

"If you can do the things you say, then maybe, just maybe an arrangement can be worked out to allow your people to stay here."

Merla was incensed, suddenly speaking sharply in Drule. "They would have us jump through hoops like a lap ghoul! Lotor, stop this madness. Let us just take what we need."

"Much as I am loathe to agree with Lady Merla..." Albatos grumbled. "I think in this situation she is right. Why should we be forced to prove ourselves to them?"

"Do you really want another war, one that could potentially devastate this planet?" Lotor asked, fighting to keep his tone mild.

"Well no." admitted Albatos.

"Then let us humor the humans." Lotor retorted. "We may find their gratitude is worth it." A sigh from Merla, the woman's face looking as though she had tasted

something sour. To the Arusians he smiled, and nodded. "Very well. We accept your challenge."

The priest seemed to sigh in relief, and Allura looked delighted. King Alfor nodded, and leaned back in his seat, a tension Lotor had not realized the man carried, leaving him in the action. Before an uncomfortable silence could descend upon the room, Lotor was speaking, a hint of warning in his voice. "Now, I need you to understand, miracles take time. We'll do what we promise, but you cannot expect to see results right away."

"How much time must we give you?" Alfor demanded, and Lotor hesitated.

"It depends more on what sort of illness your sick has. Our...healer may be able to work much magic when it comes to curing afflictions, but some even she cannot heal all." Lotor sighed then, a regretful air to him. "If it is a person's time to go, none may stop death from claiming him."

"Not even the Gods?" Alfor questioned, and Lotor nodded.

"Your healer is female?" The priest interjected himself into the conversation, looking delighted. "We have always worshipped a woman as the Goddess of Medicine." Fordham actually dared to give Alfor a pointed look, as though he felt validated that the Drules' healer matched up with the gender of the God they had worshipped for that particular role.

Lotor hid his smile, thinking how lucky it was that he had chosen one of the few female doctors on board his ship. Doctor Reaver was also one of the more attractive looking Drules, being a handsome woman whose bedside manner would put the humans at ease. Lotor was still wary of introducing the less than human looking Drules, fearing the reaction the Arusians would have.

"You must tell us more about your Gods." Lotor said, and the priest looked absolutely delighted at the suggestion. His face turned crestfallen when Lotor added the next. "But not today." At a gesture from Lotor, he and Merla rose from their seats, Alfor and Allura hurrying to do the same. "It's time we return to our ship."

"Oh can't you stay?" blurted out Allura, clasping her hands together imploringly.

"Allura!" Alfor snapped, the girl flinching guiltily.

"It's just that the day is still young....and we've just barely gotten to know each other!"

"There will be plenty of time for that later." Alfor said, looking like Allura getting to know the Drules was the last thing he wanted.

"Yes." Agreed Lotor. "Some other time princess. But for now it's best not to overstay our welcome. Besides..." A smile then, the girl's coloration changing in response to that expression of his. "We have much to prepare if we are going to put in an appearance at your city."

"All right..." She was reluctant, clearly wanting to beg them to stay.

"Is tomorrow too soon for us to begin working miracles?" Lotor asked, and the priest became flustered.

"I was hoping to have the entire temple washed down before you appeared!"

"Calm down Fordham." advised Alfor, lips twitching in an attempt not to smile. "You keep the servants at Pelphine working round the clock to keep that temple clean. It should pass inspection even for our...prestigious guests." The priest didn't look reassured, giving off the air of one who would play slave master this night to get things ready for his Gods.

"We thank you for the drinks." Lotor added, even though he and his companions had barely touched the cider. But then, neither had Alfor, the man too busy questioning Lotor to make with a pretense at pleasantries.

Alfor nodded. "It has been interesting, to say the least." There seemed nothing left to say, Lotor turning from the table. His companions stuck close to him, ready to make their way back to the courtyard when Allura called out.

"I'll show you the way." She smiled, and made move to approach them when her father snagged hold of her wrist.

"Allura no. Let Fordham take them to the courtyard."

"But father! It really is no trouble for me to do it!" She protested, staring pleadingly at the king. "Please?"

"You have your studies to attend to young lady." Alfor said sternly, Allura seeming to sag. "Teacher Sashell has told me about you skipping out one too many times this past month."

"It was only two times..." Allura was heard whispering, the priest already ushering the Drules out of the room. The human walked with his head held high, back stiff as he strutted forward, pride evident in his every action at being chosen to guide the Drules.

"You must forgive our King for being so...so suspicious of you." Fordham said, and Lotor nodded.

"I do not hold it against him. If I was in his place I too would not be so quick to welcome strangers."

"Oh but you are not strangers! You are our Gods! You have watched over us for centuries!" The priest quickly exclaimed, radiating reverent joy. "We have always looked to you for guidance, and you have always given it to us."

"Have we now?" Merla sounded amused. "Do you often commune with our...brethren?"

"Oh not I!' The priest quickly protested. "Not in the conventional sense. I pray and lead others through prayer, but it is the priestesses who interpret your words. It is they who convey the messages you speak."

It was strange how the priest didn't seem to wonder why the Drules did not already know this, Lotor asking as much out loud. The priest turned and smiled, not at all upset by the question. "We know you are busy, and cannot over see every moment of our lives. It is enough that you speak to those with the gift to hear you. And of course.....you're finally here now, ready to lend us aid in our hour of need."

"Need?" Traad asked, speaking one of his first words to a human. "You have....problems that need fixing?"

"Oh no more than usual." The priest hastily clarified. "We have led a charm life, even with the difficulties of every day living. There's not much to complain about save for the occasional border skirmish between kingdoms."

"You do not get along with your neighbors?" Lotor asked, and the priest hesitated before answering.

"For the most part we do..." He sighed then, shrugging his shoulders. "But there exists grievances that even now plant the seeds for war."

"War is not a good thing." Traad grumbled. He was too young to have lived during the wars that had destroyed most of Doom's cities, but he remembered the stories of devastation his grandparents had spun.

"Indeed it isn't." Agreed the priest. As a man of the cloth he would be all for peace, or so Lotor would assume. "But it is something that is out of our hands for the most part. Fortunate for us all that King Alfor is not hungry to do battle, being a peace loving man." He was perhaps talking more than he should, revealing things Alfor might not want known.

Lotor was content to let him continue, not quite pushing the man to spill valuable secrets. "Altea is the largest kingdom on Arus is it not?" The priest nodded, seeming not to notice how the few servants they passed, paused to stop and stare at the Drules. "It must be difficult to defend...to hold on to such a large piece of land."

"Aye, it has been." The topic seemed to exhaust the priest, the man's shoulder sagging. "Fortunate for us all, King Alfor is a brilliant tactician."

"And of course.." Merla added, wry amusement in her tone at what she was saying. "You have your Gods' blessing as well."

"That we do!" The priest exclaimed, becoming animated once more. "It is only right. You'll find nowhere in the three kingdoms of Arus a more loyal and devoted flock of worshippers." They had reached the doors that led out into the courtyard, the sun seeming even brighter now. "You'll see just how devoted when you come to the temple tomorrow." He was walking them towards their ship, almost as though he expected to be invited on.

"We look forward to it." Lotor said, then gave a dismissive nod to the priest. The man hid his disappointment well, pausing at the base of the ship ramp. He remained there even after the Drules boarded the ship, and the ramp was pulled back.

"That went well enough." Kratos stated when they were alone.

"I didn't even have to make use of my axe." added Phor, and Lotor chuckled at that.

"Careful Phor. You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I certainly am." Merla sniffed, fixing a glare at Lotor. "I don't see why you go to such lengths to appease the humans."

"It's their world." Lotor reminded her. "Until we are accepted we are mere intruders here."

"Then we force acceptance!" Merla snapped, her manicured nails clenching into a fist. "We should be imposing our will on them, not doing any of this simpering and boot licking they would ask of us! A catering you are too quick to do!"

"Careful Merla.." Lotor's voice growled out a warning. "I am still your King. One who would not tolerant your blatant disrespect. To me or to the humans." A scoffing sound from her, but her glare lessened in intensity. "Your behavior among the humans was less than ideal."

"I behaved as polite as I am capable of." She retorted. "Especially around those lesser beings."

"It still remains to be seen whether or not they are lesser beings." Lotor snapped back. "Just because we are stronger, and have invented more things...."

"You saw how they reacted to us!" Merla interrupted, speaking over his voice. "Cowering like simple minded fools."

"It wasn't cowering," interjected Kratos. "They were in awe...."

"And rightfully so!" Merla exclaimed.

"They think we are their Gods." Lotor said, voice soft now. "They merely wished to show the proper respect."

"Ah yes, there is that." A smirk from Merla, her gold eyes looking crafty. "It is a notion you refuse to disabuse them of. Why is that? Could it be you want to play God to them?"

"I am exploring all options, leaving all avenues open." Lotor replied, giving her a cold stare. "If believing we are their Gods helps to foster acceptance among these people, then I do not see what the harm is."

"They are too quick to believe!" Albatos was giving his opinion. "All of them save for that Alfor of theirs."

"It takes a wise man to successfully rule his people." Lotor did not quite smile, adding the following. "Not to mention a patient man. The heavens only know how much certain subjects of mine try my patience!" A pointed look at Merla, the pink haired woman flouncing off with a hmph.

"I'll be in my chambers." She announced, going for a low jab. "Not that you would ever make use of them...or me!" Lotor and his companions watched her stalk away, waiting until she disappeared from sight to speak.

"She is a difficult one, that Merla." Kratos murmured.

"Indeed she is." Lotor agreed with a sigh. It was no secret that his engagement to Merla was not a love match, the union born out of political desire, their dead parents having arranged the union years ago. Most times Lotor did not look forward to taking the sharp tongue Drule to be his wife, a displeasure that manifested in his delaying their wedding time and time again.

He often used the excuse of being too consumed with the quest for a new home for their people, to properly devote time to her. It was a well worn excuse that Merla was beginning to tire of, the lady becoming more hostile to Lotor. He held no illusions that she wanted him, the king knowing it was his crown she wanted to share and not his bed.

"They say ice flows not only in her veins, but frosts her body as well." Phor did not say who they were, the man always ready with quick gossip.

"Perhaps with the right man's touch, that ice will melt." Albatos said.

"Perhaps." Lotor replied. "But I fear I am not that man!" His companions made sympathetic sounds, not knowing what else to say to soothe their King over his poor choice in fiancee. He didn't much know what to say either, Lotor suffering private doubts about Merla's suitability to be Queen to their people. Especially in light of her actions around the humans. She shouldn't be scorning them, not when they were so desperate to try and forge a peaceful attempt to coexist.

"It will work out." Rumbled Kratos, trying to soothe his King. Lotor merely shrugged, not knowing how it could.

"If you'll excuse me..." he said, and the four Drules nodded, the men doing slight bows of respect. A respect Merla had conveniently forgotten, flouncing off without so much as by your leave from Lotor. It made him want to sigh, and loudly, Lotor holding back his breath as he strolled down the corridors of his ship. Like so many times in the past, he pushed aside thoughts of Merla, thinking the woman was better out of sight, out of mind.

_~I have much to do.~_ Lotor thought, taking the turn that would lead him to the ship's infirmary. He knew he had best prepare Doctor Reaver for the task he had appointed her with. They would need to gather assistants, ones that would not offend the eyes of the Arusians. Medicine would also need to be gathered, and medical equipment so that the doctor need not rush back and forth from the ship to diagnose those that were ill.

Tomorrow would be a busy day for the doctor, Lotor hoping Reaver was up for the challenge. For that matter he found himself hoping the same for himself, Lotor wondering what else the day would hold. He even wondered if King Alfor himself would appear at the temple, a stray thought surprising him as Lotor realized he would not mind it if his daughter, the princess Allura put in an appearance as well. The mere thought of her had him smiling, and upon realizing what he was doing, he scowled.

_~It's merely because she is someone new and exotic.~_ Lotor thought to himself. It had been too long since he had had the chance to appreciate new female beauty, Lotor limited to seeing the same faces on this ship. On rare occasions, he took a smaller transport to visit the other ships, but for the most part he remained on this one. He knew it would only invite disaster to express a deep interest in a princess of Arus, Lotor having picked up on her father's unease. He told himself that if he must, he could always take up with one of the local girls, the king praying that it would be that simple to quench any burgeoning desire for Allura!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, thanks! I dunno....my friend Botias is always drilling into my head to start right into the action. I personally think it would have been pretty boring too, to do chapters on what Arus is like without the Drules arrival. ^^;; I personally don't like my chapter one, but I like chapter 2 and up. So I can only sneak in mentions as we go along. Kratos...you don't like the name?

Josunurashima, thank you! Although there wouldn't be much of a story if Lotor told Alfor everything right away! This story actually developed differently from what I had intended. Originally Lotor along with the other Drules, was gonna enjoy being considered a God! But I think I needed a break from an evil kind of Lotor, and I have been enjoying this nicer, kinder Lotor tons.

Melody Winters, oh thank you! I'm glad I got you hooked. Thanks for all your kind words. :)

Harmony Winters, that's neat! And thanks for liking the ending of that chapter. :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Pelphine temple was the largest of all the buildings in the city of Altea, standing almost as tall as the castle Allura called home. It was composed of three floors, and a hidden sub level that served mainly as storage space. In times of need, the storage space was converted into a shelter for the citizens of the city, the people hiding during freak occurrences of nature, such as the stray tornado that occasionally blew through Altea.

Pelphine wasn't the only temple that existed in Altea, the city was large enough to support several, the buildings smaller and not as frequented as the main one. They were spread throughout the city, so that people might have a place of faith within walking distance of their homes. Of all the temples, Pelphine was Allura's favorite, the girl having had her coming of age ceremony performed within it's hallowed walls.

Pelphine temple was marked by countless favors of the royal family, Alfor donating money yearly towards it's upkeep. The white marble that made up the outside walls of the temple was always clean, the lord high priest Fordham obsessive in his need for maintaining the building's clean state. Windows were carved into the marble, the ones on the ground floor bearing no glass, allowing the air to constantly circulate through the rooms.

The windows on the second and third floor held colored glass, pale hues that brightened when the sun hit their surface. The colors formed patterns, depicting importing moments of their religious history, and they guarded the upper levels from curious eyes. As a princess, Allura had been granted rare access to the upper floors, the girl enjoying seeing the secret inner workings of the temple.

The ground floor was the only part of the temple that was open to the public, a huge room serving as the main church. Rows upon rows of stone benches were crammed into the room, all facing an elevated dais, where Fordham and his priestess preached the words of the Gods. Smaller rooms were reserved for confessionals, and the act of conferring with priestesses. The holy women would, for a small donation, pass down the words of the Gods to those trouble individuals who were desperate to seek out a divine answer to their problems.

And in the very back of the temple, was the sick room, an area that almost rivaled the room used for the church. Bed upon bed was there, the sick and dying convalescing, apprentice priests working to heal them, and to offer up a kind smile and a prayer. Some got better, but many died, the weeping of their families filling the temple with their grief.

It was no wonder that when Allura's carriage arrived at Pelphine temple, there was already a crowd of people surrounding it's front. She did however note that it was a crowd that was larger than normal, Allura realizing the Gods must have already arrived, their ships drawing attention to the temple. She waited until she was outside the carriage to glance up to the sky, but saw none of the ships hovering in the air.

She didn't know where the ships went after leaving the castle courtyard, becoming dark blurs in the sky that were reported to have flown to the South. A part of her wondered if they had gone to visit one of the other kingdoms, to make the same deal they had offered her hesitant father. Allura understood his hesitation at inviting the Gods to live amongst them, but her practical side was pushed aside by the disappointment she felt.

It was why she was so eager for them to work their miracles, Allura hoping these Gods could change her father's mind. She didn't want to turn them away, nor did she want to invite disaster on her people by incurring the Gods' wrath. Her father did not want that either, but he remained guarded towards the Gods, even going so far as to doubt their divine status!

Allura shook her head, hardly believing the exchange that had occurred the day before, when her father had insolently asked if they were truly Gods or demons. She had nearly paled in shock, so mortified was she by his question. The King of the Gods, Lotor, had taken it in stride, ignoring the insult her father had done in daring to compare him and his companions to those monsters.

She didn't, couldn't believe they were demons, and not just because they were beautiful. The King had been so kind, so polite as he talked, never losing his temper regardless of how her father acted. What's more, they were willing to help them, to perform some much needed miracles in the city. Miracles she was determined to bear witness to, Allura allowing her escort of four guards push a clear path to the temple entrance.

The people were so excited over the Gods' arrival they were slow to move, but eventually she was inside the temple, dismissing the guards. "Wait here for me." She told them, and they nodded, taking up positions besides the entrance. Allura turned away from them, and headed deeper into the temple, noting it was empty for the most part. She spied an altar boy, the youth's head shaved, and wearing reddish brown robes that were tied with a black sash around his middle.

"Excuse me." She called out to the youth, and he turned in her direction. He recognized her on sight, the altar boy doing a low bow of respect to Allura.

"Yes, princess?" he asked when he had straightened, and she smiled at him.

"Can you tell me where is everyone? Are the Gods in the sick room?" He shook his head no at the question, Allura just remembering to hold back her frown. "If not there, then where?"

"They are on the second floor." He said, and her brows lifted.

"The second floor?" The second floor was mainly the offices and training rooms of the temple, the third floor bearing the kitchen and sleeping quarters of those who made the building their home.

"Yes." The youth nodded, looking excited. "The lord high priest has given special permission for the sick to be treated up above."

Her eyes widened, Allura amazed to hear that. "He has?"

"Yes. The Gods insisted, finding the sick room unsuitable for their needs." He flushed then, looking embarrassed. "At least until we clean every nook and cranny of the sick room that is." Surely Fordham would be flustered to hear that a room in the temple had been deemed dirty by the Gods, and Allura realized the altar boy must be one of the many assigned to clean the room immediately.

"Ah I see." She nodded to him, and strode towards the stair case located to the side of the room. He didn't try to stop her, knowing Allura had permission to ascend to the higher floors. She reached the summit of the stair case, and here there was people, various priestesses and apprentices moving about. Except for customary bows, they paid little attention to Allura, busy with their own duties.

The girl began walking down the hall, wondering what rooms the Gods had commandeered for their work. Deeper and deeper she strolled, passing through an archway and entering into a large room in which rainbows glinted on the floor, the result of the colored glass reflecting from the sun light. This room was one of her favorites, being a kind of museum that held holy tapestries and statues of the Gods.

The tapestries all told stories, pictures woven into the fabric, showing tales that were significant to their history. Many of the tapestries were ancient, their colors dull and faded, rumored to have been woven at the time when these stories took place. The statues were huge things, some brushing the ceiling, and carved out of not only marble and granite, but other rare stones. Stone so rare and valuable, it was dangerous to leave the statues on the floor open to the public, for it would only invite thieves to try and take them.

She strode deeper into the room, passing by twin statues that held their arms up to the heavens, their faces left blank and without detail, the artisans who had created them unable to imagine the true beauty of the Gods. All the statues were like that, bearing no faces, just a smooth surface with hair sculpted around the circle. Allura wondered what the artisans would think to now have a face to their Gods and Goddesses, the girl smiling as she thought how lucky she was to have met them.

He was standing almost hidden in the shadows of one of the larger statues, the God in deep study of one of the tapestries. She stifled her gasp, her feet silent on the floor as she drew closer to him. It was Lotor, the King of the Gods, dressed differently from the uniform he had worn the day before. That outfit had looked too hot for the spring weather, but this one looked as though it would prove better suited for the current temperature.

His long white hair had been tied back with a ribbon, allowing her an unobstructed view of his profile. She nearly sighed, overcome with how handsome he was, the girl feeling heat rise to her cheeks. The color bloomed redder on her face when he spoke to her, the God still staring at the tapestry. "Your people have a very vivid and imaginative history, according to these rugs."

"Tapestries." She blurted out in correction, than grew mortified at the way she spoke to him. "Forgive me...we call them tapestries not rugs." Allura suddenly shook her head, feeling like she was babbling to him. He took no insult, turning instead to look at her, giving her a smile that made her weak in the knees.

"According to this one..." Lotor gestured at the one he was studying. "Your Gods have visited you before."

"Yes, but it's been centuries." Allura replied. "Centuries of silence." She added with a sigh.

"I thought your priestesses conveyed the Gods messages?" Lotor asked, tone curious.

"Oh they do!" She exclaimed, hurrying to explain. "But it's not the same as talking directly to you. The messages the priestesses receive are often complicated, and cryptic....many do not understand the message until it is too late for them to make use of it."

"I see." He said, then gestured at the tapestry. "This one...am I correct in reading that two women ascended to the heavens?"

"Yes." Allura nodded, daring to come closer to him on a pretense of tracing the air over the pictures. "They were divine maidens, trapped on Arus. For a time they wed a mortal man, bearing his children. Then they returned to the heavens, though the children remained on Arus." She gave him a sidelong glance, blushing harder. "They say my family is descended from those children."

"So you would be part divine too?" Lotor asked, a teasing note to his voice.

"So they say." She murmured, dropping her hand down to her side. "But surely you already know all this?"

"It happened centuries ago." Lotor's next words stunned her, Allura staring at the God in open mouthed shock. "I wasn't alive back then."

"You weren't?! But...but Gods are eternal!"

"Maybe so, but Drules are not. We live, age, and die....just like you humans do." Lotor told her.

"Such a concept confuses me..." Allura murmured. "Unless you mean you die after a few thousand years have passed?"

"I'm afraid not!" He chuckled, and she blinked rapidly, trying to hide her confusion. "Even the secret to extending one's life has escaped our grasp."

"But you can save lives can't you?" Allura asked, feeling anxious. "You can do the miracles you promised?"

"We can indeed." Lotor said, though he was quick to remind her of the following. "It just takes a little time and effort."

"You set my preconceived notions of the Gods on it's side." Allura confessed. "I've never imagined Gods to get tired, or to need time, or to have to exert themselves!"

"Maybe we are a new kind of God then." Lotor chuckled, Allura finding she liked the sound of his laugh. "One that will prove better than the Gods you have known." She hoped so, though she kept from voicing it, merely smiling at him. "So princess..." He held out his arm to her, Allura staring at it in surprise. "Are you ready to see where miracles occur?"

"Ye...yes!" She said, tentatively reaching out to loop her arm with his. She practically vibrated with nervous energy, hardly daring to believe she was once again touching this God.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He was guiding her through the room, towards the door opposite of the one she came in through. "I didn't think your father would let you come."

"I'm acting as his representative today." Allura explained. They stepped through the doorway, and entered a new hall, passing by people as they conversed. "I'm to bear witness to what goes on in Pelphine."

"I see. And your teacher doesn't mind you skipping out on your lessons?" There was that teasing tone, Allura embarrassed to realize he remembered what her father had said about her teacher Sashell.

"It is both a duty and an educational journey." She felt so hot in the face, Allura thought she might pass out! "My father as well as my teacher think I can learn a few things watching you work your miracles."

"You just might." Lotor agreed, and now he led her into another room. A room Allura had to stop and stare at, the girl seeing strange things she had never even dreamed of. They were all over the place, in many different shapes, large gray boxes or sculptures, with colorful bits of some type of string attaching them all to a large glowing cone that sat situated in one corner of the room.

There was several Gods in the rooms, ones different from the ones that had accompanied Lotor to the castle. They rushed about, tending to the objects, pulling paper and charts free, and studying what was written on them. A door was open, leading to another room, and there she could see a few people seated, their pale color hinting at their sick state.

"Wh...what is all this?" Allura had regained her voice, gesturing at the devices. Lotor looked at her, as though the God was trying to determine what to say.

"We call them machines." He said, and she frowned, repeating the word.

"Machines?"

"It's complicated." Lotor said, and guided her towards the glowing cone. "This here is a portable power source, the thing that allows these machines to work. These wires..." He gestured at the strings, and continued to speak. "Connect the machines to the power source. As long as they stay plugged in, they will continue to do their jobs."

Wires, machines, plugged, it was all words she wasn't familiar with, Allura feeling a tad overwhelmed. "And these....machines....will help you heal the sick?"

"Oh yes," Lotor nodded, and guided her towards a section of wall that held black paper. A light was behind the paper, allowing white sketches to appear. "These are x-rays. They allow us to see inside a person's body, to tell if there are broken bones or if something else is wrong."

It was all to much for her, Allura just staring, even when they were joined by a Goddess. She was tall, though still short when compared to the God, and pretty in an oddly masculine way, her stern face gazing at what Lotor had named x-rays. Her skin was the palest of lavender, and her black hair was wounded into a braid, not a stray strand escaping. There was bits of purple in her hair, darker than her skin, and almost hidden in the inky blackness of her braid.

Her silver eyes were covered by a small pair of spectacles, her fingers reaching to adjust them on her face. "This is not good...this person's lungs are filled with fluid."

"Fluid?" Allura echoed, and Lotor nodded at the Goddess.

"Princess, this is Doctor Reaver, our healer." The Goddess Reaver looked at Allura, but her eyes were distracted by the x-ray.

"Hello." Allura said, feeling shy. "Why is it not good that the lungs are filled with fluid?"

"He's very sick...he'll have to spend days in recovery." The Goddess tsked, already moving away from the God and Allura. "He'll have to stay here so we can monitor his progress...I don't trust these people to take the medicine at the right time, and in the correct doses!"

The Goddess hurried away, moving over to check on vials that contained a dark red liquid. The liquid reminded Allura of blood, the girl surprised when Lotor started to laugh. "It is blood." He said, and she knew her face bore a horrified expression. "Blood can tell us many things about what is going on inside a person. We can find a way to help them, maybe even heal them."

"I see." Allura murmured, though she was still reeling from the thought. The Goddess Reaver hurried past them, and into the next room, approaching one of the patients. Lotor continued to hold on to Allura's arm, carefully guiding her out of the way of the other Gods.

"Reaver's assistants" he explained, nodding at the Gods rushing about the room. "They help take care of some of the work, so she can diagnose people faster. It will be better when we can start giving beds to those who are in need....the conditions of the sick room in this temple was appalling!"

"Appalling? How so?" Allura asked, curious as to the reasons why they refused to use the temple's sick room.

"It wasn't clean for one thing. All those germs were airborne. It was no wonder so many people were dying instead of getting better. A good scrub down is needed of every surface, as well as all the bedding to be replaced, the old ones burned. Masks should be given to prevent people from spreading their germs, and the people should be given regular baths in addition to medicine." Lotor's lips quirked, the man amused. "They say cleanliness is next to Godliness."

"Is it?" Allura asked, and he shrugged.

"It certainly makes a difference in helping people get better." He sighed. "Immunization shots also play a key role in avoiding getting sick." Another big word, Allura's eyes widening in confusion. "Perhaps that is another thing we can offer your people. I'm sure your father would be thrilled at the chance to prevent sicknesses before they happen."

"He would." Allura agreed. "We....we lost my mother to sickness. There had been nothing our healers could do, she just withered away, a shell of her former self."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The God said, expressing his sympathy.

"Thank you." Allura whispered, trying to shake the sadness thoughts of her mother brought her.

"You're an only child Allura?" The God asked, surely trying to fill the awkward silence that was developing between them.

"Yes, I..." She trailed off at a shout, the Goddess Reaver hurrying into the room, a woman from the city following. The woman was weeping, carrying a child that could not be more than seven years of age. Old enough to walk on his own, the boy was limp in her arms. His skin was reddened with a rash, and Allura's eyes widened as she realized he bore the dreaded Scarlet Fever.

Lotor was already backing her up, not wanting her to go near the sick boy. Reaver was calling out to her assistants, the other Gods hurrying into another room. "What are they going to do?" Allura wanted to know. "There is no known cure for Scarlet Fever...that boy is doomed to die, and slated to infect anyone that comes into prolonged contact with him!" As sad as she was for the boy's condition, she was appalled that his mother had brought him to the temple where so many other people were. From the murmurs of the patients, they were just as upset, fearing for their health.

"They're going to quarantine him." Lotor told her, staring into the room. "Only medical personnel will be allowed to see to his care."

"Won't the Gods run risk of getting sick?" Allura asked worriedly.

"We have shots to protect us from most diseases." He assured her.

The Goddess Reaver reappeared in the room, silver eyes flashing with excitement. "His fever is spiking at nearly one hundred three degrees! I want him covered in cold compresses, we have to keep him cool." She hurried over to a book case, the shelves filled with tiny vials and bottles of some kind of potions. She selected one of the larger bottles, Allura spying a strange item in her hand. The one end almost looked like a sewing needle, but it held a tube at the other.

A tube that was filling with the blue liquid of the potion, the Goddess hurrying back into the room. "What is that?" She asked, hearing the boy wake up long enough to cry out in protest.

"It's a vaccine." Lotor explained. "One that will hopefully save that boy's life."

"It truly will be a miracle if you manage that." Allura said, knowing they lost to many people to scarlet fever each year. Usually when one person got it, their whole family caught it, never leaving any survivors behind. She heard the boy's mother cry out, and realized they had administered the vaccine to her as well, surely not wanting to take any chances of her getting sick.

The Gods continued to fuss over the boy, but Reaver came back out, heading over to a bucket of fresh water. She began washing her hands, using a green soap in the process. "It's important to clean yourself after dealing with a patient like that." Lotor explained. "We wouldn't want to accidentally transfer germs to anyone else via our touch."

"I see." Allura murmured, watching as the Goddess dried off her hands. She was all brusque in her business like manner, walking back out to the room with the waiting patients. They had lessened in number, many fleeing in fear after seeing what illness the boy had. She couldn't blame them, Allura wanted to run too, but greater was her desire to be around the Gods, the girl fascinated by them and their strange machines. If she was brutally honest with herself, she'd realize the real reason had nothing to do with witnessing miracles, and everything to do with the handsome God whose arm she clung to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Melody Winters, thank you. :) Ah Merla....such a brat in this story. Well I could use a stronger word to describe her. XD Allura must seem like such a refreshing breath of air comapred to his bride to be. ANd I see that, it's cool. I'm glad she did, and that you like my writing that much! :D

Harmoney Winters, thanks. Ha ha, you're warning to Lotor made me laugh! Allura will get into his system one way or another and he will be helpless to resist her charms!

Seducing Reason, ah I see. AH no, not from the game. If anything it was from my friends role play, a character of hers that made me like the name Kratos. SHe likes to pretend my Kratos is her Kratos all grown up. XD Ha ha ha, Lezard SHOULD show up. That would be something! AH...I need to sit down and reread some of my Valkyrie Profile stories, try to get in a VP frame of mind to write...It's been tough cause when the computer crashed I lost all my notes....-_- And some work in progress chapters I had never published anywhere. I so want to get more Forgotten written too...


	6. Chapter 6

The upper floors of Pelphine temple were quiet this evening, the closed windows doing much to muffle the sounds of the crowd that was gathered at the front of the building. The people of the city held a twilight vigil, lit torches in hand as they waited tirelessly for the chance to see their Gods. It was more than just the people of Altea and the castle, word had spread like wildfire, reaching several nearby towns.

Towns whose people had been eager to journey to the capital, all in hopes of seeing a God and perhaps being granted a miracle or two. More than a week had gone by since Lotor had brought Doctor Reaver and her assistants to Pelphine temple, the medical staff working around the clock to help heal the patients they had taken in to the temple.

It was more than enough time for all but the most serious of cases to have been handled, the patients being released with a clean bill of health. Fevers had been brought down, bones set and in one case rebroken before being mended. Rashes had been cured, and there was even a case of a man's hearing being drastically improved once Reaver had gotten rid of a persistent head cold that had stuck with him for years.

Pneumonia, bronchitis, these were just a few of the illnesses they had dealt with, the medicines and vaccines the Drules carried doing much to lessen the effects of those sicknesses, slowly obliterating them from those infected. They were rapidly depleting much of the medicines Lotor had allowed to be taken off the ships, and still more ill came, begging for a chance to be healed.

They would soon be forced to turn people away, the Drules not wanting to use up all the medicine they had brought with them. Not until they could grow more of the herbs and ingredients needed to replenish their stock of medicine. The greenhouse rooms aboard their ships were neither big enough nor fast enough to produce enough herbs to heal both the humans and the Drule indefinitely. And Lotor would not sacrifice the health of his own people in order to impress a stubborn king.

He frowned as he thought of Alfor, noting the King had yet to send word acknowledging the Drule's accomplishments. He had to be aware that their help came at a price, a price Lotor would not allow Alfor to ignore for much longer. The ruler of this kingdom had to make a decision and soon, or else Lotor would be forced to decide for him.

He sighed, not wanting things to turn nasty between the humans and the Drules. War would be best avoided at all costs, Lotor knowing his people were inexperienced at fighting in a way that would not harm the planet. Too often had they relied on devastating weapons, bombs and chemicals, blowing things apart and making people sick. They would be out of their realm of experience if they relied on the Arusians mode of war waging, many of his people lacking proper training when it came to hand to hand combat.

He wondered if the Arusians would fight those they believed to be their Gods, Lotor wondering which was stronger. Their loyalty to their King, or their faith in the Gods. It would almost be interesting to test that, Lotor knowing the people at the castle were very much devoted to the Drules, and the people of the city and towns were quickly following suit, feeling their faith rewarded by the miracles Doctor Reaver performed on the sick.

If they continued to impress the people of Arus, they might even choose to overthrow King Alfor, putting in his place a leader who echoed the sentiment of the people. But Lotor didn't want that, didn't want to disrupt their lives any more than necessary. It didn't mean he wouldn't play ruthless if he had too, Lotor not about to be a pushover where his people's well being was concerned.

He frowned, not liking the troubling thought that followed, Lotor thinking of Alfor's daughter. An image of her immediately sprung to mind, a golden beauty that was radiant in her own special way, a shy smile on her face. She had not been by to visit since the first day of healing, the boy with the scarlet fever scaring her away. He thought it was better this way, Lotor not wanting to get to attached to the girl. Strong feelings would only complicate things, make it harder should he have to play hard ball with her and her father.

Even now he was hesitating, thinking of how devastated the girl would be should something happen to King Alfor. Even worse was an insidious thought, one that whispered seductively in his mind, saying he could always lend her a comforting shoulder in her time of need. Lotor quickly shook his head no, knowing he had no right to be thinking like this, not when he was engaged to marry Merla.

"Speak of the devil." He murmured out loud, spying Merla as she slinked into the room, clad in form fitting black leather. It was an outfit that accentuated the lines of her figure, midriff revealed, and cleavage pushed up on display. She looked like sin and seduction, and Lotor knew the sight alone should have been enough to arouse his interest. But the thought of her personality, and acidic tongue tempered any desire her looks might inspire, Lotor sighing out a hello.

She gave a slight nod of her head, pausing by a window to peer through the colored glass out at the crowd below. A considering look was in her eyes, Merla not quite smiling as she regarded the waiting humans. It was surprising to see her looking this way, especially after the scornful way she acted around the humans. Even worse had been her disdain, Merla ill at ease around the sick humans.

Now she looked positively gleeful, leaving Lotor to wonder what sort of news had drawn her off the ship and into what she had called a filthy den of diseases. "You're in a good mood." Lotor noted, Merla's eyes gleaming from the torchlight.

"Am I?" She played coy, continuing to stare down at the humans.

"Yes. Better than you were all week." He cocked his head, studying her profile, not missing the secretive smile she wore. "What's happened?" He couldn't help the suspicious tone that slipped into his voice, Lotor wondering if someone had died. He was already running down a mental list of human patients, knowing they had been fortunate in that none of them had been at the point where modern medicine could not help them.

Merla did not answer him, not in words, her hand raising high, fingers almost absentminded as she stroked long nails against a pretty jeweled necklace. Even in the dim lighting, Lotor realized the necklace was new, the King not having seen Merla with anything like it before. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh this?" She asked, and gave an airy laugh, an elegant rise of her shoulders signaling her shrugs. "One of the humans gave it to me."

"A human gave that to you?" His brows drew together, Lotor trying to understand the reason behind the gift. "Why?"

"Oh, just a token of affection." Merla replied, a smirk on her lips now. "She was....very appreciative of our help."

"Help?"

"The miracles we've performed." Merla laughed then, stepping away from the window. "Her son or her daughter, I forget which, was suffering from some dreadful affliction. We managed to heal the brat, and she was quick to reward me with this." She was still playing with the necklace, caressing the center jewel over and over.

"It figures." Lotor scowled at her, Merla blinking in surprise at the hostility in his tone. "You didn't care one ounce for the ill, did not lift one finger to help them." She was scoffing, making protests about not wanting to get her hands dirty. He talked over her, Lotor all but growling. "But it's just like you to make damn sure to arrive to revel in the praise and rewards of other's hard work!"

"Isn't that what you are trying to do?" She demanded, one hand landing on her hip. "We all know you lack any medical knowledge. At best you could only get in the way of Reaver and her staff. And yet you stick around, risking your health in order to impress that King of theirs."

"That's different." Lotor retorted, eyes narrowed. "I am trying to safeguard our people's future, trying to secure a permanent home for them. I am not doing any of this for trinkets and gifts!" He stood now, but did not draw near to Merla, directing a pointed glare at the necklace. "That looks expensive."

"Oh it is." She actually smiled, purring out a response. "The woman said something about giving her life's savings to be able to afford this token."

"That makes it all the worse!" Lotor exclaimed. "You cannot keep it." She looked startled at that, fingers clenching possessively around the necklace. "Return it Merla.

It and any other tokens people deem fit to give you."

"What if I don't want to?" Merla demanded, still clutching the necklace in her fist. "And it's not just that woman. There are many more gathered, just waiting for a chance to bestow their wealth upon us. If we cannot have their land, then we might as well take their fortunes!"

"And what good will greed do us?" Lotor snapped back. "We can have all the money and jewels in the world and still be homeless!" He pointed a finger at her, Merla standing tall, not so much as quivering in response. "I will not have you or any of our people jeopardizing what I am trying to do by taking things from the humans!" Her lips had pursed into a thin line, Merla trying to hide her anger.

"Fine." She hissed, and with a harsh jerk of her fist, ripped the necklace from her throat. Some of the jewels slipped off the chain, clattering to the floor at her feet. Merla made no move to pick them up, instead flinging the necklace towards Lotor. He caught the ruined remains in one fist, never taking his eyes off his bride. "That human king you wish to please so much has arrived."

"What?" Some of his anger faded, Lotor frowning. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" But she was already stalking away, hips an angry sway that would still cause most able minded men to pause and stare.

Lotor stared too, but lust was not the reason, the King trying to calm his anger in preparation for meeting with Alfor. He still held the broken necklace in his hand, and he sighed to see the jewels on the floor, Lotor stuffing them all into his pocket. He promised he'd find that woman and return the necklace to her, after he had repaired it's chain.

A glance out the window showed several carriages pulled up in front of the temple, the tops of their cabins bearing emblem that were decorated with the royal crest. The crest resembled a shield with a lion standing protectively in front of it, it's body a tawny color, with a golden mane. People crowded around the carriages, the guards trying to hold them back, drivers working to calm the horses.

From this height he could not see inside the carriages, leaving Lotor to wonder if Alfor was already in the building. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing back the long locks away from his eyes. The act of adjusting his hair calmed him, Lotor's anger cooling enough that he felt ready to meet with the King. He began walking towards the room's exit, intent on finding the stairs to descend downwards into the heart of the temple.

There was few humans up on this floor, holding hushed conversations in respect to the fact that Doctor Reaver and some of her staff were currently resting. They were sleeping in shifts, gaining four hours of rest for every eighteen that they worked, keeping a round the clock vigil around the patients in the restored sick room. Reaver assured Lotor that she wasn't in danger of burning out, likening the schedule to her first semester in triage during her student days.

He traveled down to the second floor, and he spied Kratos, the dark haired Drule standing by a window, arms crossed over his massive chest. He was currently on security detail, one of the body guards assigned to watch over Lotor. The king could tell how uneasy the Drule was to see so many people outside the temple, the man constantly worrying over what would happen if things went wrong.

One of their ships was currently parked in the back of the temple, Lotor and his people ready to make a quick exit through a servants entrance should a crisis happen. The other four ships had been sent away, so as not to worry or intimidate the humans with their constant presence in the sky. Lotor knew Kratos would feel better if the ships were still here, the Drule feeling they were sacrificing their comfort for the humans.

"Come Lord Kratos." Lotor spoke as he walked pass the Drule, the man turning to fall in step with Lotor. "We go to meet with King Alfor."

"It is about time he show his face here." Grumbled Kratos, the man just as annoyed as Lotor over the human king's continual avoidance. "We have done so much, and every one but the one whose opinion matters most, has come to respect the things we have done."

"Perhaps now he will express the gratitude we seek." Lotor replied, walking down the corridor. A priestess stepped out of a room at the end of the hall, her face lighting up to see the two Drules. She hurried forward, hands holding up the hem of her white robes so that she did not trip as she ran.

"Ah my Lords." She paused to bow deeply, inadvertently offering a view of her cleavage. Kratos murmured an appreciative comment in Drule, Lotor stifling his laughter. It seemed he wasn't alone in finding human women attractive. "King Alfor and the lord high priest are waiting for you." She gestured for them to follow her, heading back towards the room she had just vacated.

She paused outside the doorway, the priestess not a part of the conversation that was to follow. Lotor took in the room as he entered, seeing it was one of the many offices that lined the second floor. The desk was positioned by the huge window, allowing the sun light to shine down on it's surface. A surface that was currently covered in shadows, the torches doing little to vanquish them.

Before the desk was chairs, the priest Fordham and Alfor already seated. They rose at the sight of the Drules, the priest almost comical in the low bow he offered his Gods. Alfor was more restrained, doing a slight bow that conveyed some modicum of respect. Lotor mimicked that motion, not wanting to give any more than he had gotten.

"Please..." Fordham was gesturing to the empty chairs, Lotor taking a seat. Kratos remained standing, keeping an eye on the proceedings.

"It's been a while, your highness." Lotor said, tone cool to show he was displeased with the gap in between visits.

"That is has." Alfor agreed. "I'll get straight to the point."

"Your bluntness is appreciated." Lotor replied, eager to hear what the human king had to say.

"You've had a busy week, and you've seen many people. Even more so you've seen a lot of different illnesses, the likes of which has plagued my people for some time. I'm even told there was a young boy, a sufferer of Scarlet Fever." Alfor paused, and Lotor nodded. "That boy has recovered against all odds..."

"It is truly a miracle." Interjected Fordham, his face glowing with admiration. His devotion to the Drules had only grown exponentially with each human cured, the man ready to sing his Gods praises to any and all who would listen. "Truly, you are the Gods walking amongst us at last."

Lotor kept his eyes on Alfor, seeing the bearded human stifling a frown. He locked eyes with Lotor, blue eyes bright with challenge. "I do not accept you are Gods." That set the priest off protesting, the man all but squawking impotently. Alfor spoke over him, and now his eyes softened just a tad. "But I do accept that you have worked miracles in healing our people."

Lotor wondered if Alfor accepted it enough to agree to allowing the Drules to coexist with the humans, the King opening his mouth to speak. "You have seen what we can do. And that is just a taste of what is in store for you and your own if you welcome us among you."

Alfor was made of stern stuff, not allowing greed to fill his eyes at the promises Lotor hinted at. "You've almost convinced me."

"Almost?" Lotor asked sharply, and Alfor nodded.

"There is still the matter of food, and the feeding of extra mouths." Alfor sighed then. "Can you really work magic and increase our output of food?"

"Yes, we can." Lotor said, and Alfor paused for a moment.

"Then begin the preparations you need to do so." Lotor took no offense at Alfor's commanding tone, eyeing the king with great interest.

"Does this mean you will accept my people?"

Another pause from Alfor, and for one brief instant Lotor saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "I suppose I would be a fool not to. You offer us much, both prosperity and devastation. Better to live alongside one another as friends, rather than enemies."

"Indeed." Lotor agreed.

"But I have conditions." Alfor added, and Lotor lifted a brow at that. "A land can't have two kings....you will not interfere with my rule of my people, nor will I with yours. There are other things to consider, such as what land I will award you. Treaties to work out so as to keep us from squabbling. You must promise to never turn a greedy eye towards my land and holdings."

"All those details can be hammered out at a later date." Lotor said, and Alfor nodded.

"I will have my aides get to work on writing up an iron clad contract." Another pause from Alfor, the man's voice low as he said the following to Lotor. "I see how my people react to you Drules. I see the wonder in their eyes, the admiration and hope, and it...it frightens me."

"Frightens you? Why?" Lotor asked, voice equally low. It was as though Alfor and Lotor were the only ones in the room, Fordham and Kratos ignored for the moment. Alfor seemed on the verge of confessing something to Lotor, but then he blinked, the spell of intimacy broken.

"It's nothing." He denied, giving a rueful shake of his head. "I'm just looking out for the good of my people. Just as you do for your Drules." Alfor rose from his seat, and Lotor and Fordham hurried to do the same. "Come King Lotor. Gather your healers and greet the people of Altea. They are most anxious to thank you for your week's worth of miracles."

"So I hear." Lotor muttered, thinking of the broken necklace in his pocket. Alfor flashed him a quizzical look but held back his comments, gesturing for Lotor to precede him out the room. Kratos and Fordham followed the two Kings, the priest nervously striving to fill in the silence.

"There has been many gifts brought to the temple." He said, clasping his hands together. "Donations have also increased, all thanks to you and yours."

"What do you do with the donations?" A curious Kratos asked, surprising Lotor with his interest.

"Well, normally we spend much of it on food and medicine." Explained the priest. "I dare say we will have an overabundance of wealth to see to maintaining the temple since so many have been healed." He paused, turning anxious. "Of course, we will offer you the gifts the people have given. And the money if you would like. It was you who did perform the miracles."

Lotor was tempted to tell them to keep it all, but the King was well aware of how high the Drule's expenses had run in tending to the sick of the city. "Please...allow us a few coins so that we may bolster the economy with our own purchases."

"Very well." He saw Alfor nod his approval, the human king apparently not wanting to owe the Drules any more than necessary. The priest continued to speak, ready to rattle off a list of the gifts the people had brought for their Gods. "You will have your pick of the items. Fine cloth, dazzling jewels, even a farm animal or two. The people were most generous in expressing their thanks to you."

"Just so long as they didn't go broke in buying those gifts." Lotor warned as they walked. They were descending down stairs, heading towards the ground level. Lotor was the first to clear the steps, and he blinked in surprise to spy waist length blond hair trailing down a navy blue cloak of velvet. He already knew who it was before she turned, Lotor not having spied any other human girl with hair quite like Allura's. "Princess, you are here...."

She turned and smiled at him, looking delighted to see Lotor. "Hello your highness." She said, performing a low curtesy. White skirts peaked out beneath her cloak, hinting at the gown she wore beneath the velvet fabric. "I hear the boy survived." He was already nodding, seeing her smile grow even more dazzling. "And it's all thanks to you!"

"Well....more in part to Doctor Reaver and her assistants." Lotor said, surprised to find he was flustered by Allura's praise.

"Yes, we mustn't forget the Goddess of healing and her staff." Fordham said, coming up behind Lotor. "They worked tirelessly under King Lotor's watchful eye." Footsteps clicked across the floor, drawing their attention to an approaching woman. Lotor stifled a sigh, even as the priest called out, somehow managing to be ecstatic to see Merla. "Ah Goddess, it is good of you to join us." He bowed to her, but Merla barely acknowledge him, her gold eyes still retaining their anger as she looked at Lotor.

"And just what are we up to this evening?" She asked, and it was Fordham who answered.

"We are about to greet the people of Altea."

"How...interesting." She said in a bored tone, turning to leave them.

"And afterwards we shall inspect the gifts, some of which your King has agreed to accept." Merla suddenly whirled around, shooting a glare at Lotor.

"I thought you said we could not take from the humans?!" She demanded in the Drule language. Allura's eyes had grown wide, the girl not missing the angry tone of Merla's voice.

"I've changed my mind." Lotor retorted, tone cold. "We'll take what they can afford to part with but no more."

"That's not fair!" She protested, hands on her hips.

"It's fair to both us and the humans." Lotor replied, even as she stalked towards him, holding out her hand to him.

"The necklace, give it to me!"

"Only if you intend to return it to that woman." Lotor said, watching as her lips formed a sullen pout.

"I could not return it even if I wanted to." Merla told him, examining her nails. "All these humans look alike to me. I could not even tell you if the woman was brown or white."

"You have an eye for detail Merla. Learn to use it for something other than jewels." She hmphed at that, Lotor noticing that Doctor Reaver and her staff had joined them on the floor, many of them looking sleepy eyed. "Everyone one is here?" Lotor asked, switching back to Arusian, trying to play it that nothing strange had happened between him and Merla.

"Just about." Reaver said, the tired woman eager to get this over with so she could return to bed.

"Then let us greet our public." Lotor said, and turned towards the priest, Fordham eager to lead them out to the front of the temple. Kratos seemed ill at ease, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword, surely having private conniptions about his King going among so many humans. Merla moved past Allura, nose held at a snooty angle as she ignored the princess. But she made no move to leave, eager to bask in the adulation of the crowd.

Alfor took his daughter by the arm, and walked with her through the rooms, the two holding a whispered conversation. Lotor fought to keep from scowling, his recent exchange with Merla returning his anger to him ten fold.

It didn't take them long to reach the main entrance of the temple, the ceiling length doors flung wide open. The roar of the crowd grew louder as they caught sight of the approaching Drules, the people cheering and going wild. Many were dropping to their knees, tears on their faces as they worshipped before whom they believed was their Gods. There was even a few who fainted, or went into hysterics, as though they could not believe what they were seeing.

Still others threw wreaths of flowers in the direction of the Drules, Kratos tensing up as though each was some form of projectile weapon. A few even threw small bags of coins, or jewels, altar boys from the temple waiting on the sidelines to gather the gifts up.

Amidst the cheering Lotor could hear his companions speaking in Drule, some of Reaver's staff dazed by the reception they were receiving. Bedazzled though they were, they soon got over it to revel in the crowd's admiration, Lotor catching a few murmured words. They spoke almost wistfully, saying they had never before gotten such a reception to their hard work. That wasn't too troublesome, although Lotor worried when one said something about how they could grow used to this kind of treatment.

Gazing at the worshipful people, Lotor realized how truly addictive their praise and devotion was, the King wondering how his people would handle such reactions on a daily basis. Almost as troublesome was Merla, the woman smiling, genuine pleasure on her face as she posed and preened before the crowd. She would have no problem encouraging their worship of her, and Lotor realized he would be busy keeping a closer eye on her dealings with the humans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, hee! Things will heat up even more by the end of chapter seven....though I still keep my teen rating. :D This might be the lonest fic to go without a m rating for a while. XD

Seducing Reason, I dunno...I can't imagine Lezard without Lenneth somehow being involved....and thanks regarding my notes. It sucks big time. -_- Thank you!

Melody Winter, thank you. Glad you liked! :)


	7. Chapter 7

He listened to the sounds that filled the air, people talking, shouting to be heard over the thwacking sound of axes. Those axes made a continuous sound, being driven again and again into trees. The leaves rustled, a small flock of red crested robins taking flight, disturbed more by the vibrations the axes sent into their homes than the noise. They weren't the only birds to flee, other winged specimens squawking in distress as they performed a hurried evacuation of the forest.

Tiny woodland creatures also did a hasty exit, leaping from branch to branch, not daring to come so close to the people. The humans paid the animals no mind, seeming unconcerned with the anxiety they were causing them. But the Drules looked bothered, surely remembering how their own actions had caused most of the animals on planet Doom to die out completely.

And yet it was necessary work, the forest needing to be cut down in the name of progress. Lotor tried to tell himself they wouldn't take more than was needed, the king determined that neither the humans nor the Drules repeat the errors that had led to planet Doom's downfall. He reassured himself by pointing out that much of planet Arus was woodlands, the human cities spread far from one another. Even if the Drules should build their own cities, there would still be plenty of land left to the wildlife of the planet.

As for the land itself, it was several acres worth of ground that King Alfor had loaned out to the Drules, the human ruler agreeing to allow them to build upon it. It wasn't enough for a city, not by a long shot, but it was large enough that they could build their greenhouses. They need only clear the trees, the Drules gathering the logs, intent on saving them to use in the creation of goods.

Currently there was more humans than Drules out in the forest, the people of Arus all too eager to be of help to their Gods. Most of the Drules were standing about in an advisory position, watching over the humans as they worked to clear out the trees. Many were armed, swords and pistols, ready but reluctant to shoot the more dangerous animals that strayed to near to the wood cutters.

So far they had been fortunate, only two Ursine creatures had appeared, a mother and her cub. She had taken a swipe at one of the humans, and to the Drules regret they had had to fire a warning shot to get her to back off. She had quickly picked up her cub by the ruff of it's neck and scampered off, leaving a thin trail of blood behind as proof of her existence.

Lotor sighed, and with that deep breath came the sweet smell of wild apples, a fruit that populated many of the trees that were being cut down. Women from the city were here, carrying baskets that they used to place inside the apples that they picked. Word had spread that an apple festival would follow the day's activities, the women sure to bake the apples into all kind of meals.

It was more than just the scent of apples that came with the wind, it was the scent of nature, a clean smelling air Lotor was sure he would never get tired of. It was such a welcome relief after breathing two years worth of recycled air, and the distant memories of the pollutants that filled Doom's sky. He could almost smile as he basked in the sunlight, the time nearing mid day, a gentle breeze combating the heat.

Almost, he thought, glancing across the partially cleared field at the pink haired woman. His betrothed Merla was out among the humans, standing a safe distance away from their axes. She was showing increased interest in the Arusians, playing up her role as Goddess Supreme. Out of all the Drule women they had let off the ships, Merla was clearly the most beautiful, at least when it came to physical appeal!

Her personality less so, but the humans seemed oblivious to her faults, likening her to be their Goddess of Beauty. Goddess of Vanity was more like it in Lotor's opinion, Merla spending much of her time eating up the praises the humans heaped on her. But she wasn't the only one, more of the Drules who had been let off the ships were starting to get into their roles as the Arusian's Gods.

They had the humans doing much for them, sending them scurrying about on tasks that ranged from serious to silly. Lotor was constantly admonishing the Drules, reminding them to stop taking gifts from the humans. Gifts that were extravagant, some of the humans seeking to bribe their Gods into blessing them with good fortune or long life.

Many a time Lotor forced them to return their gifts, but that didn't stop the problem, the humans then donating the items to the temples, hoping the tokens would reach their Gods one way or another. Take today for example, the people working in the woods were all volunteers, looking appalled when Lotor tried to pay them a fair wage. Some had all but broken down in tears, bereft at the thought of taking money from their Gods. It had left Lotor in a foul mood, the King leaving Kratos and Traad to try and

deal with the foolishness of these humans.

The Drules could have, should have done this work themselves, but that would have meant letting more of them off the ships. Lotor was still hesitant about introducing them all at once, still worried how the humans would react to the more monstrous looking Drules. The humans were often quick to speak on the Drules' beauty, often remarking how relieved they were that the Drules resembled them in looks.

Even more troubling was some of the tapestries he had come across in Pelphine temple, images of monstrous beings being killed, or tortured in some gruesome fashion. The lord high priest Fordham had explained to Lotor that the grotesque beings were demons, the exact opposite of the kind and beautiful Gods. The Arusians seemed to abhor those that were different or ugly, babies that were born with imperfections being suffocated at birth rather than suffered to live.

If that was the Arusians attitude, they would have to introduce the rest of the Drule race slowly, perhaps starting with some of the less attractive ones such as the commander of his army, Cossack the Terrible. The Drule wasn't exactly ugly, but neither was he handsome, bearing straggly white hair that reminded Lotor of dirty snow. If the humans reacted well to Cossack and others like him, then maybe they could tolerate the lizard like beastmen.

Either way, the Drules trapped on board the ships were beginning to resent being cooped up all the time, the men and women eager to get out and explore this new world. They were especially eager to meet the humans, having heard the others speak on how they were worshipped and adored by the Arusians. Lotor didn't know how to break it to them that the humans would most likely run screaming in the opposite direction, rather than drop down to their knees.

This time when he sighed it was not to appreciate the air, but to give voice to the exasperation he felt. He'd feel better if he could share his worries with someone, Lotor feeling he could never completely unburden himself. Not to Merla, not to the Drules, and certainly not to the humans. In this moment he felt as alone in his worries as he was in distance from the people working the forest, Lotor standing on a patch of ground that was slightly elevated. It allowed him to gaze down at the disappearing woods,

Lotor keeping a watchful eye even as he remained lost in thoughts.

The Drules that were allowed off the ships spent much of their time in the temples of Altea, many choosing not to return to the ships until nightfall. Some even spent the night, and Lotor heard rumors that these few were abusing their divine status, taking human lovers to their beds. He had yet to catch anyone in the act, and Phor had pointed out that so long as the humans were willing, there was no crime being committed.

Lotor failed to make them understand that the humans were so in awe of those they believed were Gods, it probably never occurred to them to say no. Choice was important, and Lotor did not want any humans, be they men or women, crying foul in the future. The last thing the Drules needed was to be condemned because of a few's lust, Lotor wondering if the humans and the Drules were even capable of creating children together.

_~If they are mating...~_ Lotor thought, fighting a scowl. _~I hope they think enough to use preventive measures.~_

He continued to watch over the forest, noting what good progress the humans were making with their axes. It still was not as fast had the Drules brought out chainsaws, but Lotor was determined they only use certain items around the humans. Nor did he want to risk polluting the land with fuel guzzling construction vehicles, the Drules grumbling about having to build their greenhouses the old fashion way,

_~If it's good enough for the humans, it's good enough for us.~_ Lotor reasoned to himself, scanning the area that had been cleared of trees. To his surprise he saw a carriage rolling to a stop, the white and dabble gray stallions pawing anxiously at the ground, disturbed by the noise. The driver had to struggle to rein them in, the person in the carriage growing impatient and opening the door.

To his surprise Allura emerged, a woman with chestnut curls following her, a medium sized basket in her hands. The princess turned to stare at the trees, a gloved hand being raised over her brow as she shielded her eyes from the sun. She was wearing a pale purple gown, accented with white trimmings, and her long hair was pinned back by matching barrettes.

It left him wondering what she was doing here, Lotor finding he was already moving towards her. The woman with her noticed his approach, her lips parting as she whispered to get Allura's attention. The princess turned, and her blue eyes lit up, the girl excited to see Lotor.

"Greetings you highness." She said, meeting him halfway across the clearing. "It is a beautiful day."

"That it is." He agreed, trying not to stare when she curtsied. She was always so respectful around him, even more so than her father, Alfor had ever been. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you." She said, then colored, Lotor having learned that humans did a thing called blushing when they were embarrassed or feeling shy. "That is..." Her white gloved fingertips pressed together, the girl fidgeting before him. "I wanted to see what you and your people were doing here."

"It's not much yet I am afraid." Lotor said, giving a wave towards the remaining trees, of which there was still many. "It will be some days before there is anything worth seeing."

"Then I will just have to come again." Allura smiled at him, giving him the impression she had been looking for just such an excuse. "Will you sit with me?" She gestured at the basket the woman held. "The cooks at the castle packed a picnic lunch. There is more than enough for several people."

Lotor knew he probably shouldn't, that he should find a way to let the girl down gently. But he found himself nodding his head, the girl clasping her hands together in gleeful anticipation.

"Wonderful!" She said, and took the basket from the woman that accompanied her. "Nanny, would you go and fetch us the blanket from the carriage?"

"Yes, princess." The woman said, giving a slight bow of her body before turning away from them. Allura stepped closer to Lotor, and he reached for the basket, intending to take the burden from her. His fingers brushed the back of her hand in the process, an electric jolt so similar to the one they had experience upon their first meeting flaring up between them. The color bloomed redder on Allura's cheeks, leaving Lotor to wonder just what emotion she was feeling.

"Here...let me carry that." Lotor said, and pulled the basket from a protesting Allura's grasp. "It looks too heavy for a girl as....soft as you."

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." Allura told him, though she looked pleased by his actions.

"I don't doubt that you are strong." Lotor replied, and together they began walking, trying to get away from the noise of the woods. "You proved as much the first day we met."

"Oh? How?" She wanted to know.

"By remaining standing in our presence." Lotor answered. "You weren't quick to make judgments, you retained your wits about you."

"Only to a certain point." Allura was quick to point out. "I ended up on my knees at the end."

"Well, you just had a shock." Lotor said kindly. "You and your father, were the only ones to not drop down at the first sight of me and my people." He sighed then, not meaning to mutter what he did. "I just wish the rest of the humans we keep on meeting weren't so quick to react in that manner."

"You don't like their display of devotion?" She questioned, and Lotor found himself shrugging.

"It can get tiresome being kneeled to all the time."

"I suppose it is much like bowing." Allura said, giving him a side long glance. "I do get tired of everyone always dropping what they are doing to bow or curtsey to me."

"Ah bowing and kneeling...both things I have had enough of in my lifetime!" chuckled Lotor, surprised at how easy the confession came to him. It was just something about Allura that set him at ease, the king realizing had she been Merla, she would have acted horrified at the thought of getting one's fill of such displays of obedience.

"How old are you your highness?" Allura asked, then hastily added. "I'm sorry, was that rude of me?"

"Not at all." Lotor said, smiling to show he did not mind. "I am nearly twenty-four years of age."

"I had thought you were older." She confessed, leaving Lotor to wonder just how old he had looked to the girl.

"I suppose it's the throne. Ruling my people hasn't been very easy." Another confession from Lotor, the man stifling a sigh. "And you princess? How old are you?"

"Ah it is rude to ask a lady her age." She tittered nervously, then smiled. "But I will tell you anyway. I am eighteen come this month." He let his surprise show in his eyes, Lotor not having expected her to be quite that young. "Is it that surprising?"

"No." He quickly shook his head no. "You just seem mature for your age."

"Do I?' She sounded pleased, her smile brightening. "Teacher Sashell is always telling me I have to grow up. That it'll be years before I am fit to sit on the throne."

"I think your teacher is being too hard on you." Lotor began. "You..." A scream cut him off, Lotor losing the words that he had wanted to speak to Allura. Both of them were turning in the direction of the scream, Allura crying out.

"Nanny!"

The woman was on her rear, an absolutely terrified look on her face. The blanket lay crumpled a few inches to her side, something having torn open the fabric. Standing over the woman was some sort of boar, with large, deadly looking tusks protruding on either side of it's jaw. Bits of fabric were caught on one of the tusks' sharpened tips, the boar pawing at the ground.

Lotor did not have time to wonder where the creature had come from, the picnic basket already falling to the ground. It's contents splattered into the grass, most of the food and drink being wasted in the process. "Stay here!" Lotor ordered, and was already running, his hand drawing his sword. This hiss of his blade accompanied the action, the lazon metal humming loudly.

Other Drules were running towards the woman and the boar, but at this distance they wouldn't make it time, the creature lowering it's head. It was preparing to gore the woman on it's tusks, Lotor letting out a challenging roar as he ran forward. So fierce was his bellow that it gave the creature pause, the boar not taking it's eyes off the frightened woman.

He issued out another roar, arriving close enough to slash at the boar's side. It was a warning strike, blood coloring the bold blue of his sword, Lotor making a wound that bled profusely for such a thin cut. He was relieved to see the boar turn from the woman, Lotor wondering if he'd be forced to cut off one of it's tusks. The act wouldn't kill the creature, though it would perhaps limit it's ability to protect itself from predators.

The boar squealed in defiance, angrily pawing at the ground as it glared down it's snout at Lotor. Lotor met it's reddened eyes, legs spread wide in a defensive stance. He gripped his sword one handed, other arm bent at an angle. The beast snorted, and then was charging, Lotor pivoting on his feet to slash off one of it's tusks. His empty hand slapped down hard on the beast's rump, the creature squealing in pained surprise.

The tusk lay at his feet, the creature kept on running, having decided it was better to cut it's losses than risk losing something more valuable than it's tusk. Lotor kept his eyes on the boar, watching as it ran off towards some bushes. The other Drules were also watching, cautious should the beast turn back towards their King.

"That was amazing!" It was the princess speaking, the girl sounding breathless as she ran up to Lotor. Her eyes blazed with excitement, and she stared up at him.

"It was nothing." Lotor said modestly, secretly pleased by her praise.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen!" Allura continued, and it was then that he realized she was staring at his sword, her praise not for his battle prowess but his blade. "It

glows like lightning! What is that? How can you hold it without being shocked?"

"It's not lightning Allura." Lotor said, lowering his sword arm. He held it away from his body, shaking the blood off his sword. "It's lazon."

"Lazon?" She repeated the unfamiliar word, eyes still staring in awe at the blade.

"Yes...it's a kind of metal. Very rare...very hard to come by." Once the metal had been abundant, the underground mines of Doom filled with lazon. But like with so many of the planet's resources, they had mined it to extinction, leaving the few lazon blades in existence a highly sought after item. As expensive as it was rare, Lotor was proud to own not one but two such swords.

"It cut that animal's side without even stabbing into it." Allura murmured, cocking her head to the side.

"It's very sharp." Lotor understated the properties of the lazon sword, turning to look at the woman who still sat crumpled on the ground. "I think your...nanny is all right."

"Oh nanny!" Allura looked chagrined to have ignored the woman, reaching to help her stand. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit?"

"I think I will wait in the carriage if you don't mind princess." The woman was pale, all the color drained out her face. Allura nodded in understanding, pausing long enough to watch the woman walk on shaky legs back to the carriage.

"Thank you for saving her." Allura said. "Her and the creature. Not many would spare the life of an animal attacking a person."

"It was just reacting to what was going on around it." Lotor retorted. "We're intruding into it's home. Not only that, we're destroying it."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." She had the grace to look sad, the princess troubled by what they were doing. He didn't like seeing that look in her eyes, Lotor finding sadness did not suit Allura.

"Here..." He reached for her hand, bringing it towards the hilt of his sword. "I want you to hold this for a minute." Her eyes widened in surprise, some of the sadness leaking away as he wrapped her fingers around the sword's hilt.

"It's light!" Allura exclaimed, and moved her arm, Lotor just barely avoiding the blade's jerky movement. "And it sings as I move it!" She let her arm drop, peering curiously at Lotor. "Are you sure this is not a lightning bolt I hold in my hand?"

"No princess." Lotor smiled. "I promise it's not a lightning bolt." He was watching her move the sword, trying not to flinch at her clumsy handling. Finally he could not take it, urging her to grip the sword with both hands. "Here princess." Lotor stepped into her back, feeling her go stiff with surprise at his nearness. His arms reached around her body, his large hands covering her smaller ones as Lotor helped her move the sword about.

They did slow complex slashes, Allura laughing in delight to see how the glow seemed to linger in the air for a second. Lotor tried not to lean into her any further, finding he was being distracted by the softness of her body, and the sweet perfume of her hair.

"I fear I have no talent for wielding the sword on my own." She murmured, face forward to watch the blue blade.

"Anyone can learn if they have a good enough teacher, and the patience and will to work hard." Lotor told her, finding his voice was dropping to a husky whisper.

"Would you teach me?" She asked, voice dripping with hope. A hope Lotor did not want to dash, the King choosing his words carefully.

"I think your father might raise objections to my lessons."

"I'm sure I could persuade him to allow them." Allura was starting to shift in his arms, turning so that her face was angled towards his. She had to tilt back her head to stare up at him, Lotor realizing that all it would take was for him to bend downwards to steal a kiss from her sweet lips. He stifled the groan that came with the realization, Lotor fighting the temptation to give in.

It became harder to resist when Allura's lips parted, her tongue flicking out to moisten her bottom lip. His voice grew even huskier, Lotor staring at her mouth, wondering if the rose color was her natural hue, or if she wore some kind of lip gloss. "And just what would you say to convince him to let you take up the sword?"

"I..." Another tantalizing lick of her lips, the girl's breath seeming to come faster as she blushed. "I'd tell him even princesses need to know how to defend themselves."

"A very good point...one that he might be inclined to agree with." Lotor said, finding his head was starting to bow down towards hers. They were still gripping the sword, Allura twisted at an awkward angle though she didn't seem to mind. Too bad for them both they were being observed, a female voice snidely intruding in on their moment.

"Well." Merla said, enunciating every Arusian word for full effect. "Isn't this a cozy scene?" Her appearance left Lotor both damning and praising the female, the king knowing if she had not arrived when she did, he would have kissed the princess, consequences be damned!

He could feel the gaze of Merla's golden eyes boring into his back, Lotor realizng that though he did not owe her an explanation, she'd be expecting one all the same. The problem was he didn't know what he was going to tell the Drule!

* * *

To Be Continued! :)

Michelle

Seducing Reason, aw really? Cool! And peeking at my site, naughty you! Don't forget to leave a review if you do go there. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Her heart was beating faster, all but singing with joy as Allura stared up at the handsome God, her eyes focusing on the shape of his mouth. His lips were as blue as the rest of him, and they parted now, doing a husky whisper that left her leaning in closer to him, Allura desperate to make out his words. She was lying to herself if she believed hearing him was the only reason she was pressing into his chest, Allura finding she was less concerned with the words he was saying and more consumed with the look in his eyes.

He was looking at her, truly seeing her, the God liking what he saw. His gold colored eyes seemed to blaze, the color darkening with an emotion she was not familiar with seeing. At least not directed at her, Allura never having been the object of desire in her scant eighteen years of life. She found that she liked being looked at with that feeling, at least so long as it was the God Lotor who was experiencing the emotion.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips nervously, Allura not missing the way the black slit of his eyes thinned out in response. He asked her something, but Allura was more interested in pushing his reactions, flicking her tongue across her bottom lip once more. The gold of his eyes almost swallowed up the black slit, Lotor's eyelids drooping, giving him a spoiled, indulgent look.

It was strange, but Allura had the feeling he wanted to kiss her. What's more, she wanted him to do it, the girl tempted to go on tip toe to help him achieve his goal. His words breathed out, Allura long since ignoring them to concentrate on his mouth. A mouth that was hesitantly descending towards hers, the God seeming unable to resist bringing his face downwards.

It was like a slap in the face when the voice intruded, the woman snide and sounding as though she was speaking from a distance. A distance that was an illusion, the Goddess nearly on top of them, her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. Her presence affected the God, Lotor blinking rapidly, his eyes losing that desire ridden look. She could feel him straightening, his arms stiffening around hers, though his hands did not immediately let go of hers.

"Merla..." Lotor said, voice even and not betraying what he felt in the moment. "Do you want something?" She said something in Drule, her tone dripping with animosity. Lotor continued to speak in Arusian, his hands slowly dropping to his sides. "I was just showing the princess how to handle a sword."

"Oh?" The Goddess switched back to Arusian, her words sharp, her intent to cut deep with her insinuations. "Are you sure that is the sword you want her to be handling?"

"What other sword could there be?" Lotor asked, tone bland. Another angry retort in Drule, Merla crossing her arms over her ample chest. Allura had no idea what the Goddess had said, but she knew she didn't like the way the woman was glaring at her. Allura gripped the hilt of the sword tighter, grateful when Lotor angled his body to block the Goddess' view of her. It didn't stop Allura from hearing her words, or the angry tone as the woman alternated between Drule and Arusian.

"I didn't realize the princess was such a shameless flirt!" Allura's mouth dropped open in shock, but it was Lotor who retorted.

"You misread the situation Merla. There was no flirting going on, least of all on the princess' part."

Merla sounded as though she didn't believe him, snarling out a reply. "I know what I saw Lotor. You were about to kiss her!" She shouted something in Drule, tone venomous. Whatever she had said it got Lotor to react, the God hissing out a response in that strange sounding language of theirs. A loud drawn in breath from the Goddess, and then a flurry of angry words escaped her.

Allura could only stand there, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Lotor's body, listening to the two divine beings squabble. She felt awful for the situation, knowing she was at least partly at fault, Merla's words ringing true. She had in effect been flirting, subtle though it had been as Allura tested the waters between them. She tried to tell herself it was because she had never dreamed the God would react to her, not to her clumsy attempts.

Other Gods were looking this way, though none dared to approach. She supposed it was due to the respect they had for their King, allowing him and the Goddess a modicum of privacy. It didn't stop them from staring, them and her people, the wood cutters having stilled their axes to turn and gape at the scene. Merla and Lotor seemed not to notice, Allura wanting to bite down on her knuckles to quell the nervous reaction building up inside her.

She couldn't believe she had driven two Gods to argue, Allura staring at Lotor's profile. He looked madder than she had ever seen him, leaving her to wonder what sort of expression Merla wore. "Please..." Her voice came out a whisper, lost amidst the arguing. Allura licked her lips, well aware that was the traitorous action that had led the God to wanting to kiss her in the first place.

"Please!" She tried again, raising her voice to be almost as loud as Merla and Lotor's. "Don't fight....not over this...not over me..."

"You think this is about you?!" Merla demanded, voice scoffing at Allura. "Don't flatter yourself human." She was sneering out the words, Lotor's jaw clenching in response. "In the grand scheme of things, you don't matter one iota!"

"If that is true..." Lotor began, voice hostile as he asked his question. "Then why are you acting so threatened by her?"

"I have a right to demand that my fiancee conduct himself in a manner that respects me!" Merla retorted.

"I respect you." He was quiet now, seeming to have exhausted himself from all the yelling they had done.

"Do you? Do you really?" Merla demanded. "Because right now your actions say quite the opposite. Everyone saw you, you know....with your arms around that...that strumpet!"

Allura's cheeks flamed, the girl hardly believing what the Goddess had just called her. Lotor looked no less pleased than Allura, making his displeasure known. "You are being rude to the princess."

"As if I care!" Merla cried out.

"You should care!" Lotor warned her, but Merla took no heed of his words. "The princess and her father, their people, have been kind to us...they've..."

"They've only given us the proper respect and adulation we deserve!" interjected Merla, Allura noting the hard look that came into Lotor's eyes. He suddenly switched to Drule, voice low but angry, Merla sputtering out feeble protests. Lotor stepped away from Allura, and grabbed Merla by her arm, nearly jerking her off balance. Merla looked shocked at that, her voice silenced for the moment as Lotor dragged her away from Allura.

Allura just stood there, mouth agape as she watched the two quarrel some distance away from her. Even from here she could faintly make out their words, seeing the way Merla angrily gestured, the Goddess oocasionaly shooting Allura pointed glares. Allura visibly winced at the animosity the Goddess was showing her, the girl fretting on what this could mean.

But even more, she wondered about herself, Allura suffering doubts on what she had done to the God. On what had almost happened between them. _~I am a wicked, wicked woman.~ _Allura decided, feeling the heated flush in her cheeks. _~Toying with a taken man!~ _Not only had she tempted Lotor into almost kissing her, she had done it within view of Merla and their people!

No wonder the Goddess was upset, Allura doing grave insult to the woman. She was lucky the Goddess hadn't struck her down, Allura wondering if her people would suffer for her sin of seduction. The Goddess could convince Lotor to stop the miracles, to grant their blessings to some other kingdom. And it would be all Allura's fault, her people suffering instead of prospering.

_~I have to make this right with her.~_ Allura decided, firming her resolve as she gained a white knuckle grip on Lotor's sword. _~I simply must apologize.~_ She was already walking towards them, their voices growing louder. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were saying, Allura knowing by their tone it wasn't pleasant. The sword hummed in her hands, alerting the two Gods to her approach.

Merla took one look at Allura, and with a haughty hmph was turning, flouncing off so that her hair bounced as she moved. Allura was crestfallen, realizing the Goddess had in effect dismissed her, the princess losing what could be her only chance to offer up an apology. Lotor muttered something in Drule, and then was turning to her, a forced smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes, his expression strained from the argument he had shared with Merla.

"I'm sorry." Allura said, tone meek, her eyes lowering. The God exhaled, a deep sigh escaping him before he spoke.

"Don't be." She continued to stare at the dirt, hearing him continue. "If anyone is at fault it's me."

She felt he was being kind, Lotor trying to take the blame for her offense. "The Goddess....is so angry. Will she not allow me the chance to apologize to her?"

"You shouldn't have to apologize!" His answer came quick, almost harsh, Allura risking a glance up at his face. He had lost his smile, Lotor looking in the direction of Merla. The Goddess had her back to them, her head held high as she stalked past a few basket carrying maids. "You did nothing wrong." He repeated, and she shifted, feeling awkward.

Allura wanted to ask if he had really been about to kiss her, the girl wanting to know how he could be tempted by a mere mortal such as herself when he had a beautiful Goddess like Merla for his bride. But she couldn't bring herself to voice her questions, almost scared at what his answers would be. Even worse would be if he laughed, Allura sure the God would agree she wasn't worth his time and attention.

"Here..." She said instead, and was passing his sword to him. He took it without comment, Lotor sheathing it into the leather scabbard on his hip. "Thank you for letting me hold it." Another shift, Allura all but fidgeting in place. "I...forgive me for imposing. I will ask someone else to instruct me in the way of the sword."

He hesitated before speaking, Lotor at last sighing out an answer. "I suppose that would be best."

An awkward silence developed between them, Allura feeling saddened by it. The easy camaraderie they had shared was gone, destroyed by her foolish desires and the Goddess' anger. Allura strove for some way to restore it, unable to bear losing his friendship. "How many days will it take you to finish here?" She gestured at the clearing around them, the woodcutters having returned to their task.

"It will take some time..." He sighed, and she could not tell if it was the situation with Merla that caused that sound, or if it bore the frustration of the slow progress of the human's work. "Even if we worked night and day, it would still take a few weeks."

"I see." Again that silence, Allura asking another question to fill it. "What is involved with making these...greenhouses?"

"Many things." A vague answer, Lotor's hand lifting, fingers grasping at the air. "We'll need a lot of glass, and to set up portable power sources until we can build the building that will supply the energy to control the houses various functions."

"Functions?"

"It's mainly a question of heat." Lotor answered. "We'll need to maintain a certain temperature year round in order for things to continue to grow, even during the winter season. Light plays a factor in it too, and we'll set up automatic sprinklers to water the crops at the appropriate time. These green houses are self sufficient once set up, it won't take more than a handful of people to monitor them to make sure all processes are working as they should."

She thought it a small miracle to be able to grow much of anything during the winter months, Allura feeling some of her tension melting away as Lotor explained the green houses to her. "And guards to keep bandits and animals away? Will you employ them as well?"

"We won't need too." He smiled then, the look genuine. "The doors will be locked, and we can set up an electrical current throughout the building's walls. Anyone who tried to force their way in would be zapped."

She was trying to explore all the angles, not meaning to worry him. "But what if they threw rocks from a distance? Would they not then be able to get in?"

"Our glass is more durable then that!" He actually sounded a tad boasting, the God proud of his people's accomplishments. "It's proofed against weapons, lasers bounce off it, and a rock wouldn't make a crack in it's surface."

"That is wonderful!" Allura exclaimed. "I cannot wait to see the green houses when they are completed."

"You'll have first pick of the crops." He promised, still smiling. "Tell me princess, what is your favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries." She answered promptly, knowing how much she missed the red berries during the winter months.

"Then we will be sure to grow plenty of those for you." Allura smiled at him, thinking he was too kind to her.

"Be sure to grow some blackberries as well." She told him, thinking of her father's favorite fruit. The seeds for that fruit was rare, but she would make sure to include them among the ones her people were supplying to the Gods.

"Anything else?" Lotor asked, and Allura had to think.

"Ummm...." She shrugged then, knowing they could be here all day if she started listing the fruits and vegetables that were favorites among her people. "I will make sure to personally inventory the seeds, so that you can grow plenty of things, including the more popular foods." He nodded to that, and Allura realized the conversation was drawing to a close, the girl desperate to keep it going.

"When will your representatives visit with my father's aides?" It was a departure from the previous topic, but still along the same lines, Allura knowing her father was busy working with Coran and the other royal advisors on the treaty they would forge with the Gods.

"Soon." Lotor said. "We are still holding meetings, trying to settle on our conditions for the agreement between our two peoples." The Gods weren't content to meekly sit back and let Alfor make all the demands, and Allura respected them for their savvy. She also knew it would be a long process, the treaty being passed back and forth between them, studied and taken apart, things rejected and approved. "I'll be glad when things are settled. My people are eager to begin building the first of our cities."

"Oh I can't wait to visit one!" Allura exclaimed, her excitement getting the better of her. "I bet it will be beautiful! And full of marvels!"

"I don't know about beautiful, but I am sure we manage the marvels part of it." He grinned them, the God having relaxed completely by this point. "My people will be glad to get off the ships..."

"I would like to go on one someday..." She immediately reddened at what she had blurted out, Allura thinking she was too bold in her request. The God's smile did not vanish, though he turned hesitant at the idea.

"Perhaps someday." He said at last, Allura wondering if he merely said that to placate her.

"Perhaps." She agreed, and touched her fingertips together, fidgeting nervously. It was clear their conversation was all but over, and still she lingered, Allura not wanting to leave Lotor's side. She dared not think he felt the same way, the God turning to eye the forest. Just when she thought he had dismissed her entirely, Lotor spoke, voice soft.

"I am sorry our picnic got ruined."

"I am too...." She said, thinking of the spilt basket and it's ruined food. "But there will always be another time for it. At least..." Another blush was upon her, Allura lowering her eyes. "I hope there will."

"Do come visit me again princess." His tone was warm, Allura's eyes filling with her pleasure to receive his invite.

"I will!" She promised, and that seemed to be the end of it, Lotor smiling at her once more.

"Shall I walk you back to your carriage?" He asked, and Allura very badly wanted to take him up on his offer. Anything to remain in his presence! But a glance in Merla's direction showed the Goddess was watching them, Allura not wanting to push things any further than she had.

"No...I am sure you are very busy. But I thank you all the same!" Her words were formal but colored with warmth, Allura dropping into a low curtsey. The God gave a slight incline of his head in return, bidding her farewell. She quickly straightened and began walking to the carriage, feeling as though his gaze followed her all the way. Her driver was waiting for her, the man hurrying to open the carriage door.

"Thank you." Allura said, and with his assistance, climbed inside. Her nanny was there, the woman having regained some of her color. "How are you feeling?" Allura asked, feeling a twinge of guilt for not having spared a thought towards her nanny all this time.

"I am fine. I will be much better once we return to the castle!" Her nanny had never been one for the wilderness, the woman preferring to remain close to the city and castle. Allura took her seat besides the woman, then rapped on the carriage wall, alerting the driver that she was ready. She heard him let out a shout, the reins cracking as he goaded the horses into moving.

"Did you enjoy your visit with the God?" Her nanny inquired, and Allura immediately sought out Lotor through the carriage window. He met her gaze, and raised his hand, waving bye to her. She returned the gesture, a flush feeling of pleasure surrounding her.

"Yes." Allura said at last, keeping her eyes on Lotor until he became a speck in the distance. "I did."

"I can tell you one person who did not." Her nanny said, and Allura turned to look at her. "The Goddess was most upset. I could hear her shouting all the way to where the carriage waited." Guilt flared within her, Allura not saying anything. "She's a strange one, that she is."

"Is she?" Allura asked, and her Nanny nodded.

"Always going around with that sour look on her face. I know she is a favorite among the men, but..." Her nanny paused, waiting for Allura to prod her to continue.

"But what?" Allura asked, knowing the woman was a font of information, always gossiping with the servants.

"I don't see how the God could prefer her to you." Her nanny surprised her, Allura staring shock. "That one, that Merla doesn't have a very pleasant demeanor. Oh

she hides it behind that language of theirs, but even though we cannot understand her words, her tone is apparent in it's disdain for us."

"I thought it was just for me." Allura admitted, and her nanny shook her head no.

"She's quick to make use of us, while sneering openly at us. She's no benevolent Goddess, I can tell you that much!" Which is why Allura knew she should do her utmost to at least avoid getting on Merla's bad side. She knew how to do it too, it would take just one simple act, Allura staying away from Lotor completely. But her heart hurt at the thought, the girl wanting to be around him, to bask in his attention even if he thought her nothing more than a spoiled child. One whose company he must endure if he wanted to secure homes for his people.

A deep sigh escaped her, Allura leaning back against her seat. Her nanny misread her exhalation, reaching over to pat her knee. "Don't worry too much about it princess."

"How can I not?" Allura murmured softly, finding she was wishing Merla was completely out of the picture. Maybe then she'd have a chance with Lotor._ ~What a foolish thought.~ _She felt stupid for wanting him, for desiring not only a taken man, but a God at that. And yet her heart wanted what it wanted, Allura realizing it was more than just a crush she had on him, but a full blown attraction.

An attraction that Merla seemed to pick up on, Allura amazed to think the Goddess was jealous. How could she be when Allura felt the woman was a million times more beautiful than she, Allura unable to compete with beauty that was divinely made. There simply was no comparison between them, Allura holding back her sighs, thinking she had little chance at competing with the Goddess. Nor should she want to, Allura knowing Merla had been in Lotor's life for a lot longer than Allura.

_~It would be best if I stayed away from them both.~_ Allura realized. She raised a hand to her forehead, fingers massaging at her temple. Staying away would be easier said then done, Allura feeling as though something pulled her to Lotor. She wanted to pray for strength, and realized she didn't even know who to address her prayers to, Allura not wanting to risk Lotor and Merla learning of it.

_~Please...~ _She thought, offering up a silent prayer to whoever was out there listening._ ~Grant me the strength to be strong. The strength to do what is right for him.~ _But even as she thought those words, Allura was doubting her sincerity, already looking forward to the next time she would meet with King Lotor.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

LostinNY, thank you. I will try!

Seducing Reason, ah...but I think if they had magic they wouldn't be quite as impressed by the Drules. Sides, it would seem like it came out of nowhere if they suddenly had a court mage. ^^""

Harmony Winters, heee! Glad you liked it. I really enjoyed that chapter, and this one as well!


	9. Chapter 9

Pelphine temple was always at it most quiet in the afternoon, when there was a break in the hourly schedule of masses. The temple actually closed it's doors at this point, a none too subtle dismissal of it's visitors as the priests and priestesses all took time for themselves. For over two hours the temple would remain closed, a late lunch being served to those who lived in the temple.

Once the meal was eaten, the priest and priestesses would take the remaining time to recuperate, resting or studying in the archive room. Those lower in the temple's hierarchy would busy themselves with work, cleaning the rooms that were made available to the public, or sorting out the daily donations the temple had received. There was always some kind of work to be done, and Lotor wondered how the apprentice priests found the time to fit in their studies.

Especially with the Drules disrupting an already busy schedule, the various Lords and Ladies all but making a nuisance of themselves as they insisted on visiting the temple. Lotor tried his best to keep them occupied elsewhere, but it was an idle time for his people, the unseasonable storms slowing down work on the greenhouses. The rain made it impossible to make any progress, setting the Drule's work back by days, as they waited out the storms.

With nothing to do but wait, many of the Drules allowed off the ships chose to spend their days at the temple, seeming to enjoy the shock and awe they caused in the humans. Especially those new to the temple, the ones who didn't get to deal with the Drules on a daily basis. When first ushered into the presence of a Drule, the newcomers tended to react in one of several ways. Most often they started crying, dropping to their knees in a show of devotion. Others tended to just stand there staring, jaws agape as they stuttered. In some rare cases they fainted, shock making them pass out.

Upon recovering their wits, they were like eager lap dogs, wanting to do favors for those who they considered their Gods. Favors the Drules were quick to capitalize on, sending the humans on errands both big and small. Sometimes Lotor felt he was running himself as ragged as these humans, trying to control his people's behavior. He was constantly reminding the Drules that they were perfectly capable of doing their own work, having no need to monopolize the humans' time.

Especially during this busy season when they were planting crops, trying to get enough food to grow in time for the summer harvest. The humans were down to the very last of their winter food, dried fruits, vegetables, and jams that had been canned to preserve their freshness. The animals were coming out of hibernation, and the humans were arranging hunting parties, intending to get both meat to eat, and furs and skins to use in the making of goods.

Even the city's expansion was ready to continue, new buildings about to be built now that the ground had softened enough for their shovels to dig in the dirt. That brought up worries of his own, Lotor knowing the Drules only had a limited amount of time to start work on their own city. Not if they wanted the first buildings completed in time for the first snowfall.

He also knew they would have much to do, ditches needed to be dug and cleaned out, a complex sewer system set up to carry out the waste of the city. They'd have to build plants, Lotor knowing they couldn't rely indefinitely on portable power sources to heat and light their homes. He also knew they had to tread carefully in the advancements they used, the Drules not wanting to damage the environment any more than necessary.

Pollution would happen, it was an unavoidable fact of life. But they could minimize it, avoiding factories and land bound cruisers that ate up fuel and filled the air with infected smoke. It meant the Drules would have to learn a new way of life, no longer relying on factories to mass produce their goods. The humans could teach them valuable lessons about using their own two hands to make the things they needed.

Of course, if Lotor was to listen to his people's newly developed opinion, the Drules would not need to do anything for themselves. Merla most of all was a big advocate of this route, wanting to use the humans as little more than slaves, wanting to take without giving. She felt if the humans were so eager to be used, than the Drules should take advantage of them.

It was a popular stance she took, and Lotor knew his own view of the situation left many disapproving of his decisions. They couldn't outright do anything about it, but they could grumble and complain, the bolder ones playing up their role as Gods to the naive humans.

"If only the humans weren't so quick to believe!" Lotor sighed, easing open one of the second floor's windows. He was relieved to see much of the crowd had

dispersed, the people going off for their own meals. They wouldn't stay away for long, attendance at Pelphine Temple increasing daily, the humans eager to impress upon the Drules how devoted they were to worshipping them.

It left Lotor actually wishing the humans behaved more like their king, Alfor having proved suspicious of the Drule's nature right from the start. In fact he continued to do so, making his wariness known in the stipulations of the treaty they were forging. Alfor was taking things seriously, limiting Lotor's rule to the lands the Drules would receive.

Not that he yet to award them much, save for the land cordoned off for the green houses. Lotor tried not to show his impatience with the human king, knowing if the situations were reversed, he would devote just as much time to the careful choosing of what land to give up to the newcomers. A careful balance would be needed, the humans couldn't afford to give up a prime piece of land to the Drules. Nor could they do them the insult of giving them some inhospitable terrain, the land had to be viable for the Drules to eek out a living.

Alfor was also showing hesitation at just how large a settlement to allow the Drules, the king growing daunted at the revelation that there was seven more ships that had yet to arrive. The numbers were large, enough that even had the Drules not proven they had weapons that could devastate the land and it's people, they would be a force to be reckon with.

Lotor knew they were imposing on the humans, and he hoped that the miracles they worked with the sick and the increase in food production would more than make up for their intrusion into the kingdom. They were also willing to fight for Alfor, or at least Lotor was, the Drule King ready to force his people to engage in human wars. Alfor's kingdom could not be seen to have been weakened by the arrival of the Drules, they needed to help not hinder it's growth.

The treaty they were forging was growing by leaps and bounds, more stipulations added from both sides. Ideas were considered, and then rejected, the aides of Lotor and Alfor working to find a middle ground both sides could agree too. One thing Alfor was absolutely insistent on was that the Drules did not try to take more than was offered to them, the King limiting their right to make war on their own. They could lend aid to what skirmishes Alfor was involved in, but they could not start their own fights, neither with this kingdom, or the other two.

Lotor was in the process of trying to work out an arrangement, one that would allow the Drules to wage war if they so chose sometime in the distant future. He pushed for it, allowing enough time to go by that the peace would exist for not only Alfor and Allura's rule, but the girl's children and grandchildren's time upon the throne. He didn't expect the Drules to have the desire to wage war, but the option needed to exist, all the same.

The population would grow out of control if they didn't have occasion to die in battle. With the medical advancements the Drules had achieved, sickness was little threat to the health and well being of the Drules. Following this line of thought, Alfor sought to limit the number of Drule children born, the king so leery at the high number of immigrants set to arrive.

Lotor couldn't allow his people to die out, so he fought Alfor on his baby making policies, refusing to limit the number of children that could be born in any given year. And that wasn't even touching on the possibility of Drules and humans mingling their blood to create a new race of beings! They didn't even know if a hybrid of the two races could be created, but Lotor had a feeling they might find out soon enough.

His thoughts turned darker, Lotor stifling his annoyance at knowing his people were willfully abusing their positions by taking human lovers to bed. The humans viewed it as the utmost sign of favor, supposedly glad for the Drule's attention. Lotor harbored doubts about how willing they were, fearing the humans felt they had no choice when asked by a Drule for their favors.

Even with the near fool proof preventatives the Drules used to keep unwanted pregnancies from happening, there was a slim chance for error. An error that could result in the answer to his breeding question, Lotor wondering what a half Drule, half human baby would look like. Some would see it as the ultimate sign of favor, but there were still others, especially among the Drules, who would be appalled at the thought of half breeds running about.

He wondered who the potential halflings would swear allegiance to, Alfor adamant that the Arusians continue to be ruled by a human King. Alfor did not want the Drules interfering in his rule, the king beginning to take steps to limit the newcomers' power and influence on the humans. It would be difficult to uphold, the humans still too enthralled by the Drules. Alfor could make all the laws he wanted to forbid the Drules the ability to influence the humans and their decisions, but it would be difficult to uphold, the people refusing to lose their belief that Gods walked among them.

Lotor and Alfor both hoped that in time, once the novelty of the Drules' miracles wore off, the humans would cease their worship. That they would come to accept the Drules as just another race of people, new neighbors that should be welcomed into their fold. Right now it seemed a long time in coming, the humans seeking out Drules for counsel on their problems, and the things they must do.

Alfor had been once chief in deciding outcomes of squabbles among the humans, now instead many approached the temples, hoping to gain audience with the Drules. They sought guidance for their affairs, big and small, even asking what they should plant first for the approaching harvest season. They seemed to think the Drules would not steer them wrong, that they held some divine intellect that would allow them to see what path was right for a particular human.

It left Lotor shaking his head, the King almost amused by how dependent the humans were making themselves on the Drules. In truth the Drules needed to learn from the humans, to start figuring out the things they needed to do if they were going to coexist with both people and nature. At least they had a start on the food situation, even if the construction of the greenhouses were being delayed by the storms.

Storms that appeared to have no end in sight, the king staring out the window at the darkened sky. The clouds were thick and colored a dark gray, looking almost ominous. For all their advancements, the Drules had never figured out the key to controlling the weather. That would have been a true miracle indeed, though Lotor wondered if controlling the weather would be just another way to ruin a planet.

He was still gazing out into the city, thoughts as turbulent as the sky, when footsteps approached him. Lotor didn't turn right away, watching the rain drops fall faster, pelting the windowsill and the ground before the temple. "Another dreary day..." He murmured in the human's language, an instant before he caught whiff of Merla's perfume. He inwardly sighed, gearing himself up for battle, even as he turned to look at her.

And stopped, Lotor blinking owlishly at the sight of Merla garbed in form fitting black robes, the style reminiscent of the faceless statues in the treasury room. The robes fell just past her knees, revealing her legs which wore silver sandals that laced up the length of her leg. The black color suited her, making her pink hair even bolder a color. She wore leafy laurels in her hair, a kind of thorn crown nestled on top of her head.

"What's this?" Lotor demanded, feeling worry to see Merla looking every inch the Goddess the people claimed her to be.

"Do you like?" Merla asked, turning slowly in a circle to show off the back of her robe. Lotor wasn't sure how to answer her question, knowing she did make a pretty picture in those robes.

"It's....very nice." He allowed, forcing his expression to remain blank lest he give in to the frown that wanted to form on his lips. "But I fail to see why you are wearing that get up."

She pouted at him, right hand resting on her hip. "Only nice? Could you not come up with a better word to describe my beauty?"

"If you know you are beautiful, than you need not ask me for my opinion of you." Lotor retorted, seeing her pout harder. "Where did you get these clothes? What purpose could wearing them serve?"

"It was given to me by some of the humans." Merla at last explained. "They busied themselves with making adjustments to fit my frame, and to dye the color to one that would suit me."

"And you chose to humor them by wearing it?" Lotor asked, tone suspicious. Merla wasn't the type to do nice things unless it was to her benefit, and Lotor failed to see how wearing the robes would gain her anything.

"Well, yes..." A hesitation then, Lotor could see the debate on her face, Merla considering how much to tell him.

"Merla..." Just her name, but it held a warning in it, Lotor in no mood for her lies and attempts to avoid answering his questions. Her expression turned sullen, Merla acting put out by this line of inquiry.

"They had a reason for giving me this outfit."

"And that reason is what?" Lotor asked, watching as she lifted manicured nails to play with the loose hair on her right shoulder.

"They want me to pose for a sculpture." His brow lifted at that, Merla hastily adding the following. "They're asking all the Drules. They are most.....eager to honor their Gods, to capture our divine beauty with accurate stone representations."

"Sculptures...?"

"And statues." She added, a smirk chasing away her pout. "I'm sure they would make one of you. After all, you are our King." He knew what she was doing, trying to distract him from what was going on, to tempt him into allowing this behavior. "Oh Lotor, honestly. Don't look at me with such mistrust in your eyes!"

"Just what do they intend to do with these statues?" He gruffly asked, seeing the hesitation on her face. "Merla?"

"Oh....: A graceful shrug of her shoulders, Merla pretending to be unconcerned. "There's been some talk..."

"Talk?" he prodded her, Merla nodded.

"Of replacing the statues in the temples." Lotor could tell by the look on Merla's face that she knew this was wrong, the woman bracing herself for chastisement from her king. "It was the humans idea...." She added, a defensive air to her voice. "They can't stand worshipping false idols a moment longer..."

"A pity for them that that is what we Drules are!" Lotor muttered, a hand lifted to brush back his hair. "This cannot be allowed to continue..."

"What can't?" Merla asked, playing innocent in the moment.

"This false worship of us." Lotor clarified. "Accepting our help is one thing, asking our advice is another, but when we start destroying their Gods completely...."

"But we're not destroying them!" Merla quickly protested. "If anything, we've brought those legends of theirs to life!"

He made an unhappy face at her, Lotor holding back his sigh. "We're poised on the brink of replacing their Gods, of turning their beliefs upside down. I think Alfor is right to want to limit this kind of behavior."

"Oh Alfor." Merla practically sneered, lips scowling at him. "What does he know?"

"A good deal more than his people!" Lotor pointed out. "They are too quick to believe, and what will happen when the truth comes out about us?"

"You mean if the truth comes out." Merla interjected.

"When." Lotor insisted firmly. "It's only a matter of time...I think it's best to agree to Alfor's condition that we step down as Gods, and work to coexist as people alongside the Arusians." He could tell she didn't like that, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "We cannot continue to interfere with their lives, not in the way we have. The treaty will help to minimize the damage we could have done."

"Treaty!" scoffed Merla, crossing her arms over her chest. "Treaties are only as good as the paper they are written on. Far too easily broken."

"Indeed." Lotor agreed. "Which is why it's up to we rulers to abide by the stipulations written out in the agreement. To do each other the courtesy of honoring the promises detailed in the treaty."

"Good luck with that." Merla retorted. "I doubt the humans will want to stop worshipping us anytime soon, regardless of what you and Alfor agree to!" Her words rang true, Lotor knowing he had worried over that exact thing. It must have shown on his face, for Merla smiled, a look of triumph in her eyes. "You know I am right."

"Knowing doesn't make it any easier to accept." Lotor told her. "It just leaves me more determined to take steps to stop this sort of behavior before it gets worse."

"What do you intend to do?" Merla's turn to be suspicious, her eyes wary as she looked at him. Lotor wasn't sure, shrugging his shoulders.

"We can start by refusing these statues of theirs." He said at last. "And perhaps we shouldn't hang around the temples as much. It's their holy ground, and as such it most confuse them to see us coming and going from the building all the time."

"Where would we go?" Merla demanded. "We don't even have a home to call our own, and I refuse to spend one more instant cooped up on the ships."

"What would a few more months matter when we spent two years on those ships?" Lotor asked. "Besides, many of our people continue to remain on board our ships, unable to set foot yet in the human cities."

"And they hate that they can't!" Merla was quick to remind him. "Unease and resentment are festering, our people eager to go out."

"They will. And soon." Lotor told her, wondering if the quickest way to end the human's fascination with the Drules was to introduce them to the less aesthetically pleasing beastmen.

"Not soon enough for some." Merla said.

"I'm surprised you would advocate for them, even in the slightest." Lotor told her, and Merla shrugged.

"I am not blind. I can see the tension developing among our people, the animosity in the air. If we're not careful, fighting will break out...and we do not need to return to the time when our two races were separate warring factions."

A rare moment of sense from the woman, Lotor almost smiling at her. "Indeed. I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to start introducing more of our people..." A sigh then, Lotor shaking his head. "An opportunity that never seems to present itself."

"Poor Lotor." She almost sounded sincere, Merla expressing sympathy to him. "Such difficulties you are having. You need to take a break, a moment to yourself where you think of something other than treaties and the integration of our people."

She actually made sense, Lotor nodding his head. The problem was he didn't know where to go, the city proving difficult to move around in, even with guards accompanying him. The humans were too quick to swarm any Drule who left the safety of the temple, desperate for blessings and wanting to bestow gifts on their Gods.

"Lotor...." Merla did not quite purr out his name, stepping closer to him. He could tell by the look in her eyes she had thought of something, and he waited with some interest for her to share. "Why not indulge yourself among the humans? Their antics do amuse, and you might find yourself distracted for the moment."

"Indulge?" He questioned sharply, and gave a shake of his head. "I do not even want to know what you mean by that."

"Nothing untoward." She hastened to say. "Just you may find you have a taste for playing God to these humans."

He was sighing then, rising from his perch by the windowsill. "You haven't understood a word I have said, have you?" He frowned at her, an expression she mirrored. "Or do you think me so weak to cave in to the temptation to be the Gods these people so desperately want us to be?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but kept quiet at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was a human man, dressed differently from the robes the denizens of the temple wore. Instead he was dressed in blue and gray colors, a belted tunic with skin tight leggings. He caught Lotor's eye, the king gesturing the human to draw closer to them. The man looked relieved to be acknowledged, pausing to drop into a low bow.

"What is it?" Merla demanded, annoyed at the interruption.

"Be polite." Lotor advised her in Drule. To the human he spoke kindly, urging him to stand up from the bow.

"I bring a message." The man said, pulling a piece of parchment from the satchel at his side. He handed it to Lotor, the King noting the shaking of the man's hand. Lotor gave a cursory glance at the parchment, knowing he had yet to be able to master reading the human's written words. He assumed it was the latest revisions of the treaty from Alfor, Lotor looking for the King's seal. He didn't find it, seeing instead a neat cursive, someone else's signature at the bottom of the parchment.

"What's this?" Lotor asked, noting that whatever it was, it was short and to the point.

"It's from princess Allura." The man explained, and Lotor hid his surprise. "It's an invitation to her birthday celebration. She hopes you will find the time to attend."

"Tell the...." She hesitated so long, Lotor wondered what word Merla wanted to use for Allura. "...princess, that his majesty is far too busy to attend such an insignificant event." The man gasped, shocked by her words, and Lotor fought his growl of displeasure.

"Pay no mind to Merla." He told the man, and forced a smile. "I would be delighted to come to her celebration."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the man, and gave another bow. "It's set for tomorrow evening. Formal wear is required." Lotor nodded, and the man bowed once more, Merla waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed, tapping her nails on the window sill. "You can't really be thinking of attending that brat's party!"

"Why not?" Lotor asked, inwardly laughing at Merla's upset. "You were just saying I need to do something for myself. Something that will distract me from my worries. An evening of celebrating sounds like just the thing."

"I would rather you stay worried than go near that girl!" Merla snapped. "She's trouble..."

"Trouble for who?" Lotor asked, already knowing the answer to his question. "I think she is quite delightful. Charming even." Merla's lips pursed together, the woman growing angrier. "It would be an insult to turn her down."

"Oh by all means, we cannot insult the princess now can we?" Merla was sarcastic, hands on her hips now.

"Indeed we can't. She is King Alfor's daughter, and as such we should play nice with them both."

"I don't want you to play with her at all!" Merla all but shouted. "I don't like this...I don't like her interest in you....she can only be a distraction at best. One you don't need."

"Her interest is harmless, and might help us to forge a better relationship with her father and his people." Lotor pointed out. "She means little to me save for the advantages she could earn us." He was lying through his teeth, trying to convince both Merla and himself of his words. He tried to ignore the pleasure he had felt at having received Allura's invitation, the King wishing he could read the words she had written to him.

Merla stared at him for a few seconds longer, eyes narrowed as she tried to read his true feelings. "That better be all she is to you." She said at last, a slow smirk revealing itself on her face. "Because Lotor? If she is not...you and she will learn just how vengeful a woman I can be!" With those threatening words she was flouncing off, feet hitting the floor hard.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thank you! I will! Although I haven't been doign much writing with all the computer problems I've been having this last two weeks....-_-

Harmony Winters, thank you so much. :) I'm thinking Allura is the kind that doesn't always recognized how beautiful she is. Merla may have it going on in the looks department, but personality wise.....not so much! Allura's got both, inner and outer beauty!

Misty Gargoyle, thank you for all your reviews! Glas you like my story. I believe he will stay the wise ruler path here. :) Though he might make a few mistakes here and there.....but he tries hard to be a good ruler!


	10. Chapter 10

The music filtered out into the hall, the closed doors unable to muffle it completely. Allura smiled to hear it, picking up the strains of her favorite classical piece, the musicians her father had hired, performing it without mistake. The music alone made her want to hurry, Allura wondering if anyone would ask her to dance. She knew she could count on her father to lead her around the room for a song or two, but mostly she would be left on her own for that particular entertainment.

Fainter than the music was the low murmur of the crowd, the guests gathered and waiting for the birthday girl to put in an appearance. She knew most of the people who would be there, many of them guests of her father, the nobles taking this time not to celebrate but to advance their own political agendas. If she was lucky there would be a few people near her in age, the sons and daughters of the dukes and lords who had been invited to this event.

She just hoped her father didn't try to play matchmaker with her and the son of a noble, Allura not wanting to think of her obligations to further the throne line. Allura wanted tonight to be about fun, about being care free, her duties and obligations pushed to the side in favor of the night's entertainments. And there would be plenty, dancing, games, and fireworks, along with free flowing wine and champagne of which Allura would partake of for the first time this night.

If that wasn't reason enough to be excited, Allura thought of her special guest, a smile blooming on her face though no one was there to see it. She thought of the handsome God, a picture of Lotor with his kind smile appearing before her. She hoped the busy king would find time to adjust his schedule to attend the celebration, Allura anxious that something would happen to dissuade him.

She could still hardly believe he had said he would attend, Allura turning flushed with excitement at the confirmation she had received. She had gone over the messenger's words, forcing the man to repeat all Lotor had said and done when accepting her invitation. She thrilled at the words he used, learning Lotor felt delighted at the idea of attending the celebration.

She echoed his words, Allura feeling enthused at the thought of Lotor attending her special day. She hoped to spend time with him, knowing it would be near unbearable to be so close to him without a chance to talk, to laugh, to even she dared hope, dance.

The thought of being in the God's arms once more brought a heated flush to Allura's face, the girl patting at her cheeks to even out the blush. She often replayed the moment of their almost kiss, the girl getting excited as she dared to imagine what the God's lips would have felt like. She wondered if the kiss would have been like in her books, passionate and sublime, with a hint of forcefulness to his mouth. She harbored no doubts that Lotor would be an excellent kisser, something like keen intuition

telling her so.

She caught sight of her reflection in the hall mirror, Allura startled by how brightly her blue eyes sparkled. Her cheeks had not lost their rosy color, and her lips had spread into a wide smile. Anyone who looked at her would know, Allura love sick and reveling in the feeling!

She rapidly shook her head no, watching as her thick blond curls bounced around her face. Allura took a deep breath and began fussing with her dress, trying to compose herself both inwardly and outwardly. Allura tried to force thoughts of the God from out of her mind, the girl instead concentrating on her new ball gown.

Predominately shades of pink, it was off the shoulder with a white border made of stiff fabric. The stiffness softened further down her bodice, becoming cool satin that was a pale pink in the center, with a much darker shades on the sides and the back. That shade extender to her sleeves, billowing out into a white frame around her wrists. Her skirts followed the same pattern as her bodice, a light pink skirt revealed beneath a heavier skirt of dark pink, that parted in the middle to reveal the lighter underskirt. Ruffled beneath the two layers was white crinoline, the fabric adding volume and bounce to her dress. Pretty pink slippers were on her feet, a trio of white pearls sewn in place just behind her toes.

The dress alone had taken months to prepare, the castle outsourcing seamstresses from the city of Altea. They had been glad for the work, the long winter leaving them without much to do. The dress, with it's intricate sewn seams had been an extravagant expense, one Allura almost felt guilty for. He father had insisted an eighteenth birthday was special, and pointed out that the money went to those who needed it in paying for their time and services.

The dress itself would not go to waste, Allura would be sure to wear it to other court functions. But tonight it was new and perfect, Allura smoothing her hands down the sides of her waist. She gave one last critical glance at her reflection, relieved to see her smile had dimmed down several notches, no longer quite as dazzling. Her blush had faded, Allura a pale beauty once more.

With a nod to herself, she walked the last few feet to the banquet room, the guard there greeting her with a pleasant smile. Allura returned his warmth, pleased with the birthday greeting he offered her. He then turned to open the door, the music and voices growing louder as Allura caught sight of the room. She managed not to gasp, looking at the transformation that had been done to the large banquet hall.

The large dining table had been shoved to one side, making plenty of room for people to dance if they so chose. There was already several couples out on the floor, twirling in place as they swayed to the music. The music originated in one corner, green and gold clad minstrels playing their songs. The music carried throughout the room, people having to stand clear on the other side if they wanted to hold a conversation without shouting.

The table was covered with dishes, all manners of food laid out on the plates. Much of it was Allura's favorite meals, the girl spying many different types of cakes and candy and even cold cream that had been dyed pink from the strawberries mixed inside. The food was laid out like a buffet, the partygoers holding plates as they selected the morsels they wanted to partake of.

An ice sculpture sat in the center most section of the table, the ice carved to resemble Allura in her new dress. Surrounding it was bronze goblets, the cups catching the drippings off the ice, which had already started to melt. With the sculpture and all that food, there was barely room for any flowers to be on the table. Squeezed in among the platters and bowls, white and pink roses sat in their fragrant splendor, the perfume of their petals filling the air.

Roses weren't the only thing blooming in the room, flowers had been picked and twined into garlands that surrounded the columns that held up the ceiling. Between two such columns was a banner, the written words wishing Allura a happy eighteenth birthday. The windows were open, the view overlooking the inner courtyard, the breeze helping to vanquish some of the stuffiness of the crowded room.

The room was as brightly lit as the flames of the torches could allow, over a dozen of them strategically placed throughout the room. It still left some corners darkened, and there was already one couple hiding in the shadows, exchanging passion fueled kisses that nearly made Allura sigh with envy. Only the fact that most everyone's eyes were on her now, the people having turned with expectation in their hearts kept her from expressing anything but joy.

Her study of the room happened in a mere instant, Allura anxiously looking around for Lotor. He would be impossible to miss, and she felt disappointment boil up inside of her at his absence. _~I guess he decided not to come after all.~_ She thought sadly, though kept a polite smile plastered on her face. She was no longer in the mood for a party, wanting nothing more than to lock herself away in her bedroom. But she couldn't make a quick escape, not when this party was done in her name.

"Ah...there she is." Her father was approaching, smiling happily at her. Her mask of feigned excitement didn't slip, didn't alert Alfor to her true feelings of the moment. "There's the birthday girl."

Dutifully she stepped forward, taking his arm to the cheers of the people gathered in this room. Several lifted up their goblets, toasting to Allura's life and good fortune. She smiled through it all, raising her voice to issue out her thanks. To her embarrassment, her voice came out choked with emotion, her father patting the back of her hand in soothing comfort.

"Ah, forgive me..." She said softly, and Alfor took it as a sign to speak for her.

"Ah, my dear daughter is overcome with emotion." He said, the crowd growing quiet to listen to their king. "But she, as well as I, want to thank you all for coming. Thank you all for sharing this special day with us." He gestured with his free arm, hand taking in the dining table and it's overabundance of food. "Eat! Drink! And make merry!"

The group of nobles laughed, appreciating the order their king had given them. Some resumed dancing while others huddled in small groups, sharing conversation. Alfor led Allura deeper into the room, guiding her towards one such group of nobles. She stifled a sigh, seeing a young man her age, with coarse brown hair that was so dark a hue it was almost black.

_~And so it begins.~_ Allura thought, realizing her father intended to introduce her personally to the young man. She flashed the nobles a smile, seeing the way the youth's eyes shifted away from her gaze when she looked at him. He was either very shy, or simply wasn't interested in her personally. Either way, her father took no notice, ushering her closer to the young man.

"Allura, I want you to meet Kesington." Alfor said, the young man dropping into a stiff bow that allowed him to stare at the floor rather than Allura. "He is the Duke Warlime's son."

"Pleased to meet you." She said the words she knew her father would want to hear, Allura nodding her hellos to the youth's parents. He was still in mid bow, slow to straighten when his mother nudged him, elbow jabbing him softly in the side.

"Kensington, the princess is speaking to you." It was then and there Allura decided the youth was simply suffering from an extreme case of shynees, the girl noticing the tips of his ears had turn red.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess." She had to lean forward to hear him, his voice whisper soft.

"I'm sure the princess would love to dance." Suggested the Lady Warlime, and now Allura caught sight of startled gray eyes. He seemed ill at ease at his mother's suggestion, even more so when his father clapped a hand on his back.

"Yes, an excellent idea. Kesington, do take the princess for a spin across the dance floor!"

There was no good way to avoid this dance, not without causing grave insult to the youth and his parent's. Allura stifled her sighs, and held out her hand, waiting for the young man to take it. His skin was cold, practically clammy with sweat, but Allura flashed him a kind look. He seemed to melt at that expression, allowing her to lead him away to the center of the room.

"I'm sorry." Allura told him, the youth placing one hand on her hip. They stood apart, many inches between them, Kesington moving stiff and awkward. "You shouldn't have to be pressured into dancing with me."

His eyes widened, Kesington shaking his head no. "It was no pressure! I wanted too!" She held back her comment, feeling that was a lie, the youth simply too shy to have ever even dreamed of dancing with her. They made awkward spins around the floor, Allura occasionally catching sight of her father, the man beaming at her. He was pleased with what he had done, and she hoped he wasn't dreaming of a wedding that would never take place.

They continued to dance, Kesington not even making the attempt to engage her in conversation. He kept his eyes downcast, surely watching to make sure he didn't trip over her skirts, or step on her toes. Allura wondered how much longer she would have to endure this awkward dancing, when a hush fell over the crowd. Kesington kept right on moving, not even noticing the reason behind the crowd's silence.

But Allura did, the girl fighting to keep her expression from lighting up like a lit torch. For standing in the door's threshold was one of the Gods, the man with beads in his black hair, Kratos if she remembered his name correctly. Behind him, crowding into the hallway was several more Drules, each one so tall and surrounding their King so that the view of him was blocked from her.

Each rotation on the dance floor brought her closer to the door, Allura impatient to pull away from Kesington and run the last feet to the Gods. Her father was already moving, his eyes showing his surprise at seeing them here. The lord high priest Fordham was also moving, hurrying to intercept her father before he said something foolish.

"Excuse me!" Allura said at last, snatching her hand back from Kesington's grip. His fingers were going limp, Allura didn't need to glance at his face to know the shy youth was going numb with shock, a gasp escaping him. She hid a smile at his reaction to the Gods, gathering her skirts in her hands she hurried forward, getting close enough to hear her father hissing out an impolite question.

"What are they doing here?!"

"Sire please, calm down." Fordham was saying, his hands held up in placating submission. "Think of the good fortune their arrival brings!"

"Good fortune?" Alfor didn't sound like he was buying what the priest had to say, her father continuing to stare at the Gods in the doorway. "To have them crash the party?"

"They didn't crash, I invited them." Allura said, interjecting herself into the conversation. Her father turned to look at her, and she nervously smiled, nodding her confirmation of her previous words.

"It's really quite an honor." Added Fordham, the priest working to soothe her father. "To you and your daughter! And just think of the blessings they may bestow upon her this day."

"Blessings?" Alfor snorted, showing his disdain for the priest's choice of words.

"Father....you are being rude to our guests." Allura pointed out, smiling in the direction of the Gods. They were looking her way, waiting for some sign of acknowledgment before coming any further into the room. She wondered if they could hear her father's words, sense his displeasure at their arrival.

Alfor sighed, realizing he was indeed being rude, the King pulling himself together to be every inch the gracious host. He gave a signal to the Gods, no longer as visibly agitated as he had been. There was a moment of hesitation of the dark haired Kratos' part, and then he was stepping forward, leading the small group of Gods into the room.

"Welcome your highness." Allura said brightly, seeing the guardsmen Gods stepping aside. She boldly met Lotor's gaze, her smile growing dazzling in response to the warmth in his eyes.

"Yes, welcome!" exclaimed the priest, voice excited. It seemed Fordham never got tired of seeing the Gods.

"Your highness." Alfor's voice betrayed none of his earlier irritation, Allura seeing Lotor nod back at her father.

"King Alfor." Lotor's gaze flitted back to Allura, his own smile cheery. "Princess. I thank you for inviting us."

"It was....." Her voice grew strained, her smile freezing place as a woman stepped forward from amidst the guardsmen, her hands reaching to wind possessively around Lotor's arm. "....my pleasure to do so." She finished up weakly, trying not to stare at Merla's amused face. Allura didn't know why she was so surprised to see Merla there, disappointment churning in her stomach.

"A greeting's princess." Merla was civil, no hint of her previous upset with Allura showing in her voice.

"Goddess." Allura acknowledged, at last remembering to curtsey to the Gods.

"I hope we're not too late." Lotor was saying, and it was Alfor who answered him.

"Not at all...The festivities have barely begun."

"I didn't hear your ships." Fordham spoke up, the man brimming with curiosity.

"We decided to go native for the occasion." Lotor said, gesturing to one of his guards. "We took a carriage here."

"The ride was longer than we expected." Added Merla, turning to accept something from a guard. It was a medium sized box, with holes cut into the cardboard. It seemed to shake in her hands, Merla holding the box towards Lotor. Even with her disappointment at Merla's inclusion to the party, Allura found herself brimming with curiosity, watching as Lotor lifted the lid of the box.

A dark shadow seemed to move, the King quick to catch at it with his hands. "A gift for you, princess." He said, and she gasped, seeing him lift up a tiny kitten. But it was like no feline she had ever seen, with dark blue fur, and a darker stripe going down the center of it's back. It's eyes were completely yellow, missing the black slits that the cats of Arus had. A purple bow was around it's neck, silver sparkles on it's furls.

The kitten meowed it's displeasure at it's escape being impeded, struggling in Lotor's grasp. He ignored it's wriggling movements, stepping towards Allura to deposit the kitten in her waiting arms. She forgot all about her bitter upset at Merla's presence, the girl melting as she held the tiny creature. "It's adorable." She said, the kitten blinking it's yellows eyes up at her as it gave her a considering look.

"He." Merla corrected her. "The kitten is a he."

"He..." Allura repeated, and adjusted her grip on the kitten to scratch under his chin. "Thank you." She said, glancing up at Lotor.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, Merla having returned the empty box to one of the guards. "I know you will give Coba plenty of love and attention."

"Coba." She repeated the name, the kitten meowing in recognition.

"A most unusual creature!" The priest was examining Coba, poking a bony finger into the kitten's face. "Surely divine in nature!" He let out a yelp, Coba having swiped his claws at the offending finger.

"Divine? Hardly." Lotor shook his head no. "But precious yes. One of the few creatures to have survived the devastation of our home."

"We will be sure to take very good care of Coba." Alfor said, the Gods looking relieved to hear it.

"And he the princess." Lotor said, Alfor making an interested sound. "Coba will bond with her, and grow to be a devoted protector." The kitten was snuggling into Allura's arm, a low approving rumble purring out of him. "Ah..." Lotor appeared to have noticed how everyone had stopped to stare, the party at a halt save for the musicians who continued to play their instruments. "Forgive us. We did not mean to interrupt the mood of the celebration."

"Tis a welcome interruption!" Allura told him, and he smiled.

"Still...We don't mean to take attention away from the birthday girl." Lotor said.

She was on the verge of telling him she did not mind, when her father spoke. "They'll get over it soon enough. Come...!" A clap of his hands, Alfor gesturing for the Gods to come deeper into the room. "Relax and enjoy yourselves."

"We will." Merla said, walking arm and arm with Lotor. The two Gods walked over to the banquet table, a few guests gaping at them, and hurrying to get out of their way. The guards that had accompanied Lotor, began to spread themselves through out the room, taking up defensive positions along the walls. Allura had turned to follow them, when her father reached over to take her by the arm.

"Allura, you left poor Kesington alone." His voice was a soft chide, Alfor already steering her back towards her awkward dance partner. She held back her sigh, casting one last longing look in Lotor's direction.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Seducing Reason, Merla is something, isn't she? I won't say what that something is! XD OH! By the way, I thought of how Lezard (And Lenneth!) could have a cameo in this story. But they won't show up for a while..^^;; But I think I can manage them in. *knocks on wood.*

Harmony Winters, you're making me blush again with your words. ^^'' Hope I continue to impress. :D

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! I try to write in a way that would please me, and I know when I read books, I get bored if they go overboard with details. I mean I remember reading a book years ago, where the author spent three pages describing different trees and the surroundings of the forest. And let's not forget this book my friend Patty gave me for my birthday where I swear the third chapter was written just to up the page count. It was almost nothing but descriptions of the temple the characters were in. Later on in the same book, when they got to the villain's castle, I remember bracing myself for another chapter of nothing but descriptions....and the author barely described the villain's castle! I was shocked. Shocked but glad.

So I try to do the type of descriptions I wouldn't mind reading. Give the readers enough details to form a picture but hopefully not overkill them with an info dump.


	11. Chapter 11

The party was in full swing, Allura noting how relaxed the guests of her birthday celebration had become. Free flowing wine had much to do with their ease, the people's tension lifting, their nerves being chased away as they mingled with each other, talking and laughing, many dancing. It left the center floor filled with constant activity, the brightly colored dresses of the female nobles spinning about as they danced around the men who were dressed in more somber colored suits.

Amidst the people of her father's court were the newcomers, the bold colored Gods who had joined in the festivities. They danced and they laughed, and though their loud voices sometimes startled her people, soon the nobles grew used to the sight of the Gods' merry making. It wasn't long before both races were side by side, enjoying one another's company.

It went beyond talking, some of the Gods inviting women to dance with them. Those noble ladies looked thrilled at the prospect, eagerly going into the arms of the handsome Gods, and dancing around the room. It left Allura to wonder what they talked about, the girl spying one woman with her raven black hair tossed back as she giggled at something her green skinned companion whispered in her ear.

Whatever had been said, it was clearly more amusing than the conversation, or lack there of she had had with her own partner. Kesington was simply too awkward around her to speak, the young man spending much of his time looking anywhere but at Allura! He stuttered the few times she tried to engage him in conversation, his face turning a bright shade of red whenever he had to look at her.

And yet she endured his company, Allura knowing the alternatives weren't much better. There was several young men present at her celebration, some even eager to dance with the princess. A part of her knew she was being rude in allowing Kesington to monopolize much of her time, she should be mingling and getting to know the other men. She knew she was now at the age where she would be expected to actively pursue marriage prospects. Allura looked at that duty as a chore, the girl not wanting to spend time getting to know anyone but the God, Lotor.

She knew that was a foolish desire, knowing there was many obstacles in the way of them developing a relationship beyond friendship. The least of which was his intended bride, the goddess Merla who even now, kept a careful watch on Lotor. Allura couldn't help but inwardly seethe at the possessive way Merla clung to Lotor's arm, a self satisfied little smirk on her lips.

Every time Allura turned to seek out Lotor, Merla was there, the woman a constant presence by his side. It left little chance for Allura to approach the God, the girl wanting nothing more than to steal a few moments alone with the Drule. Instead she could only watch from afar, seeing Lotor make polite conversation with several of the nobles, his own face seeming to bear a tension she could not explain.

She held back her sighs, not wanting to alert Kesington to her distress, even as she plotted for ways to get rid of Merla. She knew Kesington would be of no help there, Allura dreaming of sending someone to ask Merla for a dance. She even harbored thoughts of accidentally on purpose spilling a drink on Merla's dress, Allura wanting to send the Goddess running from the room.

But it was all dark impulses, ones she wouldn't act on, Allura continuing to dance about the room with Kesington. When she wasn't staring at Lotor and Merla, she'd occasionally catch sight of a blue ball of fur, the kitten like creature the Gods had gifted her with playing amidst the feet of the dancing couples. Coba seemed far too nimble, easily evading the people's feet, even as he pounced towards the moving skirts of the female dancers.

Not even the kitten's antics could cheer her up, Allura once again peering past Kesington's shoulder to seek out Lotor. He was in the midst of cutting himself a slice of cake, appearing not to notice her staring at him. But Merla did, the Goddess boldly meeting Allura's eyes, a knowing look shining in the gold. She wasn't so crass as to stick her tongue out at the princess, but she did go so far as to caress her fingers down Lotor's arm.

Such a touch surprised the God, Lotor turning to look at Merla. Allura was too far away to hear what the Goddess said, seeing her lean in to whisper something in Lotor's ear. He didn't quite smile, looking amused as he handed the piece of cake to his betrothed. Not even once did he glance in Allura's direction, leaving the girl's ears to burn as she wondered what Merla had told him.

A spin from Kesington had her turning from the Gods, her back to Lotor and Merla. She saw her father, Alfor standing off in the distance, surrounded by a multitude of simpering nobles. They were all talking at once, vying for his attention, though Alfor looked up at that precise moment to gaze at his daughter. She smiled at him, and he raised his glass in a toast to her, the nobles quick to follow his movements.

Allura nodded, and then she made another turn on the dance floor, catching sight of servants entering with brightly wrapped packages. The boxes were of all sizes, both big and small, presents from the nobles. The servants were currently stacking the assortment of gifts near the banquet table, the time when Allura would be expected to open them drawing near.

It was an impressive amount of gifts, the people invited to the party having spared no expense when it came to paying their respects to the birthday girl. She knew many of them were hoping to win approval from her father, wanting to win acceptance through her with these presents, these bribes. She was grateful for the gifts all the same, Allura knowing how lucky she was to received them.

The kitten Coba had noticed the gifts piling up, the tiny creature sneaking over to bat at a spiraling piece of ribbon. The servants worked around the kitten, being careful not to step on such a precious gift, Coba blissfully unaware of the burden he was making of himself.

The night was still young, the attendants of her celebration seeming tireless. Allura knew she would simply have to endure the merry making for a few hours more, the girl unable to feign an illness to get away from the party that had become such a disappointment to her. She couldn't even look forward to opening her gifts, Allura fighting back another mournful sigh, Kesington's guidance leading them closer to the Gods.

The youth nearly trod over her feet when Allura came to a sudden halt. She barely heard his whispered out apologies, Allura looking to the right and the left, trying to figure out where Merla and Lotor had gone. She could see the crumbled slices of cake laying on the table, the only sign of the Gods' presence. Other Gods were still dancing, but the one she was most interested in had vanished!

Her head turning to the right, and to the left, Allura peered about the room, looking for any sign of the royal couple. The pink hair was hard to miss, Allura spying Merla walking out of a side door, her black skirts dragging across the floor. Lotor wasn't with her, and Allura felt excitement flare up in her, the girl knowing this was her chance at long last!

"Thank you for the dance." Allura said, interrupting Kesignton in mid apology. He looked startled by her thanks, not having expected it after his near miss with her feet. "If you will excuse me now..."

"Of course princess!" Kesington quickly said, letting go of her hand and her waist. He did a stiff bow, all red faced around her. "You honored me with so many dances."

"It was an honor I enjoyed." Allura lied, her tone absentminded as she scoured the room for signs of Lotor. She was already stepping away from Kesington, spying several of the young men perking up to see her put an end to her association with the black haired youth. But she had no time for them, neatly dodging their attempts to draw her into conversation, Allura polite but firm as she turned down their requests for dances.

Instead she maneuvered herself through the crowd, eyes anxious as she looked at each blue skinned God that was present. Besides Lotor, there was only two more with the same shade of blue as his own coloration, and neither man bore the luxurious mane of white that the King had. She tried to keep the disappointment off her face, Allura feeling anxious, knowing Merla could return at any moment. Return and reclaim her place at Lotor's side, Allura knowing she had to get a hold of the King before the Goddess did.

He wasn't by the table, nor was he dancing, Allura realizing she had yet to see him on the dance floor even one time. She eased her way past various nobles, scanning the darkened corners of the room. Still no sign of him, her anxiety mounting. She at last pushed her way to the carved entrance that led out into the inner courtyard, Allura raising her hands to rub at her sleeve covered arms.

Giving in to the urge to sigh sadly, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke to her. She immediately recognized it as Lotor's, the girl flushing in excitement. "Your highness!" She exclaimed, whirling around to see Lotor cloaked in the shadows of the wall. He was looking amused, holding a wine goblet in hand as he studied her.

"Hello princess." Lotor said, goblet poised by his lips. "Isn't it a bit early to leave your own party?"

"I wasn't leaving!" Allura said, watching him take a sip of his drink. She managed to keep from blurting out the truth, that she had been searching for him, instead stating the following. "I merely needed some fresh air."

"Ah...yes. It is a bit stuffy in there." Lotor nodded, licking his lips to catch stray drops of the wine.

"Is that why you're out here?" Allura asked, taking a step towards him. He nodded, seeming to hesitate before speaking.

"It's a bit overwhelming in there, with all the flowers and perfumes." A chuckle then, the God shaking his head. "I feared if I remain inside for much longer, I'd get a headache..."

"I see..." She said quietly, clasping her hands together before her waist. She fidgeted in place, eyes cast downwards as Allura nerved herself to speak honestly with him. "I'm glad you did step away from the party."

"Oh?"

"I...I wanted a chance to speak with you." She continued, Allura risking a glance at him. His expression was unreadable, the God watching her closely. "To thank you for coming. To thank you for the kitten."

"Ah, Coba was more Merla's idea than mine." Lotor told her, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "She heard the castle suffers from a rodent problem, and thought a kitten would be a very practical gift for you to accept."

"I see." Allura was less than pleased by his words, thinking of the mice that were her friends, and the fact that Merla had had a hand in choosing Coba as her gift.

"It was a very...giving gesture on her part." Lotor continued, trying to fill up the silence Allura had allowed to foster between them. "I'm really quite surprised she could be so thoughtful to another." Allura was in no mood to hear Lotor praise the Goddess, the girl working to hide her distress. "I'm glad you invited us to your party."

"It was only you I wanted to come to the party." Allura confessed, shocked by her boldness. "The Goddess and the others are welcome of course, but it was you who I really wanted to see."

"You do me honor with your interest, princess." Lotor replied, a smile on his face. "In truth....I wanted to see you too."

"You did?" Another step had her almost in touching distance, Allura looking hopefully at Lotor. "Why?"

"Why?" He frowned at her question, Allura nodding her head.

"Yes. I want to know why." She was so tempted to reach out and touch the God, wanting to feel the firmness of his muscled arms. He paused before answering, taking the time to finish off his goblet of wine. Allura brimmed with nervous energy the entire time he drank, anxious for his answer.

"Well....you are the daughter of Alfor, the princess of the people whose land we want to share with." Allura nearly deflated with disappointment at Lotor's answer, her face turning crestfallen.

"Is that all I am to you?" She asked, shoulders sagging as she backed up a step. "Just the daughter of the King, just a figure head to deal with?" His own eyes had widened, the yellow seeming to glow brightly in the moonlit courtyard.

"Princess no. I didn't mean to give you that idea!" Lotor said quickly, growing even more surprised at her loud outburst.

"Then don't be so formal around me!" She snapped. "You never call me by my name, you always refer to me by my title."

"Do I?" he wondered, and she nodded.

"You do! It gives an illusion of distance between us...."

"Perhaps distance is what I, what we need..." he murmured to himself, but loud enough for Allura to catch the words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, seeing him shake his head no. "Please Lotor, tell me?" Her eyes as well as her word implored him, Allura staring intently at him. She was surprised when he sighed, the sound quick but heavy, the King stepping towards her. She was even more surprised when he reached out to touch her, his finger tips hovering just before the curls on the left side of her face.

He was close enough that Allura swore she could feel the heat of him rising off Lotor's body, the girl staring up into his eyes. He had such a strange look on his face, the King fighting not to complete the touch. She didn't make it easy for him, Allura leaning forward so she brushed against his fingertips. It was an action that had him swearing, a harsh Drule word as he snatched back his hand.

But Lotor didn't step away from her, staring almost helplessly at her. "It's you...it's me...it's this...attraction between us."

"Attraction?" She didn't deny it, Allura feeling thrilled to hear him put name to the tension that was between them.

"Yes...You call to me...like a moth to a flame I am drawn to you....I don't know why....something about you, something endears you to me..."

"And I to you." Allura admitted, wishing he would try to touch her again.

"It's wrong." He practically growled out those words, suddenly flinging his wine goblet onto the ground. The few drops that remained inside the goblet, spilled onto the stones, but neither Allura nor Lotor paid it much mind.

"Why is it wrong?" She shook her head then, bringing her fingers to his lips. Lotor made no move to evade her, the girl speaking quickly. "Don't say it. I know....you already have a bride...I shouldn't be trying to tempt you away from her..."

"You shouldn't...." He agreed, lips moving against her fingertips. "But there's more than just Merla to consider..."

"Yes, I know. You are a God. A mere mortal such as myself shouldn't dare dream of being with you." It was sadness that made her speak, and sadness that shown in his smile, Lotor suddenly shaking his head no.

"Gods..." He scoffed, voice dripping with derision at that one word. "I'm beginning to hate that word."

"Hate it? Why?" Allura asked, and now he turned evasive, Lotor avoiding looking at her. "Lotor?" She actually touched his arm, trying to get him to look at her. He turned at her touch, reaching out to catch hold of her hand. She shivered in delight at the contact, liking the warmth and the way his large hand enveloped her smaller one.

"It's nothing." He said at last, and she shook her head no.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Allura pointed out.

"You should go back inside...." He said instead, avoiding answering her question. "The party won't be the same without you. People will miss you..."

"They won't even notice I am gone." Allura interrupted, sighing.

"I'm sure that's not true." Lotor said, then quickly added the following. "What about that young man you were dancing with?"

"Kesington?" She almost colored at the mention of the youth, Allura dismayed to know Lotor had been watching them so closely. "Oh...he's...he's not anyone important to me....I just met him tonight." She added, flustered to the point of babbling. "My father introduced him to me and one thing led to another....It means nothing, really..."

His earlier upset had faded, Lotor looking amused at what she was saying. "You don't have to explain your relationships to me..."

"But I want to!" She blurted out in protest. "I want you to know he means nothing, he's just the latest in a long line of suitors my father has tried to foist off on me." A sigh then, Allura fidgeting. "He's eager to marry me off. Says it's my duty to continue the royal family line...."

"What do you want?" Lotor asked, tone curious.

"What do I want?" She paused, surprised. "You know...no one has ever really asked me that before. Not about this...." She smiled then, but it lacked good humor to it, the girl more frustrated than happy. "But I...I want to be free to marry for love, not for duty. Not for any obligation to the throne." A forced laugh then, Allura gazing up at him. "I'm not even sure I am ready to be married. Eighteen is awfully young. And there is still so much I want to do...."

"Like what?" A soft question from the God, his eyes intent on hers.

"I'd like to travel the world someday...see new sights....meet new people....I know they won't ever let me leave the kingdom....not so long as I am the sole heir to the throne....but still I dream...." She fought not to look away, finding it good to confess this all to someone. Lotor was more than just a convenient outlet for her held in desires, he was special, the kind of person she wanted to confide in her secret dreams. "I read books." Allura said this as though it was the greatest of secrets, Lotor holding back any looks of amusement.

"Do you now? And what kind of books are they?" He asked.

"Oh wonderful books. They tell tales of fanciful things, of wondrous things, impossible things. Of fascinating people, and...and love..." She finished that last word with a blush, still watching him carefully. "I want to experience a love like in my books. Something real, something genuine, not this courtly machinations of my father and the nobles around us."

"Keep dreaming princess, I am sure you will get your wish someday...." Lotor said with a smile.

"What..." She hesitated, not wanting to be so bold with him. "What if I told you I found the one I wanted to experience those dreams with?"

"Princess..." A hint of warning in his tone, Allura quickly brushing her fingers against his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Allura, call me Allura!"

"All right. Allura..." He allowed, and she smiled.

"It feels wonderful to hear you call my name." Allura almost giggled, so giddy was she. "Somehow....I feel special when you say it, when you look at me." She cautiously lowered her hands, daring to graze the tips of her fingers against his collarbone. "You see me for me, and not just as my title, don't you?"

"I...I do..." He agreed, swallowing hard. "But..."

"Oh don't ruin it with buts!" Allura interrupted him. "Don't tell me the reason why we can't be. Not right now....Just for this moment, let us be together...not as God and not as princess...."

"I think I've had too much to drink." Lotor suddenly said. "I find myself wanting to go along with whatever you have to say..."

"Oh you do, do you?" She smiled then, and reached for his hands, tugging herself closer to him so that her chest brushed against his front. "Then Lotor? Would you do me the honor of dancing with me on my birthday?" She was already putting his one hand onto her waist, Allura lacing her fingers with his. He opened his mouth, and she knew he was going to protest, Allura quickly speaking to stop Lotor. "No don't! Please......no over thinking this...just humor me with this one request. A birthday gift from you to me, with no others' input..."

"You make a very persuasive request." Lotor said, and to her delight, she felt him tightened his grip on her hip. "All right Allura, one dance."

"Yes, just one dance!" She knew her eyes had to be sparkling with excitement, Allura practically leaning into him. Out here in the courtyard they could just make out the faint strains of music, the musicians working diligently to entertain the party guests. Allura wanted to hum along to their music, so excited was she to once again be in the God's arms.

Allura was all smiles as she danced with Lotor, the God nimble on his feet as he danced her around the section of courtyard closest to the banquet hall. Her dress flared out around her legs, petticoats rustling as they moved. "You're very good at this." Allura told him, a pleased blush rising to her cheeks at his answer.

"It's because I have a good partner." Lotor told her, eyes twinkling. "I haven't had much occasion to dance. It's been difficult times for my people, with little joy for us to partake in."

"Then I'd be honored if you could find some joy tonight." Allura told him, doing turns with him around a tree.

"Allura, it's always a pleasure to be in your presence." Lotor replied, and Allura knew she looked as pleased as she felt, at hearing those words from him. "You...you make me forget things for a while. Forget my burdens and responsibilities. It's nice..." His tone had turned wistful, Lotor dancing her closer to the windows of the banquet

hall. "It's freeing."

She understood what he meant, because Allura felt the same way, the girl giving his hand a comforting squeeze. She laughed when he suddenly dipped her, her long hair brushing against the stone cobblestones of the courtyard. She was still giggling when he helped her to straighten, the laughter not quite dying as she caught sight of Merla. The pink haired Goddess was standing across from one of the windows, a calculating look in her eyes.

Even worse was the man who stepped closer to her, Allura gasping as she saw her father looking at her disapprovingly. She felt Lotor pull to a stop, his hands dropping

away from hers as he turned to look at the pair. Merla had a strange smile on her face, the woman keeping an eye on the God and the princess as she leaned in to whisper something in King Alfor's ears.

Whatever she had said, made the man's face reddened, his blue eyes looking angry as he glared at his daughter. Allura gulped nervously, recognizing that look for what it was. Trouble, and of the worse kind, her father's involvement in the Goddess' grievances sure to mean a harsh word, and maybe even strict punishment dealt to Allura. She inwardly groaned, even as she bit out a hasty apology to Lotor, running from him as she dashed across the courtyard. She didn't stop at his shout, didn't so much as look back, hurrying to one of the doors that led into another part of the castle.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Harmony Winters, giggling here. I'm glad you feel that way about the sexual tension/attraction between them. *pleased smile.* Glad you liked the details..Allura is wearing her princess dress from the show! ^__-

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12

The forest seemed an endless sea of trees, the large towering oaks lining either side of the dirt flattened road. Allura stared at the trees without really seeing them, her eyes constantly blurring with tears. She had long since ceased brushing at her eyes, each angry movement doing little to stop the flow of her upset. Nor did her rapid thoughts help to calm her, Allura endlessly repeating the events that had happened this night.

She saw herself dancing with the God, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms. They had talked and laughed, sharing smiles and warm looks. It was memories that should have made her smile, but the experience was tainted with what had happened next. Allura could remember straightening up from the God's impromptu dip, both she and Lotor turning in time to catch sight of Merla.

For as long as she lived, Allura would never forget the look in the Goddess' eyes, the woman's expression sly, calculating. It grew even worse when her father stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Merla, his face red with his anger as he stared at his daughter in Lotor's arms. He hadn't said anything to her, hadn't had the chance for Allura had immediately pulled away from Lotor, and broken into a run.

She had been almost blind with her upset, her emotions in a whirl as she ran across the courtyard to enter into another part of the castle. She didn't seek to compose herself, instead rushing the long way back to her bedroom. She had slammed her door shut, and all but threw herself onto her bed, right hand curled into a fist that she brought down against the mattress.

She hadn't quite screamed, her voice muffled against the pillows, Allura pounding her fist again and again on the mattress. Still she made quite a show of it, her mice friends alerted to her upset, and creeping out of the woodwork to approach her. She had barely looked up at their squeaks, to focused on worrying over what would happened when her father chose to approach her.

She had seen the look on his face, the way his eyes had flashed with displeasure at the sight of her nearness to the God, Lotor. Even worse had been his glare, his anger being magnified by whatever Merla had whispered in his ear. She had been all too quick to realize her actions this night would have repercussions, and that her escape from the courtyard had only delayed things for the moment.

Allura wasn't sure how long she had sat in her room, trying to calm herself down. A glance out the window had shown the moon high in the sky, it's beams allowing a pale light to filter into her darkened bedroom. She had known she was making things worse by not returning to the party, but Allura had been unable to bear the thought of returning, of plastering fake smiles on her face, and feigning a happiness she did not feel.

It wasn't until she heard the first whistle of the fireworks being shot into the sky, that a harsh knock sounded on her door. Allura immediately straightened from her slouching position, looking towards the door. Her mice friends let out panicked squeaks, and made a run for the darkness beneath her bed, just barely managing to get out of sight before Alfor had thrown open the door.

She had somehow managed to hold in her gasps, staring at her father with huge eyes. His color had returned to normal, he no longer looked so furiously angry. But there had been a hardness to his expression, a deep frown of disapproval that almost made her flinch. She was far too unused to being looked at in that way by her father.

Even so, Allura had tried to be civil to him, nervously tittering out a greeting. A greeting he seemed to dismiss, Alfor turning to close the door. Allura did not fail to notice the way her father took up position before it, the man's intent clear. He was blocking her only escape, determined to keep her there for as long as it took to reprimand her.

She had been so nervous, bringing her fingers together to fidget the tips against one another. She hadn't even realized she had dropped her gaze, not until her father had bade her look at him. She had hesitated, but ultimately obeyed, feeling a cool wetness come to her eyes at the sight of his expression.

For the longest time they had just stared at each other, Alfor seeming to gather his thoughts. He didn't outright tell her he was disappointed in her, Alfor letting out a deep sigh that seemed to tire him in the process. "Allura..." He had began, his own hands resting by his sides. "Just what were you doing with that Drule?"

She hadn't liked the animosity in his tone when he spoke of Lotor, voice dripping with disgust as he pronounced the word Drule. It had made her feel defiant, Allura lifting her chin to stare determinedly at her father. "I did not do anything wrong!"

"Allura, you were in his arms!" Alfor had snapped back, his hands curling into fists. She hadn't backed down, stubborn as she had issued her own retort.

"We were dancing! People hold each other when they do that!"

"And do they often skulk about in darkness, sneaking off with another woman's betrothed?" His question had some of the defiant fire in her die down, Allura paling at the words. Her father had not missed her reaction, his look turning shrewd. "Allura...Merla's told me about your...indiscretions."

"Indiscretions?!" She had gasped out the word, gaping at her father in shock. "Just what has Merla told you?!"

"No need to sound so hostile." Her father had said, disapproving of the excited way she had snapped out her question. "Lady Merla has merely alerted me to the girlhood crush you have on her man." Allura's cheeks flamed with humiliation even now as she recalled the kind way her father had tried to talk to her. "I understand it's natural for a girl your age to develop interests in men, but you have to realize it's not healthy, this infatuation you have with a taken man."

It was horrible, hearing those words, and even more so because Allura knew she could say nothing to refute them. She was infatuated with a man that was all but married to another, and what's worse, she had been blatant in her attempts to get closer to him, Merla be damned.

She didn't know what her father took her silence to mean, Alfor continuing, his words making her reel back in horror. "Even if King Lotor wasn't already engaged to someone else, he would still be an unsuitable match for you."

"And I suppose someone like Kesington would be better?" Allura recalled the way her father had frowned at her tart tone, the king nodding his head.

"Lord Warlime's son is a fine young man. He is smart, polite, and capable of managing the family's estate. You would do little better than to marry one of his stock." A pointed look had followed. "What's more, Kesington, unlike King Lotor, is neither engaged to another, nor is he a...visitor to our world."

And there was the heart of the real problem, Allura not quite frowning as she recalled the exchange that had followed her father's words. She hadn't quite yelled, but her voice had come out too loud for either one of their liking.

"And that's the real problem, isn't it?" Allura had demanded, hands on her hips as she rose from the bed. "You don't like King Lotor because he is not an Arusian!" Her father had hesitated at that, but it was enough to let her know she was pretty much on the mark. "You're prejudiced father!" Allura had accused, continuing her loud way of talking. "You have been against Lotor and the other Gods from the moment they set foot in our courtyard."

"It's not prejudice!" Alfor's tone had been so quiet in response to Allura's upset.

"It is!" She had insisted, even as Alfor shook his head no. "If not that, then what?!"

"I just don't want to lose you!" Alfor had blurted out to Allura's shock. She was left blinking owlishly at him, lips opening and closing as she had waited for her father to explain. "They may be Gods, they may not be. I don't know for sure..."

"Even after all this time, all that they have done, you still doubt?" Allura had asked.

"If they truly are divine in nature..." Alfor had said, seeming to ignore his daughter's question. "Then there are the stories we have to consider. Our history speaks of the Gods showing interest in mortal women....in taking them to the heavens. I do not want the same fate to happen to you."

"Father..." Allura hadn't known what to say, moving to approach him. She had tried again, placing a hand on his arm, offering him a sad smile. "King Lotor is not going to take me anywhere, let alone the heavens."

"How can you be sure...?" Alfor had all but whispered, leaving her to shrug helplessly.

"King Lotor isn't that kind of man."

"You think you know him, but how much of what he has shown us is his true self?" Alfor had asked, shrugging off her hand. "Allura...I've seen the way he looks at you..." Foolishly her heart had leapt for joy at that, though she tried to play it cool before her father's stern gaze.

"How he looks at me?"

"It's more than just a kindness of one ruler to another." Alfor had scowled then. "And Lady Merla has been filling me in on what else has happened in my absence. About the way you two act around each other, about the temptation you present to the Drule King." Before she could even protest this, he had continued, shaking a finger at her. "Do not try to deny it Allura. You have been purposefully baiting King Lotor."

That had caused her mouth to drop open in shock, Allura gaping at him. Alfor had continued, and for all his aggravation, he was tired. "I've heard about your visit to the green house location. About almost kissing the King." She had flushed at that, never dreaming word would get back to her father.

"More talk from Merla?" Allura had hazard a guess, her father confirming it with a nod. "Surely she embellished that little incident!"

"But you don't deny it almost happened." Alfor had pointed out, his frown deepening. Guiltily, Allura had lowered her eyes, her father taking that as proof enough. "Merla had warned me you'd try something tonight." That had gotten Allura to lift her gaze, the surprise showing in her eyes.

"Warn you?"

"Yes. I didn't want to believe, didn't want to think my daughter could be so foolish." Alfor had replied. "I could barely believe my eyes when I saw you with him....just as Merla had said you would be."

"It was a set up..." Allura had dully realized, arms going limp at her sides. Her father hadn't bothered to deny it, leaving Allura to curse at herself silently, for her foolishness. Of course Merla wouldn't leave Lotor's side, not for as long as she did, not without an incentive. And what better incentive than to try and trap Allura into doing something damning.

"Call it what you like..." Alfor has said, his words drawing Allura back into the conversation. "But such behavior cannot be allowed to continue." She hadn't gotten a chance to ask him what he meant by that, Alfor's next words making her go cold with shock. "From tonight onward, I forbid you having any contact with King Lotor."

"You...you can't mean it!" She had protested, and foolishly, tears had welled up in her eyes. But they hadn't fallen, not yet. "Father no! Anything but that!"

"It's for the best Allura. For everyone involved." He smiled, but it was without humor to it, bitterness in his eyes. "I want you to come back to the party." She had just fixed him with a sullen stare, Alfor sighing. "It was very rude of you to just leave like that. A lot of people were involved in getting this party ready, much time, effort, and money spent. Not to mention you abandoned your guests."

"You're not scared that I'll do something intolerable towards King Lotor if I return to the party?!" She had been snide as she asked that question, Alfor's lips pursing into a frown.

"His highness and the Drules that had accompanied him have all left the party. King Lotor extends his apologies for not being able to stay any longer."

"So I don't even et a chance to say good-bye to him?" A crestfallen Allura had asked. Alfor nodded, and it was then that she turned her back on him. "I won't go. You can't make me return to the party, to act as if I have something to celebrate!"

"You're young....and mistakes are expected of you." Alfor has said. "One day you will get over this crush, and realize the wisdom of my and the Lady Merla's actions." Her father's words had made her want to snort in derisive amusement. Allura shaking her head no. But she kept her angry exclamations to herself, Allura angrily brushing at her eyes even as her tears began to fall.

If her father had noted her tears, he was without commenting, turning to leave the room. "Can I..." Her voice stopped him, Alfor glancing over his shoulder towards his daughter's back. "Can I at least see King Lotor one last time? To say my good-byes? Please?" She was all but close to begging, and her tears came faster when he refused her.

"No. It's better to make a clean break and avoid him at all costs."

"But he'll think he did something wrong if I don't go and explain. He'll think I hate him!" Allura had practically wailed that out, her anguish becoming more palpable at Alfor's next words.

"The Lady Merla will explain everything to him."

"I just bet she will." Allura had said bitterly. Alfor had had nothing to say to that, merely looking at her one last time before leaving the room. It was when the door closed that Allura had collapsed, her hands covering her face as she began to cry loudly. Her sobs seemed to have echoed back to her, and she could barely hear the concerned squeaks of her mice companions.

The fireworks had long since stopped, the room dark again save for the moonlight. And still Allura cried, feeling as though she was already mourning the loss of King Lotor in her life. Her mice friends continued to chatter at her, trying to get her attention. "What should I do?" Allura has asked, sniffling. "How can I bare this pain in my heart, this pain at having to separate from him?"

Pip had climbed up her dress, and settled into her lap, squeaking for her to tickle under his chin. She had been absentminded as she touched the mouse, the other three coming closer for attention. She had continued to cry, and she wasn't sure how many minutes, how many hours she sat on the floor, her mice friends trying to comfort her. They had tried the impossible, Allura inconsolable. But somewhere, even with her pain, her mind had continued to work, until she had come to a decision.

"I have to see him!" Allura had announced to the room, using her sleeve to dry her face. "I need to see him....to explain to him what's happened." She refused to think of it as saying good-bye, Allura having gotten up off the floor, the mice dancing around her feet. She avoided them as she hurried to her closet, pulling out a light spring cloak.

With the cloak in place, she had hurried down to the stables, seeking out the head coachman. He had been surprised to see her, and even more so by her request, Allura ordering a coach be made ready for a journey to the city capital. The head coachman had tried to dissuade her from such a late night journey, but he could only offer feeble protests but not outright deny her. Not when Allura was his princess, her word absolute and overridden only by that of her father's.

This brought her to the present now, riding in the coach that had been made ready for her, the driver lashing the horses to go as fast as they dared. It was dangerous to travel at night at such speed, but Allura could hardly muster up the nerve to care. She was stuck in her misery, locked into replaying the events, and wondering just what she would say once she came face to face with Lotor.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Ah....it didn't get to the point I wanted to end it....but it's for the best....I guess. XD

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thank you. Ha ha ha, isn't Merla a peach?! Though technically she's in right since that is her fiancee....*bites lip to keep from saying anything spoilerish.*

LostinNY, oh there will be one in 13! :)


	13. Chapter 13

By the time her carriage reached the heart of Altea, Allura had managed to compose herself, her tears drying. The redness hadn't had time to fade from her eyes, but at least her cheeks were dry, and she no longer sniffled constantly. With the cessation of her tears, came new worries, Allura suddenly finding herself nervous, her mouth drying as she tried not to doubt what she was doing.

She fought a battle inside herself, worrying over what her father would do when he learned of her whereabouts, and wondering just what she would say to Lotor when she saw him. Her earlier, determined fire was starting to fade, Allura turning hesitant. Such hesitation didn't stop her from swinging open the carriage door once the coach pulled into view of Pelphine temple, her driver letting out a shout of alarm as Allura attempted to step down from the still moving carriage.

The carriage pulled to a hasty stop, Allura clinging to the sides of the door as she stepped down. The carriage driver still struggled to rein in the excited horses, calling after Allura as she hurried towards the steps of the temple. She barely acknowledged him, shouting out a hurried order.

"Tend to the horses!" She paused, realizing she did not know how long her business here would take. "Wait for me at the tavern!"

"Yes, princess." The man said, climbing down the front of the carriage to approach the horses. She could hear them snorting, all but panting from the exertion of the speedy journey. They'd welcome the break, along with water and oats, and Allura wondered if they'd even be fit to make the journey back to the castle this night.

The moon had changed position several times in the black sky, and she knew it was only hours before sun up. Allura should have been tired, but anxiety kept her up, along with a nervous excitement at the thought of seeing the God. She rushed up the stairs, passing by half awake vagrants, and several people who insisted on camping out on the temple grounds. Even at this time a night, they were ready to worship the Gods, though they were fewer in number at the moment.

She reached the precipice of the stone steps, and approached the entrance of the temple. Two temple guards were there, already pulling open the doors, having recognized her. She breezed past them into the temple, and paused, wondering where to go next. She had the sudden troubling thought that Lotor and the other Gods could have already boarded their ships, which would render her escape from the castle futile.

An altar boy was rushing towards her, still dressed in the reddish brown robes of service. He looked as surprised as he was tired, shocked to see her pay a visit to the temple at such an ungodly hour. "Princess." A hasty bow before her, the youth speaking. "To what do we owe this visit? Are you in need of a priest?" Such was Allura's status that if she so desired, a priest would be awakened to tend to her. But she felt no person of the cloth could help her, not with this need of hers.

"The Gods!" She practically gasped out the words. "Are they still here? Have they left yet?"

"Many are still here." The altar boy assured her.

Her relief did not come, Allura demanding the following. "And what of their leader? What of King Lotor? Is he still here?"

"He may be on one of the ships." Her disappointment was apparent, the altar boy hastily adding. "But the ship that brought them here has not yet departed. I could send a messenger to convey your interest to the God."

"Please do!" Allura bade him, and moved to follow the altar boy through the temple. The torch lit halls were empty on this floor, Allura being guided to a side room that was out of the way of the main ceremonial chambers. The altar boy urged her to sit, Allura sinking onto the stone bench, and clutching at her cloak's fabric with her hands. So tight was her grip, that the color bled out of her knuckles, Allura fretting over what was to happen.

Even worse was the thought of Lotor's possible refusal to see her, the girl not knowing if and what Merla could have said to the God. Thoughts coming so fast that she was almost dizzy, Allura sat staring off in the distance. She was not aware of how much time passed, before she heard boot steps on the tile. Allura was already rising to her feet, fingers still fastened onto the cloak when Lotor and the much shorter Traad entered the room.

"Princess Allura?" A quizzical look was on Lotor's face, the King covering the distance to her side. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Please!" She almost reached out to touch him, hoping to convey her sense of urgency. "I need to speak with you." A slide of her gaze at Traad, Allura stressing the words. "Alone if possible." Lotor started to frown and shake his head no, and this time she really did touch him, her eyes pleading with him as she cried out, "Please!"

A hesitation from Lotor, and then he was nodding. "Very well. Traad, if you would be so kind as to leave us." Traad was also frowning, but did not contest the politely worded order, instead choosing to do a low bow to both Allura and Lotor.

"I shall be outside if you need me."

Lotor waited until the door was closed, and then turned to her, a curious lift of his brow as he spoke. "Well, princess, we are alone as you desired. Now what brings you before me, and in such an agitated state?"

"I..." So many words wanted to come out, Allura not sure where to begin. "I wanted...no needed to see you." Polite silence from the God, Lotor waiting for her to elaborate. She began to fidget with her fingers, and started to turn, then decided against putting her back to him. "You left my party without saying a proper good-bye to me." Even to herself it sounded like she was whining, Allura cringing at her sullen accusation.

"I thought it best after upsetting your father." Lotor explained, then frowned. "Speaking of which, does he know you are here?"

"No! No, he doesn't." Allura made a sound, a half choked laugh. "He'll be very cross with me when he discovers I've come to you."

"I've no doubt about that." Lotor agreed. "Which is why I feel you're coming here must be something urgent and important for you to risk upsetting your father. So please princess, tell me what is on your mind."

"I couldn't let it end." She blurted out, seeing how her exclamation left the God confused. "I couldn't let tonight be the last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me?" He echoed, cocking his head to the side. "Are you going somewhere princess?"

"Allura! Call me Allura!" She insisted, than answered his question. "No. But my father....he has forbidden me to have any further contact with you." A lift of his brows showed Lotor looking even more surprised, Allura's fingers curling into helpless fists. "It was more than just the dancing that has upset him. The Goddess, Merla, has been talking to him. Telling him things."

"What sort of things?"

"That I am a temptation to you. That we have been....inappropriate with each other." Her cheeks started to heat up, her blush blooming. "That we almost kissed." He said nothing to that, just studying her. "It's more than just talk. The Goddess set us up to be alone with each other. Alone and have it be witnessed by my father."

"That sounds like something Merla would do." Lotor muttered under his breath.

"The Goddess is a vengeful woman." Allura said, surprised when Lotor let out a short bark of laughter.

"Allura, you have no idea just how vengeful she can be." Those words made her shiver, Allura wondering just how much worse things could become at the Goddess' whim.

She didn't mean to, but she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "How can you stand to have such a woman as your bride to be?" Immediately she gasped, blush deepening as she brought her hands to her mouth as though to stifle her words. "AH...forgive me! I mean no disrespect!"

"None taken." Lotor reassured her kindly. "As for my relationship with Merla, it's strained at best. And not one of my choosing." His words puzzled her, Allura staring at him. "It was our parent's arrangement." He didn't need to explain, but she was grateful all the same that he did.

"So it's not for love that you marry her?" Her heart practically did cartwheels in her chest, so happy was she when he shook his head.

"No...I doubt anyone could love someone with such an acidic personality."

"I'm sorry." Allura told him, a sad look in her eyes. "I know how it feels to be pressured into choosing duty over love."

"It's one of the unspoken privileges of royalty." Lotor's tone was wry, his words sarcastic.

"It's unfortunate how true those words are." Allura sighed. Lotor looked like he wanted to say more, but then he gave a sudden shake of his head. "Lotor?"

"It's nothing." He said, and his next words had her shoulders sagging. "It's late, and you should return to your castle."

"I don't want to!" She sounded like a petulant child, but Allura wanted to grasp hold of every stolen moment that she could.

"There's not much more we can say..." Lotor told her. "I thank you for alerting me to Merla's manipulations..."

"Don't say good-bye!" She p interjected her protests over his words, reaching out to touch his arms with both hands. "I don't want this to end!"

"This?" A questioning look, Lotor puzzled.

"This..." She gestured with one hand, still clinging to him with the other. "Us."

"Princess....there is no us."

His words were like a thunderbolt, slamming into her painfully. "No...there is...!"

"You are imagining things." Lotor said firmly, and she shook her head, not quite shouting.

"I am not! I have not imagined the spark between us! And do not tell me it is one sided, this infatuation we share! Lotor, I LIKE you...I like you a lot. And I believe you also share affection for me. An affection that threatens the Goddess!"

"You've mistaken my kindness for something else..." Lotor began, and Allura was once again holding onto him with both hands.

"No! I know I have not misread the situation. That time at the greenhouse, you almost kissed me. I could tell how much you wanted to, and I echoed that desire!" He looked very much like he was going to protest, something she could not allow, could not stand to hear. So she did the only thing she could think of, hauling him down as she went up on tip toe.

For a man who refused the attraction between them, he was surprisingly easy to move, Allura easily closing the distance between their mouths. Lotor had enough time to mutter her name in warning, and then she was kissing him, her soft lips pressed against his. For a second he was unyielding, lips dead to her urgent movements. But Allura persisted, long enough to hear the God let out a low throated growl, his hands moving, coming up to clutch at her as desperately as she clung to him.

The God took control of the kiss, Allura moaning softly, allowing his tongue to lick across her lips. This was a kiss worth fighting for, a kiss like those she had read about, all fire and passion, sending burning need coursing through her as nerves she had never been aware came alive at his touch.

The kiss continued, and it seemed as though time itself had stopped. Allura actually whimpered when Lotor began to pull back, even as she desperately needed the reprieve for air. It seemed he too needed a moment, Lotor breathing far heavier than she had ever seen a man do. His eyes were heavy with desire, slits of his eyes thinned out as he looked at her.

Allura felt she wore just as dazed and desired an expression as the God, her chest heaving beneath her cloak as she tried to get her breath back. "See?" She didn't quite giggle, feeling giddy and triumphant in the moment. "No man could kiss a woman like that...not without desire, not without an attraction between them!"

To her disappointment, she watched the transformation come over him, his expression going blank as he tried to muster up his cool resolve. "The kiss was a mistake..."

"It was not!" She was already tugging at him, ready to kiss him senseless until he agreed with her.

"We're being foolish...both of us..." Lotor told her. "We each have duties to our kingdoms...Duties we cannot ignore..."

She bit back her response, not wanting to reveal that at this moment she did not give a damn about duty. "But you like me!"

".....Allura....don't..."

"You do! I know you do!" Allura exclaimed. "How can I turn my back on this, on us, when I have finally found you!"

"You're young, you will find another." Lotor said, and she shook her head so hard her hair bounced around her face.

"I don't want another. I don't want to have to settle for someone else. Lotor!" She pressed against him now, close enough to feel his breath rustle her hair. "I want

you..."

"'I am engaged to another woman...and your father has forbidden contact between us..."

"We'll make it work." She knew she was being stubborn, but Allura refused to let him sway her mind. "We'll speak to my father, and make him understand..."

"I'm afraid he won't..."

"He reacted hastily, but we can reason with him. My father is not an irrational man!" Allura said, just as Lotor eased her away from him.

"And what if you're wrong about him?" Lotor demanded so harshly that Allura's eyes widened. "Allura, the bond between father and daughter is special. It makes a man want to protect his child, makes him blind at times to ration and reason."

"Not my father..." Allura insisted, even as she recalled how angry he had looked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot risk it."

"Cannot risk it? You have everything to gain, and nothing to lose but love!" Allura exclaimed.

"There's plenty to lose!" Lotor snapped, his apparent anger making her stare at him shocked. "I have to think of my people. Of their futures! Allura, if I continue to defy your father, if I risk his anger, I risk losing everything I have won for my people."

"My father wouldn't punish a kingdom for one man's desire..." Allura began, but Lotor cut her off.

"Can you be so sure? If he wanted to put distance between us, he could break the treaty, tell my people to find a home somewhere else." He shook his head, white hair falling into his eyes. When Allura reached up to brush it back, Lotor leapt back as though her touch burned.

"Lotor..." Such a sad tone in her voice, Allura staring at him. She didn't voice what she thought, not wanting him to confirm that his people and his duty to them meant more to him than she did.

"I'm sorry Allura.....but no....this...we, cannot be." She just stared at him, refusing to cry. Lotor sighed, looking sad and far older than he actually was. "Go home princess...go home and forget this night ever happened, forget we ever happened."

A shake of her head, and when he reached out to her, as though he could not help himself, Allura moved. She ducked under his arm, and ran from the room, jerking open the door. Her appearance startled Traad, and she turned to cast one last glance in Lotor's direction. "My father is a fool.......and so are you!" Her eyes blazed with that proclamation, Allura not caring if she was blaspheming to a God.

He didn't say anything to that, turning his back to her in a clear sign of dismissal. Allura choked back a sob, and pushed past Traad to run blindly through the corridors of the temple. Tears steamed down her face, the heartbroken girl unable to stop them. She wasn't sure where she was going, not ready to return to the castle and face her father who by now surely knew of her escape.

She trembled at the thought of his anger, knowing she had risked his wrath and disappointment, and come away with nothing to show for it. Lotor didn't want her enough to be with her. He was too consumed with his duty, and the angry upset she felt couldn't hide the admiration she felt that he was that devoted to his people. _~He is a good ruler.~_ Allura realized, sniffling._ ~The kind of man I would want as King for my people.~_

It left her wishing she could marry him, even as she cursed him for abandoning her. As she wandered the temple, she soon smelled the perfume of the night blooming flowers in the backyard. She hurried towards the temple's garden, thinking that was as good a place to cry as any. And got the shock of her life, spying one of the strange ships of the Gods, parked amidst the flowers.

She wasn't sure what caused her to press against a column, peering out into the garden, but she was glad that she did. For Merla was there, a frown on her face, with her hands on her hips. She was staring towards the building, but turned when footsteps emerged from the ship. She heard the Goddess speak, her words angry as she gestured.

The men who emerged laughed, a cruel ugly sound that showed they were as angry as the Goddess. Allura couldn't understand what they were saying, the Goddess and the men speaking in that strange language of theirs. But her eyes widened all the same, Allura staring in horror at the sight of the men. And men was a polite term for them, Allura thinking they were some kind of demons, with twisted features that reminded her of a lizard human half breed.

They were tall, towering over the Goddess, with their heads clean of any hair, though a few bore spiked protrusions on their skulls. Ears that were pointed like the Gods, with sickly yellow or milk white eyes, and row upon row of razor sharp teeth. They frightened Allura witless, and it was only her fear that kept her from crying out, the girl taking a step back from the column.

Only to press into the back of someone, Allura whirling around just in time to see a nightmare cloaked in shadows. Even with the darkness on the demon's face, she could see the gleaming eyes, and spy the saliva coated fangs as he smiled at her. She let out a tiny whimper, and as the demon reached for her, Allura did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Michelle

LostinNY, well....maybe a little cruel...^^;;

Harmony Winters, hope the kiss didn't disapoint you! But what happened afterwards probably did....*smacks Lotor for being so devoted to his duty.*


	14. Chapter 14

Silence had followed the princess' exit, the air heavy with embarrassment, both hers and his, leaving Lotor to sigh, his eyes staring sightlessly at the wall. He was vaguely aware of Traad in the doorway, the Drule having turned awkward as he witnessed Allura's parting words to his king. He didn't ask questions though, a fact Lotor was grateful for, the King in no mood to explain the encounter.

Lotor stood with his back ramrod stiff, hands clasped in place behind him. So still was he, that an outside observer would liken him to be a statue, unfeeling stone that betrayed no emotions. But inside he was a mess, Lotor wishing things could have gone differently between him and the princess. She hadn't been able to hide her hurt at his words, every emotion playing in her expressions, the girl's eyes reminding him of a wounded animal.

How much worse would that hurt have been if Lotor hadn't tried to gentle his words, hadn't tried to let her down easily. He wondered if Allura hated him now, and found he could not blame her if she did. Indeed it might make things easier for their kingdoms if the girl did hate him, for there would be no more awkward confessions and impassioned pleas for his attention.

And yet, he found himself mourning his loss of opportunity with Allura, Lotor knowing he was heavily attracted to the girl. She had awakened something inside him, some long buried emotion that rebelled against his duty. He would not say it was love, it was too soon for that. Too soon and now destroyed, Lotor tamping down these new feelings before they could develop into a more powerful emotion.

He had always put duty first, duty to his people, to his father, to the very spirit of the Drule kingdom. Time and time again he had ignored his own needs, letting duty dictate everything, right down to the woman he would marry. Attraction to another was a dangerous thing, it would leave him wanting for things he could not afford to have. Lotor did not even want to think on how light hearted stolen moments with Allura had made him, the king not wanting to develop a need for such joy in his life.

And she was joy personified, sweet temptation that even now whispered seductively to go after her. Allura's inexperienced kiss had made him giddy, forcing Lotor's tightly reined in control to break down and kiss her back. She had almost succeeded in making him lose himself completely, Lotor wanting more of her kisses.

Knowing his back was to Traad, he frowned, Lotor fighting the urge to reach up and finger his lips. It would be a foolish action, and only serve to remind him how affected he had been by the shared experience with Allura. Even just thinking about the kiss was giving her too much power, leaving Lotor to feel angry that she had tested his attraction in such a manner.

_~She only serves to torment us both.~_ Lotor thought._ ~To make me yearn for something that is forever denied those of royal status.~ _Lotor knew that was the way of the crown, lords and ladies marrying not for love but for political and financial needs. His own union with Merla was one of political finagling, his father and her parents arranging the marriage. Lotor had thought he had long since come to terms with the fact that he held no love, not even the slightest of affections for his intended bride, nor her for him. But now with one kiss, he was desperately wanting to laugh at the crown's obligations.

"Sire?" Traad's voice intruded, Lotor realized he had let out a humorless chuckle.

"It's nothing." Lotor told him, and the Drule seemed to accept that, falling silent once more. Lotor knew he had to stop thinking about these things, especially about Allura. He needed to return to the ships, and try to squeeze in some sleep before the new day officially dawned. And yet he knew he was far too restless for that, mind going in complex circles that all led back to the Allura.

_~I need to think about something else...~_ Lotor thought. _~Need to force myself to focus on the problems facing my people.~ _He tried to think about the dissension among the Drules on board the ships, the racial tension that was mounting as the more human like Drules enjoyed the freedom of visiting Altea. The two breeds of Drules had always had a fragile treaty, bound together only in their combined need for survival at all costs. Now that the bond was fraying faster than ever, talks were of discrimination against one half his people over their forced stay on board the ships.

They didn't understand the need to slowly introduce the less savory elements of the kingdom to the humans, thinking their king was favoring his kind over theirs. Restless and upset, already there had been a few skirmishes between the peasant class, rumors abounding that such behavior was urged on by the nobles. Lotor's men were busy trying to keep the peace on board the ships, and for now that quelled some of the impending violence.

Lotor knew he couldn't keep the lizard men hidden away from the humans forever, but the king was stumbling on how to introduce them into every day life on Arus. _~Perhaps....we should start with the children.~_ Lotor thought, in a sudden surge of inspiration._ ~They may not all fit the Arusian's idea of beauty, but surely the little ones would not be seen as a threat...~_

Though still he had his doubts, remembering some of what he learned about Arus' history with the ugly and deformed. The humans feared that which was too different from them, holding antiquated ideas about how to deal with what they considered ugly blights on society. He'd have to double the guard to make sure no harm came to any of the visiting children.

_~Yes...~ _At last he moved, nodding his head to himself. _~The children may be the key. They'll...~ _A high, shrill scream suddenly interrupted his thoughts, Lotor losing the gist of it to turn startled. Traad, ever the ready warrior, was already reaching for his sword, his expression betraying none of what he was feeling. Lotor wished he could be so impervious to the scream that shattered the quiet of Pelphine temple, but the female's terror sounded again, the king recognizing the voice.

"Allura!" He didn't know what could have frightened her so, Lotor thinking there was no dangers inside the temple. But he didn't think she was the type of girl to scream for no reason, and Lotor realized he had already moved to run in the direction of her cries when Traad stepped in front of him.

"Wait here, your highness." The shorter Drule advised, and Lotor glared at him. "It might be dangerous."

"I am well used to danger." Lotor said, placing a hand on his sword's pommel as a reminder. "And I am not without my own defenses." A half scream was heard, Lotor growing more agitated, knowing they were wasting time.

"But sire!"

"Traad, move!" Lotor narrowed his eyes at the Lord. "That is an order!" Traad seemed to sag in defeat, sighing with the movement. But he nodded his head, and turned to run out the room, Lotor close on his heels. The Drule seemed to take some comfort that he was in the lead, Lotor knowing Traad would want to take the first blow of whatever danger Allura might have stumbled onto.

As they ran, Lotor spied movement from the humans, altar boys and a still awake priestess hurrying towards the princess' cries. They seemed bewildered as to what her distress could be, and Lotor wondered how many people Allura had woken up with her screams.

Another shout was heard, this time male in nature, Lotor realizing it was several males that were yelling. He grew even more concerned, wondering what sort of menace they offered Allura, and why she had ceased to voice her panic.

He started to run faster, gaining ground on Traad to the point Lotor passed him. The shorter Drule shouted at him to wait, but Lotor ignored him, bursting through an open doorway, that led into the corridor just before the outside gardens. Shock should have made him stop and stare, Lotor spying several familiar faces standing about, the least of which was Allura in the arms of a Drule.

Even more troubling was the two priests who cowered on the floor, their faces aglow with abject terror. There was a third priest, but he lay face down on the floor, someone's sword stabbed into him. "No...." Lotor breathed out, horrified to realize that one of the Drules must have been the one to kill the priest. "What have you done?!" He barely registered Merla turning, something like guilty surprise flashing in her eyes. "What have you done?!" Lotor roared again, and was rushing forward.

Allura's muffled scream sounded again, Lotor spying a claw tipped hand over half her face. It was a face he recognized, the Drule's name coming to him in a haze of recollection. "Carp! Let her go!" To his surprise and displeasure, the Drule known as Carp actually turned to look to Merla for confirmation. "Damn it, I said let her go!"

"Now Lotor..." Merla's voice purred out from behind him, but it was not without an inflection of nervousness to it. "I don't think that is wise. The princess is upset, practically hysterical."

"It's no wonder she would be." Traad commented. "She's just witnessed a murder."

"Murder is such a....subjective word." Merla said, Lotor whirling around to look at her. It was then that he realized two things. The altar boys and priestess had arrived, and were gaping at the scene, and two, the Drules with Merla had moved to surround them all.

"What would you call it then?" Lotor demanded, not yet having drawn his sword. Traad inched closer to him, the Drule ready to protect his liege.

"It was a simple act of defense." Merla explained. "The human attacked Carp, no doubt under the mistaken impression that he was hurting the princess. It is regrettable

but Carp reacted on instinct, ending the man's life."

"What is Carp doing here in the first place!?" Lotor demanded, watching Merla's face carefully. She gave him half lidded eyes, an attempt to cover what she was feeling. "Why are you all off the ships?!"

"It's not fair of you to keep us locked onboard any longer!" A new voice shouted, Lotor recognizing it's owner as Yurak. The Drule was the appointed spokesman of the lizard half breeds, and his milky white eyes seemed to gleam with an angry fire.

The gathered humans took note of this, and Lotor could hear them murmuring various things, not understanding one word of the Drule's language. "Monsters!" They cried. "Abominations! Demons!"

Lotor felt with each damning word, all hope of friendship between the humans and the Drules faded just a little more. "Yurak...you know why I asked you all to remain onboard the ships. It's simply not..."

"Simply not time, or so you say." Yurak interjected impatiently. "But how much longer were we expected to wait?! While you and your like lounge about in luxury, enjoying the human's hospitality!"

"So you what?!" Lotor demanded, fingers tensing over the hilt of his sword. "Decided to force the issue?!"

"Lady Merla, what were you doing with them?" It was a good question Traad asked, Lotor staring at his bride. She was as cool as ice, calm and without guilt.

"I was merely trying to persuade them to go back to the ship when the princess stumbled upon us and began screaming." She examined her nails. "Such a troublesome girl she is..." Lotor couldn't argue against that, sighing. "It's an unfortunate event that happened tonight."

" Unfortunate? Hmph. That is an understatement. Carp, Yurak! Do you realize you have undermined everything I have tried to do, perhaps even ruined any chance we had of existing peacefully with these people?!" Lotor asked angrily. There was no guilt or remorse on their faces, and Carp continued to hold onto Allura, who was squirming in his grasp.

"We'll just have to fix this problem." Merla said a tad too brightly for Lotor's liking.

"Fix it how?!" Lotor demanded. "A man is dead! And these people are traumatized!"

"We'll fix it the way we always do." Merla smirked, walking towards one of the priests kneeling on the floor. Lotor was wary, unsure of what she was about to do. She reached out towards the priest's hands, drawing him up off the floor.

"I doubt even pretending to be Gods can cause them to overlook this one..." Traad began, having noted the way the man flinched back at Merla's touch. The priest was whimpering, fighting when Merla drew him into her embrace, Lotor confused as to what she was doing. That confusion ended when she suddenly reached up, and snapped his neck.

"NO!" Human and Drule both cried out as one, the dead priest dropping down at Merla's feet.

"Merla!" Lotor was growling, nearly incoherent with rage. Allura had stopped squirming, had ceased making those distressed sounds, her blue eyes wide with shock. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Eliminating a problem." The Drule female smiled, voice dripping with satisfaction.

"You can't mean to kill them all!" Traad gasped, and Lotor heard the sound of the Drule drawing his sword, the lazon humming in the air.

"Merla, this is insane. We can't cover violence with more violence!" Lotor was aghast, thinking his intended bride to be insane.

"They're witnesses Lotor. And witnesses need to be disposed of. All of them." Merla said, and looked straight at Allura.

"No..." His blood ran cold, and before he knew it, he was drawing his own sword as well.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't if I was you!" Carp taunted, dropping his hand from Allura's mouth to her throat.

"Lotor!" She cried out, that one word conveying all her fear and confusion.

He didn't know the words to reassure her, instead looking sorrowfully at her. But his voice was angry, the king snarling as he addressed the room. "And you intend to go against your king's desire?!"

"What's the matter Lotor? Is your lust for the girl making you fool hearted?" demanded Merla. She made a tsking sound, gesturing. "The longer we delay things, the sooner more humans will arrive. It's fine with me if you want more to kill..."

"No! No more killing!"

"It's far too late for that." Merla said. "This can only be ended in bloodshed..."

"If any more blood is spilled, it will be yours and Carp's!" Lotor threatened, and Merla laughed.

"Oh my, you're so angry. Is that any way to talk to your bride?"

"Bride no more. Our engagement is ended!" Lotor told her. She narrowed her eyes at him, hissing.

"You don't get to decide that Lotor!"

"Oh yes I do. My word is law...." Though at the moment with rebellious Drules surrounding him, he didn't feel very obeyed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Lotor?" Merla asked, sounding happy. "You're don't have many allies here. There's only you, Traad, and a bunch of helpless humans. It's best you go along with what I want."

"Never."

"Never?" She echoed, with a lift of a pink eyebrow. She didn't step back when Lotor moved towards her, merely grinning as she pointed at him. "Stay right where you are Lotor. You too Traad. Unless you want Carp to snap the princess' neck now instead of later."

"Merla, you bitch!" Lotor swore, and she laughed.

"Mind your language in front of a lady, Lotor!"

"You're no lady." Lotor pointed out, and this time she glared, angry at him.

"I'm more lady than you'll ever handle!" Merla shot back, then gestured at Lotor and Traad. "Take them!"

"My liege!" Traad's voice was urgent, the man seeking permission to act. "We must fight!"

"No! They'll kill Allura if we do..."

"Your safety comes first." Traad insisted, but Lotor refused to give him the order he so desperately wanted.

"Stand down Traad." Lotor commanded, hearing the man sigh. Merla was smiling during this exchange, and now Lotor met her eyes, glaring. "You haven't won."

"OH? Funny, from where I stand, I hold all the cards."

Several Drules approached Lotor and Traad, their weapons drawn. The cornered king and his body guard had yet to throw down their weapons, watching their opponents carefully. The humans had been gathered into one spot, and they clung to each other for comfort, some openly crying as they watched the drama unfold before their eyes.

"Don't fight them Lotor." Merla's reminder came. "You're still needed after all."

"You're not going to get away with this." A furious Lotor said, even as her laughter mocked him. "You're...."

"What in blazes is going on here?!" A new voice boomed out. The Drules approaching Lotor actually started to turn, the king spying High Priest Fordham. The man was still clad in his night shirt, a sleeping cap on his head. His anger faded away as he got a good look at the Drules, the frightened humans speaking urgently to the priest who began crossing himself.

His arrival happened in an instant, as did what followed, Traad suddenly lunging forward to drive his blade into the back of one of the nearby Drules. Lotor cried out, his voice protesting the Drule's behavior, even as the second Drule whirled around, blade clashing with Traad's.

"Stop him!" Merla cried out, and Lotor was suddenly moving. He slammed into Traad, knocking the Drule aside and earning a slash across his shoulder in the process. Lotor's blood splattered onto the floor, and Traad gaped in horror.

"No more fighting!" Lotor growled, ignoring the pain of his bleeding shoulder. "Not so long as Allura is in danger."

"You're only delaying things my liege! She'll kill her eventually!" Traad pointed out.

"Someone shut him up!" Merla snarled, even as Lotor went silent at Traad's words.

"My Lord!" A note of pleading in Traad's voice, even as the Drule he had fought with approached him.

"Stand down Traad." Lotor said, feeling defeated at the moment.

"Think of your kingdom!" Traad cried out, and then blood poured out his mouth, the Drule having been stabbed straight through the stomach.

"Traad!"

"Merciful Heavens!" High Priest Fordham cried out.

"Merla, that is enough! No more killing!" Lotor shouted.

"Then throw down your sword Lotor!" He didn't hesitate, tossing it onto the floor.

"Don't kill anyone else..." His hands were being dragged behind his back, his injured shoulder protesting the action. "If you do...we'll never have peace with the humans...everything we worked for will be destroyed."

"And what do you propose?!" Merla demanded. "They've seen too much. They'll talk."

"They have to be silenced!" added Yurak.

"People will notice if so many vanish, especially the princess and the high priest!" Lotor pointed out, even as manacles were snapped into place on his wrists. "Alfor is a smart man, he'll figure out what happened, no matter what kind of lie you tell him." Desperate, he outlined his plan. "But these humans can be made to react to blackmail. If you explain to them their princess' life is in danger should they speak on what happened tonight...."

"You mean for me to take the princess hostage, don't you?" Merla asked, seeming to consider the idea. Lotor nodded. "We'll have to take her on board a ship, a cover story will be needed to explain her disappearance." She suddenly narrowed her eyes at Lotor. "And of course, if you cause any trouble, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"I understand." Lotor said, holding back a growl. It was too soon to feel relief, too soon to think the worse was over. "So will you do it?"

Merla nodded and gestured with her arm. "Carp, take the king and the princess onboard the ship. Let no one see you. Yurak and I will be explaining things to the humans."

The Drule that had handcuffed Lotor suddenly gave him a rough push, Lotor taking a reluctant step forward. Carp grumbled, but obeyed Merla's command, throwing Allura over his shoulder. She vocally protested this, kicking out her legs until the Drule did a hard slap on her bottom.

"Don't worry Allura..." Lotor said, switching to the human's language. "I've bought us some time..." In the background he could hear Merla and Yurak talking to the

humans, their sobbing and gasps of terror heard. He turned his head, and saw the high priest Fordham looking at him, the man's expression colored with disappointment.

* * *

Eh...couldn't find a good ending line for this chapter....X_X

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters. heh I'm giggling cause I imagine the line to smack Lotor would be very long indeed. Glad you like the kiss, and thanks!

The Dark Rose Maiden, thank you so much. And I say better late than never when it comes to reviews! I think it's obvious which way I lean in the Lotor Allura Keith issue. *winks* One thing that is good about things being so unexplored in the cannon series is it leaves us writers with the task of exploring it instead. Which hopefully proves entertaining to the readers!

Seducing Reason, oh dear....you're probably disapointed as Merla makes it clear she's sticking around. She's got plans you see! For Lotor and Arus! And I'm sure Allura will do! Too naive though? Hmmm....maybe. I haven't been trying to write her overly naive though...*worries now.*


	15. Chapter 15

Walking forward, with his head held high, and his eyes burning with anger, Lotor let not one ounce of his uncertainty show. His outward appearance reeked of confidence, Lotor boldly meeting the eyes of any who turned his way. Not that there was many, this late at night the ship's corridors were all but empty, lending a ghostly air to their surroundings.

The few Drules who had happened by, had shown their surprise, guilt wavering in their eyes as they hurriedly looked away from their King and his jailers. Lotor tried to burn the memory of these people into his mind, vowing to see to retribution when---if he got out of this predicament. A sidelong glance showed Carp walking besides him, Allura dangling in place across the Drule's shoulder. She had propped herself up as best she could, one hand holding her hair out of her face as she stared wide eyed in shock at their surroundings.

He had time, but Lotor did not spare much thought to what Allura was thinking of the ship, knowing she was surely amazed by what little marvels she had caught glimpses of. He was too busy trying not to growl out his rage, the guard behind him taking care to keep his hand on Lotor's uninjured shoulder, fingers tightening in warning every time he sensed a hesitation in the King's walk.

His shoulder's sleeve had grown damp with his blood, but the pain had faded to a dull ache. He needed to see to the damage, needed to stop the flow of blood before he grew faint from the loss of it. Lotor bore little hope that they were bringing him to the ship's infirmary, they were too deep inside it, brought down to the lowest level of the ship. There was few things of worth to be found this far below, Lotor knowing it was here where things were brought to be forgotten.

Sure enough, they came to a room, Carp hefting Allura to a better position, before producing keys out of his pocket. A rustle of the keys, the Drule selecting the right one, and then the click of an opening door was heard. Carp then strode inside, and Lotor with no choice but to follow, entered. It was musky in here, and the contents of the room seemed covered with a thin layer of dust.

It was predominately crates, their contents a mystery, box after box stacked up on top of each other. A blanket laid in the corner, another covering some misshapen piece of furniture. It was in fact a storage room, but not one devoted to the foods and goods that were precious to the Drules' way of life. It was stuff that had been abandoned, items no longer of value or of use to it's owners. Discarded, it was worse than being destroyed, the items were simply forgotten about.

Lotor was determined he and Allura would not suffer a similar fate, the King narrowing his eyes as Carp unceremoniously dumped Allura onto the floor. She lay where he dropped her, a heap of cloak and multi layers of skirt, the girl seeming too frightened to even breathe properly.

"You've made a big mistake." Lotor told him, and Carp turned to smirk at him. "You have to realize that!"

"Oh?" Laughter seemed to be in the Drule's voice, Carp crooking an eyebrow at him. "And which mistake is that? I've made so many tonight, according to you!" The Drule was right, his list of crimes were many, but Lotor calmly bit out a response.

"Siding with Merla. She won't get away with this mad scheme of hers. I will not be forgotten like some item in this room, people will notice I am missing!"

"Easy enough to take care of..." Carp said, but his voice lost some of it's confidant airs.

"Is that uncertainty I hear in your voice, Carp?" Lotor asked, unable to resist flashing a mocking smile of his own. "You know I am right. My inner circle alone will raise questions, questions that demand answers."

"Kratos and the rest of your comrades will be busy." Carp told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"By whose order?!" demanded Lotor.

"Why..." A wide grin, all his sharp teeth flashing in that smile. "Yours."

"Mine?!" A disbelieving Lotor asked, as Carp gave a vigorous nod of his head.

"You've split them up. Sent them to the other ships, ordered them to help maintain peace between the rabble rousers. Such a pity, your highness....but the peasants won't stop their fighting long enough for the Lords to notice anything is amiss."

His glare narrowed even further, Lotor's eyes practically sparking with rage. "That infighting....it was planned, wasn't it?" Carp nodded again, and Lotor cursed, pleased Allura couldn't understand his foul language. "You staged those brawls..."

"Not all. Not in the beginning." Carp admitted. "At first it was just the work of a few dissatisfied Drules...but Merla and Yurak soon saw to the advantage of using them for their purpose."

"And just what is their purpose?!" Lotor demanded, trying to goad Carp into admitting more than he should.

"Right now?" Carp shrugged. "I cannot say...although I suspect Merla will have harsh words for Yurak for forcing her hand sooner than she anticipated." Lotor's sudden smirk had Carp glaring. "What are you grinning about?!"

If possible, Lotor's smirk became even more self satisfied, the King speaking. "If Merla wasn't prepared to act tonight, than that means her little plan won't be without problems. Even under the best of circumstances, it is difficult to keep from making mistakes. Heh...your plan is in danger Carp...it won't be long before it unravels completely. I suggest you save yourself a lot of pain and misery by siding with me."

"With you?!" Carp sneered, disgust and disbelief evident in his tone. "You who have shown more fondness towards the humans than to my own kind? You who would be content to hide us away on the ships, while your prettier brethren roam free on Arus? I think not!"

"You think that Merla's way will allow the Drules to mingle with the humans?! She'll botch things even further than tonight's happenings!"

"The humans won't be a problem....not for long at any rate." Carp's cold look made Lotor go still, the King wondering just what the Drule was implying.

"What do you intend to do?" Lotor demanded, words coming out harsher with his urgency.

"I think you should worry about yourself and the princess, rather than the dreck that lives on this planet." Carp walked over to Allura, the girl lifting her head, a fine tremble shaking her body. He grinned down at her, but the expression was full of animosity, Allura shrinking back as Carp reached for her. "They die so easily..." The Drule commented, tone casual as he snagged hold of Allura's hair. "Such care must be shown in their handling..." A cruel jerk on Allura's hair, the Drule drawing her up to her knees. "Far too easily broken, both in body and in mind. Just look at how frightened this one is....she practically chokes on her fear.."

"Let her go!" Lotor growled, and was already taking a step forward, even as the guard behind him grabbed hold of both his arms. It didn't stop Lotor, the King all but dragging his captor with him as he approached Carp.

"Oh don't worry your highness..." Mocking laughter followed the words, Carp trailing fingers down the side of Allura's face, even as his other hand tightened it's grip on  
her hair. "We won't do any permanent damage to the princess. Not so long as you both behave..."

Lotor was incensed to see Carp's intimate caress of Allura's cheek, the king struggling forward though he did not know what he could do with both hands cuffed behind his back.

"Please..." Allura whispered, and Carp pressed a claw into her cheek, drawing a thin trickle of blood. "Please..." She repeated, voice soft and laced with fear.

"I wonder if all humans beg as sweetly as this one does." Mused Carp, looking back at Lotor. "I do so look forward to finding out." As rough as before, he suddenly shoved Allura away from him, the girl toppling over backwards to the floor.

"Carp!" Lotor was shocked by how incensed he grew at the Drule's mishandling of the princess, Lotor's muscles straining as though he would break free of his manacles. They held fast, the guard and Carp laughing at Lotor's attempts to get free. "Damn you, you will pay. You ALL will pay!"

"And that is why I would never side with you, King Lotor!" sneered Carp. "You're too quick to punish someone for a little harmless fun."

"The events of tonight have hardly been harmless!" Lotor hissed. "Two humans are dead, and even more are terrified." He was displeased by the shrug of Carp's shoulders, the man moving away from Allura.

"I've wasted enough time on you." Carp announced, striding past Lotor. "Do try to enjoy the time you have left on this mortal plane." A gesture from Carp had the guard releasing his grip on Lotor, the King whirling around to track the two Drule's movements. They were already heading to the room's exit, and it was clear from the way they were acting they had no intention of freeing Lotor's hands.

A wordless growl of fury erupted from Lotor's throat, the King struggling with his manacles once more. Carp didn't turn, did not even glance Lotor's way, not until Allura cried out. "Wait!"

"The little mouse has found her voice." An amused Carp said. He looked at the girl, who had sat up, her skirts still spread around her in rumpled disarray.

"Please..." Allura surprised all present with her next words, her tone turning urgent. "He needs a doctor. " She was gesturing at Lotor, lookign supremely upset at his red soaked sleeve.

"That he does." Agreed Carp, switching to Arusian. "But Merla merely said to secure you two. She said nothing about seeing to any injuries." He finished off his statement with a cruel laugh, following the guard out of the room, ignoring Allura's pleading cries. She broke off with a sob at the sound of the door being slammed shut, the lock clicking into place.

"How cruel." Allura whispered, and Lotor nodded.

"Not all my people are kind." He sighed, and allowed his weary body to at last collapse on the floor, Lotor landing on his knees. Allura gasped at his sudden change in position, and he heard the rustle of her skirts as she hurried to crawl towards him.

"Will you be okay?"

He told himself he shouldn't be surprised by her concern, she was simply too sweet a girl to allow anyone to suffer needlessly around her. Even when she should have been in shock, and cowering in fear of the horrors she had born witness to this night. "I'll be fine." Lotor said, hoping to reassure her with his words.

"But you've bled so much!" Allura protested, and now her eyes were staring at his sleeve.

"A little blood loss won't keep me down for long." Lotor retorted, and Allura shook her head, her wild hair bouncing about her face.

"It looks like more than a little to me!" He saw her bite her lower lip, her white teeth stark against the pale rose color. "You need to be treated..." She seemed to be coming to a decision, her head giving a little nod as though she agreed with some silent thought.

"Allura?" He didn't quite gasp when her trembling hands reached towards his shirt, Lotor staring in wide eyed surprise at the girl. Pale spots of pink appeared on her cheeks, the girl not meeting his eyes as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Her shaking seemed to increase, Lotor could see how she struggled to unfasten each button. When at last the shirt was open completely, Allura dared risk a look at his chest.

A breathy sound of appreciation followed, her blush deepening as she stared at him. He couldn't help but feel flattered, noting that Allura liked what she saw, the girl growing bolder to actually press a hand to his chest. It was his turn to breathe faster, Lotor feeling electrified by her simple touch on his skin. He didn't know what she was thinking, but the girl's admiration quickly evaporated as she remembered the reason for undressing him.

"Oh Lotor!" She made a distressed face, peeling back his sleeves, the shirt becoming tangled down around his manacles. Lotor glanced at his shoulder, and hid a grimace, seeing the far deeper than expected wound that dug into his skin.

"It's nothing." He lied, not wanting to further upset her. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

"You're lucky you haven't passed out from blood loss yet!" Allura exclaimed, her eyes holding fierce admonishment. "We need to stop the bleeding!"

"Put some pressure on it." Lotor advised her. "If we can tie something tight across it, that should be enough....for now." Allura was already shrugging out of her cloak, her hands no longer shaking as badly as they had been. For one-second she hesitated, fingers reaching for the outer layer skirt of her gown. "It took many months and a number of people to make this dress..." She whispered sadly.

"What?" Lotor asked, barely able to hear her comment.

"It's nothing." With a determined air about her, she began forcing the skirt to tear, ripping off long pieces of it, enough to make a hasty construed tourniquet. Her hands  
grew bloody as she began winding the make shift bandages around his injured shoulder, Lotor growling out a command.

"Tighter."

Allura nodded, and did as he asked, and though the first few strips of her dress turned red from the blood, soon the top most layers retained their blood free state. They both breathed sighs of relief, Lotor not aware he had been holding his breath while she tended to him. Allura used the remaining strips of her dress to try and clean up his  
arm, but some of the blood was already dried into his skin, refusing to be budged no matter how much she tried.

He studied her as she worked, Allura keeping her eyes lowered to his arm. This close he was aware of her personal scent, the flowery perfume that made him think of wild flowers after a rainstorm. He realized he was leaning into her, as though craving more of her scent and her soft touch on his arm. She wasn't looking at his face, but even with her eyes lowered, he could see the white had ceased to overwhelm the blue of her eyes. She was no longer as terrified as she had been, nor had she been reduced to tears over their predicament.

"You're staring." She murmured, the blush of her cheeks deepening as she continued to fuss over him. She gave one last useless rub of his skin, flakes of dried blood being disrupted, then dropped her hands.

Lotor realized he was, not looking away, not even when Allura slowly lifted her gaze to lock eyes with him. "I'm trying to figure you out."

"Oh?" Just a word, but it held so much question in that sound of hers.

"So much happened tonight. So much you've had no way of understanding..." Lotor sighed then, his breath causing her hair to rustle.

"Then explain it to me." Allura urged him, and now he looked away from her.

"Where to begin...." Lotor muttered, and was shocked when Allura reached out to touch his face. Her grip was firm, but no less gentle than it had been these past few minutes, Allura urging Lotor to turn and look at her.

"Start...at the beginning. Lotor, just who are those people with Merla? Why is the Goddess allying herself with demons?"

"Merla is no Goddess!" Lotor snapped, vehement anger rising at the mention of his betraying bride's name. ~Former bride.~ He quickly corrected himself, even as Allura fixed him with wide eyes.

"Not a Goddess? Then...then what is she?"

Even though using such language in the presence of the princess burnt him with shame, Lotor could not keep himself from blurting out what he really thought of Merla. "A traitorous bitch!" Allura just stared, and this time he sighed, some of his angry fire leaving him. "Forgive me, but it is the truth I speak. She's nothing but a viper, the lowest of the low. I was a fool to turn a blind eye for this long."

Puzzlement was in Allura's expression, the girl not understanding everything he alluded to. "She's vicious...she's cruel, never having a kind word for anyone save herself. Her behavior in the past towards others, both nobles and the servants have been reprehensible, the act of a cold, selfish woman." He snorted then, shaking his head, his hair falling across his face. He was jerking on his restraints before he could stop himself, wanting to angrily brush aside that hair.

Allura did it for him, Lotor unable to calm, even as her touch. The princess tucked the loose strands of his hair behind his ears, her fingers seeming to linger in place longer than was appropriate.

"She's no Goddess, benevolent or otherwise." Lotor finished, Allura dropping her hands down towards his shirt, pulling it back up his arms.

"But..." Hesitation in her speech, Allura began fastening the buttons of his shirt, risking only a glance at his face.

"But nothing!" Bitter, he all but barked out his anger at Merla to the princess, seeing her flinch back. "She's no more divine than I...than ANY of us." That last statement was cause for Allura to let go of his shirt, the buttons only halfway fastened.

"Not divine?" Her brow furrowed, Allura looking at him with an expression he could not quite read.

"I'm sorry...we've lied to you...I've lied to you." Lotor refused to look away, waiting for the accusations to come from Allura. "We...were so..."

"You did miracles." Allura interrupted him, tone urgent, eyes looking like she was desperate to keep believing he was a God. "You healed the sick! You've come from the sky. You were going to triple our food production with those houses of yours!"

"Those are all easily explained..." Lotor began, but Allura cut him off once more.

"Don't tell me these are not the acts of a race that is different from ours, that is superior to ours!"

"Different yes....superior?" He snorted in disgust, shaking his head. "Hardly. Allura, we are neither Gods nor demons, though I bet right now you and your people that were present at the temple are ready to damn us all."

"Oh no!" Allura protested, but he ignored her exclamation.  
"I know what it seems like..." continued Lotor. "Doing those things...to a race of people that aren't as advanced as the Drules, surely it does seem like the act of  
Gods. But it's not!"

"Demons then?" He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, Lotor's expression remaining serious.

"Some of my people may look like monsters, but even the worse behaved Drule is not a demon."

"Then how?!" demanded Allura, sitting back on her knees. "How were you capable of doing such wondrous things?!"

"Science."

She frowned, repeating the word with a puzzled tilt of her head. "Science?"

He paused, trying to figure out how to explain the concept to a mind that had yet to grasp hold of all it could be capable of. "It's a kind of art...a study of truths...we've had thousands of years to perfect our science, to learn how to do things, to make things. The knowledge once gained, has been passed down for generations, studied by many, studied and improved upon, Such knowledge is available to any who ask, we've whole schools devoted to learning."

Allura still looked like she didn't understand, Lotor floundering about as he tried to explain. "Science itself has much to do with learning things, with finding out about the world that surrounds us, and the patterns that repeat. To learn the facts and laws of the universe, and use those to improve our lives. Although...my people learned to late that not all things we could use science for would be beneficial to our long term survival."

Allura looked even more confused, her eyes glazing over at his jumbled explanation. "It's not just science....called it technology. We use the knowledge obtained through science, along with our engineering techniques to create more things....it's a melding of the natural world with the things we Drules have been able to make."

"Magic." Allura decided, and Lotor sighed.

"It's not magic...not exactly....but it might be easier to think of it that way for now." He barely registered the rueful smile that crossed his lips. "I'm afraid many of my people take for granted the things that we have. A lot of us, myself included do not how all our technology works, we simply accept that it does, and use it day to day. If it breaks down, we have people whose job is specialized to the fixing of our gadgets."

"How....how did you learn this science?" Allura asked, and Lotor gave a careless shrug.

"It's the benefit of centuries of knowledge. I don't doubt that your people would be capable of developing your own science and technology given time. Your current state of affairs is much like the dark ages of Doom, you've got the groundwork laid out in some areas, such as knowing certain herbs that can be used as medicine. "

"Doom?" Allura questioned, Lotor nodding.

"Doom is our world. Our former home." He couldn't keep his pain off his face at the thought of his former world, Lotor sighing. "It's a planet, a bit like Arus in shape and the ability to support life.....but...we ruined it."

"Ruined it how?" Allura asked.

"With war, and weapons...with our carelessness." Lotor tried not to think on how bad they had devastated the planet, not wanting to frighten Allura with such stories. "We didn't care for the planet, didn't think about it as we mindlessly went about our business. Not until it was too late..."

"Too late?"

"Nothing would grow on Doom, nothing would take root for long...and if it did, the rains destroyed it fast enough. Without food to eat, our animals began dying, and what didn't die, we hunted to extinction. But that was just one of the errors we made...." He spied her shiver, Allura looking distressed. "We've traveled a long time, past hundreds of worlds, all lifeless and unsuitable to our needs. And then we found your world.....our last hope, our only hope after years of flying among the stars. We're determined not to make the same mistakes here.....it's why I wanted so badly to make a treaty with your father....I...I shouldn't have deceived him...deceived you all."

"My father never believed you were Gods." Allura's words had Lotor nodding, the King adding the following.

"He is a wise man."

"Why couldn't you have told us the truth from the start?" Allura wondered, and Lotor shrugged.

"I wanted to. I meant to. I didn't put much stock into labels at first....nor did I realize how desperate your people were to believe in us." He sagged in his place, the epitome of dejection. "I've surely botched it for everyone involved."

"I think if anyone has ruined your people's chances, it will be the Go---the lady Merla." Allura said. "Just what is she up to, and who were those....those men with her?"

"I don't quite know what she plays at." Lotor admitted. "At least as far as your people are concerned." He frowned then, remembering Merla's words, how mad she sounded as she talked about witnesses and the need to kill them all.

"She wanted to kill us..." Allura deducted. "But you stopped her, didn't you?"

"Yes." He nodded then. "The people at Pelphine Temple, their good behavior is held hostage to your safety. They won't be able to act, won't be able to tell your father  
what has happened....not without great risk to you."

She actually paled at that, Lotor wishing he could place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My father will know I am missing. He won't stand for it, no matter what lies Merla tells him!" Lotor kept quiet about the fact that there was very little Alfor could do to get them off the ships. "And your people! Won't they wonder what happened to you?"

"They should." Lotor agreed. "Merla will be busy trying to maintain control. As much as she wants to be Queen, she can't gain the crown without tying herself to me. Something I do not intend to allow to happen." A wry smile then. "Fear not Allura, Merla won't be killing me anytime soon. Not if she doesn't want to fight all the nobles clamoring for a chance at my crown."

"I sense a but coming about." Allura murmured, and Lotor nodded.

"We're not on the main ship." Lotor had been displeased when they had been brought onboard the Ravager, knowing he was being isolated away from any help that  
may have come from the flag ship. The few faces they had spied in the hall had all been unfamiliar to Lotor, people surely picked for their allegiance to Merla.

"Does that matter?"

Maybe. Maybe not." Lotor shrugged, then regretted it as he felt his shoulder protest the action. Allura noticed his wince, the girl voicing her concern.

"Don't strain yourself! Too much movement, and you may loosen the bandages!"

"You make a good nurse." Lotor praised her, not failing to notice the way she blushed at that.

"Hardly." Allura replied, shaking her head no to his voiced insistence. "Lotor? What do we do now?"

"Now? I suggest we get some sleep while we can." Lotor said, inching over to a crate, so that he could rest his back against it. Allura watched him for a few moments, then gathered her cloak off the floor. She came closer to him, fingers playing nervously with the cloak before she folded it up to form a make shift pillow. The princess actually laid down next to him, her sleep heavy eyes fighting to remain open. "Don't worry Allura. I'll stay up and keep watch while you sleep."

"Thank you." So soft was her response that he strained to hear it, Lotor watching as Allura slowly drifted off into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chapter that did not want to end....

To Be Continued...

Michelle

LostinNY, you made me giggle. I think Merla would find the Disney queens outfits not sexy enough for her tastes!

Harmony Winters, so did I! Cheer that is! And you make me blush with the writing hero praise. And the praise in general. Thank you so much.

Seducing Reason, Merla will be causing havoc....that's for sure...but I gotta work on the chapter...which will probably be a Merla POV and I am not looking forward to it. Plus my muse has been all about Porcelain Dreams....I need to take a break from that story to work on this one...-_- At least I have my notes fleshed out for Divine.


	16. Chapter 16

There had been little point in sleeping this past night, not with the new day fast approaching them, and the last minute plans she needed to make. Merla would have scowled in the moment as she thought of Lotor and the near disaster that had been the incident inside Pelphine temple, all her plans nearly coming undone. And all because of that insipid little princess, the girl treading into areas she should have avoided.

Of course, Allura couldn't be blamed entirely, Merla knew Yurak and the others were at fault as well, the Drules insisting on disembarking from the ships. She had been in the middle of chastising them, arguing with them that they endangered everything with their presence here in the temple when Carp stumbled upon Allura. Yurak hadn't had much time to argue his reasons, the girl screaming, drawing to them several priests.

Merla was actually shocked that one of them had had balls big enough to attack a Drule, and she felt not one ounce of remorse that that man had ended up dead. She did however feel anger that Lotor had arrived before she could have the two remaining priests and the girl killed, Merla wanting no witnesses to her dealings with the Drules.

But Lotor had arrived, along with Traad, and quite a number of humans, compounding her problem. So many witnesses, the humans horrified at the death, perhaps even more so at the appearance of the ugly Drules. She knew they thought her lizard like brethren demons, and Lotor had been incensed at the harsh introduction of them to the humans.

She should have known her husband to be would be too weak to do what was needed to salvage the situation, Lotor protesting her actions when she broke the neck of one of the frightened priests. The situation had become more violatile, Merla having to threaten Allura to ensure Lotor's good behavior. Carp had been all too eager to run claws over the girl's neck, that man enjoyed killing a little too much even for a beast man.

Even with the threat to Allura, fighting had broken out, Traad quick to try and defend his King. Merla was surprised at just how much Lotor valued Allura's life, the King interfering in Traad's fight, and getting injured in the process. Traad was soon killed afterwards, one less witness to what was happening. But his death presented a new problem, the least of which being the humans now knew their Gods could be killed.

Traad's absence would be hard to explain, just as Lotor and Allura's would be. She had measures in place, those Lords of Lotor's inner circle separated, and sent to different ships, all in an effort to quell the staged riots that had become a problem for the Drule. She knew that would only delay them for so long, they would eventually wonder why they hadn't heard personally from their King.

Merla sighed, pacing the floor of Pelphine temple. Her guards were in place, the lizard beast men who so terrified the humans. Their presence alone seemed enough to keep the humans from acting with violence towards her, and they had the added incentive that Allura would be killed should they act up. She'd rather just kill them, but she realized Lotor was right, the loss of so many humans, especially such high powered figures as Allura and Fordham would be noticed.

Especially by that Alfor, Merla feeling a headache start as she wondered what she would tell the human King. He needed to be told something, he needed to be kept in the dark of what was truly going on at Pelphine temple. At least long enough for Merla to get her other plans in motion. She knew Lotor wasn't going to make things easy on her, especially if she intended to take the throne from him.

Devoted as he was to his people, he might prefer death to letting her rule, and she knew she couldn't afford to kill him. Not yet at least, Merla cursing the fact that she wasn't his wife. If she had been married to him, the throne would be a moot point, Lotor could suffer an accident and Merla could take over. But with no heirs, and no wife tied to him, the throne would be up for grabs, the nobles fighting like cats and dogs for the chance to rule.'

It might lead to war, and though she enjoyed a good battle, she wasn't prepared for someone to steal what she viewed as her right. She'd simply have to find a way to force Lotor into the marriage, and she had a good idea Allura would be the key. That brat would prove useful after all, provided her imprisonment didn't ruin everything! Merla growled then, stalking into a new room. The terrified humans scattered at her growl, making themselves scarce.

So far none of the humans had been allowed to leave the temple, Merla and her allies not trusting what they would do and say. Nor were they allowing humans to visit inside, not with all the beast man walking the temple grounds. She knew she should gather them up, force them to go back onboard the ship, but she was loathe to admit she had little control over them.

Not with Yurak running his mouth, Merla entertaining the idea of killing him too. It might tighten her power base, help her to regain control over a people who chafed at being ordered. But for now she held in her murderous impulses, seeking out the trio of Yurak, Carp, and Mogor. They were currently relaxing with several of the terrified temple priestess around them, and Merla wondered if they had raped the humans.

Not that she felt pity for the women, she barely gave their fear and discomfort more than a passing thought, more incensed that the men were enjoying themselves after the upheaval of last night. Merla had to keep her temper from flaring, not quite succeeded as her eyes flashed with her annoyance. She wanted the priestesses gone from the room, but the men seemed determined to keep them there.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourselves!" Merla bit out through gritted teeth, her hands on her hips. "Last night was a complete and total disaster!"

Their relaxed looks seemed to dissipate at her tone, Yurak sitting up straighter as he glared back at her. "It's not that bad..." he began, and Merla snorted in disbelief.

"Not that bad?" She demanded, her words in Drule so the humans would not be able to follow the conversation. "We're having to move up the pace of our plans...Lotor is nowhere near positioned to marry me, and if his men realize he's gone..."

"They won't." Carp said confidently, speaking with a mouthful of grapes his chosen priestess fed him. "Lord Kratos and the others are on other ships...and we'll just tell his men that he is off visiting the others. With five of our ships, it will take time for anyone to check the story and discover he has not visited any one in particular."

"Time we may not have." Merla stressed. "I can only make excuses for Lotor's absence for so long..."

"Why not tell a half truth?" Mogor wondered, his priestess giving him a reluctant massage. "Tell them he is off with his human lover." She snarled at that, not liking the knowing laughs the three Drules gave her.

"I know it will be a blow to your pride Merla, but the people don't need to believe you two are in love to accept the marriage between you. It won't be the first time we have a King and a Queen who hate each other." Added Yurak.

"They can't suspect that hate runs deep enough for me to kill him!" snapped Merla. "If foul play is suspected, my claim to the throne will be in jeopardy. And need I remind you, if I lose, you will lose as well?" They all seemed to stiffen at that, not liking the thought of losing a figurehead who would give the lizard beast man power over both humans and the other Drules.

"We won't lose." Carp said at last, a frown on his face. "There's too much at stake here."

"Then act like you have a care!" Merla all but shouted. "Stop acting on your own, and going off without consulting me!"

"Calm yourself Merla!" advised Yurak, and she glared at him.

"You'll know when I begin to lose my calm." Came her hissed out reply.

"Instead of this needless worrying, and threats, I think we should focus on the other parts of our plan." Mogor suggested, guiding the priestesses hands to go lower on his body. "We do want the planet for ourselves, do we not?"

"Of that we can all agree." Yurak said, after Merla gave a nod of her head.

"Then it's best we start getting rid of these human pests." Continued Mogor.

"I don't know...some of them are quite...enjoyable to keep around." Carp grinned, pulling a protesting priestess down onto her lap. He slipped his hands into her robe, determinedly fondling her breasts as she squeaked and squirmed in alarm.

"You can't be growing fond of them!" snorted Merla, annoyed with the show he was putting on. "They clearly abhor you...they'd as soon as stab you in the back as look at you."

"As if they could win in a fight against one of us!" snorted Carp, still molesting the human female. "Besides, it might be nice to be catered to as Gods." His look was pointed then, his hands busy on the female's flesh. "You certainly reaped the benefits of that!"

"I have an advantage that you do not." Merla retorted.

"Ah, it always comes down to looks." Mogor sighed. "They think us more monster than God."

"Demons." Merla supplied with a smirk. "They think you are demons!"

"And what must they think of you?" Carp mused out loud, a shrewd look in his eyes. "Allying yourself with demons such as we?"

"As if I care what these humans think of me!" Merla retorted. "Besides..." She deepened her smirk, outright laughing as she spoke. "Soon their race will be all but extinct, only a few kept as our slaves." The three Drule males smiled, liking the thought of the humans' forced servitude. "We'll have to get busy." She told them, knowing she would be the one to lay the ground work for the humans' extermination.

"Yes, you must meet with the other kingdom's rulers if you hope to incite them into war." Carp looked thrilled at the prospect, licking his lips at the thought of the humans slaughtering one another.

"I'm sure Merla will be very persuasive." Agreed Mogor. "She has a way about her, and these humans are charmed by a pretty face." Merla refused to give in to his flattery, instead frowning at the tasks set out before her. She strongly wished they could openly unleash the full extent of their military might on the humans, but Merla was conscious of the fact their weapons had such devastating power, it would destroy the environment as well as the humans. And that was something they could not allow to happen, not after all the time the Drules had spent searching for a new world to call their home.

They would have to let the humans fight each other, let their war kill each other off in great numbers. Those that survived would be easier to control, regardless of what they believed the Drule to be.

"Your ladyship..." A new solider had entered, this Drule as fair of face as Carp and the others were ugly. He pretended not to notice the other males, and what they were doing to the priestesses. Instead he bowed to Merla, offering submission to her, even as his words filled her with new upset. "The human King has arrived. His men are insisting on an audience, it's all we can do to keep them out of the temple."

"I did not expect him quite this soon." Merla muttered, than scowled at the lounging Drules. "You heard the man's words! Clear out...take you and your men with you aboard a ship."

"Why should we flee in the arrival of this king?" demanded Carp.

"You cannot be seen! You know that. If they see what they believe to be demons among them, the humans will rally together, rather than fight each other." Merla explained, Mogor and Yurak already standing.

"Come Carp, she's right. This King of theirs may even insist on searching the temple for his lost princess." Mogor said, and Carp let out an exaggerated sigh, shoving the priestess of his lap. She landed on the floor with a yelp, but otherwise just lay there, hoping to be ignored.

"At least he can't search our ships." Muttered Yurak, and Carp let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried! There's no telling with the arrogance of this king of theirs."

The men continued to talk, their loud voices fading the further down the temple they walked. Merla gave a stiff nod to the waiting Drule, and the soldier hurried off to retrieve King Alfor and his men. She tried not to pace, Merla looking at the priestesses, the women huddling around the one who had been molested by Carp.

"Leave me." She ordered harshly in Arusian, showing neither patience nor care towards the women's plight. The frightened women nodded, helping the one on the floor to stand, the girl looking very close to tears.

They had just disappeared down one of the corridors opposite the room's northern entrance, when Alfor's soldiers burst into the room. The King was last to enter, giving a cursory glance to his surroundings. His eyes lighted on the overturned cushions, and abandoned grapes on the floor, Merla inwardly groaning to realize it did not fit with the temple's normally pristine image.

"King Alfor..." Merla began, forcing a thin-lipped smile on her face. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"I think you know." Alfor answered, striding towards her. "My daughter is missing, her carriage found in town. Her driver is not yet drunk enough to not be able to recall just where he had taken her."

"OH? Did she pay a visit to the temple last night?" Merla asked, feigning shock. Alfor nodded, and she let a troubled look fill her eyes. "And she hasn't returned to the castle yet?"

"No. Where is Lotor? Where is your King?" Alfor asked, and she feigned hesitation, wanting to appear as though she didn't want to answer him. "Lady Merla!"

"He's missing." She said at last, losing what little smile she had worn. "He never came back to the ship last night. We've been searching for him, but without any luck."

"Missing?" repeated Alfor, his frown deepening. "And just where would he go?"

"If I knew, he wouldn't be missing then would he?" Merla inquired, tone mild. She then widened her eyes, pretending to be shocked. "You don't think he's with Allura, do you?"

"I don't want to even suggest such a thing!" Alfor exclaimed with a grimace. "But if both of them are missing..."

"It could just be a coincidence..." She began, earning a patronizing look from Alfor. "I'm sure my fiancee would not betray me, no matter how tempting your daughter made things for him."

"And yet, you cannot say with any certainty he is not with my daughter." Pointed out Alfor, and she nodded her head. "Did he bring her aboard one of your ships?"

"Oh no!" Perhaps her answer was too quick, Merla hastening to cover. "We would know the moment a stranger came aboard. Everyone would talk if they saw one of your kind walking with our King."

Alfor frowned, clearly not knowing what else to make of the disappearance. "And my people would talk if they saw one of your kind walking with their princess."

"Not necessarily." Merla said. "If he asked, or even paid them to keep quiet..."

"Money can't buy the silence of everyone." Alfor replied. "And someone is bound to know something."

"Indeed." Agreed Merla, and played out another hesitation. "One of our smaller ships is gone, a private transport just big enough to carry two people. Perhaps..."

"He's taken her..." Alfor had paled at the thought, shoulders sagging somewhat. She couldn't guess what exactly was going through his mind, though she felt hope he was believing the story she fed him.

"I'm sure we're just jumping to conclusion." Merla said. "I mean, he could have just taken her for a ride. From what I understand, your daughter has expressed interest in our ships before."

"I pray that you are right." Alfor sounded grim then. "I do not want to think of the alternatives if they've done something as foolish as run off with each other."

Merla kept her expression concerned, but inside she was smiling, overjoyed at how easily Alfor took to her lies and manipulations. He was so quick to believe the worst of Lotor, he didn't seem to want to question too deeply the circumstances surrounding his daughter's disappearance.

"Your highness, I am deeply sorry this has happened." She put on a show of regret, sighing deeply. "I do not know what either one of them is thinking, but I hope this doesn't jeopardize the relationship we are forming with your people..."

"That remains to be seen on whether or not my daughter is returned to me." Alfor had frost lacing his words, the King unable to keep from displaying some of his anger.

"I understand." Merla said graciously. "I would be upset to, if some man ran off with my young daughter."

"I suspect you'd be upset just on the principle of your own betrothed running off with another woman!" exclaimed Aflor.

"Believe me when I say Lotor and I will have words about this indiscretion of his." Merla told him, and Alfor nodded.

"As will Lotor and I!" He sighed then, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not that surprised at my daughter's behavior, she is willful and was upset by my decree. But I expected more control from your King!"

"As did we all. Alfor? If there is anything I can do..."

"Use some of those ships of yours to help in the search for our two runaways!" He retorted, words more command than suggestion.

"Of course." Merla bowed her head, still ever so gracious.

"And you will of course, not mind if we search the temple?" asked Alfor, then added. "Only as a precautionary measure."

"Not at all!" Merla replied. "It is after all your right to do so. But that right only extends to the temple grounds." She reminded him.

"Yes...the ships are your domain. And whatever happens there, falls under your people's law." Alfor acknowledged, and then was giving the signal for his guard to spread out through the temple. Merla tried to appear relaxed and unconcerned with their search, but inwardly she was anxious, hoping that the beast men were safely hidden away, and that the humans would keep quiet. The last thing she needed was yet another upset to her plans!

Eh...chapter did not go anywhere like what I envisioned...X_X Not sure I will try to rewrite it though...

I can't promise steady updates to this fic...though I am trying to finish it...knock on wood and other good luck charms!

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! Sorry for such a long wait for an update!

LostinNy, thanks! Who knows about the hot kiss...I'm sure it will happen eventually. Though there never seems an oppurtune time for it. ^^;;

Seducing Reason, what's with the face? 0_o Unsavory mage might show up, but he won't be a mage in this one! That's all I'll say about that!

Harmony Winters, thanks! It was about time too!

Chrsitine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Oh my goodness, the human sacrifice concept is so tempting to me! Ha ha ha! But probably wouldn't fit in with her lies to Alfor. XD It's actually funny how this story developed...Merla is playing the role Lotor would have had. See when I first cmae up with this idea, Lotor was gonna be like the other Drules, enjoying being thought to be a God. But after finishing Harem Slave, I needed a break from bad boy Lotor. So a kinder Lotor emerged. Original idea, Allura would have found out they weren't Gods, forcing Lotor to take her prisoner aboard his ship. I find it fascinating to see the differeances of what I wrote and what I first imagined!


	17. Chapter 17

She was groggy and disoriented when she awoke, not used to sleeping on the cold floor. Even less familiar was the fact that she woke up to the presence of someone besides her, Allura gazing up at the sleeping God's face. Even in sleep he had not relaxed completely, and she wondered what troubled him more, his shoulder wound or their situation.

She slowly lifted herself up to a sitting position, Allura already missing the warmth of Lotor's body. She would have loved to linger next to him enjoying how she had snuggled up to his side during their sleep, Allura having laid a hand on Lotor's chest, but she was concerned. She studied his tightly bandage shoulder and arm, trying to see if his wound had begun bleeding again. The strips from her dress remained undisturbed, no hints of blood on them, which left her greatly relieved.

She didn't know what she would have done if Lotor had begun bleeding again, especially with their limited supplies, and lack of contact from the other Drules. She found it funny to be referring to them by their race's name, Allura so used to calling them Gods. She still had difficulty believing Lotor was not a God, even after he had told her the truth about his people, and their miracles.

Science was a strange concept to Allura, as was technology, the girl barely able to grasp the fundamentals of what Lotor had told her. Try as he might to convince her otherwise, she thought it was magic the Drules had done. She felt certain her people would believe the same thing, they were already so in awe of the things the Drules had shown them.

She worried for her people now, wondering what their fate would be without Lotor to keep the other Drules in check. Merla, as vengeful as she was beautiful, had proven herself an unfeeling killer, snapping that one priest's neck. Allura was taken aback at the ease in which Merla had killed, the woman cool and calculating, almost detached as though she had been crushing an insect.

It didn't take any great stretch of the imagination for Allura to realize that Merla viewed the Arusians as beneath her. Even before she had killed one, her actions and mannerisms, her very words which she hid in that language of hers, had all been disdainful. She had been prepared to enjoy the Arusian's worship, but hadn't given a care towards them the way a true God would.

"She's a demon whose beauty hides her true self." Muttered Allura, face frowning. Her soft spoken words were enough to rouse Lotor, the God-Drule fluttering open his eyes. She couldn't help it, she smiled a greeting to him, Allura's hands reaching out to touch him as he attempted to ease up from his slouched over position. "Easy there...I do not want you to inadvertently cause your wound to bleed again."

"I fell asleep." Lotor sounded chagrined, meeting her eyes with a grimace.

"Yes." Agreed Allura. "You must have been exhausted after the events of last night."

"But I promised I'd stay up and keep watch." He said, giving a shake of his head. Some of his hair fell forward, covering his eyes. She reached forward to brush those strands back, relishing the touch of him.

"I won't blame you for sleeping." Allura told him, sensing that he would fault himself more than he should. "You needed your rest. I'm sure your injury helped play a part in your tiredness." He just frowned at her, Allura grazing her fingers across his bandaged shoulder. He didn't so much as wince, and she took that as a promising sign. "And no one came during the night."

"But they could have." Lotor pointed out, then sighed. "Listen to me...acting as if I could have done anything to stop them with my hands shackled behind my back!"

She didn't want to know what he thought would need stopping, Allura dropping her hand to her lap. "You would have found a way." She said simply. "I believe in you."

"That's a trust I don't deserve." Lotor muttered, and she sighed.

"You have it all the same. Yes!" She quickly said when he opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, you weren't exactly truthful when you first arrived. You Drule may not be our Gods, but I have no doubts that most of you are something wondrous to be able to do the things you do."

"I thought I already explained that to you." He was gruff then. "Anyone can do those things with the proper tools and knowledge. It just takes time for a civilization to advance themselves, to accumulate the facts needed to make changes to their society." Another sigh from him, Lotor looking frustrated. "I thought my people would get the chance to helps yours, to show you things, to teach you the knowledge of how to do certain acts."

"You'll get that chance, I know you will!"

"We have to get out of here first." Lotor pointed out. "And frankly, I am all out of ideas on how to pull off that kind of miracle." He gave a jerk on his hands, his shackles making a rattling noise.

"Will not the other..." She had to pause, quickly correcting herself to use the proper term. "The other Drules come looking for you?"

"Normally yes, but Merla seems to have arranged things to keep them busy." Sour was his tone, Lotor as angry as he was frustrated.

"She can't keep them busy forever." Allura pointed our reasonably. "They will eventually notice you are missing, and come find us."

"I don't know if the people of your kingdom can last long enough for Kratos and the others to find us." Lotor grimaced, and her look became questioning. "You have to realize Allura...whatever Merla plots, it won't be good for the humans."

"You think she'll harm them?" She was alarmed now, recalling the moment when Merla had snapped the neck of that priest.

"I don't know what she plans to do." Lotor admitted. "But I fear all I have tried to accomplish, all the groundwork I laid so my people could live peacefully alongside yours, is about to be ruined!"

"That cannot be allowed to happen!" Allura cried out, and Lotor let out bitter agreement.

"It can't, but I don't know how to stop her. Not given my current position." He was once again jerking on his manacles, more out of need to illustrate his point than any hope he might have had at breaking free.

"You'll find a way. We'll find a way." She insisted, laying a hand on his arm, hoping to soothe him. She would have been hurt if he had scoffed at what she had said, instead he just looked at her, expression weary. "You're not alone in this." Allura reminded him, offering a small smile. "I'm here, and once I explain things to my father, I'm sure he'll support us too!"

"Allura...it's nice to have hope but..." Lotor shook his head, his unruly hair settling in place across his eyes once more. "I fear the damage Merla will do. It may be irreparable, something your father might not be able to forgive..."

"He's an understanding man!" Allura protested, tenderly brushing the hair out of his eyes. "We'll make him understand it was Merla not you, who did these things. He won't blame you, he can't!"

"I fear you will just be disappointed." She felt hurt by his words, shaking her head no. "Allura, the fact of the matter is, I lied to him as well. I created a situation for Merla to seize control, to allow her to gather allies from those that were unhappy with how I was handling things on Arus. I...I was a fool."

"Why? Why do you say that?" Allura asked, and he appeared to be giving it some thought.

"I didn't know how your people would react. Didn't know if they would be accepting of all Drules. When we studied your planet, we purposefully chose to greet you with those of our race that resembled humans the most. We didn't want to scare you with the more alien in appearance Drules."

"They are frightening to look at." She admitted, and Lotor sighed.

"Frightening...that's putting it mild. I saw and heard the reactions of those in the temple...they were terrified, thought them demons...how long before that fear turned to hate, and the hatred led to fighting among our races? Allura..I didn't want to hide one half of my people, but I saw and heard things among yours, saw how they reacted to those different from them. Even babies born with disfiguring birth defects aren't tolerated..."

In that moment she felt ashamed of her own people, knowing the Arusians were quick to judge anomalies harshly. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, knowing that couldn't be enough to apologize for the discriminations of a whole kingdom.

"You don't need to apologize." Lotor told her. "It's just a product of your times, this type of thinking. I'm sure your people would grow out of it given enough time and understanding. But Allura! My people really don't have the time to wait on yours. We need a home, and we need it now."

"Because yours was destroyed..." Allura said, recalling what he had told her last night. He nodded, and a look of hurt was in his eyes, pain that seemed to come to him whenever he thought of his lost home. The pain made her heart ache, Allura wanting to wrap her arms around him, in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry that happened to your world...but I believe there is good to be found no matter what the situation."

"What good could there be in a world dying?" Lotor asked her, and she nerved herself to answer, laying a hand on his cheek.

"It brought you to Arus." She didn't dare smile then, too frightened of his rejection. "You've helped people with your miracles, your science, whatever you want to call it. You've healed so many, and you've begun to do things to try and actively better our lives. Such as those houses of yours that would triple our food production. I know our peoples can coexist...even if you're not our Gods."

"I hope that the rest of your people can be as understanding and forgiving as you are Allura." Lotor's tone was soft, voice a sad whisper.

"I'm sure they will be." She assured him, and geared up the nerve to do more than just touch him. She let her fingers caress his cheek, stroking them back towards his hair. Allura thought she felt him shiver in response, a fine trembling that made her bolder with it's encouragement. "So tell me, your highness..." She risked a smile then, fingers playing with his fine hair. "Just what are your people like when they are not playing Gods?"

"What they're like?" He paused, mulling over her question. "I suspect we're not all that different from you. We work, we live, and love, and at the end of the day we go to bed, to do it all over again the next day."

"Hmm..." She was hardly satisfied with that answer, brimming over with curiosity about his people. "You make it sound so ordinary. But what you do is anything but!"

"Allura, to us it is ordinary. Just another part of life. Some of it good, some of it bad. We had to turn our back on some of our practices, especially if we're going to keep past mistakes from repeating on this world."

"Mistakes...like the wars?" He nodded to that, and she frowned. "I suppose I can understand how they devastated your planet. If you were to use that beam that was capable of rendering a tree to ash..."

"What we used was a hundred times worse than that." Lotor's words induced a chill in Allura, the girl dropping her hand from his hair. "We weren't always a united people. We actually started as two different races, and the hatred was strong between us. We had centuries of animosity and hate, leading to violence and wars that seemed never ending. And during that time, we had the chance to develop new and better weapons, and you can be sure we used them!"

"It's a small miracle we didn't destroy ourselves with Doom..." He continued, sighing. "Between polluting our skies and our oceans, and ruining the land, the fighting became even more serious. We were squabbling over dwindling resources, each city trying to claim as much for themselves as they could. We have weapons Allura, weapons capable of wiping out the entire population of a city in a blink of the eye...and some of us were all too quick to use them."

"Then how?" She asked, voice soft and whispering, as if that could keep her fear from showing. "How are you still alive?"

"It might be more luck than anything else." Lotor was rueful then. "My people realized that with the destruction of the cities, the land and resources were also lost to us. It wasn't an instantaneous realization though...it wasn't until we were down to perhaps a dozen cities that we realized the fighting had to stop. We had to look beyond surviving for a day, and find a solution that could carry not only us, but our future generations."

"And so you left your world behind?"

"Eventually yes." He agreed. "But first we had to be united. And that happened when one man emerged before all others, a man fit to be King of both people. That man was my father, and somehow, be it the desperation we felt, or the need to survive, they listened to him. His ideas seemed outrageous at the time, as bad a state as Doom was in, many did not want to leave the home world. Especially when we had no guarantees that we would find a viable world to replace ours."

"But he convinced them otherwise, didn't he?" Allura said knowingly.

"Yes. We spent years building ships, even with our numbers dwindled down, we still needed many to carry us through the stars. We needed room for the few animals we hadn't hunted to extinction, needed to make space for our green houses to grow crops and medicines. You can't imagine what it's like, living on recycled air and water Allura. The cleanness of Arus' air, it's something you probably take for granted...it's something that should be savored, relished for it's pureness."

"We could have lived for an indefinite amount of time inside our ships..." continued Lotor. "In fact, it was beginning to look like we might have to. We traveled through much of the galaxy, and it's a lonely place, far lonelier than we ever realized. World after world empty, inhospitable towards supporting life of any kind. Arus is a miracle, our miracle. I wanted to do everything I could to protect it, and to force a peace between humans and Drules."

"You'll get your chance." Allura insisted, and he gave her a disbelieving look. "You will!"

"It's very sweet of you to still believe that." He was patronizing in the moment, Allura frowning at him.

"Sweet has nothing to do with it!" She slowly stood, turning to look around the room. She hadn't paid much attention to their surroundings, especially not last night, when she had still been so terrified. That fear had almost blinded her, and certainly left her unaware of anything but Lotor and their present situation. But now she felt calmer, and though she was certainly filled with worry over what could happen to them and her people, Allura felt able to think more clearly.

"What room is this?" Allura asked out loud, gravitating towards a blanket that was draped across some large object. Lotor shifted against the crate he was leaning against, watching her move about the room.

"It's one of our storage rooms." He explained with a grimace. "One of a dozen rooms, all similar to this one. Although, this low in the ship, it's stuff that no one cares about, or has a use for anymore." He snorted then, hoarse chuckles escaping him. "They wouldn't have brought us here if they thought anyone would come here anytime soon."

"Well, these things may have been abandoned, but perhaps we can find a use for them." Allura said, jerking the coarse blanket off the object. She stopped and stared, unsure what to make of the object that was revealed. "What is this?"

"It's a computer." Lotor told her, and she repeated the strange word. "Call it a box that thinks."

"What possible use could there be for a thinking box?" She wondered, expression perplexed.

"You'd be surprise." Lotor murmured. "It helps us with day to day tasks, solves problems, and helps runs programs necessary to keep the ships going. It also helps us keep in contact with the people onboard the other ships, and we can even play games on them."

"Why would it be left here then?"

"It's an older, obsolete model. I wonder if it's parts are even intact." Lotor mused. "We usually salvage parts from older models to help make newer ones. It's the same with any machine, really."

She vaguely remembered him telling her a little about machines that first day at Pelphine temple when Dr. Reaver had worked miracles healing the people who came to see her and her crew. "Can it help us get out of this room?"

"I doubt it." She deflated at Lotor's words. "Not if it doesn't have all it's part, and a power source. Although..."

"Although...?" She seized on that bit of hope, turning to look at him.

"If we could get it to work, I could send a message. If it got through to the right people, then perhaps...they'd be able to find us before Merla did too much damage."

"It's worth a shot." Allrua decided, then covered the strange box with the blanket. She didn't know if anyone would come to check on them, but if this computer could be of use to them, she didn't want Merla's group to know they had access to one.

"See if you can't find something to work off these manacles." Lotor told her, and she nodded, hurrying over to one of the stacked crates. She carefully lifted open the top, and began rooting through the large, wooden box, seeing all manner of things. There was plenty of books, which held a deep fascination for her, Allura wishing to linger over them even if she hadn't a chance of understanding the words printed on the page.

She carefully pushed those books asides, finding smaller boxes, some locked, some not. There was even toys inside, Allura smiling at the cuteness of a Drule doll. She continued to rifle through the contents, finding other oddities, things she sometimes chose to hold up for Lotor to explain to her their purpose. She was on her third such crate, holding up yet another object, when Lotor grinned.

"Bolt cutters!" He exclaimed, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I take it this will be of some use to us...?"

"It'll get these shackles off at least! Come here." He was already turning his back towards her, ready to have her use this strange object on his restraints. She hurried towards him, noting that for all their strangeness, the bolt cutters resembled a pair of scissors in function, two separate halves that would clamp down on the metal and hopefully sever it.

Lotor sighed out his relief when the bolt cutters broke open his shackles, the King bringing his arms forward, and rubbing his fingers over his wrists. Allura set the bolt cutters down on top of the crate he had leaned on, just watching him work out the kinks in his arms. "It must be a relief..." She said out loud, smiling. "To be able to move your arms again."

"You have no idea." Lotor told her. "And if I play things carefully, I may be able to get us free by overpowering our captors." He frowned then. "That's if anyone ever deigns to come visit us..."

"I'm sure they will! They wouldn't have just left us here to forget about us!" She would have said more, but then the sound of the ship's engines coming to life silenced her. The humming noise wasn't as loud inside as it was when heard from the outside of the ship, and Allura realized that to the Drule, the sound was so much background noise, easily tuned out.

"Lotor..." The ship suddenly moved, and to Allura who had never before been aboard one, she stumbled, losing her footing. She somehow landed across Lotor's lap, staring up at him in surprise. He looked just as surprised to see her there, the Drule blinking rapidly in an effort to school his expression.

"We're moving..." He did a soft growl, looking displeased by what he said.

"Are we leaving Altea?" She asked worriedly, and he gave another shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know..." He seemed so frustrated then, helping her to sit up. Even seated, she felt shaky, the floor seeming far too unstable for her liking. "Damn it, what is Merla up to now?"

She couldn't even hazard a guess for his question, Allura leaning against the crate, watching Lotor out the corner of her eye. Except for a few growled out words, he was silent, stewing on something privately. She wished he'd share with her, but Allura didn't press him to reveal his thoughts just then. There was enough to worry about as is, Allura wondering when and if the situation would turn in their favor.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, so am I. I am currently working on chapter twenty seven of this particular story. I feel I really hit my stride in terms of writing for chapters 18 and 19. I'm really proud of those two, and can't wait to have them read! Merla...ah man...I realized the other day, this fic seems to end up with the most cursing, what with Lotor calling Merla a certain name, and I believe I had Merla call Allura that same name as well as brat. And Lotor called another guy a bad word too. XD Anyway, I guess this rambling was inspired by how evil and insidious Merla acts in this fic...She certainly earning the bad names Lotor calls her!

I know! Those poor priestesses. I left it up to the readers imagination how far those Drules went with those poor gals. And yes. Alfor has his own suspscions. It's a tough balance, I don't want him to appear too stupid, but also...there's a revelation coming up that further shows he's no dummy! And thank you for the wonderful stories comment! *hugs* I'm trying to work on Divine more, but I am also thinking of other ideas, but new and old ones. So we shall see where the inspiration goes next!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks me too! I had been lazy about rereading the first 15 chapters...but then I forced myself to one night, and with the details fresh in my mind (And my notes!) I was able to write more of this story. I'm trying to space out the chapters so I can do an update once a week. Maybe more, depending on how much of it I write for divine. And thanks, I'm so happy you're still interested in this story!


	18. Chapter 18

The green forests of Arus lay spread out before her, emerald canopies stretching as far as the eye could see. In the far distance, she could just make out the tops of mountains, snow capped rock in which the setting sun began to sink behind. The sunsets here on Arus were beautiful, the red hues the most predominate of all the colors, casting an orange glow on the trees below.

Arus was a marvel, beautiful in a way Doom had not been. It was so much untouched land, a veritable virgin world, practically pristine save for the blight of humans and their spread out territories. Fortunately for the Drule, the humans had not yet populated out of control, leaving much distance between their cities and villages. Merla hated to think what kind of damage the humans would have done to Arus if there had been more of them, the woman shuddering as she remembered how ruined Doom had been in those final days.

The land had been cold, inhospitable, winds constantly howling. The sky had been darkened from pollutants, the clouds and their acidic rains ash gray. There had just been rock and clay, and the remnants of once great cities. The cities on Arus couldn't compare to the ones on Doom, even the capital Altea was small and pitiful looking when compared to the technological marvels of the Drules.

Everything about the humans seemed so worthless and insignificant, their only value being the world they lived on. A world that was too good for the likes of them, Merla thinking they didn't even know enough to appreciate this treasure they had been given. Of course they couldn't be allowed to keep it, that honor belong to a more superior race of beings, a race like the Drule who would be most appreciative and devoted to Arus' care.

She didn't quite smile as she stood before the windows of her cabin's bedroom, Merla casting a covetous look on the surface of the planet. She was already taking steps to ensure the humans would not hold dominion over this world for much longer, the Drules would soon be the ones in command, and the humans numbers would dwindle until they were all but extinct.

Truth be known Merla would have liked to have gotten rid of all the humans, especially now that she had seen how they reacted to one half of her people. As enjoyable as it was to have the humans fawn over her, she knew that kind of behavior wouldn't last. They would grow to resent their Drule superiors, hate them for taking over the planet. Every last bit of servitude would be forced on their part, and the humans would eventually turn on them in an attempt to overthrow their rulers.

Not that she thought the humans capable of overpowering the Drules. She outright laughed at the thought of that, knowing the humans didn't stand a chance against the Drules even if they were limited in the weapons they could use. Of course it would be simpler if they could just detonate a few nuclear missiles in the midst of the human's cities, but such tactics were extreme, and frowned upon for their land devastating effects.

No, it would take time and careful planning, strict manipulation of the humans' fears and emotions before this part of her plan could bear fruit. She'd have to put on the performance of her life, though in truth she thought most of the humans stupid and feeble minded, easy to lie too. Especially when they were dazzled by the so called miracles the Drules were capable og, Merla letting out soft laughter as she thought of the stunned look of wonderment the humans of Altea had worn around her and her fellow Drules.

It should be easy to manipulate the humans, even if some proved as crafty of mind as King Alfor was. She had certainly been nervous about talking to him about the disappearance of his daughter. Alfor was the type of man who seemed able to see through her lies, and she was well aware he had never considered her people Gods, nor given them the respect she felt the Drule were due. Merla didn't know how Lotor had tolerated such blatant disrespect, her fiancee going out of his way to cater to Alfor, all in the hopes of being awarded some paltry bit of land.

She couldn't believe how weak minded Lotor was to even agree to consider some of the stipulations Alfor sought to force on the Drule, their people would never have approved. Better to take what they wanted, what they needed, then give up their very soul to the humans. Nor did she think to try and force an understanding on these vermin, they simply would have to accept that their Drule betters were here, ready to claim the planet for their own use, humans be damned.

With one last fond look at the forest below her, she turned from the window, Merla striding over to a round table that was bolted down to the floor. There was a half filled jug on it's top, it's liquid sloshing in reaction to the movement of the ship. She poured herself a drink, and savored the taste of fresh water, so different from that recycled dreck they had been forced to drink these last two years.

She knew the humans couldn't possible appreciate how good they had it, but her people did, eagerly consuming the food and liquids of Arus. It had been one thing Lotor had been able to give them all, bringing on board the ships the products to be distributed to all his people, regardless of their race. He had failed to realize it just made those who had been barred from leaving the ships more angry and anxious, the people rebelling at the thought of remaining onboard while Lotor enjoyed direct contact with the worshipping humans.

His attempts at placating the Drules had all backfired, and she was surprised he hadn't realized sooner when the infighting broke out. It hadn't been difficult for Merla and Yurak to stage the riots that divided Lotor's inner circle, Kratos and the others busy trying to keep the fights from growing any worse. In those early days, the lizard like Drules had been jealous of their more human in appearance brethren, hating that they were enjoying a warm welcome from the Arusians. When Merla and Yurak realized how violatile tensions were, they were quick to capitalize on it, hiring men to incite arguments between the two groups.

Even now tensions were still high, fighting happening on all ships but the Ravager. Merla herself was supposedly keeping the fighting from getting out of control, though in truth she hadn't had to lift a finger. Yurak and Mogor kept a tight rein on the Drules on this ship, nearly all the men and women aboard it allies of theirs, or staunch worth supporters of Merla.

Of course she had a few supporters spread out on the other four ships, she wasn't fool enough to leave herself isolated on just the ravager. These men and women would work to further isolate Lotor's inner circle, keep them so busy and confused they never learned of Lotor's awol status. And by the time they did notice anything, she would at last be Queen, Lotor her husband for however short a time it took to make her a widow.

She often thought how best to kill him, Merla thinking she wanted to watch him suffer. Perhaps poison was the way to go, some drug that would steal all his senses, and leave him helpless, and unable to tell anyone what she was doing to him. She'd take great pleasure on watching that pillar of strength be crippled, Merla harboring years of animosity for Lotor's continual ignoring of her. He had never made her feel like a woman desired, had never treated her as more than one last duty given to him by their parents. And frankly, she was beyond incensed that he had put off marrying her for so long!

She was frowning down at her half empty cup when a knock sounded on her door. She didn't turn towards it, not until it opened without her permission. She whirled around then to glare, Merla all but snarling as Yurak walked into her private chambers. "You have no right to enter here as you please! No right at all!"

"You're not yet Queen, Merla." He retorted, walking towards her. "And until you are, some allowances can be made."

"Queen I may not be, but I am first and foremost a lady!" She was annoyed by his laughter, Yurak pouring some of her water for himself. "What business do you have with me?"

"I just thought we should be prepared." He said after downing nearly a third of his drink. "The kingdom of Ranseya is just beyond those mountains."

"I'm well aware of that." Merla retorted. Ranseya was the second largest kingdom on Arus, and shared it's border with both Alfor, and the third kingdom. Ranseya was currently at war with the third kingdom, though it was a slow moving one, and occasionally it's people enjoyed border skirmishes with Alfor's. The Drules were hoping to further stir up trouble between the kingdoms, Merla prepared to meet with it's leaders, and spin tales about Alfor.

"And you have your story straight for them?" Yurak inquired, plucking a fresh strawberry off the platter of fruit on her table.

"We've been over it a millions times." Grumbled Merla. She stared disdainfully at the messy way he ate, strawberry juices dribbling down the corners of his mouth. She was already making a note to have the fruit platter replaced, not wanting to touch food that Yurak had laid his dirty hands on. "I could recite the lies in my sleep if need be, they'll come natural enough to me."

"Natural is good." Yurak sounded approving then. "It will make the lies all the more convincing to these humans."

"I doubt very much they will be hard to fool." Merla managed a smirk then. "They'll be so awestruck by first contact with their Gods, they'll believe anything I tell them." Lotor had insisted on focusing all his attention on Alfor, his kingdom being the largest of the three that were spread across Arus. He hadn't wanted to divide time and energy to the other two kingdoms, choosing to try and sway Alfor towards granting them land.

Mogor's intelligence networks had learned that the other two kingdoms were envious of Alfor's good fortune, the people longing to be blessed with the presence of their Gods. They were ripe for manipulations, word carrying back of the Drules miracles, and more than a handful of Ranseyans had gone to the city capital Altea, in hopes of being blessed.

"Just don't let your overconfidence cause you to make any mistakes." Yurak told her. "I hear tales from Mogor, that the King and Queen of Ranseya are of shrewd intellect. They may be as difficult to fool as King Alfor has proven to be."

"King Alfor may be smarter than most of the humans, but even he believes my lies. Especially where his daughter is concerned." Merla remembered how he had had his soldiers check every available room in the temple, hoping for some sign of Allura. They hadn't even found one strand of her hair, and the blood stains of the previous night's carnage had been cleaned away, fresh bleach poured on the stones.

"He'll be too sick with worry to even think of suspecting we had a hand in the war that is about to start!" continued Merla, tittering with laughter. "He'll most likely die on the battlefield, never discovering what happened to Lotor, or that brat daughter of his!"

"Overconfidence will prove our downfall..." muttered Yurak, crunching down on a pear this time.

"So will not enough confidence!" She shot back, then stalked away from the table. At the speed they were traveling, they were almost past the mountain range, and Merla could make out the very top towers of what had to be Ranseya's castle. It would take only minutes to reach it, and Merla knew she had to get ready.

Thankfully she was already dressed, the dark brown leather fitting her like a glove. All she needed was to strap on her sword and cloak, and she would be ready to present her self to these Ransenyans. Yurak was continuing to make a pig out of himself with the fruit platter, teeth gnashing and chomping loudly on the apple he now ate. She was glad he wasn't able to come with her, he was too ugly and to take a word from the humans, too demonic looking to be presented to them.

Instead, she would be accompanied by four of her prettier brethren, the Drules who shared many a feature with these humans, although with a more exotic slant. "Come Yurak." Merla said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the table. "I'm sure you'll want to grab a seat in the control room where you can monitor the situation to your heart's content."

She didn't give a damn where he stayed, Merla just didn't want him snooping about her things, or making himself comfortable in her room. Yurak made her skin crawl, and it was not the first time she thought how pleasurable it would be to kill him once his service was at an end.

Once out in the hall, and her door closed behind them, Merla abandoned her hold on Yurak. She didn't deign to walk him to the control room, instead she stalked through the corridors, heading towards the docking bay, where her entourage waited. She had chosen all men to accompany her, each one tall and strapping, muscles bulging, and weapons secured to their hips and back. They were all handsome, and Merla knew they would fit the image of the humans ideal of beauty.

"Be ready for anything." She told them in Drule, well aware that this might not go over well. These Ranseyans might choose to attack them, though Merla laughed at the thought. She knew her entourage alone would be able to beat down these humans, and with ravager primed and ready to shoot, the Ranseyans would be a fool to try anything.

Any worries she might have entertained was all for not, Merla spying her first true glimpse of the Ranseyans as the ramp lowered to the cobblestones of the courtyard. Like Alfor's people, most were on their knees, faces practically touching the stones as they prostrated themselves to the ship. They were praying, and their tone was worshipful, there was no fear like there had been with Alfor's lot.

Two of the Drules walked in front of her, the men cautious for any signs of sudden movement. Merla walked at a more sedate place behind them, the other two men guarding her rear. The humans continued to pray, voices rising in excitement, and Merla had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling in annoyance. Being worshipped was all well and good, but right now she had no time for it, she had a mission to accomplish.

"Please!" Merla called out in Arusian, her one hand lifted to gesture in a calming motion. "There is no need. We come on an urgent mission...we come to speak with your King and Queen."

The praying continued without stop, Merla holding back her sighs. "Is there no one I can speak to?" She looked around, trying to see if there was a priest like Fordham, some holy person who would be delighted to speak with their Gods.

Finally a man straightened up, approaching her. He offered a very low bow of respect, speaking in a nervous, halting manner. "King Lezard and his Queen await you in the throne room."

Merla arched an eyebrow at that, surprised that this king and his queen had not come out to greet her in the courtyard. "Show us to them." She ordered, and the man bowed again. He turned, and led her past the praying throng, and one elderly woman reached out, seeming overcome in the moment and wanting to touch Merla. Tarack quickly moved, and only a sharp warning from Merla kept the man from kicking the woman in the face.

"Remember." She hissed in Drule. "We have to keep up our appearances as benevolent Gods!"

"It is difficult to know who to protect you from, if these...vermin keep insisting on touching you." Tarack grumbled back.

"They only want to pay respects to their Goddess..." Smirked Latrang. "To steal a blessing from her through touch."

"Filthy thieves!" muttered Tarack, the Drule on guard, repositioning himself every time someone tried to touch Merla. Soon the humans got the message, the Goddess was not to be touched unless she so desired it.

They passed through the courtyard, and entered the castle, her entourage silent for the most part. These halls seemed empty, leaving Merla to assume that most of the humans were outside with the ship. She felt better to be free of their suffocating presence, Merla urging the human servant to walk faster to the throne room.

The throne room itself was neither empty, nor overfilled, a small crowd of humans dressed in what passed for their finest clothing. And at the rear of the room, sitting on matching thrones, was the King and the Queen, Lezard a brown haired human, with the most startling of eyes. They were colored amethyst, and even the gold glasses he wore could not detract from their beauty.

To his right was his Queen, and even for a human, she was beautiful. Merla's discerning eyes noticed her near ankle length hair, platinum in color, and braided back. They were dressed nearly identical, velvet outfits of dark blue with gold trimming. Both were far younger than King Alfor, looking closer in age to his daughter, and it left Merla wondering how recent it had been since they first ascended to the throne.

If she thought their youth would make them easier to manipulate, she inwardly frowned when she noted the keen intelligence shining in Lezard's eyes. He smiled in her direction, bidding the Drules come closer, and though he and his Queen were welcoming, they were guarded, wondering why the Gods had at last chosen to visit them.

Merla steeled herself for her performance, her male companions arranging themselves so that there was two at her back, and one at each side of her. She allowed the slightest of bows, just a steep incline of her head as she acknowledge the rulers.

"King Lezard, Queen Lenneth. I know we have been lax in coming to you, and for that we apologize." Merla began, forcing an apologetic look on her face. "We have been to King Alfor's lands, we have seen and tended to the people there. We have performed miracles, all in order to gain acceptance among Alfor and his people."

"It's an acceptance you would have easily found here." One of the nobles of Lezard's court cried out, and the King held up a hand for him to be silent.

"Why have you come here, Goddess?" The way Lezard pronounced the word Goddess, it gave her the feeling that he didn't quite believe in the Drules claim of being Gods. "Why do you not remain with Alfor, and continue to give your blessings on his land?"

"We could not, would not continue to bless such an evil minded man!" Merla exclaimed, forcing her voice to be passionate in the moment. Lezard raised his eyebrows at that, looking surprised.

"King Alfor has always been thought to be a wise and kind ruler." Queen Lenneth was speaking. "I have never once heard him called evil, even by his enemies."

"They don't know him the way we do." Merla sighed. "They don't know his true face, and the ambitions he holds."

"Ambition?" inquired Lezard, and she nodded.

"Do you know what he prays for? What he has his people pray for daily?"

"Wealth" A noble hazard a guess, another one calling out a suggestion.

"Continued prosperity?"

"The blessings of the Gods!" chimed in a woman, and Merla shook her head.

"In a way you are right. He asks for these things, but at the expense of the other kingdoms! Your highnesses, Alfor wishes for the destruction of his rivals." A loud gasp issued out at Merla's words, the nobles turning horrified, their voices ringing out in alarmed conversation. She didn't try to speak, just waiting for Lezard to signal for silence. It was given to him reluctantly, the people still wanting to talk about what she had revealed.

"What does that mean, Goddess?" Lezard asked, and his wife laid her hand on his.

"He means to kill you. He means to take your lands for himself, and enslave your people. And not just Ranseya, but also Altrexia. He means to do away with both kingdoms, claiming your riches and your people for himself." Merla frowned then, placing a hand over her breasts though she left the other one in reach of her sword. "King Lezard, Queen Lenneth, he thought to have we Gods do his dirty work for him. To strike you down with divine retribution."

More horrified screams from the nobles, Merla having to raise her voice to be heard over them. "But we know you Ranseyan's hearts, we know you are a good people, led by kind and wise rulers. You don't deserve to be enslaved or wiped off the face of this planet. We come to you today, not to smite you, but to warn you. To warn and rally your troops to fight against the army Alfor has amassed."

"This is grave news." Lezard said, expression troubled. "If it's true..."

"If?" Questioned a noble, and let out a short bark of laughter. "I mean no disrespect...

"None taken Kristoff." Lezard reassured him.

"But if we cannot trust the word of our Gods, who can we trust?" This Kristoff demanded, and the nobles let out their voices in agreement. "We have been blessed by their concern, they sent their own before us to warn us. We must begin to make preparations..."

"It will be difficult..." mused Lezard. "We are already in the midst of a war with Altrexia. I do not think we have the resources to split our forces between two opposing kingdoms."

"We intend to go to Altrexia next." Merla quickly spoke. "I think a temporary truce can be arranged between you two, to deal with the more immediate threat of King Alfor." She stepped closer to the throne, solicitous in the moment. "Such a selfish and cruel man, does not deserve to sit on the throne. He must be stopped before his plans come to fruition."

"Yes!" Kristoff called out, to the cheers around him. "Alfor must be stopped! I've no wish to die on his sword, or be made his slave!"

King Lezard and Queen Lenneth exchanged looks, surely weighing what Merla had told them. "We will consider a temporary alliance with Altrexia." Lezard decided at last. "The least we can do is send out people to verify what you have told us."

She almost scowled then, not liking that this Lezard wasn't so quick to fall into line with her lies. But she gave him a gracious smile, bowing her head, even as she began wondering how to make it seem like Alfor was indeed preparing to invade. "Of course." Merla said out loud, already wondering if she could somehow work Alfor's search for Allura into inciting war between the three kingdoms. "If you will excuse us now...we really must press onward to Altrexia."

"Yes. Go with our blessings." Lezard said, bowing his head in the same gesture of respect Merla had given him and his queen.

"Godspeed to you." Queen Lenneth added, and Merla acknowledged her with a slight bow as well. She and her entourage then turned, the men moving to surround her, the servant ready to lead them back to the courtyard. The nobles didn't even wait for the Drules to leave, erupting into excited conversation. Many were pushing to attack Alfor before the King could lift a hand to them, and it made her want to laugh even as she knew Lezard and Lenneth would be more cautious towards starting another war.

Hope this made sense!

To Be Continued!

And yes, Lezard and Lenneth are from Valkyrie Profile, and are my favorite couple. I'd been dying to work in their cameo as ruler of this new kingdom of Arus! XD

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, heh...my computer is rather a slow thinker too...though it improved with cable high speed some! You know...I never addresss it, but I almost don't imagine Zarkon as Lotor's father in this story, but some handsome Drule. XD And thanks!

Misty Gargoyle, thanks so much! I've been busy and hard at work on this story. Maybe I'll get to finish it soon! Wouldn't that be cool! And Merla and her cohorts will keep making things worse for the humans and Drules. And of course Lotor and Allura.


	19. Chapter 19

There was no clock in the storage room, leaving Lotor with no clue as to how many hours he and Allura had spent imprisoned inside this room. He couldn't come close to estimating the time passed, but his stomach strongly hinted that they had missed not one but several meals. Even Allura's stomach did the occasional rumble, the princess blushing in embarrassment even when Lotor's stomach did an answering cry.

He wondered if Merla's game was to leave them to starve, the bitch hoping to weaken him to the point of agreeing to whatever she wanted. He refused to be brought down low by his hunger, Lotor choosing to tinker with the computer in the hopes he could repair it enough to get a message sent out. Fortunately for them both, there had been tools inside the crates, instruments he was able to use to pry off the back plate of the large computer.

He was now currently studying a mess of wires, trying to figure out which one had shorted out in the hopes that replacing or removing it might activate the computer. Allura sat next to him, the girl kneeling on the floor. She pretended to be interested with the insides of the computer, but he could tell she was far more taken with staring at him. Every once in a while she shifted, inching closer and closer, until her arm was touching his. And still he said nothing, pretending not to notice how she was trying to snuggle up to him.

There was a few parts in front of them, laid near to the computer, along with the blanket. That blanket was within reach, Lotor ready to throw it over the computer at the first sound of the door being unlocked.

At first Allura had shown interest in the parts, asking him questions about what they were and what jobs they did. He had tried his best to answer her questions, though he was by no means an expert when it came to such an ancient and archaic piece of machinery. Lotor barely had hopes of getting it to work long enough for the screen to power on, the King wondering if perhaps he was doing this more to occupy himself as they waited for someone to come visit them.

Except for her hunger, Allura did not seem bothered by their imprisonment, and more than once Lotor had wondered if she wasn't enjoying the time spent with him. He knew she understood the seriousness of their situation, but she held on to this hope that everything would work out for the best. For both them, her people, and his. Lotor wished he could be half as optimistic as Allura, the King fearing the damage Merla was doing at this very minute.

An electric jolt shocked him when he touched one of the wires at the connection port, Lotor letting out a hissed out word. "What happened?" Allura cried out, alarmed, and she pressed against him in such a way that her breasts rested on his arm. He tried to ignore that, tried not to pay attention to their softness, or how round they felt, seeming to strain against her form fitting bodice.

"Are you hurt?" She continued, and he realized he had avoided answering, more focused on her breasts than that which had shocked him.

"I'm fine." Lotor assured her, voice coming out more gruff than he would have liked. Allura was reaching for his hand, dragging it away from the wires before he thought to protest. She immediately ran her fingers over his flesh, but she couldn't find a mark on him. "I just got a bit of a shock."

"A shock? Like lightning?"

"Something like that." Lotor agreed, thinking now was not the time to try and explain electricity to her. "But it's good this happened!" Lotor added, and reclaimed his hand from her grip. He tentatively touched the connection port, and jerked back when it sparked.

"Good?" Allura sounded doubtful then, remaining so even when he grinned.

"That means there's still some juice in this old relic." He explained, and this time he pulled the faulting wire free of the connection port. "If I can just find a wire to replace this one..." He began touching the other wires, trying to figure out their various functions. "Perhaps if I sacrificed one function for another, I could temporary rig this computer up to send out outgoing messages...yes..." He was talking more to himself now, leaning in to study the wires. Allura leaned in with him, peering over his shoulder, her warm breath blowing on his ear. "We can do without receiving messages...we just need to be able to send them to another computer...to several computers preferably. But I think I can manage it...I just need to do some rearranging of these wires..."

"I don't understand even half of what you're saying." She admitted plaintively. He turned to look at her, and almost gasped, Allura so close they could kiss if he so desired. She seemed to realize it too, two spots of pink appearing on her cheeks as her gaze locked with his. He noted with some amusement that she didn't try to move away, the princess determined to maintain their closeness.

"It's all right..." He said, voice soft now. "Someday, if we get out of this, I will show you a real computer. I'll let you see all the things one can do, and maybe then you will be closer to understanding it's functions."

"I'd like that." Allura gave him the faintest of smiles. "I'd like to see all your people have to offer. All your marvels and technology." She always pronounced the words technology and science with a hesitation, as though she was testing out the unfamiliar words.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Lotor told her, and then quickly turned away from her smile before it dazzled him any further. He went back to studying the wires, touching each connection port, and noting they did not spark, or jolt him in protest. Only the faulty wire had caused that reaction, and Lotor was still trying to figure out which wire did what when he heard the sound of the room's electronic code being inputted.

Quickly, he grabbed the blanket, throwing it over the computer and it's scattered parts. Allura had fallen over at his sudden movement, and her expression had turned nervous as she realized they were about to have company. Slumping down onto his knees, Lotor placed his back against the covered computer, and put his hands behind him to mimic the act of being shackled.

Allura did not ask him what he was doing, the pair had already gone over his plans, Lotor wanting their captors to think he was still cuffed. Instead, she sat some distance away from him, staring at the door with the bravest expression she could manage. He didn't know who would walk through that door, and he almost wished that Carp would show his ugly face, Lotor wanting to pay him back for his rough handling of Allura the day before.

With a click and a hiss, the door unlocked itself, and Lotor spied several Drules out in the hall. They were all armed, blasters in hand, and aimed into the room to keep him from charging the door. Lotor glared, and pretended to be completely helpless, just kneeling there.

A click of high heels were heard, and then stepping past the guards was Merla, his traitorous former bride wearing a smug smile and form fitting leather. She looked supremely satisfied, walking into the room and meeting Lotor's eyes as bold as can be.

"Merla..." He growled, noting the door swung close behind her. "You bitch."

"Language Lotor." She surprised him by speaking Arusian, Lotor wondering what game she played at to include Allura into the conversation. "There's an impressionable young lady among us."

"At least she is a lady." Lotor retorted, but that didn't so much as goad Merla into narrowing her eyes. Instead she continued to smile, watching him, though her gaze occasionally flickered towards the crates and Allura.

"I hope you're enjoying the accommodations." Merla was speaking pleasant enough, as though this was an ordinary social visit. "So much nicer than the ship's holding cells wouldn't you agree? And less crowded too, you and your pet human can be alone together."

"Allura's no pet!" Lotor retorted, and Merla let out laughter.

"You certainly dote on her as though she is one. And Lotor, we both know that's all she can be."

"What does that mean?" A frowning Allura asked, and Merla fixed her with a patronizing look.

"It means, your highness, that Lotor is a taken man. He's soon to wed me, and at best, you're just a distraction. A bad one." Lotor growled during Merla's snide words, but his former fiancee pretended to not notice.

"Lotor's not going to marry you." Allura was confidant then, and even Merla raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Oh? And why not?"

"He can't stand you for one reason!" Allura answered, and Merla laughed. "You're a traitor and a killer, and overall, you're a not very nice person!"

"Bitch, I believe the word you're looking for is bitch." Merla was quite calm as she said that, smirking at the princess. "And it's no crime to kill an inferior race..."

"Inferior race?" gasped out an indignant Allura.

"You're just one step above animals..." Merla continued as though Allura had said nothing. "It'd be better if you were completely mindless, though your people are certainly proving to be pretty stupid."

"Merla, the humans are not stupid! They just haven't..."

"Oh yes, I've heard it all before Lotor." She said, cutting him off. She rolled her eyes, still smirking as she spoke. "The humans are smart, perhaps just as intelligent as we Drule. They just lack the thousands of years of knowledge we have. A pity for them, because maybe if they were more advanced, they'd be able to stop what was about to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Allura asked, her worry and upset showing. "What do you plan to do to my people?"

"A good question. Merla, just what are you scheming?" Lotor demanded, and she smiled again.

"Now that would be telling." She walked closer to them, and through her cloak, Lotor spied the pommel of her sword, the King longing to get his hands on that weapon of hers. "And isn't half the fun in guessing what I'm going to do?"

"That doesn't sound fun at all!" Allura snapped, frowning.

"Oh you lack imagination Allura!" Merla sighed in response. "How about you, Lotor? Care to hazard a guess as to the human's fate?"

"I won't play your game." He said, and she frowned at him.

"You're no fun. But then..." She shared a secretive smile with Allura. "He never was. It's a shame really. All that handsome looks, all that strength and intelligence, wrapped in a pleasing package and yet all he cares about is his duty to his people. Lotor is a very, very dull boy, if you got to know the real him, I'm sure you'd be bored to tears."

"I doubt that very much." Allura said stiffly.

"Ah, to be a young girl's first crush...surely she has blinders on when it comes to you, Lotor." Merla smirked at him, almost within reach of Allura.

"Why have you come here Merla?" Lotor asked, not needing to pretend to be tired of her.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Merla answered airily. "And to see how you felt about setting up a date for our wedding."

"He's not marrying you!" Allura snapped, and without warning, Merla back handed Allura across the face. Lotor was as shocked as he was pissed, bellowing out his rage as he started to rise up off his knees.

"Merla you bitch, never lay a hand on Allura again!"

Merla turned to him, and for a second her eyes were wide, the woman taking in his rage. "Well, well..." She said, after schooling her expression to be indifferent. "So you can feel something." The look she gave him made Lotor instantly regret his show of rage, the King realizing Merla knew Allura meant something of value to him. It would be a weakness she would be sure to exploit, Merla reaching to snag Allura by the hair.

"Leave her alone!" Lotor hissed, furious and trying to control himself. But his nostrils were flaring, and the anger was apparent in his eyes and the clenching of his jaw. "You've done enough..."

"I haven't begun to do anything!" Merla retorted, and hauled Allura up off the floor by her hair. It was a remarkably similar move to what Carp had done the previous day, Allura's shocked face changing into a wince as Merla pulled on her hair. "But you have to know Lotor...I can't give up this valuable tool towards your good behavior!" She smiled at Allura, and brought her free hand to touch the girl's split lip.

"I won't marry you." He told her, fighting not to lunge forward and snatch Allura out of her arms. "I won't leave my people or hers at the mercy of an unfeeling bitch like you."

"But you'd leave Alfor without his precious daughter, his people without their beloved princess?" Merla inquired, still stroking Allura's lips. "Because that is what will happen if you refuse me. I'll just kill her." She said it so simply, letting out an airy little laugh. Lotor was upset, but still had the presence of mind to think, pointing out the obvious with a growl.

"If you kill Allura, you lose your hold over me."

"But you love the humans." Merla retorted. "And I'm sure a replacement can be found that is equally endearing. Why we have a whole temple filled with those terrified pests...I could kill one a day until you acquiesce to my demands. Though I admit I'll take a special pleasure in killing your favorite, in watching how devastated you become over her death, and knowing you know she died because of your stubbornness!"

Bitch no longer seemed an adequate insult for one such as she, Lotor growling wordlessly, all his hatred for her showing in his eyes. He had never realized just how bad a person she was, had never dreamed she could be such a cold, heartless killer.

Merla let out peals of laughter in response to Lotor's growling, her fingers still tugging cruelly on Allura's hair. Her head all but threw back with her mirth, Merla thinking she had won when it happened. Allura sunk her teeth into the Drule's hand, biting her as hard as she could manage. Even for a human, with their much duller teeth, it was still a pain filled bite, Merla letting out a wild shriek.

Her grip on Allura's hair loosened, the woman needing that hand to try and pull Allura off her other one. Allura held on, teeth clamped down firmly on the soft flesh of Merla's hand, and now her hands gripped Merla's arm, struggling with her.

"You brat!" Merla was screeching, and Lotor knew they didn't have long before the guards came to see what was the matter. He surged upwards, then lunged forwards, and in one swift move, had drawn Merla's sword. Another turn had him pulling her away from Allura, his one arm going around her waist, while he brought up the other to press her sword against her throat.

Merla's enraged screeches died down with a gasp, and he thought he could faintly scent her fear. Allura spat out a mouthful of Merla's blood on the floor, then raised her head up to lock eyes with the Drule female. "I feel sorry for you!" She said, and even Lotor was as surprised as Merla was.

"And for what reason could you possibly pity me?" Merla demanded, voice still so angry even as she trembled in Lotor's arms.

"It must be awful to be so dead inside!" Came Allura's answer, and Lotor nearly laughed at that, thinking the princess had hit the mark accurately with her words. Merla could only sputter with rage, the woman seeming incapable of thinking up a suitable answer.

"Quiet!" Lotor hissed, pressing the sword more firmly against her throat. It wasn't a lazon blade, the heat of it would have split open Merla's throat in an instant. "You're going to do what I say..."

"You can't possibly hope to get out of here alive!" Merla snapped, even as Lotor turned them to face the door that was opening. "They'll kill you rather then let you leave!"

"Have your men stand down Merla!" Lotor ordered, as several Drule ran into the room, aiming their blasters at them. "Or I will kill you."

"You'll die with me!" Merla crowed triumphantly. "And so will that little bitch you so adore!"

"Allura is not a bitch!" Lotor couldn't help but be goaded into snarling at her, and the next thing he knew she was laughing.

"You know his weakness! Shoot the human!"

"NO!" Lotor roared, and quickly maneuvered his body so that Allura was behind him. A few laser blasts shot off near his shoulder, but he was relatively untouched, as was Allura hidden behind him. "I'll kill her if you don't back away!"

"He's bluffing!" Merla shouted. "He'd never kill a woman, even one he hates as much as he hates me!"

"What's going on in here!" Mogor had appeared in the doorway, hands on his hips. He took stock of the situation, and sighed, an eyebrow lifted as he locked eyes with Merla. "Lady Merla, just how could you let the situation get so compromised?"

"I'll kill her Mogor! And then where will you be!" Lotor smirked. "My people won't buy me marrying some other female, not after our years long engagement, and on the heels of Merla's death. Are you prepared to lose my crown that way? It will be war if I die...the nobles fighting it out for the right to rule over us...is that what you want?"

"No." admitted Mogor. "There's no guarantee that our new ruler would not favor your kind over ours. At least with Merla, we would retain power." He sighed. "But I can't let you go either."

"So it's a stalemate..." Lotor retorted, and Mogor frowned.

"Not quite. We may not be able to kill you, or that human of yours, but what about the other humans?"

"What about them?" Lotor demanded, and Mogor smirked.

"They're poised on the brink of extinction. We could hurry it along with some of our weapons, release a few nuclear missiles on their cities"

Lotor heard Allura gasp at that, though she was careful not to touch him so as not to impede his movement in the moment. "Mogor, you would dare?" Lotor snarled, even more enraged. "You know what those missiles will do, the ruination they will bring. They won't just kill the humans, they'll devastate the lands, rendering it absolutely useless!"

"There's plenty of untouched land for we Drules to live on. The humans are spread far enough apart, that a few ruined spots would mean nothing on the grand scale of things." He narrowed his eyes at Lotor, the black and gold orbs more reptilian than catlike. "I'd stand down if I was you, if I really cared about this world and it's people."

"Damn you." Lotor hissed, knowing they had won. "Fine, Merla lives...for now." He didn't lower the sword, still glaring at Mogor. "But Allura stays with me. And I will not be marrying this bitch of an ally of yours."

"Agreed." Mogor said, and gestured for the armed soldiers to back out of the room. "Merla if you please?" He held out his arm, hand gesturing for him to hand over Merla.

With a snarl, Lotor dropped the sword away from her throat, and gave a rough shove in the direction of Mogor. Merla stumbled, nearly falling into the other Drule's arms, but she recovered almost immediately.

"You should have killed me while you had the chance Lotor!" She hissed, eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. "You won't get another one!" With those spoken words, she was sweeping past Mogor, the man not trusting Lotor enough to turn his back for one-second. He walked backwards out of the room, and the door immediately swung shot behind him. No one had tried to retrieve the sword from Lotor, and he wondered when and if the next visit would come.

To Be Continued...

And much thanks to Tenjp for that "It must be awful to be so dead inside" line. I thought it seriously rocked, and was glad I was able to work it into this chapter!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, you got that right about Merla! Sadly with her antics she won't be the only one to get stung but all the Drule if her plan doesn't go the way she wants it too! Stupid woman! And yes, she cares about Arus as a planet, but not the people who already live on it. *whines* Can't we all get along? Well Merla would say no. And thank you. *bows*

Misty Gargoyle, thank you on all acounts! She is, isn't she? Hee, glad you liked seeing Lezard and Lenneth. I thought it was perfect to work them in rather than think up some completely new characters. It's my own little homage to my other fave couple. :)


	20. Chapter 20

She had barely managed to remain standing, Allura collapsing down to her knees the instant the door had closed behind the Drule known as Mogor. Almost immediately, she heard the sword clatter to the floor, Lotor dropping it to turn and check on her. "Allura!"

She tried to give him a smile, weak though it might have been, but her face hurt too much. Merla's backhand had been as vicious as it was punishing, the Drule female not holding back any of her strength. One of the rings she wore had caught on Allura's lower lip, causing it to split open and bleed profusely. It was still bleeding even now, trickling down her chin, and dripping onto her once beautiful dress.

She didn't realize she was becoming hysterical, numb to everything but the thought of her dress ruined. Ruined not just by her own spilt blood, but the fact that she had had to tear off strips of the skirt to tend to Lotor's wound. Without even realizing it, she was starting to cry, hands raised so that she could touch the splotches of blood on her bodice.

"Allura..." Lotor was speaking to her, hands touching her shoulders, the King trying to get her to look at him. She didn't, weepy and in pain, and having nothing to compare being struck by Merla to.

"So many people worked on this dress..." She whispered. "So much time, money, and effort was spent...and it's ruined..."

"Allura, the dress doesn't matter." He sounded confused, Allura shaking her head no.

"But it does! I'm sure it's different for your people...I'm sure you can make something like this in an instant...but for my people, it takes months...father will be so disappointed...I let all that hard work go to waste."

"He'll understand it wasn't your fault." He said soothingly, though she was inconsolable in the moment. "You didn't ask to be kidnapped, you didn't want to be put into danger..."

"Didn't I?" She whispered out her question. "I went to the temple that night, I went against father's orders. I wanted..." She trailed off, not sure what to confess to, knowing she had been thinking only in the moment, and how she didn't want it to be good-bye between them.

"You didn't want this." He repeated, and lifted his hands to the back of her hair. She'd realized later he was scared to touch her face, scared that he'd inadvertently hurt her. Allura lifted her head at his prodding, expression miserable, the tears falling faster at his grimace. She felt she must truly look a mess to earn that look, and she both wanted and didn't want a mirror in the moment.

"Oh Allura..." Lotor whispered, and one hand moved forward, the King hovering his fingers over her lip. It wasn't just her mouth that hurt, a good portion of her left cheek stung, Allura wondering if she would bruise.

"She hurt me..." She whispered back, and Lotor nodded.

"I'll make her pay." She barely heard him, letting out a whimper when his thumb brushed her lip. And then he was tearing off a strip of his sleeve, bringing that silk fabric to her mouth. "I'm sorry I don't have anything better to clean your lip with." He apologized, dabbing at the blood, then pressing down on her lip. She was aware of whimpering, even with Lotor being so careful and hesitant with his touch.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, Lotor hovering over her like a concerned mother hen. Eventually her lip ceased it's bleeding, Lotor sighing in relief. Most of Allura's tears had stopped too, the girl just trembling before him.

"You were very brave." He praised her, hand moving to caress her right cheek. That side didn't hurt, and she found herself leaning into his hand. "Standing up to Merla like that."

"I don't feel very brave." Allura admitted with a sigh. "And I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't let her get away with the things she was saying." Petulant, she lowered her eyes, wondering if she should be ashamed of her behavior. "I was being catty..and vicious..."

"It's no less than what Merla deserves." He assured her, and a chuckle escaped him, the first sound of genuine amusement he had expressed inside this room. "I doubt few people have ever talked to her in that manner, though I bet many were tempted to. But she's always held power among my people, limited though it may be. And all because of her association with me..."

"How could you stand her for so long?" Allura asked, and he shrugged.

"It was never my choice to marry her. It was a union arranged by our dying parents. I always put it off, I think a part of me hoped to avoid tying myself to her forever." He gave a wry smile then, though his eyes did not hold amusement. "I think I'm lucky."

"Lucky?' She questioned. and Lotor nodded.

"If I had married her, I'd already be dead. She wouldn't need me anymore." He explained. "You see Allura, I have no wife, and no children, no legitimate heirs to the throne. If something happens to me and I am unable to rule, the way things stand, the crown would be up for grabs. My people would fight for the chance to take the crown for themselves...there's no guarantee Merla would win in a fight with the other nobles, even with the amount of supporters she has."

"So she has to get it through marriage to you." Allura frowned. "And then what? She'd kill you afterwards?"

"She surely would." Lotor agreed, then sighed. "Oh, she'd keep me around for a little while. Just to keep up appearance so as not to rouse suspicions. But my time would be limited..."

"And she would use me as a pawn to manipulate you into doing it?" Her frown deepened at his nod, Allura shaking her head. "You can't! You can't let her! You mustn't marry her no matter what, even if she tries to kill me!"

"I won't let her kill you." He automatically responded, and her voice pitched in volume.

"That's not what I want to hear! Lotor, promise me. You won't marry her, you won't do her bidding, no matter what she threatens to do to me!"

"That's a promise I'm not sure I can make." He said, and for a second she just stared at him.

"Why?" Allura asked, and Lotor turned shifty, looking away from her. It was her turn to touch him, Allura laying hands on his face in an attempt to force him to look at her. "Why can't you?"

"Allura, leave it alone." Lotor warned her, grabbing at one of her wrists. She clung stubbornly to him, eyes boring into his.

"I can't! Not until I hear you say it!"

"I don't love you!" His answer made her deflate, Allura letting her hurt show in her eyes.

"But you like me!" She pointed out. "There's an attraction between us...and Merla so much as said I was your favorite human. That implies you like me more than you would care to admit."

He looked ready to protest, but instead he sighed, giving her a weary nod. "I do like you Allura. I like you a lot. I find if circumstances were different, I might even..."

"Even what?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, and she gave a vigorous nod. "It won't change anything Allura. We're still prisoners, and our two peoples are poised to fight each other. Who knows what exactly Merla and the others will do to the humans...but you can bet it will ruin any chance we might have had."

"I refuse to believe that!" She said, and his fingers tightened around her wrist. But he didn't try to pull her hand away from his face, Lotor tolerating Allura's touch. "There will be a way, I know there will..."

"You are young...and more than a little naive to the way things work." Allura frowned as Lotor sighed.

"I may not know everything, and certainly not be as wise as you are, but I know what my heart feels. I listen to what it says, and it would be in pain to not have you as part of my life." She gripped his cheeks more firmly, straightening up on her knees as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Allura..." He cried out a warning, and then she was pressing her swollen lips against his. The action kind of hurt, her injury too fresh for her attempt at seduction, Allura letting out a whimper of pain. He pushed her away from him, and she fell over, but not before she saw him touching his lips. "It will hurt more if we fall in love and have to part."

"It's too late." Allura told him, and he looked like he wanted to shout at her to be silent. "I'm already in love with you." Lotor went still at that, as if her tearful confession had rendered him stone. "Lotor? Did you hear me? I love..."

"I heard you!" Came his harsh whisper, and then he was moving, giving a fitful jerk of his head. "Merla is right...you're looking at me with blinders on, a young girls' first crush. It's not love, it can't be."

"Why do you say that?" She demanded, hurt by yet another of his rejections. "I know what I feel, my heart beats as strong as ever, my pulse quickening whenever you're near. I feel my love for you as strongly as I felt Merla's blow across my face, and if my lip didn't hurt so bad, I'd kiss you into submission!"

At least he didn't look amused at her words, Allura felt something would have surely broken in her if he had laughed. "You'll get over it." Lotor said, though he sounded uncertain. "You'll get over me."

"You sound as though you are trying to convince yourself of that as much as you try to convince me!" Allura exclaimed, which earned her a frown from the King.

"I don't...we don't have time for this." He decided, and now she frowned.

"We have all the time that we need, inside this room. It's not as if we can go anywhere." She pointed out.

"I don't intend to spend our remaining days trapped here." He stood and strode over to the computer, jerking off the blanket. It hit the floor with a thud, Lotor kneeling in front of the open back of the computer. "I will get this damn thing working, and I will get a message out to my men."

"You can't ignore what is happening between us!" Allura cried out, but he refused to acknowledge her. Instead he began fiddling with wires, checking for what she did not know, pulling on a green one, than switching it with a blue one. "Lotor..."

"Here's what we know." He began, still playing with the wires. "Merla needs to marry me to become the rightful ruler of the Drules. She has the backing of Yurak, Carp, and Mogor. Carp and Mogor have outright hinted that something big is in the works, something that will happen to the humans."

Allura didn't like that he was avoiding the topic of her love, the girl frowning at his back.

"Mogor even went so far as to say your people were on the verge of extinction...nothing I've seen since arriving on this planet hints at the humans dying out of natural causes. That means the Drules will have a hand in it somehow. I don't think any of them are fools enough to really incite nuclear war, and yet it exists as a possibility."

"Do you think they would decide it's better to destroy Arus than to leave it to the control of we humans?" Reluctantly she was drawn into his concerns, Lotor's shoulders shrugging.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, sounding exasperated. "I don't know what they're planning, I can't even think of how far reaching their plans are, and on what scale...I'm too...too distracted..."

"Distracted by me?" Allura asked hopefully, and sensed his frown though he did not look at her.

"Distracted by the situation we find ourselves in." His shoulders sagged then, fingers hesitating over a red wire. "I won't let them kill off your people, or ruin this world. Even if it means we have to leave Arus, I WILL save it."

"You won't leave! I won't allow it!" Allura announced, and he flashed her a disbelieving look. "I am not without resources. A daughter has much sway over her father, especially when she is all he has left."

"I'm sure you will be absolutely ruthless in exerting your influence over King Alfor." Lotor's lips twitched, a smile wanting to come out at those words. But before it could blossom, he turned back to the computer and it's wires, pulling out the red one, and replacing it with a black one. "But you have to understand...the other kingdoms will come into play...they may not want the Drules on Arus, they may even go to war to get rid of us. Would your father really risk peace to protect a people who has lied to him, and caused him so much trouble?"

"He would. And you know why?" Allura asked, and Lotor shook his head no. "Because it would be the right thing to do. You once said the Drules are a lot like we Arusians, and I believe that extends to how there is both good and bad in a group of people. You and your people should not be punished for Merla and her follower's misdeeds!"

"A fine sentiment..." Lotor murmured, and she got the feeling he wanted to argue with her some more. But instead he was cursing, jerking his hand back from a yellow wire. She immediately reached for his hand, but Lotor evaded her touch, bringing his burnt fingers to his lips. She watched him suck on the tips, the man wincing. But the computer wasn't sparking, looking unobtrusive for all the pain it had caused him

"You should go to bed." Lotor told her, and she shook her head.

"I'm not tired."

"I need to focus Allura. I can't keep dividing my attention between talking with you and working on the computer." He shook out his hand, and she swore the tips of his two fingers looked blackened from the sparks.

"I'll be quiet." She told him, and got up to walk to one of the crates in the corner. Lotor didn't argue with her, turning his attention back to the mess of wires. She wondered how he could tell what any one of them did, Lotor seeming to switch them at random. Occasionally something would spark, Lotor being quick to avoid those spots, the man working diligently on the machine.

Allura held in her sighs, and leaned against a crate, just watching as Lotor worked. But her thoughts were turbulent, Allura thinking on the things he had said, and the worry he had expressed over the Arusians being unable to forgive the Drules. She refused to think he was right about that, Allura a strong believer in second chances. She didn't know nearly enough about the personalties of the other rulers of Altrexia and Ranseya, but she hoped and prayed that they would be of a forgiving nature. And even if they weren't, surely her father would not turn away Lotor's people. He just might take some persuading, a persuading Allura was all too prepared to do, the girl wanting to do everything possible to ensure that Lotor and the Drules remained in their lives for all times.

Two ehs...one for it being such a short chapter and one for it being a crappy point to end it on...X_X

To be continued...

Michelle


	21. Chapter 21

Mogor had wisely left Merla alone after the incident inside the storage room, the two barely even exchanging looks as the man vanished down an opposite corridor. It still left Merla seething, and even now that a new day had dawned, her anger was still palpable. She kept bringing her fingers up to her throat, stroking across once flawless skin, skin that now bore a sliver thin cut from her own sword.

It angered her that Lotor had been able to use her own weapon, the very thing Merla had sought to use for her protection, against her. But more than that, she was angry that she had been so careless as to enter the room alone with them. She had assumed the human brat would be harmless and meek, never dreaming the little bitch would bite her like a wild animal. She learned from these experiences, Merla determined not to repeat her mistakes, the Drule prowling about the ship's strategy room.

Yurak had summoned her to this place, insisting on their need to talk. No doubt Mogor had filled him in on what had happened with Lotor. She didn't know what Yurak would say, and Merla was certainly not interested in being chastised for her recklessness. Nor for her failure in gaining Lotor's agreement to marry her, that part of their plan still far from completion.

Every second he refused her was a delay they could not afford, Lotor's inner circle could only be kept busy for so long. Eventually they would notice that they had had no direct contact with Lotor, his so called orders being relayed to them by other means. They weren't close to running out of time, not yet at least, but she felt the walls beginning to close in on her.

She continued her agitated pacing, occasionally glancing at the large hologram of Arus that floated over the table. The three kingdoms had been marked, Altrexia and Ranseya's military positioned near to each other. They hadn't begun to draw back their forces to concentrate on Alfor's lands, not even after she had met with the rulers of Altrexia.

She didn't like to give credit to the humans, but she felt they earned their due when it came to choosing their leaders. Alfor, Lezard and Lenneth, even the Queen of Altrexia, all were wiser than most, shrewd and calculating and so damn cautious. They were sending scouts to determine the size of Alfor's army, and to learn what they could about his supposed plans for world conquest.

Fortunately for her, the humans were limited in speed and modes of travel. It would take time for them to travel to a new Kingdom, and by that time, she'd have Alfor looking like the threat she claimed him to be. Already the ship ravager was back at Pelphine Temple, Alfor scheduled to meet with Merla before this hour was through. She had her story well in place, the perfect lie to get him to send soldiers into Ranseyan territory.

Still fingering the thin wound on her neck, Merla smiled, and retained that expression until the door to the strategy room opened. Her expression soured, Merla spying not just Yurak, but Mogor and Carp flanking him, the three Drules males staring at her with displeased expressions.

"It's about time you showed up!" She snapped, annoyed at being kept waiting. "My time is valuable, we really can't afford these needless meetings of yours."

"This won't take long." Yurak said, the other two men moving to spread out through the room. No one made a move towards the available seating, all four Drules tense and wary of each other.

"It better not." Warned Merla, glaring.

"Relax Merla." Carp's overly familiar tone irked her, Merla narrowing her eyes in his direction. "You'll get out of here with plenty of time for your meeting with Alfor."

"I better." Merla hissed, a threat in her voice. She normally didn't care about keeping the humans waiting, but this time, time was of the essence if Alfor's soldiers were going to be in place.

"I understand you met with Lotor." Yurak tone stated he knew this as fact, Merla resisting the urge to glare in Mogor's direction. "And that not only did he reject your bid for marriage, he nearly succeeded in getting free of his prison." Yurak's reptilian eyes flashed, his anger blazing to life in them. "Just what were you thinking, giving him an opportunity like that?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, Merla gasping. "You talk as if I wanted him to put my sword to my throat!"

"You may not have wanted that, but the fact is it did happen." Pointed out Yurak. "You were careless, allowing yourself to fall into such a compromising position."

"There shouldn't have been any danger!" snapped Merla in protest. "Lotor's hands were to be shackled behind his back. He was supposed to be helpless!"

"Supposed to be doesn't mean he is." Carp pointed out with a laugh. "You were careless Merla. You should have had someone check his wrists before agreeing to be alone with him." They didn't make mention of Allura, thinking the girl an insignificant being. Certainly they didn't think the girl could be a threat, and underneath her gloves, her palm hurt where Allura had torn open the flesh with her teeth. Merla hadn't bother to inform them of Allura's attack, not wanting the shame associated with letting a human get the better of her.

Merla refused to admit Carp was right, slight though it was. She should have had some guards present to check on Lotor's bindings, perhaps than last night's unpleasantness could have been avoided.

"We can't change the past..." Merla began, inwardly seething. "So I suggest we work on our future."

"And how do you propose we move forward when he's so adamant against marrying you?" demanded Yurak. "Mogor, you saw and heard his reactions, how steadfast he was in refusing to marry Merla. He'd almost rather die than leave his people in our hands."

"He just needs time to get used to the idea of marrying me..." Merla began, and Carp's laughter cut her off.

"Merla, he's spent years trying to resign himself to the idea. And that was before he knew what an evil minded bitch you are."

"I don't see you putting out any ideas!" She snapped, glaring in Carp's direction.

"I'm sure I could think of a few." He said, and grinned broadly. "Allow me just five minutes alone with that human of his, and I guarantee he'd do anything to stop her screams."

"He does seem to favor the girl..." mused Mogor out loud. "But he might allow her to die rather than give up his crown."

"Oh I wouldn't kill her." Carp's eyes glittered with malice. "There's no fun in that."

"It's better to keep her alive." Agreed Yurak. "She's one of the few holds we have over him. Her continued well being will keep Lotor in line..."

"But only to a point." Mogor insisted. "I doubt he will allow us to make a puppet out of him for her sake."

"Then you don't know Lotor very well." Merla retorted, giving a toss of her hair. "He feels for her. I could see it in his eyes, that moment of vulnerability and pure born rage when I put the hurt on the brat. He may not like this weakness of his, but I believe we can exploit it. We just have to do it carefully..."

"Carefully? I can do careful..." Carp was still grinning, his face looking perverse as he thought of whatever dark deeds he was planning. Merla was very glad in the moment that she wasn't Allura, neither liking, nor trusting the look on Carp's face.

"You'll just bungle things." Sneered Merla, and Carp growled out a protest.

"I will not!"

"Maybe a man's touch is needed where a woman failed..." mused Yurak, and Mogor made an agreeing sound.

"You can't possible be thinking of letting Carp have his way?" protested Merla, and Carp goaded her with his response.

"Are you afraid I'll show you up with my performance? Heh..." He chuckled then, tone disdainful. "It won't be that difficult, not after the mess you made!"

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest, nose up in the air. "I look forward to you crawling back with apologies and feeble excuses for your failure. Now!" She turned to face Yurak, eyebrow raised in question. "If you will excuse me...I can''t keep Alfor waiting any longer."

"Fine, you're dismissed." Yurak barely gave her a second glance, Merla pursing her lips together as though she had tasted something sour. She hated having to wait for his permission to leave this meeting, Merla stalking from the room as fast as she dared, not wanting to appear as if she was running away from them. The three Drules continued to talk, and she heard Carp sounding almost gleeful as he began detailing some of his plans for Lotor and Allura.

Then the door clicked close behind her, drowning out their voices, and leaving Merla shuddering with distaste. More and more she wanted to kill, and not just Yurak, but Carp too. Even Mogor was beginning to seem intolerable to her, Merla stalking through the ship. As she moved, other Drules joined her, Tarack and Latrang taking it upon themselves to be her honor guard.

By the time they exited the ship, her entourage had gained an additional five men, the Drules following her down the ramp and into Pelphine temple. The humans that lived and worked in the temple barely looked their way, too frightened to acknowledge the Drules. It was as though they hoped they could be spared any further incidents by pretending not to notice their captors.

Deeper on the temple's main floor, she began to spy Alfor's men, the human soldiers clad in blue and white armor, and bearing shields with the castle's crest on them. Except for a brief flicker of her eyes, she barely acknowledge them, not even when they bowed to her.

Merla was more concerned with the voices she could hear, Alfor and high priest Fordham holding a hushed conversation. She tried not to tense noticeably, Merla scowling inside as she wondered if Fordham would betray her and what had happened, either on purpose or through a nervous slip of the tongue.

She and her entourage noisily burst into the chamber, Fordham letting out a high pitched squeak of surprise. "King Alfor.." She fixed him with a slight smile, giving a gracious bow of her head. "And high priest Fordham..." Her gaze flickered over the priest's form, the man seeming to shrink back. Fortunately for all, Alfor's back was to the priest, the King not spying the way he shied away.

"Merla." acknowledged Alfor. "I was just discussing the situation with Fordham."

"The situation?" She inquired, tone mild.

"The fact that the prayer room sits empty, my people turned away from receiving service." Alfor explained, and she relaxed just one bit. "It's troubling times we have, especially with my daughter, their princess gone."

"Many of the kingdom would like to offer up a prayer for the safe return of our missing princess." Fordham had found his voice, words laced with nervousness.

"Then they should." Merla said, and let her expression turn grave. "I have news for you, regarding your daughter."

Whatever concern Alfor had about an empty temple faded, the King seizing on Merla's words. "You found them?" He sounded so hopeful, even as he braced for the worst.

"Not quite." Merla said, feigning regret. "We found the missing transport...there was no sign of the king or your daughter. No sign at all, save for a few strands of blonde hair." She thought that pretty damning, Alfor frowning.

"And where was this transport found?"

"On the outskirts of Ranseya. Your highness, I'm afraid it doesn't look good." She sighed, hesitating as though she was fearful of telling him anymore. "The transport had to make a forced landing, it's badly in need of repair. "

"What does that mean?" demanded Alfor, and Merla was hesitating again.

"It appears as though they were attacked."

"Attacked?" He echoed with a loud exclamation. "By who?"

"I do not know. I just know where the transport was found. There's more." Merla added, expression grave. "There were many footprints found around the ship, far too many to belong to just Lotor and your daughter. We're actively searching the land, but we haven't a clue as to where to begin looking for these people who may have seen them."

"Do you think they've been captured?" Alfor asked, and she almost smiled, thinking it too easy.

"They may have. It would certainly explain the state of the ship. Do you have enemies in Ranseya?"

"We're never been fond of each other, but our two kingdoms have maintained a somewhat peaceful relation." Alfor answered, expression troubled.

"Then I'm sure the rulers of that kingdom will be glad to explain to you what has happened." Merla said brightly. "Perhaps if you send a contingent of your soldiers to investigate the crash site...?"

'They'll do more than investigate." Alfor grumbled. "I'll send my best representatives to make contact with King Lezard and Queen Lenneth. Surely they'll give me the answers I seek."

"I'm sure they will." Merla smiled then, but Alfor did not seem to notice, too lost in his thoughts. Inwards she was gloating, Merla thinking how the Ranseyans would misinterpret the sight of Alfor's soldiers roaming their lands. They would surely assumed it was an advance guard of the invasion forces, and with what she had told them about Alfor's intentions to conquer their kingdom, she had no doubt they would attack his soldiers. That mission of inquires would end in disaster, word getting back to Alfor that the Ranseyan's had killed off his soldiers.

She was counting on Alfor reacting in anger to the slaughter, the King rallying his forces, and sending them off to do battle with Ranseya. It would only give girth to her lies, each side misunderstanding the other's true intentions until it was too late. War would erupt, and the humans would kill each other off. Those few who survived the fighting would be enslaved, forced to work the land in preparation for the arrival of the rest of the Drule ships.

"Fordham." Alfor had turned to the priest, the man standing straighter at his king's attention. "Please...I want you to lead tonight's congregation in a prayer for Allura's continued safety. I have a feeling my daughter will need all the help she can get..."

_~You have no idea how right you are.~ _Merla thought, thinking then of Carp's plans. But she didn't so much as smile, just keeping her expression concerned, as she waited for Alfor to address her.

"Will you keep searching for them?" He asked, and Merla widened her eyes in surprise.

"Of course!" She said, nodding. "We will do everything to help you, as well as to locate our King."

"Good. Then if you'll excuse me?"

"Yes, your highness." She inclined her head in a bow, all too quick to agree with anything he asked. "I do hope you find your daughter, and fast."

"So do I, Merla, so do I." Alfor told her, and then was striding out of the room. Fordham tried to follow him, but she stepped in his way, a none too pleasant smile on her face.

"Just what have you been telling him?" She demanded harshly, once she was sure Alfor was out of hearing range.

"Nothing my lady, I swear it!"

"You shouldn't have even been left alone with him." She snarled, her venomous way of speaking making the priest panic.

"He would have been suspicious if I had refused to meet with him! I thought it best..."

"You don't do anything without clearing it with me first, is that understood?" She reached out to grab his face, digging her sharp tipped nails into his cheek. He went even paler, Fordham beginning to sweat profusely.

"Perfectly."

"Good." She purred, shoving him to his knees. "Go...prepare your temple for tonight's service. Lead your flock into praying for your princess. But remember...if even one of you so much as whispers the truth of what has happened, and continues to happen here, Allura will pay the price."

"The princess, she is fine, isn't she?" Fordham begged an answer from her.

"She's doing a lot better than the rest of you are." Merla told him, then turned to leave. Before she could walk out the door, Fordham was calling out to her, voice anxious.

"And the demons? They will not be putting in an appearance at the temple this night?"

"Worry not Fordham." Merla said without turning towards him. "I'll keep the demons away long enough for you to do your services."

"Thank you." He breathed out in relief. "Thank you so much. The people are badly in need of prayer during this time, we could all use some comfort now. We..."

"I don't care about your comfort." Merla snapped. "I'm only allowing service to happen in order to keep Alfor from getting any more suspicious!"

"Just what do you plan?" Fordham asked, bolder than she thought he could be. "Why do you ally yourself with the demons?" He wanted answers, ones she would not deign to give him, Merla walking out of the room. Her Drule entourage followed her, Tarack and Latrang keeping careful watch on the humans to make sure none tried to attack her. Not even a rock was thrown in her direction, the humans far too fearful of what the Drules would do to retaliate.

She headed back towards the ship, not looking forward to informing Yurak that the lizard like Drules would have to spend the night onboard. After the freedoms they had enjoyed in lounging about the temple, she knew the Drules would be angry and annoyed, chafing at being denied the change of surroundings. But Merla's hands were tied, Alfor was expecting a service to be held. She made a scoffing sound, thinking Alfor was just causing more trouble, Merla trying to soothe herself with thoughts that soon he would be dead, killed in the war with Ranseya and Altrexia.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! Yeah, Merla's brand of evil is so much fun to write! And you're right about alternate universes. Almost anything is possible with them! Hee, poor Lotor, being chased by a determined Allura. He's lucky she's not more experienced, cause then he'd really be in trouble! XD

Misty Gargoyle, thank you. Merla's fun to write like this! XD Allura had a little break down as you can see. It all caught up to her, the stress and turmoil of what's happening. But she still makes time to hit on Lotor. XD


	22. Chapter 22

Lotor had no idea if he was making progress with the rewiring of the computer, the colors beginning to blur together, leaving him confused over which ones he had switched and which ones he had not. There was so many of them, the wires coiling around each other, and in some places tangling together. Currently he was working to untangle a red wire from around a blue one, all in the vain hope that it would bring him one step closer to activating the computer.

The knot of the tangle proved especially difficult to work free, Lotor picking at it with his nails, muttering gruffly under his breath. Allura did not comment on his mumbling, the girl long used to him talking to himself. For the most part they ignored each other, Allura sitting across the room from him, brooding. Sometimes she'd turn her attentions to the crates, and a pile of books was stacked up on the floor, the princess paging through them.

Occasionally Lotor would hear her express her awe at the pictures inside the book, Allura marveling at the life like photographs. He knew it was like nothing she had ever seen, and ordinarily Lotor would have enjoyed taking the time to explain how those pictures were possible.

Instead he focused on his shoddy attempts at repair, Lotor having worked long hours into the night on the computer. He had slept perhaps three hours at most, Lotor not wanting to allow anymore time to be afforded to Merla's schemes. Sometimes he thought his desperation was making him clumsier, and the more time that passed, the more stubborn he got about forcing the computer to do what he needed.

He refused to acknowledge that this wasn't working, and no matter how many electrical shocks he received, his fingertips getting burnt, he never gave up. Some part of him recognized that he needed a break, that three hours of sleep wasn't cutting it, and the lack of food was making him light headed with hunger.

Another zap of electricity, Lotor jerking his hand back with a muffled curse. "You should take a break." Allura's voice sounded, the girl not looking up from the book she currently studied. "That's the fifth time in as many minutes that you've been shocked."

"I wasn't aware you were keeping track." Lotor said, and now she looked up from her book.

"It's kind of hard not to, with you crying out all the time."

"I wasn't crying!" Lotor protested, rubbing his tingling fingers on the thighs of his pants.

"Yes, Lotor, you were." She returned her attention back to the book, pages being flipped to the next available picture. "I know you want to be free..." She continued, eye focused on the book. "But working yourself ragged is not going to help us."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lotor demanded, and she sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "There doesn't seem like there is any other solution besides waiting in the hopes that someone rescues us."

"While we wait, Merla and her lackeys will do untold amount of damage to the humans!" Lotor pointed out. "They'll ruin any chances my people have of coexisting with yours..."

"Believe me when I say I understand the urgency of the situation." Allura snapped the book close, leaving it to lay on her lap. "I don't want Merla to win, and I definitely do not want her to mess things up for you and the other Drules. But Lotor, I also understand that there is nothing we can do at the moment to stop them!"

"And that's something I cannot accept!" Lotor said, turning back to the computer and it's mess of wires. He heard her sigh, and then the book hit the floor, Allura standing. He didn't turn to track her movements, and was nearly taken by surprise when she lay her hands on his shoulders. "Allura...don't..."

"You're so tense." She commented, her fingers began to massage and knead both of his shoulders. He noted how careful she was to avoid the injured part of his one shoulder, the girl's fingers quickly passing by the make shift bandages. "You're working too hard...you barely slept at all last night..."

"Drules don't need as much rest as humans do." He replied, trying not to soften to her massage.

"But they still need rest." Allura insisted. "I'm worried about you Lotor..."

"Worried about me?" He echoed surprised.

"Yes. Worried you'll work yourself to the point of collapsing. Lotor..." She began working on one knot in particular, her fingers feeling like magic. "Take a break, even for just one hour. Please...it'll give me peace of mind."

"But the computer..." He offered a feeble half protest, eyes closing half way at her massage.

"It will still be here when you wake up." She quickly assured him.

"I must be more tired than I realized..." Lotor muttered, and Allura made an oh of sound. "You're almost too persuasive in this moment." She let out a soft little laugh, and he smiled to hear that pure sound of joy.

"Then lay down." Allura said, lifting her hands from his shoulders. "I'll keep watch while you sleep."

"I'd rather you continue that massage." He told her, moving to cover the computer with the blanket. Allura began to laugh again, but he couldn't tell which she was more of, happy he was giving in to her suggestion of sleep, or amused that he wanted the massage to continue. He picked up Merla's sword, handling it careful by it's hilt. No one had thought to take it from him, but then no one had dared set foot in this room since the night before.

Standing, he stretched out his back, trying to work out the kinks from kneeling so long on the floor. It was then that he heard the loud beeping, the signal that someone was attempting to open the storage room door. "Allura!" Lotor called out urgently, and she nodded, already fleeing to hide behind the crates in one corner of the room.

He barely had time to turn towards the door, the metal sliding open. And with it came the torpedo of half a dozen lasers, red and blue blasts shooting towards him. He brought his sword arm up, attempting to twirl Merla's blade in order to ricochet the lasers off it's metal surface. But steel made a poor man's lazon, the blade shattering into two halves, the lasers slamming into Lotor's body.

The air was forcefully expelled from him, Lotor's body flying backwards, slamming into the wall. He still held on to one half of the broken sword, but the lasers beam held a powerful stunning force to them, relaxing his muscles, his fingers letting go of the sword's hilt. As he slumped downwards, he heard the clatter of the sword on the floor, heard a man laughing.

"Oh don't worry Lotor. You're not dead yet. I just need you incapacitated for the show."

"Ca...Carp?" He slurred out the name, Lotor trying to squint so that his vision stopped showing him blurred doubles of everyone and everything. He couldn't make out much of the faces of the people moving towards him, and he could hear Allura frantically calling his name.

"Secure him." The one he assumed was Carp said, and several men reached for Lotor. The King growled in warning, trying to make fists, and take swings at the people attempting to touch him. He couldn't even lift up his arm, floundering like a fish out of water as he was forced up on his knees. And then his arms were wrenched behind his back, pain shooting up the length of them, Lotor biting back a howl.

He continued to struggle, even as metal cuffs were slapped into place around his wrists, binding his hands securely in place behind his back. He could still hear Allura calling for him, her voice colored with her fear. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth, Lotor trying to speak, wanting to assure her he was fine. Someone slapped him across the face, Lotor dropping the rest of the way to lay on his back on the floor.

The ceiling seemed to spin in place, the tiles moving as he stared up at it. He didn't realize it at first, but he had blacked out for one brief instant, and during that period, Allura had stopped calling his name. But she hadn't stopped screaming, letting out panic stricken cries that couldn't quite drown out the all too satisfied sound of a masculine laugh.

"Al...Allura..." His voice seemed to echo, shout coming from a distance, Lotor struggling to roll over. Somehow he succeeded, ending up on his stomach, no longer staring at the ceiling. His head felt so heavy, Lotor trying to shake it, to cast away the effects of the lasers they had pumped into him. "Allura!" His shout came a little louder, Lotor lifting his head when he heard her scream out his name.

"Lotor!"

"Oh good..." Carp's voice, hissing in satisfaction. "You didn't pass out on us after all."

"Carp!" Lotor blinked rapidly, trying to focus, seeing Allura cringing on the floor, Carp crouching besides her, his fingers curled around one of her wrists. She was trying

to pull back from him, her free hand pushing at the Drule's chest. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Now why would I do that?" Carp demanded, a wicked looking smirk on his face. "After all, she's the star of this show. About to give the performance of her life!" Carp jerked on Allura's wrist, forcing her to lean into him, her hands unable to keep distance between them.

"Pe...performance?" Lotor was confused, barely able to focus on the pair before him. Whenever he looked at Allura, he noted how pale she had turned, how stricken with fear, and palpable her disgust was.

"Let me go!" Allura cried out, Carp digging his claws into her wrist. The fabric of her sleeve had torn ragged beneath the Drule's nails, and Lotor thought he saw flashes of crimson, Allura bleeding.

Carp ignored Allura's protest, eyes narrowed in Lotor's direction. "Don't pass out on us now...the fun's just getting started."

"Fun, what fun?" Lotor demanded, and his alarm allowed him to focus just a little bit better.

"Why my fun, of course." Carp laughed, and suddenly slapped Allura, right across her bruised cheek. It was not gentle slap, the force of it rocked Allura's face to the side, Lotor spying how wide her eyes had grown. His vision was still too blurry to tell if she teared up, but he heard a growl, and realized it came from him. "Temper, temper." Carp warned, wagging a finger in Lotor's direction. "Getting mad will not help the situation."

"What do you want?" Lotor gritted out through clenched teeth. Was it his imagination or did Carp actually pout?

"Oh no, you won't spoil my fun by being reasonable. I've been looking forward to making you squirm." He had let go of Allura's wrist, transferring his grip so that he hauled on a handful of her hair. She hissed in pain, being forced to look at Carp once more.

He may have been groggy, but his mind still worked, even at a slower pace. "Damn it..." He muttered in between growls. "This is about the crown. You want to force me to marry Merla."

"Frankly I don't care very much if you marry the bitch. I say we take our chances with the infighting. However...you have been a lot of trouble for us all." Carp pressed the back of his fingers to Allura's cheek, almost gentle now as he caressed her face. "And as such, that trouble should be rewarded." His gentleness was at an end, Carp pressing a claw into Allura's skin, making her bleed as he dragged his finger downwards.

Allura whimpered in pain, her body trembling violently as Carp scratched a line into her face. "I wonder...how much do you value this human?" Carp asked him, and Lotor let out a wordless growl. "Merla seems to think she matters more to you than any of the other vermin on this planet. I'm not yet convinced it's nothing more than her jealousy speaking."

"Merla is a very, very jealous woman." Agreed Lotor, struggling to somehow push up off the floor so he could sit up on his knees. The effect of the lasers were receding, his anger and fear for Allura helping to combat the mind dulling, body numbing effects.

"But then...I suppose I can't blame her." Carp mused, fingers absentmindedly stroking Allura's throat. Lotor couldn't tell if he bled her, or was tracking the blood from her cheek onto her throat, the King shaking, shocked with the amount of fear he felt for Allura at the moment. And with that fear came more anger, waves of it, bringing clarity to mind, and allowing him to see without squinting.

"You do so dote on these humans..." continued Carp. "Certainly more than you dote on your own people."

"I am trying to secure a home for us!" Lotor snapped, but his words weren't able to sound as angry, not with him holding his breath each time Carp caressed claws over Allura's throat. "A way for us to live with the Arusians..."

"So you waste our resources, give away our medicines and share some of the secrets of our civilization with these insects?" Carp had laughed before speaking, the sound snide and derisive.

"It was a gesture of friendship!" Lotor retorted, Carp's lips curling back in a wordless snarl. "And they gave us things in return."

"It wasn't enough!" Carp shouted. "You should have been concerned with your own people, rather than catering to the humans. Maybe then none of this would have happened!"

"What's this?" Lotor demanded, but Carp remained silent. "What exactly are you and Merla going to do to the humans?" He wanted to pound a fist on the floor Lotor letting out his own snarl. "Damn it Carp, it's not too late. I can stop this, you can help me to stop her, to stop them."

"And then what?" Carp demanded, claws curling into Allura's throat. Lotor stilled, fearing the Drule was about to tear out the princess' throat, and he knew that in the moment, even if his hands were free, he wouldn't have been able to reach him in time to prevent that from happening. "Would you have my kind go back to hiding on the ships, hidden away while your kind reap the benefits of the humans worship?"

"NO!" Carp's voice was a passionate shout, his fingers still curled dangerously around the silent Allura's throat. "We will not be content to live a life of hiding. We will not remain in the shadows, shunned because we are not as pretty as you are!" His lips curled into a sneer, Carp shaking Allura by her throat. "These humans will never accept us! But we neither want nor need that from them, we'll just take what we want!"

"You got it all wrong!" Lotor shouted. "I never meant to keep you hidden forever! It was only until we could slowly introduce the rest of our people to the Arusians! If you had just given me enough time..."

"You had more than enough time." Carp said coldly. "And now it's time to pay for your delays." He suddenly slammed Allura down onto the floor, the girl on her back, making fitful sounds as she began squirming. Lotor felt alarmed to see her struggle with Carp's fingers digging into her throat, the King shouting our a protest.

"Carp no!"

The Drule reached towards the front of Allura's dress with his free hand, hooking fingers into the bodice seconds before he gave a great jerk of his arm. Whatever the fabric, it didn't stand a chance against Carp's claws, the dress being ripped down to her waist, revealing the white slip Allura wore beneath it. She gasped then screamed, struggles becoming even more frantic as Carp looked down at her.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The foul Drule said, licking his lips as he appraised Allura with his eyes.

"Damn it Carp, I'll marry Merla! I'll do what ever you want me too, make any decrees, just leave Allura alone!" Lotor couldn't believe he was reduced to begging, the King struggling off his knees. Carp seemed to pay no mind to his actions, more focused on drawing up Allura's skirts as the girl beat her fists against his chest, crying our in revulsion.

"This human brat has really weakened you." Carp was still holding Allura down by her throat, ignoring her fists as he tried to get her kicking legs to spread. "You really were never fit to rule over my kind...Merla should have thought to get rid of you a lot sooner than this."

He wasn't going to stop, Lotor understood that, realizing Carp did not care about gaining his obedience. No, Carp held a deep seated grudge against Lotor, and he wanted to make the King pay, the ugly Drule aware that hurting Allura was just the ticket to hurting Lotor. So focused was he on Allura now, still struggling with her legs, the girl actually landing a foot in his face, that Carp did not pay any mind to Lotor's movements.

"YOU BASTARD!" That was all the warning Carp got, Lotor crashing into him, shackles and all. His lunging motion knocked Carp away from Allura, the Drule having let go of her throat to deal with her kicking legs. Together, Carp and Lotor rolled on the floor, Lotor scrambling to sit up and kick out with his foot.

"Lotor!" Allura cried out, her voice sounding distorted with her crying. He couldn't answer her, too busy kicking at Carp, when the reptilian Drule rolled out of the way. Struggling to stand, and still moving too slow, Lotor's face was rocked to the side as Carp slammed a fist into his cheek. Before he could recover from the punch, Carp struck him again, and then a third time, Lotor starting to see stars.

"You know, this is just as satisfying!" Carp laughed. "I've wanted to have a go at you for the longest time, your highness." He sneered out those last words, punctuating the sentences with his fist. Carp didn't just focus on Lotor's face, he landed punches in his stomach, forcing the wind out of Lotor, the King gasping and wheezing. Carp continued to laugh, grabbing Lotor by the hair, forcibly slamming his face into the Drule;s upraised knee.

Lotor choked on blood and saliva, his face hurting, the King wondering if a rib or two had been broken. It was hard to breathe, and even harder to stay upright, and Lotor knew just a few more punches would knock him out completely. He raged at the helplessness of his situation, Lotor growling nearly the entire time Carp beat him.

"Not so pretty now are you?" Carp taunted. "I bet even Merla won't have you after she sees your ruined face!" Carp let out wicked laughter, pulling his arm back, hand clenched into a fist as he aimed for Lotor's still intact nose. But then something strange happened, Carp's eyes widened in shock. Lotor stared, not understanding why a mouthful of blood fell from Carp's lips, the man letting go of Lotor's hair to stare down at something protruding from his chest.

And then it was gone, Lotor thinking he imagined it. Only to see that red colored object appear again, Carp turning in time for Allura to slam the jagged end of the broken sword into the Drule. She was panting with exertion, her blue eyes wide with fear, and though her lips moved, he could not hear any sound coming from her mouth. Carp seemed to sway before Allura, the girl pulling back both fists, the sword held in her hands, blade biting into the palms so that he couldn't tell if that was her blood, or Carp's.

With a thud, Carp fell face first onto the floor, and then Allura was screaming. Her dress was disheveled, and covered in blood splatters, and Lotor watched in dull amazement as she began viciously stabbing the sword into Carp's back, again and again. She began to cry, tears streaking down her cheeks, and still she did not stop stabbing Carp.

"Allura!" Lotor called, doing an awkward crawl towards her. "That's enough Allura! He's dead!" She didn't seem to hear him, frantic as she drove the broken sword into the body a seventh time. She didn't seem ready to stop, forcing Lotor to bump into her, knocking her away from Carp's body.

"It's okay!" Lotor said, when she turned to him, her hands empty of the sword. The broken steel was stuck in Carp's back, Allura's hands red with the blood. "He's dead Allura. He'll never hurt you again. He'll never hurt anyone again."

She stared uncomprehending, and then with a loud sob, Allura flung herself against Lotor, nearly knocking him off balance. He winced as her tight hug reminded him of his bruised possibly broken ribs, but he didn't order her to let go of him. Instead he listened to her cry, Lotor resting his chin on the top of her head, nuzzling her despite the pain in his face. He found himself whispering soothingly to her, the words didn't matter, just the tone did, Allura shaking and clinging to him in her moment of crisis.

This chapter drained me so badly...X_X Hope the aftermath is not so...struggle for every sentence like.

To Be Continued of course!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! :) You got that right about everyone. An Alfor POV will appear soon too!


	23. Chapter 23

It took quite a bit of coaxing for Allura to calm down enough to retrieve the bolt cutters from one of the crates, Lotor showing not one iota of impatience towards her. Not even when she hesitated, her path putting her in reach of Carp's body, Allura starting to shake violently. He didn't shout at her to hurry, instead Lotor continuing to speak to her in a soft, soothing tone, the words meant to offer her some kind of comfort as well as urge her past the body.

"He's dead Allura...you see all that blood? There's no way he could have survived. He won't be able to hurt you, so just...move. Just walk past him, and don't even look at him."

She took a hesitant step forward, and he risked a smile, practically cooing to her. "That's it Allura. Just one step after another, take your time. There's no need to rush

if you don't want too."

She hadn't yet to say anything back to him, her weeping had proved wordless, just great, gasping sobs as she clung to Lotor's shirt. He worried about her silence, Lotor knowing that all that had happened, the torture and attempted rape and then subsequent murder, was enough to shock just about anyone into silence. But for a fragile girl like Allura, one he felt certain had never hurt anyone, let alone killed a man, the trauma had done it's damage.

Lotor cursed Carp in his mind, damning his soul, and wishing he had been the one to kill the man. Maybe then Allura wouldn't be such a wreck, needing his constant talking to get her to do anything besides cry.

"Do you remember which crate the bolt cutters are in?" He asked her in that same soothing tone. Wordlessly, she shook her head, not even making an attempt to brush back her tears. "It's in the third one, the one on top." He reminded her, and she shuffled closer to it. "Do you see it Allura? I left it on top of the pile of parts..." She dug her hands into the box, rooting through the objects until at last she grabbed hold of the bolt cutters.

"That's it." He nodded in approval, trying not to sound too excited as he praised her. "You did good Allura. Now I need you to come back to me. Can you do that?" Immediately her gaze went to seek out Carp's body, and Lotor quickly let out a protest. 'No, don't! Don't even look at him. He's past our consideration, he doesn't deserve a second thought."

She hesitated, but at least Allura stopped herself from looking at the body. Lotor offered her a small smile, imploring her with both words and expression to come to him. She did that slow shuffle of walk, bolt cutters gripped firmly in her hands. "Good Allura...now I need to just ask you to do one more thing." He said when she was standing before him. "I need you to use those bolt cutters to cut away my manacles...and then you can rest."

A slow nod of her head, Allura moving to kneel behind him. He tensed up, waiting for his restraints to be cut away. "Just clamp them down on the metal between my wrists...just like so..." He felt she needed constant direction in order to keep functioning, Lotor detailing what she must do every step of the way. "That's it, now squeeze." He felt the bolt cutters clamp down on the metal, a slight resistance maintaining before they broke apart.

The instant his shackles were severed, he turned, catching Allura in his arms. He pulled her unresisting form down onto his lap, and cradled her against his chest. "Shh..." He whispered, attempting to soothe her as she began to cry loudly. "It's okay Allura. You're okay." Lotor petted her hair as he spoke, keeping her locked into a tight embrace as he began to rock them back and forth in place.

His shirt grew damp, Allura sniffling and crying into the fabric, her body trembling more than he ever thought possible. For a small eternity they just sat there, Lotor doing his best to comfort Allura. "You're such a brave girl..." He crooned to her, and she shifted, lifting her head to look up at him. Wet blue eyes stared up at him, the look in them heart breaking.

"Such a brave girl.." He repeated, using his fingers to brush away some of her tears. Was it his imagination, or was her shaking lessening in intensity? "Brave and strong, resourceful and determined."

"I..." A hiccup of sound escaped her, Allura seeming to choke on her words. He waited patiently for her to gain enough composure to speak, Lotor continuing to attempt to pet her into relaxing against him. "I couldn't let him hurt you..."

Her admittance had his eye brows raising, Lotor taken aback by her concern for him. After all she had been through he expected her to be self absorbed, consumed with fears over what had happened, and what Carp had almost succeeded in doing to her. "Me...?"

"Yes." Sniffled Allura, speaking in a halting, hesitating way. Her voice held distressed emotion to it, she was still so shaken by what had happened. "I couldn't let him kill you!"

He didn't think Carp would have killed him, just beat him unconscious, but he knew Allura didn't need to know that. Nor did she need to know that once Lotor was unconscious, the evil Drule would have most likely have finished her rape. "Thank you doesn't seem like enough..." Lotor said out loud, watching Allura try to control her weeping. "Not after the sacrifice you made..."

"Sacrifice?"

"Killing a man." He explained. "I wish you hadn't have had to get your hands dirty. I wish...I wish I could have been able to protect you." Some of his helplessness returned, Lotor remembering how he had felt watching Allura get abused.

"But you couldn't!" She gasped, realizing how that must sound. "Your hands were tied, literally. There was no way for you to be able to stop him in the moment..." Her tears fell faster, Allura leaning in to cling closer to him. "You saw what happened when you tried to interfere with him!"

"I'd do it again." Lotor said seriously, Allura blinking in surprise at him. "I'd endure any amount of beating if it meant distracting him from abusing you." Allura was silent, trying to process these thoughts he had given her. At last she frowned, tears still flowing, and asked him point blank why. "Why?" he repeated, and she nodded, eyes staring at him urgently.

He knew what the easiest answer would be to give her. That it was the right thing to do. But he knew that would be a lie, Lotor realizing there wasn't that many people, be they human or Drule that he would gladly endure another beating for. There was just something about Allura, some sort of feeling that called to his protective instincts.

He realized he had feelings for her, feelings that went beyond a simple attraction. Lotor wasn't sure when it had happened, if it had taken root with their simple flirtations, or during the time they had spent trapped together. It may have even developed when he realized just how brave she was, seeing her attack Carp with the raw desire to stop the Drule from harming Lotor any further.

"Lotor?" Still that urgent look, Allura waiting for his answer.

"I don't ever want to see you hurt again." He said, tightening his arms around her. With dread he realized there was a good chance she would be hurt, and all because of her association with him. Others would come, and they might try to use Allura to break him, get him to give in to their schemes. He was shocked to realize he'd give them what they wanted, anything to avoid further trauma happening to the girl in his arms.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath, but she was so close she heard him. "This complicates things." Allura didn't look like she understood, Lotor sighing. A huge part of him had never wanted to fall in love with this girl, first because of his engagement to Merla, and when that fell through, and he realized just how evil minded his former fiancee was, he had tried to keep control of his heart to avoid causing pain to them both when the Drules were forced to depart this world.

"I like you Allura." Lotor told her, watching as her eyes widened. It wasn't enough to get her tears to stop, but at least her sobbing was under control. "I like you a lot." Tenderly, he leaned in to kiss her forehead, then watched as she blinked bemusedly at him.

"Was that a love confession?" She asked, bold as can be, and he laughed.

"It was...something. Let's leave it at that for now." Lotor told her, but saw she didn't want to drop it.

"Lotor..."

"Allura, are you feeling better?" He asked, noticing some of the tension in her body had left. She wasn't completely relaxed, but her trembling was almost nonexistent, and her tears were drying. Allura appeared to think about his question, than gave a slow nod. "Good. As much as I would like to continue holding you...I have to do something."

"You're going to work on the computer again, aren''t you?" She actually sighed then, seeming exasperated.

"Eventually yes." He admitted, and she shifted out of his arms. She actually seemed bothered by his answer, and Lotor moved to catch her in his arms again. "I have to get a message out." He told her, trying to make her understand. "We can't stay here any longer. Who knows what else they will try to do to get me to marry Merla."

Allura sighed then, shoulders sagging. "I understand."

"Now, do something for me." He urged, keeping her back to Carp's body. "I want you to just sit here and don't look over at the body. No matter what, don't look until I say so."

"That won't be a problem." She said, and he hugged her.

"Good girl." He was reluctant to leave her side, but he had to deal with Carp's body. There was no telling how long they'd be alone, how long before their jailors got

suspicious of Carp's silence.

Stalking over to the body, he grimaced, eyeing the wide pool of blood all around it. It seemed he had bled out his weight in blood, and there was numerous puncture wounds all over his back, shirt ripped open wherever the blade had been driven into. With a look of distaste on his face, Lotor touched Carp's body, rolling the Drule onto his back. Sightless eyes stared up at him, Carp still looking stunned at having been killed by Allura.

Lotor did not so much as make a holy symbol over the body, instead beginning to root through his pockets, and the pouches on Carp's belt. He found a few protein bars, wrapped in thick foil coverings. His mouth practically watered to see them, Lotor pocketing the bars for later. Right now he was more intent on locating a communicator, and he found one in a belt pouch.

He didn't smile, not yet ready to revel in his findings. Instead he switched it on, and began tapping on the pad, keying in the coordinates to Kratos' personal communicator. Almost holding his breath, Lotor pushed the send button. And got nothing, his hopes dashed as the communicator asked for a password.

"Worthless!" Lotor shouted, and slammed the communicator onto the floor. It bounced several times, just missing the blood puddle. Parts came undone, Lotor spying

the power cell, and it's wires. And with it, a light switched on in his head, Lotor realizing he could use these parts to help fix the computer.

"Lotor?" Allura had jumped at his shout, but obeyed his request not to turn towards the body.

"It's nothing, I overreacted." Lotor said, and knelt down to pick up the parts. He pocketed what he needed, and then put the communicator back together again, shoving it into a pouch on the belt. If they were lucky, no one would think to look inside the communicator, the stolen parts going unnoticed.

Moving over to the area by the crates that they had designated as their sleeping spot, he retrieved the spare blanket, bringing it over to cover Carp's body. Only then did he allow Allura to turn, and just as he had worried, she immediately looked towards the body's resting spot. She seemed relieved that it was covered, even if not all the blood was hidden from sight.

Smiling at her, he walked towards her, Allura stepping closer to go into his arms. Lotor found himself stroking her long hair, whispering their good fortune in her ear. "I was able to salvage some parts from Carp's communicator."

"Communicator?"

"That's a small device, one most of us carry and use to talk to other people. The box sends signals to another box set to receive the transmission." He explained, and she cocked her head to the side.

"So it's like a computer?"

"Sorta, but more limited. Our computers can contact other computers, even the ships that are several hundred light years away. The communicators have a much shorter range. I'd have used it to contact Kratos, but damn it, Carp has a password on his, barring anyone from using it that doesn't know the key sequence. But!" He grinned at her, noting how confused she looked. "I took some things from inside the communicator, things I believe will be able to help me get the computer up and running."

"That's...that's wonderful." Allura said, and he hugged her, practically dancing in place with her.

"It is!" He tried to calm down, glancing at the door once more. "I don't know how much time we have until someone comes to check in on us. I need to get the parts in place, the sooner the better."

"I understand." She told him, and he hugged her once more.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"Just...just get us out of here!" She ordered. "Get the message to your allies so we can get away from Merla and her awful friends."

"I will Allura." Lotor told her, releasing his hold on her. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you to safety." She was still too upset to smile, but she nodded, somewhat relaxed by his words. Lotor himself wished he could borrow some of that ease, the King knowing that getting out of this room would be only the first step in resolving things. He didn't even know if there would be safe place for Allura to return to, didn't know what state her kingdom was in. Lotor hoped and prayed that the things Merla and her lackeys said was just talk, but he couldn't keep the fear from manifesting that things were going very wrong down on Arus.

Erg...I hate that I couldn't make this chapter any longer...-_-

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thank you! Glad you fond it so exciting. It was exciting to write! I almost trashed it though, but my friend Nichole reassured me to keep going with what Carp was doing to them. :)

Christine, the Dark Rose maiden, thanks! Glad you had a chance to get caught up. :) I like how it's a recurring theme here, that the Drules keep underestimating Allura just beause she's human. And yep, she's got her inner bad ass coming out. My friend Tenjp likes to say she's the one doing the stalking, since she's so relentless in pursuing Lotor in this fic! XD

ZutarianNaid, thanks. Glad you gave this fic a chance to read. I'm a bit...I guess confused over what I did wrong writing style wise though...X_X Sorry...


	24. Chapter 24

He felt he was living a nightmare, one he could neither wake up from nor change the outcome of, Alfor sighing as he stood by the window of his private study. He wasn't watching the people in the castle's courtyard, staring beyond them as he thought his turbulent thoughts. His beloved daughter Allura was missing, nearly four days had passed since the night he had exchanged harsh words with her.

Alfor often replayed the last conversation he had with his daughter, cringing as he realized he had driven her to flee the castle. He wondered what he could have done differently, if he could have tried to be more understanding about her fascination with the so called Gods, the Drules. He snorted then, shaking his head no, knowing that fascination hadn't been the problem, even if he thought she should be less quick to believe the claims of these visitors. The real problem had been her attraction to their King, the flirtations she was enjoying with a man who was all but married to another.

He still remembered how he felt when Merla broke the news to him, the Drule female concerned, eyes reflecting her upset. Alfor had been alarmed by the upset, understanding Merla would not have brought the flirtation to his attention unless she felt there was a chance of it developing into something more. Merla had been threatened by Allura's effect on her betrothed, and she looked to Alfor to guide the girl, to put an end to the affair before it started, something Lotor seemed loathe to do.

He hadn't wanted to believe the King was encouraging Allura, but then he had come across them in the courtyard. Where once he might have lacked suspicion at their sharing a quiet moment away from the party, Merla's words had echoed through his mind, Alfor tense and frowning. Especially when he saw his daughter in Lotor's arms, the two smiling, the girl looking far more happier than he could ever recall seeing.

Of course he hadn't confronted her right away, choosing to give them both some time to cool down. Alfor had been afraid his words would have been especially heated, and he much prefer expending some of his upset on Lotor, formalities be damned. But he had left the King of the Drules in Merla's seemingly capable hands, the woman promising to have words with her future husband.

He thought that between them, an agreement would be reached, Allura and Lotor understanding how they must be kept apart. Alfor had even ordered Allura to keep her distance from Lotor, explaining to her that that private moment in the courtyard would be the last time she would ever see the King. He never dreamed she'd go so far to disobey him, sneaking out of the castle like a thief in the night.

He was angry with the man who had driven her carriage to the city, Alfor having to remind himself that the man had a family to feed and take care of. That family was the only reason the driver hadn't been dismissed from his duties, Alfor securing his promise to never take Allura out of the castle without the King's expressed permission. Alfor just wished there would be a chance in the future for him and his daughter to clash about her comings and goings.

He still wasn't sure what to think of Allura's disappearance, or the news that Lotor himself was gone. He didn't understand why the King would leave his people behind, why he would abandon his duties, even for a girl as pretty as Allura. Some of the rumors circulating among his people was that the God had ascended to the heavens with Allura, to make her his mortal bride.

Alfor refused to believe Lotor was a God, but he felt unsettled at the thought. After all the Drules had come from somewhere in the sky, and as eager as they were to settle on Arus, what if Lotor was bringing Allura back to where they originated from. Gods or not, these rumors were fueled by a story from their religion, the talk of how two mortal women had been taken to the heavens, bearing the children of the Gods. Children whose blood supposedly ran in Alfor and Allura's veins.

Sometimes he worried just what Lotor could be doing to his daughter, Alfor fearing that by the time they found Allura she would be pregnant with some half breed child. That wasn't what he wanted for her, he wanted his daughter to make a successful marriage, some kind of political arrangement that would benefit their kingdom as well as her. She was set to rule, and if she came back pregnant and unwed, the people would be quick to look down on her. She'd have little respect, even as the mother of a God!

He didn't want to think Lotor would be so careless and uncaring of the damage he could do to Allura's reputation, but Alfor didn't know what else to think. Nor did he know quite what to make of Merla's talk of a missing ship, the transport being found damaged and abandoned in Ranseyan territory.

His relationship with King Lezard and Queen Lenneth was tenuous at the best of times, border skirmishes breaking out between their people frequently. They had avoided all out war, but such was the relation between the two kingdoms, that neither ruler would openly set foot across the borders. For Alfor to enter into Lezard's land, it could be seen as an act of aggression or an opportunity.

He feared his daughter falling into their hands, knowing she would make a tempting and valuable hostage. They could demand things of him, lands and wealth, even force him to join their side in their war against Altrexia. And all to ensure his beloved daughter remained safe. Good ruler that he was, Alfor knew he wouldn't be able to sacrifice Allura, he'd give in to their demands in the hopes she'd be returned to him eventually.

His thoughts had him shuddering, Alfor closing his eyes. He had been forced to keep it together, keep his true feelings from showing. He could be the concerned father, but only to a point, Alfor having to keep his kingdom from falling apart. There was matters to see to, paperwork piling endlessly before him, people petitioning for the chance to meet with him.

Some of the work he was able to reassign to his government officials, but not all of it. And still he spent more time on the search for Allura than keeping his kingdom running. He was just glad he didn't have to worry about his own household, teacher Sashell and Allura's governess taking over those details. They did it out of a desire to help, but also with their charge gone, they were almost aimless, lost towards what to do to get through this period of endless waiting.

He could well understand their feelings, but he couldn't share his own grief and helplessness with them. He was their King, and as such he must stand apart, suffering silently. He longed for his wife, dear Diana who had been dead for many years now, but it was a selfish desire. He didn't want to burden her with Allura's disappearance, but he did want her to comfort him, assure him in that kind and gentle way of hers that everything would work out.

"Diana..." Alfor whispered softly to himself. "How I miss you. If you can, watch out for our daughter...watch out, and do your best to guide her back home." He turned from the window, inwardly groaning at the messy state of his desk, papers strewn every which way, a result of his earlier grief inducing tantrum. He was glad no one had been there to bear witness to it, Alfor starting to crack under the pressure of having no one to talk to about his deep rooted fears for his daughter.

High priest Fordham had been staying away from the castle, and it wasn't as strange as it should have been, the priest far too enamored of the Gods to leave the temple for long. Alfor would have liked to have confided in him, but he had the sinking suspicion that Fordham would have blathered on about what a great honor Allura had received in being chosen by the King of the Gods.

Alfor didn't see it as an honor, but he was also smart enough to know being with Lotor might be the preferred option if the alternatives meant she was dead. She might even have fallen into the hands of some unsavory types, scrupulous men and women out to make a quick buck in ransoming Allura off to the higher bidder. Alfor didn't even want to think of the indignities that could befall Allura at their hands, the King finding it a sad state of affairs that her best options were to be a political hostage, or off enjoying a tryst with a lover.

A weary sigh escaped him, Alfor sitting down behind his desk. Somewhere, buried beneath the papers was a trinket his daughter had given him for his birthday. A simple gold locket that opened to reveal the loving words she had inscribed to him. Alfor hated the thoughts he had when he looked at the locket, the fear that this might be the last thing he would ever hold that was from his daughter.

That thought had him digging through the papers, documents falling onto the floor. He didn't cease his frantic searching until the locket was in his hands, Alfor closing his fingers around the cold metal. "Allura..."

His grave whisper was followed with a knock on the door, Alfor straightening almost guiltily. He looked with dismay at the papers on the floor, the mess the desk was in, and sighed. "Enter." He called, pocketing the locket, and deciding he didn't give a damn what anyone thought about the mess.

The door opened to reveal his advisor, a tall, brown haired man with a thick bushy mustache. His dark eyes were alight with excited urgency, the man almost forgetting to bow to his King.

"Coran, what is it?" Alfor said, sensing the excitement, and trying not to get his hopes up. "It's not Allura is it...?"

"Forgive me, your highness, we still have not located the princess." Coran answered, straightening from his bow. "Our soldiers are prepared to leave at a moment's notice to travel to Ranseya's borders. However..." He was clutching something in his hand, a sheaf of paper tied with a purple ribbon. "A carrier pigeon just arrived from our man positioned in King Lezard's court."

"A message?" Alfor inquired, gesturing for Coran to come closer. The advisor did so, arm extended to hand over the paper. Alfor took it from him, spying the unbroken wax seal over the ribbon. He, like Coran knew their spy wouldn't be contacting them unless it was urgent. Alfor feared the urgency meant Allura was in the hands of Lezard and Lenneth, and he broke open the seal with impatience.

Coran kept a respectful distance from him as Alfor scanned the parchment, watching the King's face. Alfor's expression went from overly concerned, to a perplexed arching of his brow, to finally anger. "Have Captain Erikson be brought before me." Alfor told Coran, and the advisor looked surprised.

"Captain Erikson? But he is set to lead the mission into Ranseya's territory..."

"I know." Alfor said, still clutching at the message he had received. "That mission is to be aborted."

"Aborted sire?" Coran looked stunned.

"Yes." Alfor made sure the door to the room was closed before speaking, his voice lowered to a soft rasp. "It seems Merla has not been entirely truthful with us."

"Merla? You mean the Goddess?"

Alfor gave him a disapproving look, Coran coughing nervously. "I don't care what she calls herself, I know her for what she is. A treacherous snake set upon inciting war between us, Ranseya and Altrexia!"

"Sire?" Coran gasped, looking shock.

"Our spy has done his job well. He was present when the Drules presented themselves before King Lezard and his queen. Merla herself spoke with them, telling them stories, lying that I intend to invade their kingdoms. That I am intent on making war in some mad bid to claim riches and powers for myself." Alfor made a scoffing sound then. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, why the Drules would do this after going to such lengths to be our friends, but this can't be allowed to continue."

"Yes, your highness." Coran nodded. "I shall fetch the captain immediately."

"Do that." Alfor said, nodding at the bowing Coran. He didn't even wait for the advisor to leave the room, pulling out fresh parchment. He wet his quill with ink, and immediately began writing a letter to King Lezard. He got straight to the point, telling them of his concerns about the Drules, and that he in no way had world conquest on the mind. He reluctantly mentioned his missing daughter, and asked if there was any truth to the rumors that the Drule transport had crashed down on Ranseyan territory.

When he finished writing the letter, he sealed it with wax, stamping into it his official crest. He then set about writing to the Queen of Altexia, his words echoing the things he had written to Lezard. He was just finishing up sealing the second letter, when Coran returned with the captain, the red haired soldier looking far older than he should for his age.

"You asked to see me, your highness?" Erikson inquired, and Alfor nodded.

"Yes. Coran, have these delivered to our fastest carrier pigeons." Coran took the letters from Alfor, the King explaining which one was to go to Ranseya, and which to Altrexia. He then focused his eyes on Erikson, and allowed a small mockery of a smile. "I think our visitors have underestimated us."

"Oh?"

Alfor nodded. "They must think we are complete incompetents, and far too trusting. Hmph. No doubt they never bothered to learn much about our own culture, vastly underestimating our way of communicating." He glanced down at the letter in his hand, knowing it had taken two days, and several birds to cover the distance between kingdoms. The message had almost arrived too late, Alfor trying not to shudder as he wondered what would have happened if Ranseyan soldiers had found Captain Erikson on their land.

"The Drules mean to incite war between us and the other two kingdoms." Erikson gasped, Alfor turning grim. "We won't let them. If anything, we will concentrate our efforts on fighting them."

"But sire!" Erikson was protesting. "They are capable of anything, they shoot fire that destroys within an instant. How can we hope to fight them?"

"I don't know." Alfor admitted. "But I refuse to be a pawn in their games. I refuse to go to war with the other kingdoms. Whatever they're planning, we'll stop them. Stop them or die trying."

"I fear we may do the latter..." muttered Erikson. He sighed then, looking worried. "And where does the princess fit in to all this?"

"Most likely they took her to lead me into their trap." Alfor frowned. "They wanted me to send soldiers into Ranseya looking for her. Soldiers that the Ranseyans would be expecting, assuming you and your men were the first wave of an invasion force. Can you imagine what would have happened if fighting broke out?"

"It really would have been war between our kingdoms." Erikson had paled. He may be a soldier, but he had long enjoyed the relative peace of Alfor's rule.

"War is a serious crime Captain." Alfor leaned back in his seat. "One we cannot afford to take lightly. Go. Tell your men you are leaving. But not for Ranseya."

"Sire?"

"We have to make it look like you have gone to Ranseya." explained Alfor. "To fool the Drules into thinking their plot is working. Go, take your men and enjoy a few day's rests in a tavern somewhere."

"If these...these Drules are as treacherous as to try and start a war, I do not want to leave your side!" exclaimed Erikson.

"I appreciate that." Alfor smiled reassurance at him. "But I am not sending all my men away. I will be well protected, and so will the kingdom. We'll have a few days of peace before the Drules realize war is not happening..."

"And then what?" Erikson asked. "You'll fight them?"

"Yes."

"I don't like this sire." Erikson admitted. "It leaves a bad feeling in my stomach."

"It does in mine too!" Alfor told him.

"They're not really Gods, are they?" He was surprised by the captain's question, Alfor staring at him. "They couldn't be. Gods wouldn't try to start wars, wouldn't want people killing each other."

"So what are they then..." Alfor wondered out loud.

"Demons." It was a simple answer, but Erikson's voice held all his frightened certainty. Alfor didn't believe the Drules were demons, any more than he had believed they were Gods.

"We may never know for sure." Alfor sighed. "Go, take your men, tell them what they need to know. But make sure they don't spread stories. The last thing we need is for the citizens to panic."

"Yes, King Alfor." Erikson bowed smartly, then exited the room, Alfor turning to glance out his window. He spied a black carrier pigeon speeding past, letter fastened to it's collar. He found himself smiling at the bird, wishing for it's safety, and above all, it's speed in delivering the message. He hoped the recipients would believe his words, Alfor having a feeling if they were going to fight off the Drules, they'd have to present a unified front.

To be Continued!

I'm shocked this chapter ended up as long as it did...:o

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, why thank you! Glad you're enjoying the story still. :) And thank you for your kind and encouraging words about my writing. It is always appreciated. *hugs* I blushed over the wish you could write as well as me comment. I think if you keep writing you will improve. Just looked at me. My first Voltron fics were somewhere in 2000-2002. Rules of Engagement was my first Lotor Allura story, and you can see the writing isn't the same as it is now. I like to think I imporved over the years. I sure hope I did! So I believe if you have a passion for it, and stick with it, you can too! So keep trying, I've been anxiously waiting for you to update you own Lotor story. I'm rather impatient for you, and Christine, and Lotor Sincline to give me new content to read! and I like the way I write for the most part too. Except when I get angry at a chapter or myself...I joke that it's a small miracle when i like what I wrote! XD Thanks again!


	25. Chapter 25

A puzzled expression was on his face, communications expert Ryder staring at the screen. Writing was there, and it wasn't anything he had inputted into the computer, the complex symbols appearing to be more gibberish than message. And yet the Drule felt certain it was a message, and an urgent one at that. That could only explain why the message continued to repeat itself, arriving once every five minutes for the last ten hours.

When the message had fist begun to appear, Ryder had been as quick as his partner Voden to write it off as some error. He had even speculated that some fool had unleashed a virus into the central computer, but a diagnostics run had shown none of the other programs had had their functions interfered with. It appeared to be nothing more than a nuisance, flashing on the screen long enough to deliver it's symbols.

Voden had set off to develop a program that would disable the message, claiming it was an eyesore. Ryder could certainly agree with that, finding it kept interrupting whatever programs he worked on to flash it's message at him. He put in inquiries to the other ships, and learned that they too were being plague by this persistent pest, the communication crews unable to determine the origin or reason why it was happening.

Ryder enjoyed a good mystery, almost as much as he enjoyed a good fuck. He thrived on engaging his mind, and figuring out puzzles, deciphering clues that no one else could understand. And his mind was quick, his intelligence such that he had earned high marks in the academy. He had been able to write his own ticket in life, his skills highly sought after, earning him praise and accolades.

He was even responsible for several of the computer programs that help maintain key functions onboard the colony ships, the people's survival dependent on the code he had developed. It irked him to see this message interfering with the programs now, and when his annoyance began to recede, and he truly focused on the problem, he noticed something. A repeating pattern of symbols, hinting at the key to breaking the code.

He leaned forward in his seat, pen and paper in hand. Voden was in the back of the room, he could hear the Drule swearing softly under his breath, trying to write a disabling program on a data pad. Those data pads were unaffected so long as they didn't connect to the central computers, and so far Voden had ruined half a dozen of them when he tried to introduce his hastily construed vaccine program into the mainframe.

Ryder had already written down the symbols as they appeared, studying them from all angles. He wasn't even sure of how much time he had devoted to the deciphering, but so far he had verified that this symbol was a H, and this one was a P. Now if he could only figure out the rest of the symbols to figure out all the words!

"Damn it!" Voden shouted, and something smashed into the floor. Ryder did not so much as jump, not shaken by Voden's tantrum.

"Another data pad ruined?" He inquired mildly, staring at his paper. Was this symbol an L, and the one next to it an O?

"I just don't know what to do!" confessed Voden, sounding at his wit's end.

"Maybe you should take a break." Suggested Ryder, positive he had figure out another symbol. "Get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Voden muttered, and Ryder chuckled.

"Then go get ME something to eat!"

"Get it yourself!" snapped Voden, and Ryder could hear tinkering behind him. Surely Voden had started on yet another data pad, both Drules knowing there wasn't much else to do until the message stopped.

"I'm busy." Ryder retorted, noting he had spelled out a word. And what a word it was, help flashing on the screen. Could the message be an SOS of some kind? And if so, from who?

"Busy? Yeah right!" scoffed Voden. "All you've been doing is staring at the screen. You're not even trying to fix the problem!"

"Might not be fixable..." Ryder murmured, staring as the deciphering started to come together.

"Everything is fixable." Voden retorted, then grew quiet as Ryder's response.

"Our world was not."

Minutes passed in silence, Ryder diligent as he worked on deciphering the words. What had looked to be a complex code was proving to be quite easy once the pattern emerged. He gasped when he read the translation he had written, staring at the words in sequence for the first time. "Voden!" The Drule didn't answer, so he tried again. "Voden! Come here!"

"What, did a bug crawl up your ass or something?" Voden grumbled, and Ryder snarled at him. Just the sound and his eyes flashing in rage got the other Drule to apologize, Voden holding his hands up in submission. "Sorry. What ya got?"

Ryder held up the paper, letting Voden read off the message printed there. "King Lotor, Princess Allura captured. Send help to the storage rooms on the ravager ship." Voden frowned then, running a hand over his hair. "What, is that some kind of joke?"

"I don't know what it is." Ryder admitted. "But, if there's a chance that is true..."

"But the King's not missing." Voden protested. "He's just on another ship."

"Which ship is he on?" Ryder asked, realizing he hadn't paid as close attention to the King's whereabouts as he should have. From the look on Voden's face, he hadn't either, the Drule frowning.

"Um..."

"You don't know, do you?" Ryder asked, and Voden scowled.

"Hang on, I think I can find out." Voden returned to his work table, lifting one of the spare data pads off it. "The information should be recorded in here..." He began accessing the data pad's memory banks, frowning as he scanned through the words. "Lord Kratos is on nightmare, Albatos on death striker, and Phor is on supremacy."

"And what about the King?" prodded Ryder.

"It...it doesn't say." Voden's frowned deepened. "That's strange. We're supposed to be kept up to date on the king's whereabouts at all times. It's a security measure!"

"Someone has not been doing their job..." Ryder muttered.

"But he has to be okay!" added Voden. "He's been giving orders! I heard some myself."

"You heard it from the King?" Ryder asked sharply, and Voden shook his head.

"No. It was Zark who relayed the orders to me. He heard it from Samara who heard it from..."

"I get the idea." Ryder frowned. "It sounds like no one has heard personally from the King, it's all be second hand, these orders of his."

"He's a busy man." Argued Voden. "He can't always tell each and every one of us his orders."

"Maybe...but I don't like it."

"What's not to like?" Voden asked, and before Ryder could answer, he was walking away. "Anyway, we got bigger problems to worry about. We need to stop this damn message from interfering with the programs or else we won't be able to do much of anything."

"Hey Voden..." Ryder said after another five minutes had passed, the Drule staring at the message. "Commander Cossack's onboard this ship, right?"

"The commander? What do you want with him?" Voden demanded, and Ryder grinned.

"I think I need to bring this message to his attention."

Voden's eyes widened in alarm, the Drule shaking his head. "You're going to bother the commander with something so trivial?"

"It's just a feeling I have..." Ryder answered. "Something's not right..."

"Yeah, not right in your head!" snapped Voden, which earned him an annoyed look from Ryder. "Fine." He said as Ryder stood up. "Tell the commander your crazy idea. But leave any mention of me out of it! I don't want or need to be punished for wasting the commander's valuable time."

"It's not like the commander of our armies has had much to do since we arrived on this planet." Pointed out Ryder, as he walked towards the control room's exit. "Arus is almost too peaceful."

"That still doesn't mean he'll welcome the trouble!" retorted Voden, and Ryder just laughed good-humoredly at that. He hoped there wouldn't be trouble, but as a loyal subject of King Lotor, it was his duty to take this message seriously. If it turned out to be real, he would do everything in his power to help the commander locate the King, and he would use that same enthusiasm if it was a prank, Ryder wanting to hunt down whoever had perpetrated this potential false alarm.

As he walked through the corridors of the ship, several people stopped him, wanting to know when the message would stop. They were very annoyed, put out by their inability to connect to the central computer. Of course they could connect to the mainframe, but then their computers would be besieged by the message, leaving them unable to run even the most basic of programs. They couldn't even send transmission to the other ships, everyone being forced to rely on their hand held communicators to keep abreast of the situation.

He didn't want to lie to them, so all he could tell them was that Voden was working on developing a program to disable the message. That hardly seemed to satisfy them, they wanted to know why he wasn't hard at work doing the same. And no amount of excuses that he was on urgent business to see Commander Cossack could appease them.

It took Ryder nearly forty-five minutes to reach Commander Cosack's private quarters, and all because of the constant pausing he had to do when harassed by other Drules. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was ushered into the Commander's office, Cossack sitting behind a desk, and scowling. Ryder saw that his computer was on, and realized that Cossack had tried to access the central computer.

"I hope you're using that genius intellect you're so famous for to fix this!" Cossack snarled, gesturing at his computer screen.

"Yes, sir. Voden is hard at work developing a program to stop it."

"But he's not having much luck, is he?" Cossack said knowingly, and Ryder nodded.

"Not yet sir."

"And why aren't you helping him?" Cossack wanted to know, and Ryder placed the note pad down on the desk.

"I've discovered something troubling." He said, and showed the translated message to the Commander. Cossack's lips moved as he read the message, and then he looked up and frowned at Ryder.

"What nonsense is this?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I fear this is a legitimate call for help." Ryder said. "I've done some digging, and there is no known report of where the King currently is. And no one has been issued a direct order from him, it's all come from other people's mouths."

"And you what? Really think his highness is trapped on ravager?" Cossack sounded doubtful.

"I don't know what to think. But I do know we have to act. Now instead of later."

"I don't know...it could be a hoax..." Cossack muttered, and Ryder arched an eyebrow.

"It's an awfully elaborate hoax, wouldn't you say? And what purpose would it serve, who among us would dare be so foolish?"

"A young hacker wanting to prove his skills." Cossack said, and smirked at Ryder. "I know all about you communications expert Ryder. Know how you got admitted into the Drule Academy."

Ryder refused to become flustered, keeping a serious look on his face. "Those were different times, and there wasn't as much as stake as there is now. Please commander...gather some of your men. Let us go to the ravager and explore the storage rooms. If he is not there..."

"What would you do if he's not there?' Cossack wanted to know, and Ryder blinked. "Would you accept a demotion for wasting my time?"

A demotion would not only mean a loss of status, but a substantial lowering of his pay. And yet Ryder didn't hesitate, the Drule knowing he could easily gain a new promotion through hard work. "All right, yes."

Cossack seem surprised at that, as though realizing how seriously Ryder took the message of the trapped King. "Fine. I'll gather my men. We'll go to the ravager. I suppose you'll want to come along?"

"Of course." Ryder said, then paused. "If I may, a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"Don't broadcast your intentions over the communicators. Choose only your most trusted men to go aboard the ravager." Ryder told him, and Cossack nodded.

"Good points. If his highness is indeed imprisoned, no doubt his captors will want to keep him that way." Cossack rose up out of his seat, and moved around his desk. Ryder moved to follow him out of the room, Cossack setting a brisk pace. A few people tried to stop them, their focus on Ryder, but a stern look and angry growl from the commander had them wisely backing off. Ryder was relieved, knowing that they didn't have time for any more delays, not if their King was truly the victim of some insidious plot.

To be continued...

Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

He was up before Allura, Lotor shifting on the floor, careful to keep from disturbing the princess. The fact that she was currently snuggled up against his chest made it difficult, Lotor's arms having gone around her some time during their sleep. He'd be amused at their embrace if their situation wasn't so serious, Lotor tense and waiting for the next attempt at blackmail and torture to begin.

So far no one had come after the initial discovery of Carp's body. Not even Merla arrived to shout and scream at him for killing one of her allies. He didn't know what it meant that Carp's death was going unpunished, but Lotor knew the peace they were enjoying could not last.

There was at least one good thing that happened after Carp's body had been removed, the guards either taking pity or being ordered to feed the prisoners. Lotor hadn't needed to take the protein bars from Carp's body after all, a plain but filling meal being delivered to them. He had been suspicious that it might be drugged, but both he and Allura had been so hungry, they had been unable to keep from eating it.

Lotor knew it was just the hunger that made the meal taste so good, the plain broth and bread tasting like a four course meal after days of starvation. The only thing they had been given to drink was a jug of water, and a good portion of it went towards cleaning Allura up. She had protested the waste of water, but Lotor had known how upset she was at being covered in Carp's blood.

Amidst her protests he had washed her, wetting strips of his shirt, using the damp fabric to clean her hands. The shirt had turned a reddish brown color as the dried blood dirtied the material, but at least the blood was off Allura's hands. It was one less reminder over what had happened, although there was still a large spot on the storage room's floor marking where the puddle of blood had been.

Allura's dress had been badly damaged by Carp's claws, the bodice ripped down to the waist, with large sections shredded. No one had offered to bring Allura a replacement dress, and Lotor had ended up giving her the shirt off his back, all in an effort to keep her decent. Not that her slip showed all that much, but Lotor found his fury mounting when the guards had entered the room, and leered at Allura's disheveled state.

His shirt was almost comical on her, the hem ragged from all the strips that had been torn off it. Even with a generous portion of the hem gone, it still draped down past her hips, Allura practically swimming in the fabric. Her skirts peeked out from underneath the shirt's hem, and they too missed a few strips, Allura having insisted on giving him new bandages for his shoulder.

Allura hadn't cried since her first, initial shock over what she had done. At least, she hadn't cried while awake. Lotor feared she'd dream about Carp, dream about what he had tried to do, and what she had done to stop him. She had actually whimpered a few times in her sleep, Lotor sitting up alert to her sounds, and running fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

He was fortunate the touch had a soothing effect, Lotor not realizing that in Allura's emotional state, she could have mistook his hand for Carp's. But some part of her had recognized it was Lotor, the girl remembering how Carp had never been gentle when he touched her hair. She had snuggled up to his side, abandoning her cloak to make a pillow out of his body. He hadn't mind, though Lotor had told himself not to get used to sleeping with Allura in his arms. And it was all because he didn't want to get used to something he wouldn't be able to keep, Lotor absolutely sure that Merla had ruined the Drules chances of living on Arus.

He was positive the Drules would be ordered to leave Arus, the humans no longer willing to tolerate the visitors on their world. Once Lotor might have insisted on staying, on fighting the humans, but now he wasn't so sure. He liked the humans too much to want to be their enemy, but more than that, he felt they would never stop attacking the Drule settlements, all in an attempt to drive them off.

The Drules would be forced to fight back, they'd have no choice but to subdue the humans, and then where would they be? The humans enslaved or dead, the world possibly damaged by the weapons the Drules had access to. Lotor wasn't the type of King to want to destroy what he couldn't have, he'd rather leave Arus in the care of the humans, then risk damaging it in a fight.

There was another possibility to consider, one he hadn't wanted to think about. His people would find it hard, the thought of giving up on Arus. The majority of the Drules might want to fight the humans, might even fight their own King, if he tried to make them leave. He knew no one would want to go back to living indefinitely on the ships, traveling from world to world, searching for one that was suitable to be their new home.

He grimaced and growled softly, damning Merla for all she had done. "She's just about ruined everything!" He let out a fierce hiss, and the sound was enough to rouse Allura from her sleep, the girl shifting. He watched her eyelids flutter open, ocean blue color being revealed to him. Allura looked disorientated, but that was fading as her awareness took control.

"Lotor..."

"Morning." He said, though he had no way of knowing what time it really was. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of." She frowned, making no move to untangle herself from his hold. "I kept having dreams..." Allura shook her head, as though she didn't want to talk about it. "Have the guards come back?"

"No. We've been left alone all this time."

"What does that mean?" Allura asked, and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." He hesitated and she noticed, Allura staring up at him.

"Lotor, what is it?" She questioned, and he sighed.

"I expect Merla or one of her flunkies to have shown up by now. They surely won't let us get away with killing Carp. He may not have been the most pleasant of fellows, but he was her ally."

She had paled, fright filling her eyes. "Merla will be furious..." She stated it as fact, Allura shivering in his arms. "What do you think she'll do to me for murdering that man?"

"She doesn't need to know." Lotor quickly said.

"But Lotor...the guards saw the blood on my hands...they've had to have guessed what happened." Allura pointed out, still trembling.

"Maybe, maybe not." He almost smiled then, seeing her brow furrow in confusion. "Everyone keeps underestimating you. Merla certainly did, and look what happened to her. She got a chunk bitten out of her hand. And Carp! He dismissed you as a threat, focusing entirely on me. It was his own fault he got killed, leaving his back unguarded when an enemy was unsecured in the room with him."

"And this means what exactly?" Allura asked, and Lotor adjusted his grip on her so that one hand was free to tap a finger on her nose.

"It means, my little warrior princess, that they'll keep underestimating you. They'll keep thinking you're harmless, leaving us openings to get the drop on them."

"I don't know if I have it in me to kill again..." Allura admitted, and now he went from teasing her nose to caressing her face.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to be my back up, to be the surprise that throws them off guard. Like you did with Merla, allowing me the chance to get my hands on her sword. You were the perfect distraction, she didn't know what had hit her!" Lotor chuckled then, remembering the shocked look on Merla's face, the pain in her eyes as Allura bit down on her hand.

Of course, it couldn't compare to the look Carp had worn when he realized Allura had been the one to kill him, the Drule so amazed, his expression had frozen in that look. "I'm not asking you to do anything risky..." Lotor continued. "I don't want you putting yourself in danger unless absolutely necessary."

"I'd do anything if I saw them hurting you." She quickly said. "I'd even kill again if I have too!"

"Let's hope you won't have to." Lotor had turned grim then, knowing how much it had cost Allura to murder Carp. It had destroyed a piece of her soul, some small sliver of it, leaving a lasting impression of Carp in it's place. A man as evil and foul as Carp didn't deserve to have made an impact on Allura's soul, and Lotor was angry and sad that she would always carry a memory of Carp with her.

Allura wiggled in his arms, signaling she was ready to sit up. He found himself reluctant to let go of her, Lotor doing one last caress of her face before he inwardly scowled at himself. He had no right to want to keep her in his embrace, even if she was all too willingly to be hugged by him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked out loud. "I still have those protein bars. I'm afraid they don't taste very good, but at least they'll be something to fill our stomachs."

"I am a little hungry..." Allura admitted, shyly ducking her head. "Last night's meal wasn't nearly enough food."

"That it wasn't." Lotor said, digging into his pant's pocket for the protein bars. He handed one to Allura, watching as she fumbled with the foil wrapping. But she got it open on her own, and made a face at the taste, dutifully chewing off bites of the bar. He ate his quickly, trying not to linger on the foul taste of the bar. Food was food, no matter how it tasted!

"Lotor?" She was licking her lips, trying to lap off the remains of the bar's jam. "Do you think anyone has gotten your message?"

"Oh I'm sure they got it." Lotor said confidently, glancing in the direction of the blanket covered computer. He hadn't had to sacrifice any functions, having found replacement wires inside the communicator he had taken off of Carp. With the wires, and the power cell, the computer had come to life, Lotor sending out an encoded message.

"How can you be sure?" Allura looked perplex when he started chuckling, Lotor thinking of what he had done.

"I program the message to be transmitted almost continuously. That way someone is bound to take notice, and come investigate" he explained.

"What if Merla intercepts it?" She was clearly worried, and he patted her hand to soothe her.

"Don't worry. I put it in symbols, one I based off an old military code, but modified to make something new. I doubt Merla will bother to put in the effort needed to decipher it."

"If it's too hard, then won't it mean no one will know what it says?" fretted Allura, and he paused.

"I'm counting on the transmission to be annoying enough that someone will want to find out what the message is saying." He sighed then, Lotor glancing at the computer again. The power cell he had installed would not last indefinitely, eventually it would run out of energy, and the computer would shut off. If no one showed interest

in deciphering the message he was sending, they would be screwed, captives of Merla forever more.

"I hope they do want to read the message." Allura said. "And that they come soon."

"As do I Allura." Lotor stood up and stretched, Allura watching him. She continued to track his movements when he walked over to the jug of water, the liquid nearly gone. "Here..." He said, handing the jug to her. "Drink up."

"But Lotor, aren't you thirsty?" She asked, not bothering to look inside the jug.

"I'll be fine." He lied with a smile. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Because I'm human?"

"That too." His answer made her blink, a confused look on her face.

"What else is there?"

He had known she would ask, Lotor torn between chuckling and sighing. He didn't want to tell her his concern was born out of the feelings he was developing for her,

feelings that made him sacrifice the last bit of water so that she would not go thirsty. He was neither greedy nor selfish, but once self preservation would have been enough to get him to drink the last of the water. He'd have done it, telling himself his people needed their King to survive, but now he was more concerned with Allura's care and comfort.

"Please Allura, just drink."

"All right." She gave in to his urgings, taking a small sip of the water. He sat down next to her, and began poking at the stack of books she had pulled out of the crates. He noted they all had pictures inside them, though some only had one or two illustrations. But others had pictures on nearly very page, and it was these colorful photographs that had held much of Allura's attention earlier.

She watched him as she drank, Lotor flipping through the pages. "These here are photos of my planet before we ruined it." He explained, looking at the colorful fields of flowers and vegetables. Such a sight he had never born witness to personally on Doom, the land already ruined to the point that nothing could grow long before he had been conceived.

"It was a lovely world." Allura replied, cocking her head to the side. "And these paintings are absolutely gorgeous. You must have very talented artisans to produce such life like drawings."

"This wasn't drawn by hand." Lotor told her, and chuckled at her surprise. "Allura, we have recording devices, capable of capturing an image of how something looked. And all it takes is a push of a button."

"Magic!" Allura exclaimed, and shook her head at his laughter. "It is! You insist you are not Gods, that you can't do miracles, but look at all the wonderful things your people have, that you've made."

"It gets better." Lotor grinned, unable to resist boasting a little about his people's accomplishments. "These photographs are just the beginning of what we can do with our recorders. We can actually record moving images, I could take a holo of you, and project it into the room. It would be like seeing your twin, the holograph walking and talking, saying whatever I programmed it to say."

"Amazing!" Allura's eyes practically shined, the girl fascinated by the idea.

"If we ever get out of here, I'd like to take a recording of you." Lotor said, smiling at her. But there was sadness behind that desire, Lotor thinking it would be the only way he could keep a piece of her with him.

"Oh yes! You can!" Allura agreed quick enough, clapping her hands together. "I'd like that. Maybe we could show it to father...He'd be so amazed."

"More so than he was with Doctor Reaver's healings?" Lotor asked, knowing Alfor had kept a tight reign on his feelings about what the Drules had accomplished.

"Um...maybe not." Allura sighed. "The healings were pretty special. And far more important to my people than pictures. But Lotor! We shouldn't discount your recordings. Think of the memories we'd be able to save..." A wistful smile was on her face, Allura sighing. "I would have loved to have one of my mother." A considering look now, Allura leaning forward. "I don't suppose there's a way to...get an image of the past?"

"Not really." Lotor heard her sigh in disappointment. "We can only record in the here and now, and then save those recordings to look back on. Of course we're able to do some manipulations, but we must have an existing image of someone before we can use it with another recording." She was getting that glazed over look in her eyes, his explanation being more information than she could process.

He looked down at the book, flipping through the pages again. He saw examples of citizens from the different cities, their manner of dress and culture differing depending on what part of the planet they were from. He felt sad to think that much of that culture had been lost, the remaining cities banding together, and developing their own culture onboard the colony ships.

"I would have loved to have visited your world." Allura suddenly said, and Lotor realized she had inched closer to him so she could stare at the pictures. "Before the wars devastated it, I mean."

"Truth be known, I wouldn't have wanted to be around for when Doom was still beautiful. It would have been too painful to watch it's decay." Abruptly he snapped the book shut, returning it to the pile. Allura didn't seem to know what to say to that, just staring at him sadly. "I never want to see any world fall into decline...and I've had enough of visiting inhospitable worlds..."

"You traveled all that distance, and for so long..." Allura was speaking softly, Lotor almost straining to hear her. "And Arus was the only other world that was alive?" He nodded, and she frowned. "Did you not see any remnants of civilization on those other planets? Nothing to hint that once there might have been life...?"

"No, nothing." Lotor told her. "Trust me when I say we searched thoroughly, trying to see if each world we came across could support us. But always the conditions were wrong, and soon we began to fear that Doom was our only chance, and we had ruined it."

"It must have been a great relief when you found Arus." Lotor nodded to that, Allura wearing a strange half smile. "The worlds may have been isolated from each other, but I bet our people were destined to meet."

"Why do you think that?" A curious Lotor asked.

"Well, it would be sad otherwise to think our two worlds would have continued without knowledge of one another. And whatever happens...I am glad to have met you." Allura said, and then a loud explosion of sound was heard outside the room. "What is that?" gasped Allura, rising to her feet at the same instant Lotor did.

"It sounds like fighting." Lotor frowned, turning towards the door.

"Fighting?" exclaimed Allura with a squeak, but he was barely paying attention. He heard another explosion, and thought he heard the faint sound of shouting. He tried not to grin, but hope was flooding into him, Lotor having a good idea what was behind all that racket. "Lotor, what is it?" Allura had noticed his expression, and he took her arm, leading her farther away from the door.

"I think our rescuers have arrived." She gasped at that, looking shocked. "I know you can't hear everything I do, but there are men shouting. They sound angry. This is more than just something malfunctioning on the ship."

"They're fighting, aren't they?" Allura asked, and he nodded. "Oh, please let them reach us!" She clasped her hands together, and bowed her head, whispering a prayer. Lotor wasn't a particularly religious man, but suddenly he wanted to pray to, especially if it meant the people fighting were allies of his.

The sounds of fighting grew louder, as did the screams, Lotor almost able to make out a word here and there. Minutes seemed to fly by, perhaps forty-five in all, and then the override codes to the door's lock was entered. Lotor tensed up, putting Allura behind him just in case it was an enemy that was opening the door. However, when the metal slid open, he was rewarded with a most wondrous sight, a bloody Commander Cossack staring at him.

"Commander!" Lotor said, and wilted with relief.

"Your highness..." Cossack pressed a fist to his chest, and bowed, his dirt white hair falling forward. "Forgive me for taking so long to find you."

"That doesn't matter." Lotor told him. "I'm just glad you got my message."

"You have this young man to thank for that." Cossack said, gesturing for another Drule to enter the room. He was almost taller than Cossack, with inky black hair that held electric blue highlights across it. His gold eyes danced with mirth, the young Drule trying to be serious but losing in the face of his excitement. "This is Ryder, a communications expert on the epiphany."

"Ryder." Lotor nodded to the bowing Drule. "I recognize the name."

"It was Ryder who deciphered your message." Added Cossack, and Lotor smiled then.

"You do good work Ryder."

"You honor me sire." Answered the Drule. Another explosion was heard, and Lotor realized it was a rapid fire of lasers that was responsible for that sound.

'There's no time to waste!" Cossack exclaimed. "This ship is compromised, almost everyone aboard it is attacking my men."

"Is Merla out there?" Lotor growled, and Cossack shook his head.

"I saw no sign of the Lady Merla."

"What about Yurak or Mogor?" Again that head shake, Lotor snarling. "Damn it!"

"Sire, you can explain to me just what is going on once we get you to safety." Cossack told him, and Lotor gave a reluctant sigh.

"All right...Come Allura, it's time we leave this place." He held out his hand to her, the princess not even hesitating as she grabbed hold of it. He gave her a small smile, one she returned, and then he was turning, refusing to give his prison even one last look. Allura did the same, clinging to his hand as they walked out of the room, and except for a cringe at the sound of the laser fire, she was brave, not cowering at the sight of all the fighting going on.

"Here sire..." A sword was pushed into his hand, Cossack giving up his own blade to his King. Lotor grinned, and tightened his grip on the handle, thinking some payback would be nice indeed. A squeeze of his other hand reminded him of Allura's presence, Lotor remembering his first priority was to get her to safety. Payback would simply have to wait for a more opportune time.

To be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, whoo hoo! Good to see you playing catch up! Yes, you're right. Merla's plans are starting to unravel...it's problem after problem, and now the King is loose and ready to kick ass! XD She's in trouble now! But you can bet she won't go down without a fight. Allura, a serial slasher in the making! Seriosuly though, she was freaked and wanted to make sure that nasty Carp stayed down and dead. Even though it was traumatic for them, at least they got closer through trying to comfort each other. And thank you as always!


	27. Chapter 27

She felt like she had died and gone to heaven, Allura standing in the glass enclosed shower stall, basking in the warm spray of water. It was an amazing thing, this invention of the Drules, Allura marveling that there hadn't been any need to heat up enough water to fill a bathtub before she could bathe. No, instead the hot water had been instantaneous, and all it had required was a turning of a knob.

She tried not to play with those knobs now, although she understood there was little chance of making the water scalding. Lotor had explained there was some kind of control in the shower, a preventive measure to keep a person from getting burned. She was fascinated at the idea, almost as much as she was fascinated by everything in the bathroom, Allura having spent several minutes just flushing the toilet over and over to watch the water swirl around.

Lotor had seemed amused at her awe and interest, and she kept wondering if it was possible to set up indoor plumbing inside the castle. It was just one more marvel, one more thing that could surely benefit her people, and Allura made a note to make sure to mention this to her father. She felt he would be as impressed as she was, and though he might hide it better, Alfor would be suitably awed and eager to secure such an advancement for their kingdom.

It wasn't just the bathroom that held marvels for Allura, the princess walking through the ship with a dazed look on her face. Every where she looked, she seemed to spy something new and exciting, from the ship board green houses, filled with lush plants bearing many vegetables, to the children playing out in the halls with fancy toys that they controlled with tiny boxes.

Those toys moved on their own, and some looked like metal made animals, doing tricks at the children's commands. Others were ships, Allura astounded to see a miniature model of one soaring over the head of one sullen looking boy. She had wondered why the child had worn such an expression, Lotor quick to explain that many of the children were stir crazy, some having never been off the ships before. She had been shocked to realize that a few were so young, they had either been born aboard the ships, or were too young to remember a time when their world wasn't limited to a few rooms.

What's more, Allura felt her sympathy rise towards those children, the girl wanting to take them off the ships and give them the chance to roam free. She wanted to take them to Altea's playgrounds, let them have fun and meet other children their age. And yes, there was some children who didn't fit Allura's ideal of beauty, or even normalcy, the children resembling more lizard than man. But she forced herself not to be frightened, to keep an open heart and mind in her dealings with them and their parents.

Not that she had had much interaction with the Drules aboard the epiphany. Not with her clothes torn, her appearance so dirty and disheveled. Allura felt she must look a fright to the children, the boys and girls who looked up from their toys stopping to stare at her open mouthed. The adults schooled their reactions to her better, giving only the briefest of glances before hurrying away. Allura assumed it was because of how she looked, and she'd be partly right, at least where the children were concerned.

The children had little to no experience with humans, Allura being among the first they had ever been near. The adults however, were chased off by the glare their King gave them, Lotor feeling overly protective of Allura. He wanted her to be seen as the lady she was, respected and treated with courtesy. Not the object of curiosity and gossipy speculation, the Drules staring at her, wondering how she had come to be onboard the ship, and in such a disheveled state.

Not that he was any better, his face swollen and bruised, marring his normally gorgeous looks. Lotor could admit to being a vain man, the King grateful that the worse he had suffered was swollen cheeks, and dark purple bruises discoloring his skin. Carp had just missed his chance to break Lotor's nose, and thus had avoided to doing any permanent changes to Lotor's appearance.

He didn't know, but to Allura he was still handsome, and all because those bruises had been earned defending her. She couldn't know what was in his heart, the girl unable to read his true feelings, and Lotor keeping them closely guarded. But she liked to tell herself he had done more than he should have, leaping to her defense not out of a sense of duty, or a sense of what was right, but because he had to have felt something for her.

She'd simply go mad if he didn't return her feelings, Allura sighing as she reached for a new bar of soap. Lathering up her hands, she hoped she wasn't imagining more behind the looks he gave her, and the words he spoke to her. And though they had spent roughly four days alone together, she was sort of sad their imprisonment was at an end, for it meant they would be separated now.

Dangerous as the imprisonment had been, with distasteful aspects that weren't just limited to the encounters with Merla and Carp, Allura yearned for more time with Lotor. Time to do what she wasn't sure, the girl wondering if it would make any difference, even if they had all the time in the world. She wasn't a practiced seducer, couldn't imagine scenarios beyond a few stolen kisses and talking with him. But she wished for more, wished for it with every fiber of her being, Allura wanting to be wild and wanton, and down right foolish.

She reached for another bottle of shampoo, the girl determined to try each and every one of the hair care products and soaps laid out in the shower. This shampoo was a pale green color, smelling strongly of mangos as she massaged it into her scalp. Before her shower was through, she'd smell like a particular fruity platter of foods, ones that was perfumed by roses and other strong smelling flowers.

She was enjoying the showering process in a way she had never before, Allura luxuriating in the feel of getting clean. She didn't care about time, and there was no one to pull her out, the princess remaining until she started to prune up from the water. She wondered if she'd ever get to experience another shower like this one, Allura stepping out of the stall, onto the rug. She reached for one of the many towels laid out for her, drying herself off vigorously before pulling on the available robe. It must have belonged to Lotor for it fell down well past her knees, Allura all but swimming in the soft, fluffy material.

Her hands were lost in the sleeves, and even when she pulled them up to her elbows, they quickly unraveled. She used one of the sleeves to wipe the steam off the mirror, and frowned at her reflection. Being clean did not help the bruises, they seemed to stand out even more in contrast to her unmarred side. She wondered what her father's reaction would be to the sight of them, Allura fearing he would lose his temper towards Lotor and the other Drules. She could only be glad Lotor was similarly injured, then maybe her father would find Allura's rough treatment slightly more forgivable.

With a sigh, she exited the bathroom, stepping into the stately bedroom, with it's plush, ankle deep carpeting. The carpeting stretched from wall to wall, so different from the heavy rugs they used to warm the floors at the castle. In fact, the Drule ship did not need rugs for either the floor or the walls, being insulated from the weather, and having something called climate control. Lotor had explained that with a computer program and a push of a button, they could easily adjust the temperatures of the room, keeping it pleasant at all times.

It was just another marvel she wanted to give to her people, Allura thinking how much nicer it would be to keep one's home warm without having to chop down trees and build a fire out of their wood.

The carpet was soft against her feet, Allura padding barefoot towards the large bed that sat against one wall. A grazing of her fingers confirmed the silk was soft, and cool to the touch, Allura noting the flawless state of the material. Pillows and cushions were littered about the headboard, many dyed shades of color she had never thought possible to reproduce.

The room was otherwise sparse in it's furnishings, a leather couch that could sit three people situated opposite the bed. Before it was a small table, low to the floor and hardly suitable for dining. Everything was bolted down, Lotor having explained it was a precaution to keep things from sliding across the floor when the ship moved.

There was a painting on the wall, some city landscape that left her wondering if it was a photograph from Doom. And in one corner, there was a closet, Allura gravitating towards it. Curiosity drove her to open it, men's clothing being revealed. It was Lotor's shirts and suits, and she snagged one off it's rack, bringing the blouse to her face. Inhaling deeply, she smelled the scent of him, some sort of spice and another scent, one she couldn't identify. She rubbed her nose into the fabric, trying to get in more of the scent when the door opened.

Allura immediately flushed, glad her back was to the door. She hoped it wasn't apparent what she had been doing, the girl quickly returning the shirt to the closet before turning. She didn't know it, but she lit up when she saw who stood there, Lotor freshly showered, hair still wet and slicked back. And he was staring at her, Allura thinking she did not imagine the heat in his eyes.

"Lotor..."

He was staring at her, and Allura swore it was an appreciative look, the girl doubly glad she had taken her time in the shower. She struck a more flattering pose, not caring that she was all but swimming in his robe. She could swear his lips were twitching, Lotor fighting some expression that she hoped was a smile.

"I'm sorry." He said at last, though he made no move to come closer to her. "We're having a little trouble locating some clothing that will fit you."

"It's fine." Allura said, feeling a delicious thrill go through her. She was all but naked, alone in a man's room. In LOTOR's room. It would be quite the scandal if word got out, Allura knowing her reputation would pay a stiff penalty for her unchaperoned nearness to the King. And yet she didn't care, liking the freedom of it all, her heart pounding in excitement.

"It will just be a little longer..." He added, and she nodded. "Until then, I'm having them prepare a meal for us."

"Prepare? You mean you have not mastered a way to have a meal be ready instantaneously?" She was half teasing, half serious, Allura thinking the Drules capable of just about anything.

"Well, we have a way to heat up leftovers quick enough, but the old ways are best when it comes to preparing food. There's just something about the taste, that is lost when we try to rush things."

"I see." She smiled at him, too far away to notice the way he inhaled sharply at her dazzling grin. "I am looking forward though, to trying out a Drule cuisine."

"I hope it won't be too spicy for you." He said, still gazing at her with that heated look.

"I'm sure anything will taste good after four days without a meal." She gasped then, realizing how that had sounded. "Forgive me. I meant no insult."

"None taken." He was amused, and that feeling chased away some of the desire in his gaze. As did what he had to tell her, Lotor sighing as his expression became more grave. "There's been an exchanging of information."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've had the time to inform Commander Cossack of all I know." Explained Lotor. "He in turn filled me in on Merla's comings and going." He turned frustrated then. "Not that he knew as much as I would have like, but then Merla is playing this close to her chest. She'd have to, if she wanted her plans to overthrow me from my throne to go off without too many hitches."

"Then what do we know?" Allura asked him, and frowned at his answer.

"She's paid a visit to each of the three kingdoms. She's been in talk with the rulers there, although we don't have any information on what she told them." Lotor lifted a hand to his hair, ruffling the wet strands into messy disarray. It gave him a sexy, almost rakish look, Allura's heart swooning even as she tried to concentrate on the seriousness of what he was telling her. "Merla only allowed her most trusted associates to accompany her on those visits..."

"Then we need to find those men and women, and get the information out of them!" Allura saw a hint of surprise in Lotor's face, which was swallowed up by approval.

"A wise suggestion my lady." He grinned then. "One the commander and I have taken the time to do. Currently, a number of Merla's captured associates are enjoying the tender mercies of Commander Cossack. It won't be long until they talk..."

She couldn't help shivering at that, not liking much the thought of hurting any one on purpose. Even for a necessary good.

"There's more." Continued Lotor, Allura wondering just how quick his shower had been to find out all this information. "Merla, Mogor, and Yurak, their whereabouts are currently unknown. At least as far as the ships are concerned. Lord Kratos, along with Phor and Albatos have taken command of the ships they are on, any and all who are suspected to be in league with Merla are currently imprisoned. Our ship's holding cells are at a full capacity, and I don't doubt we have some innocents."

He sighed then. "Some of those who were part of the infighting and riots, really had nothing to do with a grander scheme. They were just malcontents, upset with the way I was handling the merging of our people with yours. There's much to blame on Merla, but I too have had a hand in disappointing my people."

"I'm sure you didn't disappoint them!" Allura protested quickly, but Lotor was shaking his had no.

"I have. I should have insisted on introducing both races of Drule to your people. Maybe not the first day, but within the first week..."

"I'm not sure my people would have reacted favorably..." Allura admitted with a sigh.

"And now they might never, not with all Merla has done." He scowled then, Lotor angry. "She kept the people of my inner circle busy trying to control the rioters, and giving them false orders from me. None had a chance to venture off the ships. They don't know what the state of things are, especially not at Pelphine temple."

Allura felt she paled then, the girl remembering the scene of the night when everything had turned horrible inside the temple. "You...you don't think they've hurt Fordham and the other temple workers?"

"I do not know..." admitted Lotor. "But there is a concern that Merla and the others are somewhere with a lot of humans around them. Maybe even at the temple, since that was a favored place for the Drules who had been let off the ships. I don't mean to alarm you, but...I fear we will have a worse situation on our hands, the humans being taken hostage..."

"No!" Allura cried out, feeling the exact alarm Lotor didn't want her to feel. "They'll kill them won't they?"

"They may indeed." Lotor answered with a sigh. "They'll have little left to lose with their plans foiled. It may be all they have left is vengeance..." He trailed off at her approach, Allura all but running towards him. She didn't seem to care in the moment about anything but the need to be comforted, Allura flinging herself into Lotor's arms with such force he took a step back.

"You can't let them do that!" Allura exclaimed, clinging to him with an imploring look in her eyes. "They don't deserve to die!"

"Easy Allura..." he was tense, but he let his arms wrap around her, Lotor trying to offer comfort through his hug. "We don't yet know that is what they will do..."

"But what else can Merla try?"" demanded Allura, still upset. "She has no ships, and most of her allies have been imprisoned...And we still don't know what it is she was trying to do with the humans..."

"We'll get answers soon enough." Lotor told her. "We're going to meet with Alfor. The epiphany is ready to leave, just as soon as you've ate and changed your clothes..."

"I don't know if I can eat now that I'm so worried.." She admitted, feeling him pet her hair.

"Please try Allura. Even if it's only a few bites. I don't want you weakening yourself any further..."

"All right..I guess I can..." She sighed, suddenly wishing he had waited until after the meal to tell her these troubling speculations of his.

"How was your shower?" Lotor asked, and she sensed he was trying to lighten the mood, as well as pull back from her possessive arms. "Did you find everything okay?"

"It was wonderful." She answered, and tightened her grip on him in an attempt to prevent his escape. "I would very much like a shower installed in my home! Do you think it's possible?"

"It would take some work..." mused Lotor. "We'd have to build up a system to pipe the water in, but with a little time and patience it can be done..."

"Then I will speak to my father about allowing some of this...modern plumbing to be installed." She leaned into him, enjoying his nearness, and saw him swallow, the King seeming nervous.

"Doctor Reaver would like that." She was surprised by his mentioning of the Drule Doctor, cocking an eyebrow at him. "If your whole kingdom gets onboard with plumbing and daily showers, a lot of sickness and disease can be cut down."

"Oh." Was all she said, someone knocking on the door. She refused to let go of Lotor, leaving him to do an awkward fumble for the door knob. The Drule females on the other side didn't so much as bat an eye at their king being clung to by a strange, alien princess. Instead they offered low bows of respect, and entered with his permission.

"We finally found something that might fit her." One of the females said, Allura studying her features. She wasn't the prettiest of Drules, being stuck with reptilian features, but had the full head of hair of the more human like Drules. That hair was pinned back by barrettes, the female not trying to hide her looks around Allura.

The second female was far more "normal" looking to Allura's eyes, looking more like a pale purple skinned human than the alien visitor that she was. She had clothing draped over her arms, Allura realizing they had brought a selection of things for her to choose from.

"Ah, thank you." Lotor said, and managed to disentangle himself form Allura. Before the princess could do more than pout, Lotor was hurrying out of the room, leaving them to the privacy she needed to get dressed. She followed the two Drules over to the bed, looking at the clothing they had brought for her. It was all beautiful things, with a bit of the exotic in design. She saw form fitting leather, some kind of vest that would leave her arms bare, and the pants would ride low on her hips.

Another outfit was a dress, and it was simple in design, flowing down to her ankles. It was meant to go just a few inches past her knees, but compared to a Drule female she was woefully short. The dress had sliver thin straps, the fragile things looked like they would barely hold the dress up over her breasts. The reptile looking Drule female had laughed at that exclamation of hers, explaining they had some kind of double sided adhesive to secure the dress to her skin. It still left her uncertain of trying, Allura not wanting the dress to fall off her unless she was alone with Lotor.

The third outfit was some kind of dress, with a complex top, that would wrap and criss cross over her torso, fastened on one side with butterfly pins. The skirt was full, and just as long as the other dress, but there was a slit going up to her hip in this one. Except for that slit, this dress would cover the most of her, and Allura felt downright prudish in it.

It came down to a choice between the other dress and the leather, Allura trying to imagine Lotor's reaction to her in either outfit. She finally decided on the leather, unable to trust the thought of adhesive keeping the dress in place. The two Drules nodded, and helped her dress, Allura finding the pants snug, fitting her like a warm glove. It was the first time she had ever worn trousers, it simply wasn't something the women of her planet wore. Even the workers of the farm fields did so in plain cotton dresses, and she thought her father might be scandalized by her choice in dress.

Of course he would be scandalize by the dress with the sliver thin straps as well. If he was here, Alfor would have chosen the third outfit, not giving a damn about his daughter;s need to have an effect on Lotor. And an effect she did have, the King reentering the room, a servant wheeling in their meal. That servant nearly crashed the meal cart into Lotor's back, the King having paused to stop and gape at her.

Allura suddenly turned nervous, putting her hands behind her back so he would not see her fidgeting with her fingers. "Do you like it?"

"It..." he hesitated, Allura finding she was holding her breath. "It's..." He shook his head, changing his mind, all but glaring at the female servants. "Wasn't there anything else you could have dressed her in?"

"There was this one, your highness..." He looked livid at the sight of the thin strapped dress, the purple skinned female quickly holding up the third, more modest looking gown.

"You don't think I look good in leather?" Allura asked in a small voice, letting her hurt be projected to him. He blinked, and quickly shook his head, offering protests.

"No! No, that isn't it at all. You look lovely...beautiful even...I just...I just don't think that outfit is appropriate for meeting with your father."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Lied Allura, and put a little wiggle in her hips as she walked towards the servant and meal cart. Both Lotor and the other man watched her, eyes widening in appreciation. It fed her ego, the looks they gave her, though she only wanted Lotor to gaze at her with such desire.

"I'm sure he will." Muttered Lotor, and gestured for the female servants to leave. "At least put on one of my shirts over that top!"

"Why?"

"It will give me peace of mind." He answered, and she frowned.

"Is that the only reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" He asked, and her frown deepened. He just gazed back at her, lips a thin line, eyes serious. She turned to look at the male servant, who was unloading the cart onto the table.

"Do I really look that bad, wearing this?" She asked the Drule, and he glanced up at her.

"I think you look wonderful. Dead sexy even!" He said, earning a furious growl from his King. The Drule look startled at that reaction, and hurriedly put out the last plates of food. Lotor's growls increased in fury every time the nervous man looked Allura's way, until the servant was all but running out of the room, with muttered apologies. Allura smiled at Lotor, pleased by his reaction, even as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You're not going out in public like that!"

"Why not?" Allura asked, curious.

"Because I can't stand the thought of any other man seeing you dressed like that!" Lotor blurted out, then glared at her even more. He seemed incensed at his uttered revelation, and Allura nearly twirled in happiness. He was jealous! Maddening so, wanting to keep her hidden from the lustful gazes of any other man. She smiled at him, his expression hardening, Allura bending over to one of the uncovered plates. She thought she heard him swear, and she almost smirked then. "Allura..." A warning tone, the girl glancing over her shoulder at him.

"I will gladly wear your shirt." She announced, than plucked a piece of steamed meat off the plate. Allura busied herself with eating, all in an effort not to giggle. She was affecting Lotor, perhaps more than he wanted. She reveled in the fact he wasn't immune to her ample charms, and she had the stray thought that she wished they had more time together before they had to return to her home.

Eh...sucky ending line...X_X

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	28. Chapter 28

He stood with Allura within the circle of a cluster of guards, men and women armed for their protection but holding a relaxed stance as they waited for the ships' ramp to lower. After all, they did not come to fight with King Alfor and his people, Lotor insisting they only bring weapons that were capable of stunning, not killing the humans. Not that he wanted any fighting to break out, but Lotor was prepared for hostilities, unsure of the kind of welcome the Drules would receive after Merla had been free to run rampant on their kingdoms.

He was of mixed feelings, both eager and not to learn just what the woman had been up to during his imprisonment. Cossack's interrogation of those men captured on the ravager had yet to divulge much information, the group seeming divided on just who they were more scared of. Lotor privately thought them foolish, after all it wasn't as though Merla would regain the upper hand and be able to punish them for speaking! And Cossack was all too willing to put the screws to them NOW in his attempts to learn the whole of Merla's schemes.

All that may have just been a waste of time on their parts, and a delaying tactic on Merla's. He didn't know if he should hope Alfor could fill him in on the details, Lotor fearing the damage Merla had done to an already tenuous relationship between them. A damage that was worsened by the fact that his daughter had been taken, imprisoned for days, and suffering needlessly. And though her spirit had not diminished, Allura still bore the marks of her ordeal most prominently on her face.

The bruises were an ugly reminder, one he winced over when he imagined Alfor's reaction to them. He could have tried to lessen their impact with concealer, but Lotor was through with partial truths and withholding information from Alfor. It was time to tell him everything, lay all his cards on the line, and hope the King would be merciful.

Allura tried to project an endless amount of confidence, telling him often that her father would be understanding. But even she had doubts, her worry showing when she thought no one was looking. She kept clasping her hands together, fidgeting and biting at her lip. He didn't know what she thought would happen, and it only notched up his own worry to see her in this state.

As did her choice in clothing, Allura wearing form fitting leather that seemed to have been molded to her body. It was as though she had lain there while they poured the leather on her, letting it learn the contours of her body. He actually thought he might sweat at the sight of her, so provocative an image she made after weeks of seeing her in her prim and proper dresses.

It had not failed to make an impression on Lotor that none of the women he had see on Arus, had been wearing pants. It was simply not a part of their culture, the women all wearing dresses with skirts that at the very least fell way past their knees. Allura herself had always worn gowns that flowed down to her feet, leaving them hidden in the folds of her skirt. How alien it was to see her dressed this way now, foreign but exciting.

He wished he had been able to get her to agree to change into the more suitable dress, but short of stripping her and forcibly putting the dress on, Lotor's hands had been tied. He would not lay hands on her, would not compound the problems his love stricken heart was giving him even as Lotor realized that a part of Allura probably would have thrilled at his handling.

She kept trying to tempt him into more, though not all of it was conscious on her part. But she was quick to cleave to him, hugging him at every available opportunity, leaving Lotor to wonder just how distressed she was. She had truly been upset at the thought of Merla creating a hostage situation among the humans, but after the initial fears had faded, she had kept on clinging to him. It had been all he could do to untangle himself from her grip, and Allura seemed to be looking for more opportunities to touch him.

What a tigress she'd be if she'd have any experience under her belt towards seducing a man! Even with her clumsy attempts, she endeared herself to him, Lotor finding he was falling more and more for her. Which only upset him, the King knowing they would not be allowed to be together. He felt certain Alfor was on the verge of banishing him and his people, if not from the planet than from the kingdom. A fact that saddened and frustrated him.

"Lotor?" Beautiful blue eyes were staring up at him, Allura concerned and begging for his attention. He blinked, realizing the ramp had lowered, at least a full minute passing with his inaction.

"I'm fine." He told her, unable to so much as smile with that statement. "Let's go."

The Drules nodded, Allura taking hold of his arm. His body betrayed him, heart singing over what might be the last time she was allowed to touch him. The group of Drules moved, the cluster moving slowly down the ramp, Lotor and Allura in the middle, hidden from sight. He saw that there was humans in the castle courtyard, though nowhere near the amount there had been that first day of contact with the Arusians.

In fact, nearly all the humans gathered around the Drule ship Epiphany were soldiers, the men armed to the teeth. They were tense, though their hands were empty, showing they meant no threat. But that could change in an instant, weapons could be drawn easily enough.

"I don't like this." Grumbled one of his own soldiers, and his escort echoed the sentiment. Lotor held in his sighs, trying to appear unaffected by the amount of soldiers that were around them, the group coming to a stop just a few feet away from the ramp. A man was pushing his way to the front of the human soldiers, his mustache twitching as he was filled with an air of self importance.

"Just what is the meaning of this unexpected arrival?" The man asked, Lotor realizing with a start he was Coran, the King's advisor.

"Unexpected?" One of the Drule nearly laughed, words coming out in his native language. "They certainly rallied enough men to deal with us for an unexpected visit."

Lotor nodded to himself, though he knew they couldn't have known they were coming. It was like they had been preparing for something else, more than the usual amount of soldiers armed and ready on the castle premises.

"Our King wishes a word with your King." Announced one of Lotor's entourage, and Coran's response was immediate.

"My King is busy." He said, not even trying to appear apologetic. "You'll have to return at some other time."

"Oh, I think he'll want to talk to me." At the sound of Lotor's voice, the front most Drules reluctantly parted, allowing Coran a glimpse inside the crowd. Gasps were heard, some of the soldiers spying Allura on his arm, and then the worry was renewed when they realized she was both bruised and battered, and wearing a strange outfit. Lotor felt something like possessive instinct take over, the King feeling annoyed to have all these men looking at Allura.

Thankfully Allura had agreed to put a shirt on with little protest on her part, the effect of her new outfit lessened by the fact that his blouse bagged almost comically on her. They couldn't even see the vest she wore, the skin tight leather pushing her breasts together and up so that they threatened to spill out at any moment. The vest had left her arms bare, and was short enough to show off her midriff. The pants hung low on her, allowing the band of the panties she had been given to be visible. It was why Lotor knew for a fact she was wearing sapphire blue under the brown leather, and he nearly groaned as the memory of her without the shirt entered his mind unbidden.

"The princess!" The human soldiers were speaking, sounding overjoyed and awed to see her. "She has returned to us."

"Look at her face!" Someone else exclaimed in a stage whisper, Allura flushing in her upset. "See how they mistreated her?"

"No one mistreated me!" Allura was quick to say, clinging to Lotor's arm for support. "Least no, no one who allied with King Lotor."

"Princess Allura...it is good to have you back." Coran had recovered from his shock, but the man wasn't brave enough to step into the crowd of Drules to retrieve her. "Your father will be overjoyed, as will the entire kingdom."

"Please...take us to him." Begged Allura, and Coran blinked.

"I would be happy to return you to your father." A pointed look then, Coran's words dismissive. "But he doesn't have time to meet with King Lotor at the moment."

"Then he will make time." Lotor said, well prepared to force a meeting between them. Coran began to sputter a few protests, but Allura cut him off.

"Please take us to my father." She colored her request with politeness, making it seem like she wasn't ordering Coran around. "It is of the utmost importance that he and his highness, King Lotor speak. The future of Arus is at stake!"

It was more the future of the Drules, Lotor blanking his expression to hide the urgency he felt. Coran stared at her, than shifted his gaze to Lotor, seeming to notice his bruised state for the first time. "All right..." He said, appearing shaken. "You will come with me..." He turned then, weaving his way through the human guards. Lotor's entourage closed the circle around him, keeping him and Allura separate from the soldiers.

Following Coran into the castle, they passed by servants who stopped to gawk. It seemed these humans still held a reverence for the Drules, a reverence Lotor was quick to note had been missing in the soldiers' eyes. He wondered what it meant that the civilians of the castle could still react in that manner, never dreaming of the answer he would soon get.

Coran stopped outside a door, a tightlipped smile on his face. "Allow me to speak with his highness." He said, hand poised to knock. "I'm sure it will lessen the shock of seeing you that way."

"Of course." Lotor answered from within the cluster, and Coran soon disappeared inside the room. The door closed behind him, and even with the Drules sharpen hearing, all they could make out was muted whisper.

"It's going well." Allura said, and at Lotor's raised eyebrow, she flushed. "Well, better than I expected things to be." He agreed with her, wondering if it was cause for hope that Merla had not done irreparable damage.

A few moments later, Coran appeared, expression bland as he spoke. "His highness has agreed to meet with you." The group moved towards the door, the advisor bravely blocking their way. "But it is to be a private audience, you must leave your guards outside."

Protesting grumbles from his soldiers, they wanted to be present for the meeting, though Lotor felt such desire was born more of curiosity than anything else. It wasn't like one human could overpower their King, and Lotor didn't really expect Alfor to try and engage him in a duel. At least not a physical one, though there would be a tongue lashing, of that he had no doubt.

"Very well." Lotor said, and led Allura past the Drules. Coran already moved to open the door, and together the two royals entered what appeared to be a study of some kind. Lotor's eyes immediately sought out Alfor's form, the man standing by a desk that was in a messy state of disarray. His face was stern, but some of that lightened when he laid eyes on Allura.

"Allura!" Alfor cried, and moved around the desk. She had let go of Lotor's arm, hurrying towards her father to hug him fiercely.

"Father!" Allrua was exclaiming. "Oh how I missed you!" She hadn't give into tears yet, composed rather than hysterical at their reunion. But then Lotor hadn't expected anything less from her, Allura proving how well she could keep things together.

"Oh it's so good to have you back!" Alfor was saying, but he appeared distracted, keeping one eye on Lotor, even as he fawned attention on his daughter. "I didn't know what to think when you disappeared."

"I'm sorry for that. I never meant to cause you worry!"

"It's father's job to worry." He told her, then pulled back from the hug to give her a critical once over with his eyes. "Just what are you wearing?" His eyes touched on her outfit, and then on her face, Alfor not quite gasping at the bruises. "What happened to you?" An angry look towards Lotor, Alfor without comment on Lotor's own appearance.

"It's a long story..." Allura said with a sigh. "One you might be better off sitting for." But he remained standing, keeping an arm around his daughter, as he gazed at Lotor.

"Something's happened." Alfor said at last, gaze lingering on Lotor's face. "Your faces tell a story all their own, your expressions grave."

"It is not good news we bring you." Lotor told him. He missed the feel of Allura clinging to his arm, but he tried not to let the longing distract him from Alfor. "It is as your daughter said, a long story full of deceptions and betrayals."

"Tell me everything." Aflor ordered, and Lotor did not bristle at his command.

"First I must apologize to you. Both for dragging your daughter and kingdom into this mess...and for...for deceiving you."

"You didn't drag me into anything!" Allura was protesting. "I chose to go to the temple that night..."

"Deceiving me?" Alfor lifted a brow, seeming to ignore Allura's protests. "How?"

Lotor tried not to hesitate. "This business of being your Gods. We are not. We are as mortal as you are, full of wants and desires, capable of mistakes. It was wrong of me to allow your people to continue to believe we were Gods...but, and I know this doesn't excuse what we've done, but we wanted to be accepted by you humans."

"It was a label we gave you!" Allura quickly said. "I remember the first day I met you, insisting you had to be Gods since you came from the sky and could shoot such

deadly fire..."

"But I did not try to disabuse you of that notion." Lotor said. "I continued to allow you and your people to believe we were your Gods come to life, allowed them to worship of us, rather than try to explain the truth."

"And what is the truth?" demanded Alfor, and Lotor sighed.

"We are just a race of foolish people. We ruined our own world through wars and pollution, rendering us homeless for years. We've spent a small eternity traveling from world after barren world, trying to find one that would be suitable for our needs."

"And you thought it Arus?" Alfor asked, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes. You can't begin to imagine the loneliness of space, the sheer and utter desperation we felt as world after world proved unsuitable. Arus is a miracle, our only hope left to us. I pray that we haven't ruined our chances completely with you."

"Tell me about where you have been these past few days." Alfor ordered, and Lotor was quick to note he had avoided consoling Lotor on his fear. "Merla has been insistent that you ran away with my daughter..."

"Ran away?" Allura exclaimed shocked. "Oh, Lotor wouldn't do a thing like that!"

"Lotor?" Alfor questioned sharply, having noting her lack of titles when speaking the King's name. She flushed further, and cast her gaze downwards, surely embarrassed at that spoken intimacy before her father.

"His highness and I were imprisoned. Captured by Merla and her allies." Allura was all but muttering now, still so mortified by her slip in tongue.

"Imprisoned?" inquired Alfor, tone so mild it didn't betray what he was thinking. "Just what has gone on?"

"Your daughter speaks truthful." Lotor said. "My former fiancee sought to betray me, and take my crown. That night Princess Allura came to the temple, it all came to a head, your daughter witnessing a meeting between Merla and her allies. It wouldn't have been a problem, they had spoken in their native tongue, leaving her with no way to understand what was going on."

"But something had to have happened if Merla took you prisoner." Noted Alfor shrewdly.

"Indeed. This ties in to another deception of mine...though it was more a lie of omission than anything else." Lotor saw Alfor frown at that, the King wondering what the man thought of all this deceiving. "You have not met all my people...I purposefully kept one half of our race hidden from you."

"Why would you do such a thing? Alfor demanded, and now Lotor sighed.

"Truthfully I was worried how you'd react to them. My people are not all pretty, some of us...could be considered monstrous looking in your eyes. You see, your highness, we are really a race of two beings, a people that united when our world was destroyed. There of those of my blood, the ones who resemble humans except for our height and colorings. And then..." he hesitated, bracing himself for Alfor's reaction. "There are others who are more reptilian in looks. I feared to you humans you would see them as abominations, and the reactions in Pelphine temple seemed to echo that fear."

"You see father..." spoke up Allura, drawing Alfor's gaze to her. "The men Merla was meeting with, were like no Drule I had ever seen before. I must admit to being frightened, thinking them monsters, or demons escaped from hell. When I saw them, when I was grabbed by one, I was unable to keep from screaming...I was...judging them based on their looks, although this men proved to be as horrific as their appearances are." She surely shivered then, Alfor patting her hand comfortingly.

"My screams brought several priests running." Allura continued. "One man was brave enough to attack the Drule that had grabbed me. He.." A single tear slipped down her cheek at the memory. "He died for his efforts."

"I am ashamed to admit my people, Merla's associates, killed that night." Lotor watched Alfor's face, but the man was carefully schooling his expression, allowing no emotions to betray him. "I and Traad arrived, drawn to the back of the temple by Princess Allura's scream. Others from the temple also came, and we were quickly surrounded by Merla's allies."

"The people were so afraid of the Drules." added Allura. "It was as King Lotor feared. They thought them demons!"

"It was more than just their appearance that made them think that!" Lotor reminded her. "They saw the dead priest, they watched as Merla snapped the neck of another. They even saw her men kill Traad...it was a lot of shocks to take in that night."

"Why are you alive?" Alfor asked, and Lotor was taken aback. "I mean, why did not Merla kill you then and there?"

"Oh father, the King was wonderful!" Alfor clearly didn't like the admiration that shown in Allura's eyes. "He manipulated Merla into agreeing to spare everyone's lives. But at a cost to us."

"I had to do something." Added Lotor, and Alfor nodded. "Merla still had need of me, and I knew she would want me obedient. I told her to use Princess Allura as hostage to the humans in the temple's good behavior. To mine as well...it was the only way to stop her from killing all the witnesses." He sighed. "I don't even know if she kept her promise..."

"I have been to the temple." Aflor said. "The atmosphere was tense there, but high priest Fordham was still alive. As were many of his subordinates. Although I can't vouch for all of them..."

"That's a relief then." Lotor words had Allura nodding, the girl exhaling a breath.

"You mentioned something about Merla wanting your crown. Why not just kill you already?" asked Alfor.

"Ah, fortunately for us, it's not that simple." Lotor risked a humorless smile at the King. "With no children sired as my heirs, and no legal wife to my name, the crown would not automatically fall into Merla's hands. The nobles would fight amongst themselves, and Merla would have no guarantee of winning. She needed to marry me, and THEN kill me."

"And she thought to use me to do it!" Allura exclaimed. "Oh father! It was horrible, the things Merla did, to me and to King Lotor. We were kept imprisoned in a storage room for days on end, they starved us, and they mistreated us, King Lotor earning a vicious beating trying to defend me." She lowered her eyes then. "I...I had to kill a man to save King Lotor from being beaten to death."

"No..." breathed out Alfor, looking shocked.

"I'd do it again too!" Allura was passionate then. "Carp was an evil man, getting off on the mistreatment of others. He didn't even give King Lotor a chance to defend himself...what kind of monster beats up a man whose hands are tied behind his back?"

Lotor was thankful Allura hadn't mentioned what Carp had been trying to do to her, thinking Alfor had enough shocks to process this day. "I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been rescued..."

"How did you get free?" inquired Alfor, and Allura smiled.

"There was a box! A computer! Lotor fixed it so that it could send messages to other boxes. Oh father, you would not believe the things the Drules are capable of! They can talk to each other without being in the same room, they converse easily between ships. And the inside of the ships are a marvel. There are things, so many that would benefit our kingdom if you just gave them a chance..."

"Allura..." Both Alfor and Lotor spoke her name at the same time, trying to end her babbling. She fell silent with a heated flush, surely realizing now was not the time to try and make a sales pitch for Drule advancements.

"If you can talk to each other, why did no one notice their own King was missing?" Alfor demanded, and now Lotor wished he could blush.

"Merla had arranged for my inner circle to be busy, each man separated on a different ship. She had capitalized on the few fights that had broken out, having her allies instigate further brawls and riots. Lord Kratos and the others were far too busy trying to maintain peace to realize I was missing. They didn't even know Traad had been killed..."

He sighed then. "We've all suffered losses. I don't know what exactly Merla intended to do to your people, her captured allies are refusing to talk. But I fear for you, I honestly do. I fear for this planet too, and what Merla would do to take it for herself."

"She's met with the other kingdoms." Added Allura, and then looked shocked at her father's response.

"I know." A humorless smile, Alfor all but smirking then. "My spies at the other kingdom's courts contacted me with word of Merla and her plans." The smile was lost, Alfor turning grim. "She meant to incite us all to war with each other. Even now, a contingent of my soldiers are supposed to be in Ranseya territory, searching for you. She said you had taken a small ship, and that the transport had been found on Ranseya land. She told the rulers of the other kingdoms that I meant to invade, causing them enough fear and worry to want to attack any troops that stepped into their kingdoms' borders."

"Father no!" Allura protested, looking horrified at the thought.

"Fortunately disaster was diverted. I got the message from my spy and was able to stop the troops before they left. I've since sent them away, to make it appear to Merla that they are journeying to Ranseya. I made her think I believed her lies, when really I was preparing the remainder of my army to war with you Drule."

"You wouldn't have an easy time fighting us..." Lotor said, but was impressed at the thought of Alfor's determination to fight with Merla.

"We wouldn't just hand over the planet without a fight." Alfor pointed out, and Lotor nodded. "I've been in contact with the other kingdoms. They are properly outraged at what Merla tried to do...and have agreed to ally with me."

"But there's no need to fight the Drule anymore." Allura was quick to say. "Lotor is in command once more, and as soon as we capture Merla, there can be peace." Lotor and Alfor looked at her, and she fidgeted nervously. "Can't there?"

"I do not know." Alfor admitted. "Merla may have done something unforgivable."

"Please father, do not condemn the Drules for something Merla and her allies did!" Allura begged, expression pleading. "It's not fair to them, and its not fair to us! We can help each other, I know...and the Drules NEED a home. You cannot consign them to live endlessly on their ships...and you cannot deny our people the chance to know them, and to improve our civilization!"

But Alfor would make no promises. "I would like to meet some of these other Drules." He said to Lotor, and Allura reacted in surprise. "I want to see if they are really as monstrous as you say they are."

"All right." Agreed Lotor. "We can do that right now if you like."

"Yes, I would like that." Alfor said, and Lotor nodded his understanding. Allura looked like she still wanted to say something, but the girl simply bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet. Lotor turned to the door, feeling nervous at the thought of introducing the other half of his people to Alfor and his men. But he knew it had to be done, wondering if the fate of the Drules rested on whether or not Alfor would grow frightened of them.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Christine, the Dark Rose Maiden, thanks! It cracked me up too! I just knew Allura would have a blast exploring the bathroom. XD I'm giggling cause as you see from this chapter, he tried to cover her up as best he could! But she still has the leather on! XD I can just imgaine her starting a new fashion trend on Arus!

Misty Gargoyle, why thank you! *bows* and I am awing with sadness over your lack of writiting, but I understand if you can't. I'll just try to be patient until then. Glad you liked the rescue! As I mentioned to Christine, it really cracked me up to imagine her playing with all the stuff in the bathroom, especially the toilet. And the leather! Hee hee!


	29. Chapter 29

Alfor hadn't trusted Lotor and the other Drules enough to agree to set foot on board one of their ships. Instead Lotor had had to make arrangements for the Drules to come down to the castle courtyard, and now they waited for the first of them to disembark. Alfor's guards had thinned out the crowd of curious onlooker, most of the servants, nobles and others who made the castle their home, being forced back inside.

But he could feel their eyes on him, the people crowding the second floor windows, peering out from behind curtains. They didn't know what was going on, but they were eager to bear witness to what they hoped might be a prime piece of gossip. Lotor feared their reactions, nerves prickling as he waited for Cossack to lead the Drules off the ship. His own men were spread about the courtyard, the prettier Drules who so appealed to the humans with their handsome looks. They were tense, wary of what would happen, though there expressions did not betray their worry.

Lotor stood with Alfor and Allura under the shade of a tree, and it was all the King could do to not pace from his anxiety. When the sound of footsteps echoing on the metal ramp was heard, Lotor's tension mounted, the King giving a side long glance at Alfor. Allura's father was looking towards the ramp, expression serious as he waited to see the people Lotor had tried to keep hidden.

There was a cry heard, a woman admonishing her son in the Drule's native tongue. That young boy had broken away from her, rushing down the ramp in his eagerness to set foot for the first time on Arus' land. The child was in the lead, having managed to evade Cossack's grab for him, the bald headed boy looking around with an expectant look in his eyes.

Lotor looked at the boy, noting the prominent head ridges that were starting to grow down the center of the child's head. They would grow several inches in height, and sharpen to a point when he reached adulthood. His dark green skin bore scaled patterns, and markings that looked like someone had dipped their fingers in oil, and used them to paint the lines on the child's face. His eyes were ringed with coal black, making the slit in the center of silver all the more noticeable. Other marks colored his skin, and his nose was too large for his face.

To the Drules he was a normal representative of one half their race, he might even be considered cute to the more reptilian like beast men. Lotor harbored no illusions that the child's appearance would appear freakish to the humans, gasps and a woman screaming following the child's passage into the sunlight. The boy himself seemed to jump back at the noise, lifting a clawed hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun.

Squinting, the boy looked around, relaxing to see the Drule soldiers spread about the courtyard. And then he smiled, a fang toothed grin as he spied a red ball laying abandoned on the cobblestones. He made a move to go to the ball, and suddenly Cossack was there, the commander scooping the child up into his arms with a chiding hiss.

Cossack himself wasn't exactly pretty, though next to the child Lotor was sure the humans found him a better sight to see. The commander had smiled at the child, to show he wasn't mad, the boy squirming in his arms. A woman's voice sounded, the boy's mother rushing down the ramp, looking chagrined that she had lost control of her son. She bore a strong resemblance to the boy, and her head ridges had grown into their full height. Several were pierced, bearing silver and gold hoops on the ridges, and she wore larger hoops in her ears.

Her outfit was in two pieces, form fitting, long sleeve top that left her pierced midriff bared. A long, wrap around skirt was across her hips, her feet wearing sandals that laced up to her knees. Her skin was a lighter shade of green, some genetic fluke had made her son come out so darker than she. "Adrios!" She was saying, hands on her hips as she gazed at her son in Cossack's arms. "I told you to stay close to me!"

"I'm sorry momma..." The boy hardly seemed apologetic, eyes shining with excitement. "I just wanted to see the new world!"

"It's all right." Cossack said, moving to hand the child over this his mother. "It's just a boy's excitement." The woman's lips pursed together, she seemed uneasy, and Lotor couldn't blame her. With the Drules sharp hearing, she had surely heard the reaction of the humans to her son's appearance.

Adrios was squirming about in his mother's arms, wanting to be put down. He was looking in the direction of the ball, seeming fascinated by the simple toy. He didn't notice that they were being approached, the boy's predator instincts not yet honed to the point he could focus on more than one thing at a time. But Cossack and the woman stiffened, their tension visible as King Alfor approached them.

Lotor wasn't sure what the King intended to do, but he and Allura hurried after him. Adrios fussed about in his mother's arms, twisting about so that his gaze landed on Alfor. The boy's eyes went huge, the child realizing for the first time there was others in the courtyard, people who did not resemble him or his mother. His mouth fell open, the boy blinking owlishly at the King.

"Momma, what is that?" He asked, and pointed, Lotor grateful the child was speaking in Drule.

"That's a human." His mother explained, and the boy repeated the word.

"Human..." A frown then, the boy cocking his head to the side. "Why does he look so funny?"

"Shh Adrios, that's being rude!" admonished the woman, giving Lotor an apologetic look.

"King Alfor, allow me to introduce you to Cossack, the commander of my armies." Lotor said, gesturing toward the Drule. Alfor nodded his head at Cossack, but his attention was all for the woman and her child.

"And who is this?" Alfor asked, and Lotor struggled to remember the woman's name.

"Astatavina. She works as a seamstress aboard the epiphany. This is her son, Adrios." Lotor added, watching as the child and King both gave each other considering looks. They both looked so curious, intent on the study of each other's features. Adrios' brow furrowed, something about Alfor puzzled him.

"He has hair on his face!" The boy finally said, staring at Alfor's mustache. It was something Lotor had not thought much about, but then he realized that neither of the two races of Drule had any facial hair. It was just one more thing that set them apart from the humans, and Adrios seemed fascinated by it.

"What is the child saying?" Alfor asked, and Lotor hesitated.

"He's...He's interested in your mustache."

"My mustache?" Alfor allowed his mask of calm to slip, showing his surprise. He then glanced at the Drule soldiers in the courtyard, looking over their faces carefully. "I've never seen a Drule with a beard before..."

"And you're likely to go on not seeing one with that particular feature." Lotor said.

"Hmmm." Alfor turned his attention back to the boy and his mother, the woman looking like she didn't know if she should attempt a curtesy while retaining her hold on her son. "So these are the demons that frightened my people at the temple?"

"No demons!" Lotor was quick to retort. "They're just people like you and I, living their lives and trying to survive." He didn't know what to make of Alfor's reactions, the man managing to blank out his expressions when dealing with the Drules.

"They are an abomination!" A voice cried out, and Lotor whirled to identify who had spoken such awful words. There was an old woman in one of the second floor windows, her gnarled fingers clinging to the drapery. A young man stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as though trying to keep her from falling out the window as she leaned forward to glare at the Drules.

Lotor wasn't the only one who had turned, many of the soldiers were looking up at the window, frowns on their faces as they grumbled. The old woman had a fanatical look on her face, lips sneering as she glared.

"King Alfor, do not let these monsters walk among us!" The old woman was shouting now. "They should not be suffered to live, they should be killed on sight!"

"Calm down Maltilda." ordered Alfor. "I've yet to see them do anything monstrous."

"That they live is bad enough!" Maltilda retorted. The man tried to draw her back into the room, and she screeched in outrage. "No! I will not be silenced! There's demons among us, they no longer try to hide their true appearances."

Her hostile shouting had an effect on Adrios, the boy starting to cry. He didn't understand why the woman was screaming, or why she was so mad. "Momma." He tearfully cried, even as Aflor signaled for them to removed Maltilda from the window. She screamed up a fuss, clinging to the drapes so that they were torn off their rods when she was dragged away.

Lotor wondered how much damage her words had done, the other humans who watched appeared disgruntled, and he could hear them muttering things under their breath. That conversation seemed to increase when more Drules came down the ramp, standing some distance away from Alfor. The King gave them a passing glance before focusing his attention on Atrios and his mother.

"Are you a good woman, Astatavina?" He asked, and she blinked, surprised.

"I believe I am sire." She answered in halting Arusian.

"And what would your estimation be of the other Drules?"

She gave his question some thought, considering her words before speaking. "I think they are not so different from you humans. Some are good, and some are bad."

"But do you have more rotten apples than good among your people?" Alfor questioned, and Astatavina blinked.

"I believe we have more good than bad. There are just some who has been misguided, their actions thoughtless and leaving them in the position to be taken advantage of." She looked nervously at Lotor, as though fearing to say any thing more.

"Speak freely Astatavina." Lotor told her. "No one will fault you for the truth."

"Indeed, the truth is what we want!" piped in Allura, and the woman nodded.

"Then yes, many of the Drules are good people. Kind people. But we can only be pushed so far, and we've been dealt so many disappointments." She sighed then. "We were very excited for this new world...excited and eager to start preparations for our people to live here. But then the orders came, one half of our people being forced to stay on the ships. We were denied the chance to get to know this world and it's people, not allowed to prove ourselves. We were told time and time again we would be judged harshly based on our looks, that we would inspire fear in your people. We've waiting so long your highness..." She looked at Lotor now. "We've waited and waited for you to introduce us to the humans. For you to smooth the way for us to coexist in peace."

"I..I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Lotor apologized.

Astatavina shook her head, hugging her son Atrios closer to her chest. "Some of us grew tired of waiting I'm afraid. Racial tensions grew within the ship, stirring old hate. It hasn't been that long since we were a divided people, two races fighting over one world. Old grudges aren't easily forgotten, nor is old pain. It left us open to the plots of others, and I believe many of us are victims of the Lady Merla and Lord Yurak. Your highness..." She looked as sad as she looked pleading, meeting Alfor's gaze. "Many of us want nothing more than a chance to make a home here, to live peacefully among your people. There is more of us willing to try to work things out, then there are ones who would side against you."

Lotor realized he was holding his breath, trying not to stare at Alfor. But he was struggling with his hope, praying Astatavina's words would have an effect on the man, that she would be the start that bridged their two peoples together.

"I thank you for your honesty my lady." Alfor said, giving a slight bow to Astatavina. She looked shocked at his show of respect, eyes blinking rapidly to hide her overwhelming emotions. "You have been through much, your grief is apparent in your words." He turned to look at Lotor now, and a tsk escaped him. "You haven't done your people justice...or mine."

"Father?" Allura sounded shocked at that, but Lotor shushed her.

"I know." Lotor sighed. "I let my fears and paranoia allow me to justify mistreating one half of my people." The muttered conversations of the humans had grown quiet, they were all focused on what was being said between the two Kings.

"There will always be some fear and prejudices...we cannot stamp that out entirely." Alfor began, and reached out to touch Atrios' head ridges. The boy stilled, then let out an excited chirp, seeming to like Alfor's touch. Lotor heard the gasps of the humans, they seemed shocked that their King had willingly touched the boy. "However, there will also be those willing to try to better things for all involved." He gave one last brush of the head ridges, than raised his voice, addressing his spying people. "I would invite these people to come among you, and allow you to see that there is nothing demonic about them. And they you!"

There was some grumbles, to which Alfor quickly put a stop to. "If anyone has a problem with this, then I advise you to leave the castle now. I will not tolerate hatred in my home. Not towards anyone, be they human or Drule." He turned back to Astatavina and offered his arm to the woman, the Drule female looking surprised. "My lady, if you and your people would do me the honor of joining me for dinner...?"

"Of...of course!" She said, shifting her son so that he rested on her hip, leaving her one hand free to take Alfor's arm. Lotor could only stand there next to Allura, shock on both their faces as Alfor led mother and child past them. After a moment's hesitation, the other Drules followed, and soon more and more came off the ships, both races eager to be included in this meeting.

Lotor was left in the courtyard with Allura, his expression bemused as he looked at her. She looked like he felt, confused but happy over what was happening. "That went better than I dared hope for." He admitted to her, and she grinned.

"I told you my father is a very understanding man!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner about that." Lotor said, then sighed. "Do you think it will work out with the rest of your people? Or will they be like Maltilda?"

"Oh, I'm sure there will be a few who stubbornly insist on spouting hatred and nonsense. However! Most are so eager to cater to my father, and gain his approval, that they will do as he ask, and try to get to know your people." Her eyes twinkled, Allura so full of hope in the moment. "Everything is working out, we just needed to have faith."

"Faith..." repeated Lotor, wondering if there really was some Gods out there that watched over their dealings. It certainly felt like a small miracle had occurred this day, and if Lotor was a religious man, he'd be off in a temple somewhere, offering thanks.

"You frowned." Allura noted, and Lotor realized he had, the King's thought of temples reminding him of Pelphine, and what had happened there. What continued to happen, and what might take place in the future.

"Sorry...Just wondering where Merla is."

"Well, we'll worry about her later." Allura decided, and took hold of his arm. "Tonight is something to celebrate, our people starting what looks to be a promising relationship." She was tugging him towards the castle, and Lotor moved willingly enough with her. But he couldn't stop from worrying, Lotor hoping that Merla, along with Yurak and Mogor, didn't do something to jeopardize the tentative progress that had been made this day.

This was such a hard chapter to write!

To be continued!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, not quite. There's still ten chapters left, the final chapter is uber long. As you can see, they still have to get rid of Merla and her cohorts, plus I have to get Lotor and Allura together! (Lotor was being difficult about that.) plus the rulers of Arus have to decide if they want the Drules to remain on Arus. So depending on if you like the fic or not, it's good news or bad news about there still being a few chapters left. Hopefully people will stick around for the conclusion. And yes, this was a short story for me! XD


	30. Chapter 30

The castle was crowded with people, several rooms being devoted towards housing them all. Currently the majority of the crowd was inside the castle ball room, the room still decorated from Allura's birthday celebration. It seemed with her disappearance, no one had had the heart to take down the decorations, busying themselves elsewhere. The banquet tables were still laid out, and currently castle servants were laboring to cover their surface with all manners of food.

Lotor marveled at how fast the cooks of the castle had managed to put together a small feast, Alfor not allowing them to skimp on any step of the meal. It was a lot of food, and it was being appreciated by both humans and Drules. The Drules especially enjoyed the meal, some of them getting their first taste of Arusian hospitality. Lotor would have asked some of them to prepare Drule delicacies, but he hadn't the heart to order anyone back onto the ships to prepare food.

Not when they were enjoying themselves so much, the tension leaving their bodies when most of the humans proved friendly. There had been a few hostilities at the start of the Drules' arrival, but Alfor had quickly had his men usher those sharp tongued people off his property. Some had left willingly, not even deigning to put in an appearance at the dinner. They were simply too close minded or afraid of what they saw as monsters to try and make friends with them. Not even the need to cater to their King had allowed them to push their prejudices aside, but Lotor was left feeling hope that more people had stayed than left.

There was a mingling of the people, small groups standing together comprising of the two Drules and the humans. He didn't know what they all talked about, but conversation was plentiful, the voices mixing together to form a continuos rumble of sound. Amidst the groups, children played, the boys and girls running wild around the adults, laughing and giggling. They were chased after by Allura's governess, the woman seeming harried in her need to maintain some kind of control over the children.

Even among the loud sound of people talking, her voice could be heard, the woman not quite shrieking as she ordered the children to behave. The children ignored her, seeming to make a game out of how angry they could make the governess.

The children had been the first to accept the Drules, being at that age where prejudices had yet to form. Both sides had been fascinated by the differences of each other, curiosity leading to talking, and then playing. The Drule children had long since grown bored with most of their toys, and seemed eager to play with the more simple like objects the Arusian kids carried. But mostly both groups wanted to run wild, playing some kind of tag game that had them running from room to room.

Lotor himself couldn't stand still, moving from room to room in a need to make sure everyone was getting along. He kept fearing that the instant his back was turned, hostilities would erupt, regardless of King Alfor's decree that no one fight or hate on each other. Allura traveled with him, the girl his constant companion. She was less anxious, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of their people getting along.

Currently they were out in the hall between rooms, and even the corridor contained small groups of people. Lotor noted with some amusement that Ryder had cornered several human women, each one lovely in their own right. He was shamelessly flirting with them, and it was no surprise they were blushing in response. But they didn't move away form him, and one was even boldly touching his arm, cooing sweet nothings about the muscles that bulged there.

There was also a presence of guards, both human and Drules, the men and women keeping careful watch on the proceedings. Lotor did not worry that his soldiers weren't getting a chance to mingle, this group had had plenty of chances in the past, being allowed off the ships at Pelphine temple. No, this event was more about allowing the people Lotor had forced to stay hidden get their chance to meet and be welcomed by the humans.

He realized it was only one step towards making up to them his mistakes, Lotor realizing just how badly he had hurt them with his decree. He even thought that perhaps Merla wasn't completely to blame, Lotor realizing he was at fault too for trying to hide away one half of his people. He didn't know how to make it up to them, but he vowed to never make such a mistake again, no matter what happened between the Drules and the Arusians.

Drifting over to the ball room's door, Lotor stood there, watching the crowd. There was smiles all around, though some seemed nervous. Others seemed awed, listening to what the Drules told them about their life on the ships. Even more seemed very interested, wanting a chance to experience the technological marvels of the Drules. And then there was the humans, explaining day to day life on Arus, the Drules listening intently. The two cultures were learning about each other, might even collide to make improvements on both their worlds.

He wouldn't say it was all working out, but he did realize it was the start of something. Something that might allow both humans and Drules to live together in peace. He still didn't know what Alfor was thinking, the King too busy talking with Astatavina and three other Drules to approach Lotor. But he felt hope, thinking there was a chance that Alfor would not ask the Drules to leave his kingdom after all.

"It's all working out." Allura said from besides him, the princess sounding satisfied.

"So it seems..." Lotor murmured, and she looked surprised.

"You still worry." She noted, and he shrugged.

"Merla and Yurak are still out there, along with Mogor. Who knows what they plot..."

"They won't ruin this." She was confidant where he was not. "No matter what they try to do."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Lotor admitted with a sigh. "There's much they can attempt, people to kill, kingdoms to upset. As long as those three remain free, there is still danger, to both our people."

Allura looked upset a the thought of people being killed, the girl shuddering. It made him want to pull her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her, though he didn't move so much as one finger towards her. He was conscious that there was too many people around, people who were all to quick to gossip and report back his actions to Allura's father.

"I've sent men to Pelphine temple..." continued Lotor, Allura looking surprised. "They've had to go by horses as the ships' engines would alert Merla to their presence. They're supposed to report back on their findings and soon."

"You really think Merla and the others will make their final stand at Pelphine?" asked Allura, and he nodded.

"I do. It's a logical choice, it's been our base of operations since coming to Arus. And it's the soul of the people, their religious leaders living there."

"It will be quite a blow to the people if she kills Fordham and the other workers there." Allura was troubled then, Lotor fighting the impulse to touch her arm.

"I hope to prevent that from happening...It will be tricky though...hostage situations never end well..."

"I cannot believe how stupid Merla is." Allura was fierce when she said that, eyes looking angry. "Doesn't she care about her own people? Doesn't she realize her every action has jeopardized the Drule's chances at living on Arus?"

"She may not care. Not at this point." Lotor thought of his former fiancee, knowing she was a vain and selfish woman. "Desperation makes people do terrible things Allura. And Merla must know the punishment for her crimes will be harsh."

"Why, will you kill her?" Allura asked, and Lotor hesitated.

"It depends really. Her crimes are pretty offensive, imprisoning and torturing us, trying to take the crown from me, plotting to kill me, trying to incite a planet spanning war between the humans so that they wiped each other out. The very least she will spend the remainder of her days imprisoned. If she goes that final step and allows her allies to kill...they would all most likely earn death sentences."

"Yes...it would be the same for us humans. We don't take killing lightly, and murderers must be punished." Allura sighed. "Merla and the others have committed many crimes, both against the Drule and the humans. But I pray her desperation doesn't lead her to do anything worse..."

"Same here." Lotor said, then gestured for Allura to follow him into the ball room. "Let us try not to worry about Merla, Mogor and Yurak for now...this is meant to be a festive occasion, a happy moment where our people get to know one another..."

A small group of children ran past them, Atrios in the lead. Allura giggled as she side stepped the group, the five running out into the corridor. "Maybe soon you can invite my people on board your ships. I'm sure many would enjoy that..."

"You're not afraid it might not be too shocking for them?" Lotor asked, and she shook her head no.

"I think most would like seeing the many things you Drules have made. I know I wish I had had a chance to see more than I did..." He took the hint, smiling at her.

"You'll get another chance. I'll see to it personally. That is...if your father will allow you to come aboard the Epiphany once more."

"I'm sure he could be persuaded!" exclaimed Allura, eyes twinkling. "In fact, I think he might be willing to visit your ships himself. There are things I want him to experience for himself..."

"Like showers?" He teased her, remembering how long it had taken her to bathe.

"Oh yes, especially showers!" Allura grinned. "I've not yet given up the thought of having showers for the castle and the kingdom. And it would be easier for him to agree to, if he knew just what I was talking about!"

"I don't see the harm in that..."

"There's so much more!" Allura exclaimed. "Lights without fire, rooms that turn hot and cold at the push of a button."

Lotor was silent then, thinking there was a danger in developing too much for Arus. The more advancements they made, the more power was needed. That meant they needed factories and power plants, all to supply the energy needed to make things work. Lotor didn't want them to go down the route Doom had, the factories polluting the very air they had breathed.

"We shall see Allura." He said out loud. "I think Arus is charming the way it is...I don't want to make too many changes too soon." Her face fell in disappointment, Lotor hastening to add the following. "Of course some things my people will insist on. Modern plumbing being one of them."

"Modern plumbing is a must!" A new voice had joined their conversation, Lotor and Allura turning to spy Cossack standing behind them. The commander smiled, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's fine." Lotor told him. "It wasn't exactly a private conversation."

"What else would your people want in their cities?" Allura asked the commander, and Cossack paused to think about it.

"Well, electricity to run appliances and the lights. I can't imagine we'd be happy without our computers and electronics! Right your highness?"

"Indeed." Lotor agreed, just as Atrios and his unruly group ran by. Allura's governess had chosen to focus on that group of children, making a lunging motion for the back of Atrios' shirt.

"Come here, you naughty little boy!" She was saying, Atrios easily evading her, and moving to hide behind Cossack's legs. It was the commander who reached down and lifted the boy up, chiding him gently.

"Are you misbehaving for the lady?" He asked in Drule for the boy had not yet managed to learn more than a handful of words in Arusian. Not that it mattered to the children he played with, the five finding a way past the communication gap.

"I'm having fun!" Atrios announced, and grinned. "I don't know why that human keeps chasing us!"

"She's probably worried you lot will cause an accident." Cossack explained. "Someone might trip on you and fall..."

"They won't!" protested Atrios with a pout. "We're being careful."

"Well, maybe you can sit still for a few minutes...give the nice lady a break from all this running." Cossack said, having noted how red faced and panting Nanny was.

"But that's boring!" protested Atrios.

"Here.." Cossack shifted the boy to one hip, and used his now free hand to dig into his pocket. He came away with a round device, Lotor realizing it was an image recorder with playback features. "Why don't you show this off to your new friends...they have after all shared some of their toys with you..."

"Ooooh!" Atrios eyes had lit up, the boy eagerly reaching for the device.

"Now you have to promise you won't run around while having this in your possession." Cossack said, handing it over to the boy.

"I promise!" Atrios said, quick enough. He handled the object carefully in his hands, claws already fiddling with the buttons. Cossack deposited the boy on the floor, and nodded at the governess.

"They shouldn't give you any more trouble." He said. "At least for a few minutes."

"Thank you!" She said gratefully, and was more than a little curious about the object Atrios held. "What is that? Some kind of ball?"

"Hardly." Cossack nudged Atrios, and resumed speaking in Drule. "Why don't you show the nice lady what it can do?"

"Okay..." The young boy pushed a button, then aimed the device at the governess. She stood there frowning, waiting to see what would happen. A few fidgets with the device's controls, and then a hologram was projected next to her. The humans all gasped, the woman paling in fright as she realized a mirror image of her had appeared next to her. That image was still frowning, looking suspiciously at something.

"What is this?" Nanny cried out, and Cossack laughed.

"Calm down. It's just a hologram. With that he can record and show images...it's harmless."

Atrios had grown bored with Nanny's image, the hologram fading as he began searching the device's memory banks. Images came up, of both the ship and planet Doom, the boy chirping excitedly as he began explaining in a mix of human and Drule what they were seeing. The human children were fascinated, and even a few adults were looking this way.

"Commander..." Lotor whispered in Drule. "There's nothing classified or inappropriate on that device is there?"

"Don't worry your highness!" answered Cossack with a grin. "I have a separate device for the naughty things!"

Lotor blinked slowly, unable to tell if the commander was joking or serious. Atrios was slowly flipping through the various images, taking the time to try and explain what each one was. Allura was standing there fascinated for this was her first actual experience with one of those devices. And then Alfor approached, gazing curiously at the barren landscape of Doom.

"Is that your home world?" He asked, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes...that was all that was left to us after the wars and pollution devastated the lands..."

"I can see now why you had to leave..." Alfor murmured. "But...will you be able to keep the same thing from happening wherever you make your new home?"

It was a valid worry the King had, Lotor grim faced and serious. "We are determined not to repeat the mistakes of our past. There will be a strict system of check and balances, an attempt to monitor how much we take from the land. My people are prepared to give up certain luxuries, all in order to minimize the damage we do the world. Most of us realize the cost is too great for certain things to continue the way they were on Doom."

"Advancements come with a price your highness." Cossack spoke up, drawing Alfor's gaze to him. "We had to sacrifice the land and the animals for progress...and at the time our people did not realize we were killing off ourselves in the process. We've learned from our mistakes...we're eager to do things in a more simple way."

"It is our hope to learn from your people, King Alfor." continued Lotor. "You've managed to not only live on this world, but do so in harmony with the land and the creatures of Arus. You prove that day to day tasks can be done without machines that guzzle up the world's natural resources, and though you may not get things done as quickly as we could with those machines, you do manage to provide enough for each other."

"That isn't to say we don't have anything worth offering to your kingdom." Cossack was quick to add. "It's just a matter of deciding which advancements to allow, how much of Drule culture to mingle with Arusian."

"It would be a worthwhile pursuit." Allura said, voice a none too subtle nudge to her father. "We could go over together the things the Drules offer, and decide which we should allow into the kingdom."

"Hmm..." A noncommittal noise from Alfor, the King looking thoughtful. Lotor exchanged a look with Allura, her blue eyes urging him to say something more.

"If you would like, I'd be delighted to take you onboard the Epiphany." He suggested solicitously. "You could see for yourself, our way of life, and the way we do things."

"Oh please say yes father!" urged Allura with a clasping of her hands. "I didn't get to see even half the marvels onboard Lotor's ship, but what I did see suitably impressed me."

"I will..." Alfor hesitated, looking at something past Cossack's shoulder. "Think about it. Who is this?"

Lotor turned, and spied a new Drule rushing into the room, his expression filled with urgency. Ryder was hurrying behind the Drule, having abandoned his flirtations in an attempt to find out what was going on.

"Voden!" Ryder was saying, a hand reaching for the Drule's shoulder. "Calm down and talk to me."

"There's no time!" The one named Voden said, and hurried towards Lotor. Cossack was already moving to place himself between the King and the Drule, Voden dropping to one knee to do a hasty show of submission. "Your highness, you must come quickly!"

"Come where?" Lotor asked, noting Voden was speaking in the Arusians' language. It had drawn the attention of many, conversations dying down as they all turned to spy on the new situation developing.

"To Pelphine temple!" Voden exclaimed, and Lotor took a step forward.

"What's going on at Pelphine temple?" asked King Alfor, and Voden answered him.

"We have visual confirmation of the dissidents. Lady Merla's lot is currently locked inside the temple."

"Have you made contact with them?" demanded Cossack.

"No sir. Our spies made sure to keep from being noticed, getting close enough only to ascertain the situation inside." Voden let out a worried moan. "It's bad."

"How bad?" Lotor questioned sharply, and nearly cursed at Voden's answer.

"Real bad." Voden moaned again. "There's over three hundred humans inside the temple."

"WHAT?" Lotor shook his head, not understanding how that number could be. At most there was only maybe fifty humans who worked and lived at the temple. At any given time, there was an additional twenty-five in the sick rooms. That huge a number shouldn't be possible unless they had been holding active worship in the temple.

"It's a full house." Voden was saying. "The entire evening's congregation has been taken hostage. No one is being allowed to enter or leave the temple now..."

Lotor fought the urge to turn and look at Allura, his gaze horrified. It was worse than he had dared imagined, Merla's lot taking more people hostage than had been expected. He felt sick at the thought of all those humans at their mercy, a mercy Merla did not have.

"We have to do something." Alfor said, voice breaking into Lotor's worried thoughts.

"Indeed." Lotor agreed, meeting the eyes of the human King. "How many men can you spare to Pelphine temple?"

"As many as needed." Alfor responded immediately.

"My men are yours to command, you know that your highness." Commander Cossack spoke up. "Just give the word, and we will go with the human soldiers, and put that bitch to heel."

"We'll have to tread carefully." Lotor said, and Alfor nodded. "How good are your men at stealth maneuvers?"

"They are...adequate." Alfor answered after a moment's hesitation.

"I think my men should go in first then." Lotor replied. "If it's one thing we Drules are good at, it's sneaking around!"

"Then I will leave this in your hands." Alfor conceded. "Your highness, please save my people."

"We will do our best." Promised Lotor. Cossack turned and stalked out the room, gathering up the soldiers that were out in the hall. Several of the untrained Drule males were calling out, offering their services to help in rescuing the humans at Pelphine temple. The humans seemed to approve of their willingness to help, the female Drules and humans going off in clusters in an effort to soothe and lend support to one another. Both sides were worried, the humans fearing for their people's lives, and the Drules worrying what would happen to them if there was a slaughter at Pelphine Temple.

Talking with Alfor, Lotor was distracted, the Drule King hoping the situation wouldn't turn into a blood bath. He kept damning fate, wondering why every time the Drules seemed to catch a break with the humans, something disastrous would happen. He wondered if it was a sign, someone trying to tell him that the Drules were not meant to live with the humans on Arus. He refused to believe that though, and knew he would not give up without a fight, not when the Drules were so close to having a permanent home.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, as always thank you so much for your words. :) I'm glad you found it touching, means my hard work must have paid off if I could stir feelings like that. Especially after the struggle I had with that particular chapter. I think I was scared I would mess it up somehow...X_X


	31. Chapter 31

It was well after midnight by the time they arrived in Altea, the city capital cast in shadows for the most part save for a few lit torches located on the most prominent streets. That included the street that led to Pelphine Temple, but for once the outside was empty of people. No stray worshippers were to be found, Lotor had learned they had all been admitted inside earlier, Merla's crew allowing them to think they had a chance at worshipping with their Gods.

There was a few stray Drule lurking just outside the temple doors, fully armed and watching the streets with intent menace on their faces. No one would be able to approach the front of the temple, not without these men raising up the alarm. Other Drules prowled the outside perimeter of the temple, but they were few in number. It seemed most wanted to be inside where the action was happening, these men and women taken a special interest in tormenting the imprisoned humans.

The back of the temple was lit up as though it was mid day, over a twenty torches lit up to illuminate the rear courtyard and gardens. Drules prowled that area as well, but like with the rest of the temple, their numbers were small. Visual confirmation had put about thirty Drule inside the temple, a number small enough that the frightened humans should have been able to overwhelm them, provided they had known how to fight.

However, between the humans belief that they were among Gods and Demons, and the Drules bearing weapons that included laser pistols, they didn't dare try to put up a resistance. If they were to be saved, help would have to come from the outside, and Lotor was already formulating plans with Cossack and Alfor. That the human King had insisted on riding out to Pelphine temple surprised Lotor, the Drule having expected him to remain back at the castle with his daughter. But Alfor had been insistent, leading his fifty something soldiers to the city, the Drules following on horseback.

It had been strange to ride out with so large a group, but they had understood that they couldn't use the ships. Merla's crew would hear the engines, and instantly be alerted to Lotor's arrival. And that was something they did not want, Lotor and Alfor agreeing that they wanted to take out the bad men before any demands could be made. Once demands were issued, it wouldn't be long before the killing of humans started in earnest, Merla and the others growing impatient as they waited for the two Kings to give in or to fight.

Currently they were inside one of the larger buildings near the temple, some official government building that should have been empty this time of night. There was even men up on the roof, using telescopes to track the Drules movement at Pelphine temple. Fortunately for them, Pelphine's roof was not easily accessible, the top slanted so that no one could stand on it. Merla's people were limited to ground surveillance, and seemed to have no idea trouble had come for them.

Lotor himself was looking over a hastily drawn blue print, one that showed the layout of the temple. Another Drule was speaking, telling him and Cossack just where the other Drules were. Fortunately most were on the main floor, with only two or three on the upper levels. The humans were all kept on the main floor as well, crowded inside one of the worship rooms where many a ceremony and daily prayers were offered up to their Gods.

They were all kneeling, crowded together and clinging to each other's arms. The Drules walked up and down the aisles, keeping a watchful eye on the humans, and sometimes picking people out of the crowd to torment. There had been beatings, and rapes, the actions serving no purpose save to be cruel and further terrorize the humans. Lotor despaired at hearing the treatment the humans suffered at their captor's hands, sure that would further increase racial tensions and fear between the two races. The only saving grace was that so far no one had been killed by the Drules.

Lotor knew he and his men had to get in there and put a stop to the madness before anyone did get killed. He studied the crudely drawn blue print, trying to decide which was the best point of entry. The rear courtyard was out, it was too lit up by the torches for his men to skulk from shadow to shadow. The front doors seemed impossible to breach as well, the Drules there would quickly spy them coming down the street and raise the alarm.

They were left contemplating the side streets, and the upper floors. "If we take them out here and here..." Cossack said, fingers touching both the eastern and western alleys. "We can then climb up and enter through the second floor."

"And what will you do once you get inside?" inquired Alfor.

"Well...I was figuring we'd lure a few Drules out at a time, subdue them, and when the others came looking for them, take care of them as well." Cossack explained.

"Will that work?" Alfor asked, looking at Lotor.

"We might be able to deal with a few of them that way..." Lotor agreed. "But we'd have to be quick...they'd realize eventually that the others weren't coming back..."

"Well we can't go in weapons blazing..." Cossack grumbled. "The humans AND the bad guys would panic. And no doubt Merla's cronies would get off a few killing shots before they were subdued by our stun blasts..."

"We may have to release the tear gas..." Lotor mused, and Alfor lifted an eyebrow.

"Tear gas? What is that?"

"It's gas that will debilitate them, both humans and Drules. But it's not harmful. At most they will be reduced to coughing and crying fits..." explained Lotor. "We ourselves will wear masks to prevent the gas from affecting us. We'd then march in and take care of the remaining Drules."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cossack grinned.

"Are you okay with this, your highness?" Lotor asked, and Alfor paused to think about it.

"It truly won't harm anyone?"

"I swear on it. At most they will feel a temporary discomfort, but that will last only until the gas clears out." Lotor told him.

"Then do it." Alfor decided, and Cossack turned to relay the orders to the gathered soldiers. The Drules began to nod, several moving to rifle through the supplies they had brought with them, until they found the packs with the canisters of tear gas. Others began to hand out masks, each Drule taking one, and putting it so it rested on top of their heads.

The humans did not receive masks for they would not be a part of this stage of the plan. Held in reserve, they would wait until the all clear signal was given, and then rush into the temple. Their job would mainly be to reassure the human hostages that they were safe and that everything was okay. It wasn't exactly the most glory giving mission to receive, but Alfor's men were more concerned with saving lives than doing outrageous heroics. Some of them even had friend and family inside the temple, lending a more personal touch to this mission.

Lotor did not want to fail them, did not want even one human to die. It was more than just guilt driving him, Lotor liking the humans, and wanting what was best for them.

"Here." Cossack said, drawing Lotor out of his musings. The King took the mask from Cossack, Lotor having insisted on accompanying the Drules into the temples. He already had his hair tied back in a braid, and tucked in under the back of his shirt. The black mask would further hide his white hair, and Lotor had changed into all black leather.

All the Drule soldiers were dressed in black uniforms, and some had even painted their faces with black make up. It was all part of their stealth maneuvers, the Drules wearing worn in shoes that would not creak on the marble floors of the temple.

"Let's go." Lotor said, and with Cossack in the lead, the Drules began walking out of the building. Lotor was about to follow them when Alfor touched his arm, the King

wearing a concerned look in his eyes.

"Be safe your highness." Ordered King Alfor, and Lotor could not hide the surprise in his eyes. "Your people would surely mourn the loss of you...as would my daughter..."

"Thank you, I will." Lotor said, trying not to think of the last time he had seen Allura. She had been wearing a hurt expression, but her beautiful blue eyes had flashed with anger, the princess infuriated that both Lotor and her father had insisted she be left behind. Allura had wanted to come along on this mission, though what she had thought to do to help, she could not say.

Both Alfor and Lotor had quickly decided against her involvement, and her father had all but grounded her into compliance. His last view of Allura had been of her back, the princess choking back some angry retort as she ran out of the room. Alfor had sighed and said it was for the best, not wanting to risk the chance of his daughter falling into further danger.

Lotor had agreed, knowing that right now the safest place for Allura was at the castle. But it had hurt, the betrayed look in her eyes, and the way she had glared before turning her back to him. Lotor didn't even know how to make amends to her, and he wondered how long she'd nurse her sore ego. He didn't think she'd hold a grudge though, figuring Allura would have to understand eventually why he had sided with Alfor.

Surely she'd be so overjoyed at her people's rescue, she'd forget about her anger. He just hoped that everything would work out, and there'd be no deaths to report. "Your highness..." hissed a Drule soldier near to him. "Are you well?" Lotor blinked, realizing the soldier had been trying to gain his attention for the last few seconds.

"I'm fine." Lotor insisted, shoving thoughts of Allura out of his mind. Now was most certainly not the time to be distracted! "What is it?"

"The commander is moving your men into place..." said the soldier. "We're to wait behind that tree."

"Fine." Lotor tried not to frown, realizing Cossack was trying to keep him out of trouble. Lotor wanted to be in the midst of the action, but realized that so long as his thoughts continued to distract him, it was better if he stayed some distance from the enemy. Besides, it wasn't like he wouldn't get his chance to confront Merla, Yurak and Mogor inside the temple. He was looking forward to that, provided the humans were well out of danger.

He moved into position behind a tree, it's trunk large enough to hide not only him but the accompanying soldier. It's foliage cast shadows down on them, Lotor peering past the trunk at the temple. He couldn't see anyone save for the Drules on the main doors, but he knew his men were quickly spreading out towards the two alleys. It would take another twenty minutes before the alleyways were clear of their patrols, Cossack and several other soldiers having subdued the enemy Drule without so much as a peep issued.

By the time Lotor stepped into the western alley, the enemy Drules were trussed up, arms and legs secured in thick rope and binding shackles. They had been gagged, and only the threat of a sword at their throat kept them from making muffled protests. Their eyes glared at their captors, the Drules infuriated at what had happened. Cossack didn't even take the time to gloat, watching as one of his men took a harpoon gun off his back.

The harpoon was aimed at one of the windows, it's jagged, double edges sinking into the stone. A rope descended down from the other end, thick cord that was given a testing pull, as the soldier made sure the harpoon was fastened securely. The rope itself was made to handle close to five hundred pounds in weight, and the first soldier who climbed up it's length, soon disappeared from sight.

They waited in the alley, fearing discovery, and it was only a scant five minutes later when the Drule appeared, giving a thumbs up sign. Another soldiers had been subdued, and now Lotor and his men began climbing up the rope, several more harpoons being sent up to other windows. On the eastern alley, a similar situation was occurring, and only a handful of Drules remained on the ground, dragging off their prisoners.

The prisoners would be taken back to the building where Alfor and the human soldiers waited. Lotor trusted that they would restrain themselves from hurting the prisoners too badly, especially with King Alfor there to monitor the situation. But should they try to escape, even Alfor would not be merciful, the King turning a blind eye as his humans fought with the Drule prisoners.

Reaching the top of the rope, Lotor grabbed onto the window's ledge, and hauled himself up over it. He was one of the last Drules to enter the temple, it's corridors darkened. They inched carefully through the halls, and met up with the Drules that had climbed up from the eastern alleyway. Several proceeded to climb to the third floor, and not even their footsteps betrayed their presence, the men quickly catching and subduing the Drule watchmen on that floor.

That left just the first floor to deal with, Cossack sending ten soldiers downstairs. They would work on the corridors outside the large worship room, taking prisoner any of the Drules that patrolled those halls. It would be a thirty minute wait, soldiers returning long enough to hand over their prisoners to the waiting Drules.

Cossack settled in place next to Lotor, watching the staircase with him. They were quiet until the commander broke the silence, Cossack whispering to his King. "How

long do you think we have until Merla starts sending demands to the castle?"

"Maybe a few more hours...She doesn't have a ship to use, so they have to rely on horses...and that will take time going back and forth. Though frankly I'm surprised she's not aware that we know already what she has done." Lotor frowned. "If I was her, I'd be wondering why she hasn't heard from us..."

"I'd be worried if I was her." Cossack stated with a grin. "Yeah, no doubt about it, Id be shaking that fine ass of hers, quaking in my boots. Cause I'd know you'd come down on her hard, and without mercy."

"Let's hope she's not thinking like that!" protested Lotor. "If she's that scared, she's liable to start killing the humans to send a message for us to back off."

"Would she really dare?" wondered Cossack out loud. "I mean it will only make her situation worse if she adds murder to her list of crimes." He sighed then, shaking his head. "She's such a stupid bitch...her actions only mess things up for all of us."

"She got greedy." Lotor pointed out. "Greedy to rule, and greedy for this world."

"The humans aren't bad." Cossack mused. "I certainly wouldn't want to take this world from them. I hope we can live here, and coexist with these people."

"I think we all want that." Lotor said, then hesitated. "Well, most of us aside from Merla and her allies!"

"Shame that. All this fuss over a world big and lush enough to support both we Drules and the humans." Cossack straightened up, spying the latest prisoner to be dragged up the stairs. "That brings the count to seventeen..." He grinned then, doing a mental count in his head. "With the five we sent to King Alfor, there should only be what, eight Drules left, including Merla, Yurak and Mogor..."

"That's eight Drules too many..." grumbled Lotor.

"We can handle that many." Cossack insisted. "But if you think we should wait and try to lure out more..."

"There's been too much time!" A soldier spoke up, drawing Lotor and Cossack's gaze to him. "It's already been nearly twenty minutes since we started gathering up prisoners...they're bound to notice their dwindling numbers..."

"Damn, he's right." Muttered Cossack. "With two on the main doors, that leaves six inside the main worship room...I think it's time we use the tear gas. Agreed?" He looked to Lotor for confirmation, the King nodding and pulling on his gas mask. The other soldiers immediately copied his actions, and only about seven remained behind to watch over their prisoners.

"Let's go." Lotor said, voice muffled by the mask, his breathing sounding distroted. He wanted to draw his sword, but did not dare, knowing the hum of lazon would give away his approach. The Drule soldiers stood, drawing their own weapons, and several pulled out the canisters of tear gas. Moving silently, they made their way down the stair case, two of the Drules inching towards the main worship room.

Lotor watched as they pulled back the pins on the canisters, then rolled them into the room. They were already smoking as they rolled, thick streams hissing out, the only alert Merla and her allies got. He heard a questioning shout, it sounded like Mogor demanding what was going on. Yurak quickly followed with a scream off his own, ordering they open fire on the humans. But by then his voice was choking on the smoke, he could barely get out the words for he was coughing so badly.

Lotor thought it interesting to note he did not so much as hear a scream from Merla, the woman silent as the canisters exploded, filling the room with it's debilitating smoke. The room filled with the panicking cries of the humans, both they and the Drules coughing up storms as the tear gas took effect. Not only did the smoke make them choke, it filled up the room so that it was hard to see, the six Drules unable to risk opening fire without the chance of hitting one of their allies.

"Let's go!" Lotor shouted, and with a forward throw of his arm, Cossack and the soldiers rushed into the room. Lotor drew his sword for good measure, spoiling for some action after all that waiting. He charged into the room, and the humans couldn't so much as gasp, too busy coughing and crying. But they were pale, incredibly frightened, some of them bloodied and bruised. A few women's clothing was torn, they had not escaped the lusts of their captors. Lotor felt enraged to see that kind of treatment of women, the King remembering how upset and terrified he had felt when Carp had tried to rape Allura.

"MERLA!" He bellowed, letting her know he was there. "YOU BITCH! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Lotor could hear the sounds of his men shouting, they were subduing the remaining Drules, and it wasn't until they were positive everyone was apprehended, that they sent out some men to go get Alfor. On their way out of the temple, they ambushed the two Drule on the temple doors, leaving not one of Merla's allies free.

Lotor waited impatiently for the smoke to clear, standing near a cluster of terrified humans, and trying to reassure them. "It's all right." He was saying. "You're safe now...the bad men and women won't hurt you anymore..."

The humans were still weeping, this time the tears born of their pain and upset. They didn't know who to trust, just knew that Lotor and his soldiers had the same looks as those that had mistreated them so badly. They sobbed, and cuddled closer to each other, trembling violently as the Drule soldiers spread through the aisles, trying to check on the humans. By the time Alfor and his men would arrive, the Drules would be in the midst of first aid, tending to the wounded, even offering the shirts of their back to the abused women.

Lotor would barely take notice of this, and of Alfor's arrival, the Drule King staring shocked at the prisoners. There was Yurak and Mogor, angry and sullen, glares on their faces as they were held at gun point. There was four other Drules tied up, three men and one woman, and that woman was most noticeably not Merla. With a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach, Lotor approached Yurak and Mogor, trying to appear calm.

"Where is she?" He demanded, fighting his first impulse to drop his sword and grab one of the Drules by the throat. He found he wanted to shake the answers out of them, Lotor trying not to snarl. "Where is Merla?"

"Merla?" Mogor looked at Yurak, playing dumb. "I am not familiar with that name. Do you know a Merla, Yurak?"

"I've never heard of her before this day." Yurak answered, and this time Lotor did growl.

"Damn it, don't play stupid with me! You know the bitch of who I speak of!" They looked at him smirking, but maintained silence, further infuriating the King. "Where is she? What are you planning now?"

"Planning?" echoed Yurak, still smirking. "What is there to plan? You've clearly defeated us...there is nothing left we can do...we must accept our fates, and our punishments..."

"I don't believe this attitude of yours!" Lotor snapped. "You're taking the news of your defeat too well...you have to have one last ace up your sleeve." They just continued to wear smirks, Yurak not even flinching when Cossack grabbed one by the back of his shirt's collar, and put a newly sharpened dagger to his throat.

"Answer the King!" Cossack ordered. "Answer before I tear open a new breathing hole in your neck."

"I'll die if you do that!" pointed out Yurak, a hint of alarm in his voice. "And then you will never find out what you need to know..."

"There's two of you." Lotor retorted with his own vicious smirk. "I only need one of you to spill the truth. If the other can be persuaded to talk through your death, then why not..."

"I..." Yurak hesitated, and Mogor said nothing at all. Lotor made a show of sighing, rolling his eyes.

"Cossack, do it..."

"With pleasure, your highness." Cossack began to saw the dagger into Yurak's throat, the first slice causing a trickle of blood to leak down the Drule's skin. Yurak immediately began screaming, not having a taste for his own death.

"She's gone to the castle!"

"Quiet Yurak!" snapped an enraged Mogor. He didn't like that his comrade was squawking like a bird, revealing Merla's whereabouts.

"The castle?" Lotor repeated, Alfor having drawn near to see what the commotion was about. Lotor's heart leapt into his throat, he met Alfor's eyes at the same instant the man spoke, his skin going pale.

"Allura!"

"She's gone to kill Allura..." Lotor realized, and was whirling around. "Someone! Get me the fastest horse!"

"You'll never make it in time!" laughed Mogor. "Merla will most likely have already killed that human bitch of yours! Ha ha! Such a pity your highness...you were so close to having EVERYTHING!" He continued to laugh, even when Cossack dropped the dagger from Yurak's throat, the commander viciously backhanding Mogor across the face.

Lotor continued to shout for a horse, and Alfor's voice joined his, the King demanding the same thing. They were in complete agreement that they must return to the castle at once, sharing the same fear for Allura. Lotor felt he was entering as state of denial, refusing to believe that that beautfiul girl's life could be snuffed out so quickly. He had only one hope, and that was the thought that Allura was tougher than the Drules gave her credit for. He hoped that toughness would be enough to help her last against Merla's attack, if only long enough for help to arrive.

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	32. Chapter 32

She existed as a shadow, the sight and sound of her blending seamlessly into the darkness. Dark leather covered her form, the material molded to her body like a second skin. Her bright pink hair was in it's familiar braid, and wound in coils underneath a dark cap. Nothing would betray her presence, Merla having removed her jewelry and any reflective metal on her outfit.

Her hands were encased in fingerless gloves, her claws sharpened and digging into stone bricks. She had shed her boots so that her toes could help her gain better purchase as she scaled the castle wall. Determined that she was, Merla made quick progress with her climb, pulling herself up onto the third floor ledge that existed between windows.

Her target could be seen from those windows, the girl moving restlessly from room to room. Merla carefully walked the ledge, following Allura as she paced. She itched to spring her surprise, to appear before the girl and sink her claws into that pale throat of hers. But so far the opportunity had yet to present itself, Allura always with people, servants fussing over her.

It was making Merla impatient, the Drule having spent most of the night waiting for the ideal opportunity. She had stalked Allura when the girl was in the castle's gardens, losing sight of her only long enough to begin her climb to the higher floors. Always the girl was with people, be they human or Drule, Allura putting on her best smile as she tried to hide her hurt at being left behind.

Merla thought it supremely funny that Alfor and Lotor had thought they could protect her better by forcing Allura to remain at the castle. She sneered at what fools they were, knowing they never dreamed she was lurking so close by. They vastly underestimated her if they thought she'd be content to let things end at Pelphine temple, being taken out with a whimper as Lotor's forces moved in to take care of the situation she had created with the humans. She wasn't stupid like Yurak and Mogor, she knew that at best the hostage situation could only delay things. It wouldn't gain them their freedom, nor the crown, Lotor and Alfor weren't the type of men to give in to demands no matter what was at stake.

The best they could do was hurt them, take something that really mattered to them. Something that was irreplaceable, Merla narrowing her eyes as she watched Allura walk towards what had to be her bedroom. Those annoying servants of her followed, the women were trying to engage the princess in conversation, all in an attempt to cheer her up. They had noticed how withdrawn she had gotten, Allura's upset making it hard for the girl to even pretend she was happy. They all knew she was bothered by her father and Lotor's decision, the girl thinking she could somehow help.

She couldn't, Merla knew that, and yet if Allura had been allowed to travel to Altea, she wouldn't have been in this prime position. A vulnerable one that Merla intended to take full advantage of. She stepped quicker on the ledge, but was no less careful as she moved, Merla not wanting to meet such an ignoble end such as falling from such a height.

A servant was opening the door to Allura's bedroom, and with it's swing, a cat came bounding out. That blue ball of fur was the gift Merla and Lotor had given the princess, one of the precious few animals to have survived the destruction of their home world. Coba came right up to Allura, rubbing against her legs as though he had recognized her.

Allura made a sound of surprise, kneeling down so she could scratch her fingers under Coba's chin. The cat seemed starved for attention, leaving Merla to wonder how neglected it had been during the princess' absence. She tried not to sneer, thinking the humans under appreciated the animal, Allura straightening to step inside her bedroom.

The servants did not leave, much to Merla's disappointment, the women keeping up a continuous chatter as they spread out through the room. One came near to the window, Merla carefully easing back to avoid being seen. The woman began untying the ribbons that held back the drapes, letting them fall forward to cover the window. Merla realized, that now with the drapes down, there would be little chance of her being seen.

She pricked her ears, concentrating on the conversation, listening to the movements inside the room. Allura still wasn't saying much, leaving the conversation up to her servants. Such was their worry, that they couldn't help but speculate on what was happening at Pelphine temple.

"What do you think is happening right now?" asked a nasally voiced woman. The sound of something being fluffed accompanied her words, and feet padded across the stone floor. At times the footsteps were muffled, someone treading on the floor's rug.

"I don't know..." said another woman, and Merla could easily imagine her shuddering. "I hope it will be over soon...and with little life lost to us and the Drule."

"King Alfor is a good king." Said a third woman. "A wise man...he will surely find a way to peacefully negotiate the hostage's freedom." Merla held in her laughter at that, knowing the only way the humans were getting out of there was if Mogor and Yurak were taken out. No amount of negotiating would get them to give in otherwise, not when they had so little left to lose.

"What do you think they will ask for?" wondered the nasally voiced woman. "Money, jewels, gold?"

"They'll want the kingdom, no doubt!" came the answer. "They'll be greedy for it all..."

"They won't get it!" It was Allura who spoke up now, holding a fiery edge to her voice. "Neither my father nor King Lotor would ever put their people in position to be ruled by such monsters."

Allura surely knew what she was talking about, the girl having spent days onboard the ravager as Merla's prisoner. And not once did Lotor give in to any of the threats and demands she and her allies had made of him, Lotor playing the good King, the devoted King to his people. She wondered what would have happened if he hadn't have killed Carp, Merla sure the Drule had been pushing Lotor past his comfort levels. He might have even gotten Lotor to give in, if he hadn't gotten killed first. Pity that, for perhaps if Carp lived, none of this would be happening, she'd be married to Lotor and well on her way to becoming sole ruler of the Drules.

"Of course princess..." A servant said soothingly after a moment's pause. "I'm sure they wouldn't do that."

"But..." A fourth voice was saying, her voice holding a protesting whine to it. "They surely won't let those people at the temple be killed. Will they?"

"It may come down to a decision. The good of one people for another..." That sounded like the oldest of the servants, the woman sounding weary and wise.

"What do you mean?" Someone asked, and the older woman sighed.

"In situations like these, a King has to decide what is more important. Saving the lives of a few, or protecting the rights of many."

"I could never make a decision like that!" pronounced the nasally voiced woman, and got a chorus of agreement from the others.

"That's why people like us aren't fit to rule." Noted the older woman sagely. "There's a lot more to being royalty than sitting around in fancy clothes...isn't that right your highness?"

"Er yes..." Allura didn't sound thrilled to be put on the spot, the girl speaking hesitantly. "Though I can't say I'd be ready to make a decision in this kind of situation."

"Well, you're young. And still learning." The older woman said. 'But one day, if by the gracing of the Gods, you will show the same wisdom that your father possess."

"I surely hope so..." Allura replied. "Though I think the true blessing would be for my rule to avoid such occurrences from plaguing our kingdom!"

"No one is ever that lucky." The old woman sighed again, and Merla heard a door open. "But you'll have people to rely on, a good support system. Even a husband to lean on when times get rough."

"Oh yes, a husband!" One of the girls latched onto the potential change in topic, her voice teasing. "You are getting to be that age...I wonder who your husband will be."

"I think it will be Kesington." decided one of the other women, and Allura made a startled sound.

"Why him?"

"Come now princesss!" Laughed the one who had suggested the name. "I saw you at your birthday celebration. You didn't deign to dance with anyone else. You allowed young Kesington to monopolize your time."

"That...that was..." Allura was sputtering, and Merla sneered as she imagined how red faced the princess surely had become. "That didn't mean anything!"

"So you're leading him on?" Was the curious question asked, more sputtering from Allura.

"NO!"

Giggles erupted at Allura's passionate exclamation, and Merla could hear the sound of water being poured. It sounded like a bucketful, water sloshing about into a larger container.

"If not Kesington, then who?" inquired one of the servants, and Allura must have made some motion as her answer. "Surely you have your eye on someone."

"All right girls!" The oldest servant snapped out her announcement with a clap of her hands. "Let's not pester the princess anymore."

"AW!" Came the group's disappointed reply.

"Your bath is almost ready your highness." Announced one, what had to be the last of the water being poured.

"Thank you Sondra." Allura answered, and footsteps were heard.

"This shirt is so fine." Commented one, surely touching Allura. "The Drule's seamstresses do amazing work."

"I wouldn't mind apprenticing to one." Agreed another. "I hope they'll share the secrets of their craft."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to." Allura said. "They're eager to do an exchanging of ideas and culture...they just want to be accepted into a permanent home on our world."

"Do you think the King will let them stay?" wondered one, and Merla heard the rustle of clothing. She wondered if they were helping Allura to undress for her bath.

"I'm sure he will!" Allura, ever the optimist said.

"It might not be up to him." The older woman spoke, earning displeased sounds from the other girls. "That Merla got the other two kingdoms involved in this mess. No doubt their rulers will have their own say on the matter."

That seemed to bring a cloud of gloom over the room, the girls making disappointed sounds. Even Allura didn't seem to have anything positive to say, and the servants finished doing their assigned tasks with minimal talk. The sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing, signaled to Merla the time to move, and she carefully eased back the drapes to peer inside.

The bedroom was empty save for Coba on the bed, the kitten curled into a ball on top of one of the many pillows pressed against the headboard. The door to the room had been closed, and now Merla slinked towards it, making sure to slide the bolt into place so that no one could enter.

In the next room, she could hear Allura, the girl padding about in bare feet. She wasn't yet in the bath tub, the water not sloshing about. Drawing the dagger off her belt, she began creeping towards the door, debating how quick she wanted to end things. She had only seconds to decide, Merla weighing the options of whether it was worth risking Allura's screams, and the guards such noise would bring, to making the girl suffer.

The problem was, Merla wanted Allura to pay, the Drule female placing much of the blame for everything going wrong on the human princess. There was a million what ifs, but it came down to the fact that if Allura hadn't been at Pelphine temple that night, hadn't screamed, then Merla's plans wouldn't have started to unravel. And just as many scenes of torture flooded her mind, Merla wanting to draw out Allura's pain and suffering.

Ultimately, to her regret, she decided to make it quick, stab the girl, then slice her throat and gloat as the life and blood bubbled out of those wounds. With a vicious look in her eyes, she reached the bathroom door, fingers clenching on the dagger's hilt. Allura was standing bent over the tub, a bath robe on her body, as she dipped some manner of soap into the water.

Merla advanced on her, quiet as a mouse, arm starting to raise in preparation of the downward stab she would do. She was almost there, when Allura gasped, the girl catching sight of Merla in the water's reflection. She didn't do the predictable thing of screaming, nor did she start to turn. If she had turned, Merla's dagger would have slammed into her chest, but fortunately for Allura, she lunged to the side.

Growling, Merla almost pitched face first into the bath tub, the Drule female quickly righting herself. Allura had backed away from the tub, her mouth opening and closing in shock. She couldn't seem to find her voice, which was just one more advantage as far as Merla was concerned.

"You!" Merla snarled, advancing on Allura. "You've ruined EVERYTHING!" She lunged that final step, intent on stabbing Allura through the right breast. The princess was

agile, she'd give her that, the girl whirling to the left, almost avoiding Merla's slash. But a spot of red appeared on the arm of her robe, dampening the fabric as Allura clamped her hand over the wound.

Merla smiled at her, raising the dagger to her lips, tongue snaking out to taste the princess' blood. Perhaps she had time to play with the girl after all, and she did owe her for many things. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." Merla hissed, slashed her dagger across the front of Allura's robe. It tore open the sash, letting the robe fall open, allowing Merla a glimpse of Allura's body.

Allura blinked rapidly, and seemed to draw her wits about her. "Merla! What are you doing here?"

"They thought you safe here at the castle..." Merla sneered. "The fools! They never dreamed I'd come personally to collect my vengeance!"

"Vengeance?" Allura shook her head, but did not take her eyes off the Drule. "You're insane!"

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Merla, glaring at her. "It's not insane to want payback! And you did ruin all my hard work and careful planning. Do you know how long it took me to get everything into place? Years! It was years of plotting, years of meeting secretly with the others...I had it all figured out. A strict time table in which things would fall into place...and you had to mess that all up!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Allura protested, and ducked under Merla's slash, trying to run past the Drule. Merla's other hand snagged her by the back of her robe, throwing her against the bathroom's vanity. It's drawers rattled, and the items on it's surface top fell over and onto the floor. Allura was trying to recover from being forcibly slammed into the vanity, when Merla slashed her across the belly.

She felt satisfaction flood her at the sight of the princess bleeding, Merla sneering at Allura. "It was all your fault! If you hadn't come to temple...if you hadn't screamed, if you hadn't been infatuated with MY fiancee..." She scoffed then. "You shameless tart! Throwing yourself at him like that!"

"I didn't throw myself at him!" Allura protested, her hand now holding her stomach. "And if you want someone to blame, turn an eye to those allies of yours! They're the ones who left the ship without your permission!"

Before Merla could utter out a retort, Allura had grabbed something off the vanity. She was attempting to slash the dagger across Allura's breast, when the girl flung the object she had grabbed hold of. A thick, fragrant powder hit her in the face, Merla gagging and choking on the make up, getting some in her eyes and up her nose. She felt Allura brush past her, the girl letting out one wild scream for help.

"Oh no!" Merla hissed, eyes squinted close as she turned to track Allura by sound. "You don't get away! Not that easily!" She pulled back her hand, and then flung the dagger forward. It seemed to whistle through the air, and then Allura's scream turned into a pained shout, the dagger making a connection. Merla could hear Allura letting out pained whimpers, the Drule rubbing at her eyes to get the powder out.

She couldn't quite get her eyes cleaned, they stung from the powder's contact, leaving Merla to squint as she walked towards Allura. The girl was hunched over on her knees, moaning in pain as her hands clawed at the dagger embedded in her shoulder. She had the presence of mind to look up when Merla's shadow fell on her, Allura's face flushed from pain.

"What will killing me accomplish?" She demanded, and even with the pain, she was fierce.

"In the long run?" Merla pretended to think at Allura's nod. "Nothing. But my short term goal is all about the moment, about getting satisfaction. And princess? Nothing will please me more than seeing the look on Lotor's face when I present to him your head on a platter!"

"I won't..." Allura started to say, and Merla back handed her across her face. Allura's words were lost to her scream, Merla grabbing the human by her hair and dragging her up off her knees. Allura continued to scream, Merla realizing with all this noise there wouldn't be much time before someone came to investigate.

Allura wasn't docile as she was dragged towards the bathtub, her robe flapping open further with her struggles, She was scratching and clawing at Merla's hands, trying to pull herself free of the Drule's grip. Merla ignored the welts Allura's nails caused on her hands, the Drule bringing her over to the full bathtub, then thrusting her face first into the water.

Allura's scream silenced, bubbles appeared in the water, the princess continuing to fight. She was kicking out with her legs, and scratching at Merla's hands, alternating hitting them and trying to pull them free of her hair. Merla gritted her teeth, and ignored the pain, pressing her body against Allura's, trying to pin down her movements even further.

"Die you little bitch!" Merla laughed, holding Allura down. In the distant she could hear voices shouting, men and women asking if the princess was all right. Someone tried the bedroom door, it's lock rattling but holding steady. Merla knew she wouldn't be able to fight her way past all the humans, but she didn't care. Not so long as she accomplished her goal of killing Allura. A wicked smirk on her face, she pushed Allura even deeper into the water, waiting patiently for the girl's struggles to die down.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	33. Chapter 33

She had had only seconds to react, Allura taking in a great gulp of air. It would have to be enough to sustain her, the girl being thrust face first into the water. She had to fight her first impulse to continue screaming, instead holding the sound in as well as her breath. But she wasn't docile, struggling against Merla's hold, her arms lifted so her hands could grab at Merla's, Allura hitting and scratching all in an attempt to get free.

It wasn't working, Merla didn't seem bothered by any of Allura's attacks, her strength too much for the princess to fight against. She had time to think she was going to die, and faces flickered through her mind, Allura seeing her loved ones and the grief they would feel. The last image she thought of was of Lotor, the King looking devastated, and Allura wondered who he'd mourn for more. Her or his people, the girl sure her father would banish the Drules from Arus as a result of her death at Merla's hands.

_~NO!~_ She couldn't allow that to come to pass, couldn't allow Merla to damn a whole people with her actions. But more than that, Allura wanted to live, to enjoy life and to explore the possibility she saw whenever she looked at Lotor.

Even as Merla shoved her more firmly, pushing Allura deeper into the tub so her shoulders sank under the water, Allura dropped her arms. Merla surely thought she was in the last throes of dying, but Allura was making a desperate grab for the handle of the dagger embedded in her shoulder. She succeeded in grabbing hold of the hilt, her lungs burning with the need to take another breath. She told her body to be patient, to hang on for just a little while longer, and pulled, red flowing into the water.

She didn't know what Merla thought in that moment, Allura unable to twist to face the Drule. Instead she lashed out with her arm, trying to stab the dagger into whatever body part was easily available to her. With the water in her ears, she couldn't even hear if Merla screamed, but then the grip on her hair loosened, allowing Allura to raise her head up out of the water.

She quickly turned, gagging and gasping, taking in those breaths she had so desperately needed. She leaned against the tub, body weak, robe open and stared at Merla from across the floor. The Drule female was enraged, facial features twisted with pain and anger as she scrabbled, hands trying to get a grip on the dagger's hilt. Allura had managed to drive it in deep, right into Merla's hip.

"Bitch!" Merla screeched, pain making her movements slow. Allura took in another deep breath, unable to muster her wits together to be able to speak. But she was moving, closing her robe, and taking stumbling, running steps out the bathroom. She could hear the banging in the bedroom, men trying to break down the heavy door. So far the bolt was holding, and Allura knew she didn't have time to wait for them to break it.

Running for the door, she was intent on unlocking it. Merla was quick behind her, Allura not pausing to look and see if she had pulled the dagger free of her hip. She let out a scream, Merla's body crashing into hers, there was enough force to knock her down to the floor. She twisted as she fell, turning to face Merla who was dropping down with her. The dagger was in Merla's hand, blood everywhere as she raised up her arm in preparation to stab Allura.

Allura grabbed onto Merla's wrist, trying to keep her from lowering that hand. She used both hands to hold Merla at bay, ignoring it when Merla used her free hand to grab at Allura's wet hair. She vocalized her discomfort, Merla jerking hard on her hair, Allura shocked that nothing got ripped out in the process.

"You little bitch!" Merla spat, muscles straining as she fought to bring down her arm. "Die already!"

"I won't make it easy for you!" Allura retorted, glaring up at Merla. Her defiant response seemed to further enraged Merla, the Drule jerking on Allura's hair. Allura tried to twist beneath Merla's body, wishing the woman's straddle didn't prevent her from landing a blow with her legs. Merla continued to pull on her hair, trying to distract Allura into letting go of her wrist.

Allura decided to risk letting go long enough to reach out with her left hand to Merla's face. She began to scratch at her cheek, digging her nails in as deep as she could, hearing Merla screech and howl in pain.

"Bitch!" Merla shrieked, rearing back from Allura. The grip in her hair loosened, Allura bucking her body in an attempt to knock Merla off her completely. Somehow she succeeded, rolling to the side just in time for Merla to slam the dagger point first into the floor's rug. A second too slow and that dagger would have been inside Allura, but there was no time to be amazed at her near escape. Merla was already lifting the dagger back up, posed on her knees, and twisting towards Allura.

There was a split second of confusion, and sheer and utter panic, Allura hearing a humming sound that was getting louder. Merla heard it too, and her face turned even uglier with her rage, the woman taking aim to throw the dagger at Allura. The princess kept moving, not wanting to be a still target for the Drule, and it was then that an attack came from the smallest and most unexpected of assailants.

Coba, having roused himself long enough to take assessment of the situation, had landed on Merla's back. The Drule seemed as shock as Allura was, the cat hissing and growling as it sank it's claws into Merla. She screamed, distracted by the cat's actions, free hand reaching behind her in an attempt to snag hold of the cat. Allura had enough time for a vague recollection of Lotor telling her Coba would bond with and protect her, but she had never expected such devotion so fast.

The humming noise grew louder, Allura realizing it sounded like a less powerful version of the engines of the Drule's ships. The door to her room was shaking, rattling on it's hinges with each powerful slam on the other side of it. Merla threw the cat down on the floor, and Coba immediately sprang forward, intent on attacking her again. Allura saw Merla ready her dagger to throw it at the cat, and she screamed.

"NO! Don't!" She lunged forward, colliding with Merla, knocking her off balance. The dagger was lost, she could hear it clattering somewhere on the floor, but she had more pressing concerns, Merla trying to latch her hands around Allura's neck. Struggling with the Drule, she gripped Merla's wrists, just barely managing to keep her away from her throat.

Lights flooded the outside of the castle, the humming sound at it's loudest. She thought she heard shouting, Lotor's voice screaming her name. "Allura!" The sound of it further enraged Merla, made the Drule female all the more desperate to kill Allura. Her lips drew back, fangs revealed as Merla snarled, curled fingers trying to reach Allura's throat. Allura bucked violently with her body, not quite managing to knock Merla off.

Instead they rolled, wrestling together on the floor. Allura didn't have time to do anything but defend herself, trying to keep the enraged Drule from her throat. She heard Lotor call out her name, and he was closer this time. Merla didn't look up at the sound of his voice, too focused on her attempts to kill Allura. She missed what Allura saw, Lotor swinging in through the window, some kind of thick black cord wrapped around his one arm.

Lights had preceded his entrance through the window, flooding the dimly lit room with enough illumination that it looked like it was midday. Only when Lotor angrily growled out Merla's name, did the Drule female look up, and she let out an equally annoyed sounding snarl.

"Lotor!"

"Get off her Merla!" Lotor ordered, and he was too riled up, to angry to be cold and impasionate. He seemed beyond incensed, looking at Merla with such fury that Allura felt a shiver go down HER spine, the princess hoping to never have Lotor look at her in that manner.

"She ruined everything!" Merla shrieked, and Allura noticed Lotor had drawn his sword.

"No Merla." Lotor retorted, taking a cautious step towards them. "If anyone's at fault for what happened, it's you!"

Merla was still trying to make a grab for Allura's throat, the princess grappling with the woman's hands. But Merla's attention was for Lotor and his sword, the Drule female hissing angrily. "You should have married me Lotor! Right at the start, instead of putting me off for years at a time! Then maybe..."

"Then what? You wouldn't have plotted behind my back? Wouldn't have turned a greedy eye towards my throne?" demanded Lotor, and Merla had no answer for that. "You ever ask yourself why I kept putting off the marriage? It wasn't just because I didn't love you...if I had thought you could be a worthy queen to our people, I would have been content to marry you, love be damned. But you never once proved me wrong, always so selfish and concerned with your own ambitions. What kind of ruler would you have really been..."

"A great one!" sneered Merla, and Lotor laughed. "I'd do what you won't do, what you can't."

"Oh yes, such a wise and great ruler...taking actions to ruin our chances at living with the humans." His lips curled into his own sneer, Lotor glaring with absolute disgust at Merla. "Even now, in your moment of defeat, you seek to ensure we are banished from Arus! You're a sore loser Merla...!"

Merla's face was twisted in ugliness, the woman not liking one bit what her former fiance had said. "I'll have accomplish one thing at least!" She snapped back, triumph in her voice. "The humans will never accept the Drules living among them. You'll either have to leave this world, or fight them for it! Either way, you lose as well, Lotor!"

"Think again!" Allura snapped, and bucked violently against Merla. It drew the woman's attention to her, Allura letting her get a hand on her throat just long enough for the princess to punch Merla square in the face. She was rewarded with a satisfying screech, Merla howling in pain and reaching up to bring her hands to her face. Allura didn't know if she had succeeded in breaking Merla's nose, but she took the chance to knock Merla off her, Allura rolling free and scrambling to her feet.

Distracted by her pain, Merla was too slow in trying to snag Allura's foot. The princess ran towards, then past Lotor, the King keeping his eyes on Merla. The Drule female was snarling, sounding half crazed as she lunged after Allura.

"Merla stop!" Came Lotor's warning, Allura turning to look past him. The door continued to bang, there was more voices out in the hall, men taking turns in an attempt to force it open. The wood was splintering from the force, and the iron bolt was starting to give as well.

Merla didn't respond to Lotor's command, she said nothing, not even a scream as she leapt towards Allura. Her fingers were curled into claws, her eyes narrowed as she ignored everything but the princess. She had to get past Lotor though, and the King's arm was already moving. With a sickening squelch, his sword was shoved into Merla's chest, right between her breasts. Blood fell out of Merla's open mouth, her expression turning shocked, even as her eyes started to lose their focus.

She fell forward further, driving Lotor's sword in deeper. Her hands made one last futile swipe at Allura, but they passed harmlessly through the air, the princess evading the attack easily enough. Allura gripped her robe closed, watching the light start to fade in Merla's eyes.

"Why Merla, why?" Lotor was asking, going to his knees with Merla. He wasn't trying to draw back his sword, instead shifting to half cradle Merla against him, as he looked for an explanation in her face. "I didn't want to have to kill you..."

Merla lifted her head to look at Lotor, and it seemed to sap the last of her strength. She just smiled at him, lips stained with her own blood. She didn't cry, in this moment she looked happy, satisfied though Allura could not understand why. Lotor's brow was furrowed, he stared down at the female in his arms, Merla going completely limp. It was then that the remains of the door's strength gave in, wood splintering as it was forced open.

A mix of people, both human and Drule ran into the room, and those that remained in the hall immediately began talking about what they saw. Allura could hear them expressing horror, they weren't sure just what exactly they were seeing, just aware someone was dead, and their princess was injured. She could feel herself being touched, her governess having pushed herself to the front of the crowd. The woman was fawning over Allura, expressing concern over all the blood on her robe.

"I'm...I'm fine..." Allura started to say, but the adrenaline was fading, leaving her aware of how weak and lightheaded she felt. She almost sagged in her Nanny's arms, suddenly too unsteady to stand on her own.

"No! You're not fine, you're bleeding!" snapped the governess, and immediately the call was taken up for a doctor. Allura ignored that, looking past the governess towards

Lotor. He seemed to sense her eyes on him, for he looked up at that precise moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and he blinked, unable to hide his surprise. He still held onto Merla, but his attention was all for Allura, Lotor looking her over from top to bottom. She didn't feel any of the emotions she would have normally felt, too aware of how bruised and beaten she felt, her robe stained with blood and barely holding together to keep her covered.

"I'm sorry." Lotor said at last, and Allura had to blink back her confusion. "For not getting here sooner. For not realizing Merla would try something..."

"It's...it's not your fault." She assured him, aware the crowd was growing silent, watching their exchange with interest. "You couldn't have known..."

"I should have been prepared for all outcomes!" Lotor insisted with a growl. "I would have never wanted to put you at risk...not again..." He seemed to shudder, shaking his head no. "I never want you to be hurt...Allura..."

She blushed then, pleased by his words. "Lo...your highness..." She was aware everyone was watching, and knew she had to stick to the formalities. "Thank you. But I am fine. It is the people at Pelphine Temple that I worry about..."

"They've been rescued." Lotor said, to pleased murmurs from the crowd. "There wasn't even one casualty among the humans...though some did suffer more than others."

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he frowned.

"Your governess is right. You need a doctor." He stood now, lifting Merla's body up into his arms. "We can talk about what happened at Pelphine after you have been checked over."

"But..." Now she frowned, wanting answers more than she wanted her wounds tended too.

"Allura!" It was her father's voice, King Alfor walking into the room, a path being opened at his approach.

"Father!" exclaimed Allura, turning in his direction. Her governess let go of her, allowing Allura to stumble those last steps towards her father. Alfor looked her over, his eyes not missing one bruise or spot of blood, the King enfolding her in a fierce hug.

"Thank goodness you are safe." He said, and she nodded.

"Your daughter is quite the spirited fighter." Lotor was saying. "It was she who held off Merla long enough for help to arrive. I doubt anyone will make the mistake of underestimating the princess in the future."

She blushed even further at Lotor's words, then nearly sagged to her knees. Alfor quickly righted her, and looked around. "Stop standing there doing nothing!" He snapped, and the crowd reacted with guilt. "Someone go fetch a doctor for my daughter!"

"Please..." Lotor spoke up. "If you will allow Doctor Reaver to treat Allura..."

"All right." She was surprised at her father's easy agreement, and worried it meant she was worse off than she thought. The crowd outside the room thinned out, people allowing Lotor to walk out of the bedroom. Alfor escorted Allura behind him, the girl staring at Merla's body in Lotor's arms.

"What...what are you going to do with her?" She asked, and Alfor tried to shush her.

"You needn't worry about that woman any more." Her father told her, even as Lotor started to answer.

"Her body will most likely be burned." His tone was emotionless. Lotor speaking as though this was a person he had not had ties to. "There's no room on the ships to hold a true burial. We've always had to cremate our dead you see..."

"Oh..." A dull whisper from her, Allura leaning onto her father's arm. She had many questions, but they were things that could wait, the answers seeming unimportant at the moment. For now she would concentrate on healing, Allura being ushered into a room to await Doctor Reaver's treatment. Lotor would not wait with her, instead disappearing onto one of the Drule ships, tending to what she did not know.

Not all the Drules would follow him onboard, many remaining inside the castle. They seemed loathe to give up the chance to be among the humans, and their continued presence helped ease any tension that might have developed between the two races. Allura didn't know what had happened at Pelphine Temple, didn't know how badly relations had been damaged, but she was left with hope. The hope that things would work out, and the sins of the Drules would be forgiven. She couldn't allow herself to think any other way, Allura knowing her life would never be the same if Lotor and the other Drules were forced to leave it.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, yay! You are finally getting to read the rest of this story. Whoo hoo! I'm glad you found the fight between Merla and Allura so riveting. Hope you like the ending result of it too!


	34. Chapter 34

She was standing cloaked in the shadows of the large Drule ship, Allura leaning against one of the ramp's pillars. These pillars were made of collapsible metal, they would fold into each other as the ramp was raised upwards to meld seamlessly into the ship. No sign would remain of an opening, the ship proving impenetrable from the outside. Like so many things of the Drule, it was a work of wonder, like nothing the Arusians had ever made or dared dreamed of. It left her people eager to discover the Drule's secrets, and many weren't shy in trying to talk Lotor's people into revealing all they knew.

But the Drules were being withdrawn, keeping what was a strong bargaining chip under closed lids. The Drules did not want to reveal too much until they knew for certain whether they would be allowed to remain, and that was currently up for discussion. Even now Lotor was meeting with King Alfor, and it was just one of many meetings they had had this past week.

Allura wasn't sure what was taking them so long to decide, the girl having purposefully been left out of the meetings. Her father had always arranged for the meetings with Lotor to take place during her tutoring sessions, and by the time teacher Sashell finished with her, the Drule King was long since gone from the castle. It left her with no chance to see Lotor, a fact Allura found intolerable.

She could hardly believe that just over a week ago they had spent every waking moment together, and all due to their imprisonment at Merla's hands. As unpleasant as much of that time had been, Allura had found moments she treasured, the girl constantly daydreaming about when Lotor had held her in his arms as they slept. She missed the conversations they had had, missed stealing touches off him. She couldn't stand the fact that she was being made to go cold turkey without Lotor in her life, and so Allura had taken measures to purposefully meet with him.

Lotor didn't know it yet, but she was waiting for him, Allura having arranged with Sashell to cut out of her studies early for once. It had come with a strict penalty, Sashell making her promise to spend twice the amount of hours on her school work for the next week and a half. Allura though felt it was worth it, if only she got a chance to see Lotor!

She wasn't content with a brief encounter either, Allura wanting more than to just exchange hellos with the King. She hadn't had the chance to speak to him since the night he had come swinging into her room, the dashing hero arriving not a moment too soon. It was her father who informed her of the going ons that led to that moment, Alfor revealing they had used one of the transports Merla and her people had taken to the temple.

It had been a stroke of fortune, one of Merla's allies revealing the presence of the transports, all in hopes of earning a less severe sentence. The transports had been small ships, barely enough room for three people to fit in at a time. Alfor had put aside his misgivings to ride in one with Lotor, and it had been Commander Cossack who had driven the transport to the castle.

Once there, Lotor has used some sort of grappling line to swing down and into her room's window, the King determined to save her. Allura tried no to think what would have happened if he had been a minute later, the girl knowing she was rapidly losing the match against Merla. Nor did she try to dwell on Merla's final moments, even though a morbid sense of curiosity filled her at the peace that had entered Merla's dying expression.

Allura sighed, and began playing with her hair, fingers running through the blonde curls in an attempt to fluff them up. She wanted to look her best for Lotor, she wasn't ashamed to admit she was having a moment of vanity. She would have dressed in one of her best gowns, but Allura hadn't had the assurance that Sashell would let her free early from her studies. It was a steep price she would have to pay, but it would be worth it to spend even five minutes alone with Lotor.

Not that she was content with the idea of so short a time, Allura determined to stall and wring out as much time as possible with the Drule King. As such she was shifting impatiently from foot to foot, hands now playing nervously with her skirt. A cool breeze ruffled her clothing and hair, the day sunny but cool, the first hint of fall carrying on the wind.

Within a few minutes she heard footsteps, their owners marching determinedly towards the ship. She straightened from her leaning, Allura smiling as she looked and met Lotor's surprised gaze. "Greetings your highness." She said, stepping towards him and his small entourage. He had met with her father, the two alone save for their scribes who would scribble down anything of importance that they may have said.

"Princess Allura..." She could feel his eyes on her as she did a low sweeping bow, Allura more intent on allowing him a glimpse down her bodice than showing so much respect. "What are you doing here? I mean..." Lotor seemed to have been thrown off guard by her appearance, the man stammering. "Shouldn't you be with your tutor at this time?"

"Sashell graciously allowed me the rest of the day off." She answered, straightening up. It was apparent by the grins of Lotor's guards and scribe, the men had enjoyed the view she had offered with her bow. But she couldn't tell if Lotor had even noticed, Allura trying not to frown. "I wanted to see you." She added, and Lotor did a slow blink, trying to school his expression. "To speak with you. If you will give me but one moment...?"

"I shouldn't..." Lotor began, and she stepped forward, Allura placing a hand on his arm. No one tried to stop her from touching the King, the guards grinning and nudging each other with their elbows.

"Oh? Why shouldn't you?" Allura cocked her head to the side, studying him. He frowned, looking uncomfortable at her question. "Your highness please..." Her lips twitched, Allura fighting a smile. "Do not reduce me to begging."

"I won't." Lotor quickly said, then address his men. He didn't take his eyes off her though, and she wondered what he feared she'd do. "Go on ahead. This shouldn't take long."

"Yes, your highness." Came the chorused back answer, the Drules moving to walk up the ramp. Lotor didn't appear ready to move, looking as though he wanted to have the conversation with her right in the ship's shadow. She almost frowned then, Allura knowing that would not do, and she took possessive hold of his arm.

"Walk with me." Allura urged, and was already dragging Lotor away from the ship. It took up most of the inside courtyard, Allura leading him closer to the building. There was benches laid out at intervals, with patches of flowers winding around their legs. But she ignored the benches, and the people who stopped to stare at her and Lotor.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Lotor asked at after they had been walking around the courtyard and ship for at least two minutes.

"Oh...this and that..." Allura said, trying to evade the question. "We haven't gotten a chance to see each other since that night." She put a pout into her words, Allura looking sideways at him. "I missed you, your highness." He said nothing to that, and she sighed. "Did you not miss me? Even a little?"

"Princess..."

"Allura!" She interrupted his warning tone, tightening her grip on his arm. "I've told you before. Call me Allura."

"It's really not proper..." Lotor began, and again she interrupted him.

"After what we've been through, I think formalities should be damned!" She took special pleasure in saying his name, Allura practically purring now. "Lotor...please. Indulge me in this..."

"All right...fine." He was doing this grudgingly though, speaking her name with a sigh. "But I really think your father won't like this, Allura."

"It's just names." Allura said innocently. "And we are supposed to be fostering a friendship between our people."

"I don't think your father wants you getting that friendly..." muttered Lotor. "Not with me."

"Oh? Is that why all your meetings are arranged when I am too busy to attend them?" She inquired, and Lotor just shrugged. "How are they going by the way?"

"They're...I suppose they're going fine."

Allura was worried by his answer, not thinking it sounded very promising. "Is my father giving you a difficult time about staying on Arus?"

"No, not your father. Not really."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"It's the other kingdoms." Lotor sighed. "Ranseya and Altrexia. They're, well...undecided on whether we Drules should be allowed to remain on Arus."

"I wasn't aware they had a say in the matter." Grumbled Allura, and Lotor gave her an odd look.

"Its their world too..."

"But it's OUR kingdom that wants to give you land to start on!" Allura quickly pointed out. "Why should it matter to them if you Drules live on our land."

"They are wary of us Drules for many reasons." Replied Lotor. "Merla has planted the seeds of doubt and fear all over Arus. They know what she tried to do, know what would have happened if the humans had fought each other. They don't trust us now because of it."

"They shouldn't be blaming you for what Merla and her allies tried to do! That was only a small percentage of the Drule..." protested Allura.

"I don't know what the Ranxeyans and Altrexians believe..." Lotor admitted. "But between the attempts at inciting war between the three kingdoms, and the incident at Pelphine temple, those people aren't quick to welcome us into their fold." He paused then, sighing. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but the Queen of Altrexia has threatened Alfor with war should he allow us Drules to move into the kingdom without her expressed permission."

"No!" gasped Allura, horrified.

"King Lezard and Queen Lenneth are maintaining a more neutral stance. They've agreed to meet with King Aflor and I to discuss the terms of the Drules making a home on Arus. We've extended the invitation to Altrexia's queen but..." He shrugged. "We've little hope she'll actually show."

"This is horrible!" exclaimed Allura. "How can she be so...so close minded and threatening?"

"She's scared Allura." Lotor told her, and Allura shook her head.

"More likely she's hungering for an excuse to make war with my father!"

"It's an excuse your father is hesitant to give her..." Lotor replied, and she sighed.

"I'll have to speak to him about that."

"Allura." Lotor said her name as a protest, but she shook her head, curls bouncing into disarray.

"No, Lotor. She...no one should be allowed to blackmail and threaten my father into deciding against giving your people a home!" She was fired up, furious with Altrexia's queen. She'd even be mad at her father if he allowed himself to be bullied by the threat of war with that kingdom. "She won't win." Continued Allura. "Between my father's army, and your people's help, we'll hold her at bay. She'll have to concede..."

"Allura no! A war is the last thing I want to cause!"

"But..." Allura frowned. "You can't just give up on Arus. You'll be letting Merla win if you leave..." When he said nothing to that, she continued, almost merciless in the moment. "You know I am right..."

"I know." He agreed at last, but with a grimace. "Merla would have liked nothing more for us to either fight, or for my people to have to leave this world. She was content to ruin everything if it meant she couldn't rule."

"I guess that's why she looked so...so happy as she died." Mused Allura, and Lotor snorted.

"I think it was because she knew she was avoiding a lifetime of imprisonment. It's strange but some people would prefer death to spending their life in a cell some where."

"Oh..." They walked in silence for a few seconds more, and then Allura was blurting out. "She truly was selfish, to have done the things she tried to do!"

"No doubt about that." Agreed Lotor. "She's made it tougher for my people...many of the citizens of Altea are fearful of the Drule now...and all because of what happened at Pelphine temple!"

That much Allura knew, the girl sighing as she thought of how tense the relations were between those who had been at Pelphine Temple the night Yurak and Mogor had taken the congregation hostage. Her father had tried to make the people of Altea understand it was just the act of a few deranged Drule, but damage had been done, the people fearful, some wanting retribution.

Altea was only one of the many cities that made up her father's kingdom, but it was also the largest. And more often than not, the opinion of the people of Altea affected the opinions of the other town and cities.

There was also the matter of the temple itself, it's workers having suffered far longer at the hands of the Drules. High Priest Fordham who had once been the most vocal of supporters for the Drules, was now struggling to find acceptance over what they had done. He had had a harsh disappointment to learn the Drules were not the Gods he so loved, and worse yet to have suffered watching those former idols of his, torment and abuse the people of the temple. It was only the fact that he was a man of the temple, that he even considered forgiving the Drules, and only because part of their scriptures talked often about the importance of forgiveness.

Fordham was not yet ready though to work on preaching that forgiveness to the people of Altea, the priest retiring to his chambers often. He mainly sought to self mediate, seeking some kind of answers from his Gods. There would be little chance of help from the holy men and women of the temple, not until their high priest came to grips with all that had happened.

"Have you explained to Ranseya and Altrexia what your people can do for them?" Allura asked Lotor. "The improvements that can be made to their daily lives?"

"We have...and they are cautious about that. Altrexia's Queen fears what these advancements will do for Alfor. She doesn't want him to get a hold of technology that will allow his kingdom to dominate hers...Queen Lenneth and King Lezard are in agreement that any secrets and technology should be evenly distributed among the three kingdoms."

"Well, it is only fair..." Agreed Allura with a sigh. "When is the meeting between kingdoms set to take place?"

"In five day's time." Lotor told her. "It's going to be held on the borders between this kingdom and Ranseya. Altrexia has refused to consider a temporary treaty with Ranseya, they're continuing their hostilities between each other..."

"I don't think they'll ever stop..." Allura muttered. "Short of one absorbing the other's territory into their kingdom that is!"

"I'm just glad they don't have access to the kind of weapons that devastated Doom!" Lotor sad with a shudder. "One of the things your father and I agree on, is to not develop Arus' weaponry. If there's to be wars, your people must fight it with your own technology. It's...safer that way for everyone. Not everyone is in agreement about this, and I hope at the meeting to show them the devastating effects our wars had on our home world."

"I'm sure King Lezard and Queen Lenneth will be reasonable when they see the holograms of Doom." Allura said, trying to give him a reason to not look so sad. "I mean no one who is sane would want that to be repeated here."

"Right you are. But sometimes greed and hate is stronger than doing the right thing, the sane thing." Lotor grumbled with a sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling you think Altrexia is like that..." Allura muttered.

"I honestly don't know what to think." He said. "I have my doubts, I must admit. But I am trying to retain hope."

"You need to come speak to me more often." He gave her a curios look, Allura risking a smile at him. "I am confidant I have enough hope for both of us to have!"

"You just may..." Lotor agreed, the first real smile appearing on his face for today.

"So it's agreed then?" Allura asked, still smiling. "You'll no longer visit with my father without coming to see me afterwards...?"

"Allura..."

"Say yes!" She commanded, bringing them to a halt as she turned to face him. "Otherwise I will be forced to take measures to guarantee I have your attention."

His lips twitched, trying to quirk into a bigger smile. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like what you do?"

"Keep saying no to me, and you'll find out." Allura threatened, still maintaining her grip on his arm.

"Allura..." He started to say, and then his communicator beeped. She was angry at the interruption, Lotor taking out the device, and speaking into it in Drule. From the relaxed state of his body, she got the feeling he was grateful for the distraction the communicator offered him. She knew enough of his body language to know Lotor faked the emergency he claimed was occurring on the ship, the King pulling out of Allura's grip with a rushed out apology.

She was left standing in the courtyard, fuming silently to herself as Lotor rushed towards the front of his ship. Allura was tempted to rush after him, but ultimately decided to hold onto some of her dignity. At least for now, Allura plotting, and wondering just how to hold onto Lotor's attention for longer than a few minutes!

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, as always you have my deep thanks! I'm happy you still enjoy the story! Merla and Allura had quite the fight, didn't they? XD

Lotor Sincline, I'm happy to, that you finally get a chance to read the rest of the story! \o/ Thank you. :)


	35. Chapter 35

The ground chosen for the meeting was a large field, grassy plains extending for miles in all directions. In the distance, to the north of where he stood, Lotor could make out mountains, those towering heights of stone that needed to be passed to reach Ranseya's kingdom capital. If he turned, and peered past the five Drule ships, he would see the start of the forests, the wood stretching on for so many miles, the nearest city was swallowed up from view.

And between the mountains and the forests, was the armies of Alfor and Ranseya's rulers, numerous tents set up on the plains. There was an unspoken line of division between the two armies, each side being careful not to cross into the territory of the others. Armed soldiers prowled the field, watching the opposing side with open suspicion.

There was tension in the air, the two kingdoms not forgetting the hostilities of the past. Often they had met on fields like this, to fight over the land that divided the two kingdoms. Ranseya would love to expand it's borders, and though Alfor was not a greedy King, he would not allow his own territory be lessened without a fight. It was fortunate the two had never engaged in all out war, Ranseya content to do battle with it's other neighbor, Altrexia.

The queen of Altrexia had yet to put in an appearance at this meeting, and Lotor wasn't holding out much hope that she would show. She had been adamant right up to her last missive that she would not be brokering a truce, temporary though it might be, to attend this meeting. Lotor would have liked to have been able to impress upon her his people's need for Arus, but he would have to settle for making a case to the rulers that did deign to show up.

Fortunately for him, King Lezard and his queen had been willing to attend this meeting, the royal pair keeping an open mind about the Drules and their needs. They were by no way ready to just allow the Drules the freedom to make a home on Arus, but they were open to the possibility of being persuaded to do just that. He felt confidant he had King Alfor already on his side, the man willing to work with Lotor and the Drules, and allow them to live on his land. But it came with the condition of getting the majority vote in favor of this.

The majority would involve getting one other of the planet's three kingdoms to side in favor of the Drules, and thus everything of value hung on this meeting. If he could gain Lezard and Lenneth's backing, it would not matter what Altrexia's queen wanted. Last he had heard, she had been threatening war if Alfor allowed the Drules to remain on his land, the queen seemingly eager for any chance to do battle.

Her threats of war were almost enough to strip Alfor's backing from the Drule, but in the end the King had decided he would not be cowed by another ruler's threats. He would make his own decisions, and deal with the fall out, whatever it might be. Lotor didn't know what Ranseya thought of this, but Altrexia was already in the midst of a war lasting years, and thus could not further threaten Lezard and Lenneth into doing their queen's bidding.

It didn't make him less nervous, Lotor realizing his hands were sweating under his leather gloves. He tightened his fingers around the reigns of the horse he had been given, a large dapple gray stallion, that occasionally snorted and pawed at the grass. His friends, all Lords in their own right, were also mounted on horses, the large stallions the only breed sizable enough to support a Drule.

Behind them, was a horse drawn cart, loaded down with items hidden by a blanket. Lotor wanted to bring the rulers on board one of his ships, and give them a tour of the Drule's marvels, and yet he wasn't sure how open they would be to such an idea. As such, he was bringing to them some of the technology of the Drules, Lotor wanting to use them in a presentation of his cause.

They were too many beasts about, horses and elephants, to risk bringing in the ships any closer. As it was, they had just avoided causing a stampede of epic proportion with their arrival, the animals spooking at the hum of the ship's engines. They had parked in the distance, and thus needed the horses to make quick progress to the camp.

They were entering on Alfor's side, the soldiers parting to allow Lotor and his entourage in, the Drule scanning the crowd for signs of familiar faces. There was Coran, over by the largest of tents, speaking with someone who was standing in the shadows of the tent's flap. The tent was like no other on the field, large enough to resemble a round, one story house. It was in there that the meeting between rulers would be held, the soldiers and aides left to guard the ground from attack.

If he was honest with himself, Lotor would admit he was really searching for a sign of Allura. The princess had spent the last five days trying to wheedle an invite to this meeting, as determined as Alfor was adamant she remain behind in the castle. King Alfor was leery of bringing his only daughter into a potentially dangerous situation, and so close to another kigndom's territory.

He spied blonde hair, and felt hope grow in him, even as he realized it wasn't a bright enough color to be the gold of Allura's. A quick scan of the women stationed around the large tent revealed no sign of the princess, and it was all Lotor could do to hold back his sigh. He continued to drive his horse forward, ignoring his soldiers' advice that they proceed ahead of him.

The Drule Lords rushed to get their steeds into a trot that could keep up with the King's pace, Lotor quickly arriving before Coran. His horse tossed it's head, nostrils flaring and forcing Coran to make a grab for the straps of it's saddle. Coran hardly looked thrilled to be playing ranch hand, the man more used to dealing with paperwork than animals.

Lotor didn't wait for Coran to get the horse under control, nearly sliding off the stallion's back. He debated taking off his gloves, but decided against it, wanting the leather to conceal the nervous sweat on his hands. He nodded his hello at the struggling Coran, and started to move towards the tent's flap. Kratos and Phor hurriedly dismounted, and moved to follow him, and Coran called out a protest.

'If you will just allow me a moment to introduce you..." A soldier took pity on the advisor, taking the reigns of the stallion away from Coran. The mustached man nearly sagged with relief, nodding his thanks to the soldier. A gesture followed his nod, soldiers lifting the flap up, as a trumpeter played an introductory note on his instrument. Coran stepped inside the tent, his throat clearing before he spoke.

"May I present, his highness, King Lotor of the Drule. As well as Lord Kratos and Lord Phor." Coran followed up these words with a bow, and Lotor heard Alfor speak a reply.

"Welcome King Lotor. Phor, Kratos." Lotor had to duck down a little to avoid hitting the top of the tent's entrance, Phor and Kratos doing the same. Once inside, he saw Alfor, the man wearing a small smile as he greeted them. "Please, allow me to make introductions." He was already gesturing to the couple seated on cushioned chairs to the right of him, the man and woman rising.

"This is King Lezard..." Alfor said, the introduction more formality than anything else. "And this is Queen Lenneth." Lotor couldn't help but stare at the Queen, noting she held a kind of ethereal loveliness that was humbling to behold. She grew even more dazzling when she smiled, a light coming to her sapphire eyes as she did a slow curtsy. Her husband beside her was bowing, and that triggered a reaction in Lotor.

"It is an honor to meet you, your highnesses." Lotor said, mimicking the exact bow that Lezard had given him. It was neither too low or too high, a proper show of respect given to each other.

"It is our honor to meet you as well." Answered Lenneth, and Lezard's lips quirked as though he was trying to hide some kind of expression. "And on more even ground this time around."

"Ah yes..." Lotor managed not to frown, recalling how Merla had met with them just a scant few weeks ago. "I hope you won't hold anything Merla and her accomplices tried to do, against me and my people."

"We understand it was done without your backing." Lezard replied, fingers sliding his gold glasses back up his nose. "Nor without the support of most of your people."

"Indeed." Lotor nodded. "The majority of my people want nothing more than to live peacefully with your people."

"And what of the ones that do not want that?" Lezard asked shrewdly. "Do they hunger for war?"

"We've imprisoned those who allied with Merla. They will not be making trouble for you, or us any more." Lotor answered smoothly.

"And you're sure you've got all of them?" Lezard wanted to know. "No stay support lurking out there, ready to free them and cause more problems?"

"If there is any remnants of Merla's allies remaining, we'll quickly ferret them out." That was Kratos who spoke, looking supremely confidant in the moment.

"But...how can you be sure?" Lezard pressed, and Lenneth laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Please...we can never be entirely sure to rid ourselves completely of those who would do us harm. I'm sure his highness is doing everything in his power to avoid a repeat of the incidents that happened." Lezard seemed to grumble softly in reply, but his expression had softened at his wife's touch. "Let us sit and have refreshments." Suggested Lenneth, gesturing at the seats cloistered together.

"A fine idea." Agreed Alfor, and a servant hurried to prepare drinks for the gathering. Once everyone was seated, and had the drink of their choice, talk resumed. They began to discuss the things Merla and her cohorts had tried to do, Lenneth seeming to shudder in distaste at the thought of a a planet spanning war. Lotor learned that Lezard and Lenneth were not eager for war, that it was Altrexia that had instigated much of the feuding between their two kingdoms. The blood was bad between them, and Lotor got the feeling that Ranseya's rulers would do the opposite of whatever Altexia's queen wanted, just to spite her.

It made him feel hope they would agree to the Drule's continued presence on Arus, Lotor hiding the smile that wanted to come out by sipping at his drink. Lezard was currently questioning him about the fact that the Drules had represented themselves as Gods, Lotor feeling ashamed at that deception.

"I'm not trying to condone what we did..." Lotor said, abashed. "It was an error of bad judgment on my part...I should have been truthful from the beginning..."

"Yes, you should have been." Agreed Alfor, without humor in his expression.

"I wanted my people to be accepted so badly..." continued Lotor with a sigh. "I didn't think of the damage that could be done because of such a lie...and by the time I did realize that, it had rapidly spiraled out of control, the people in active worship of us..."

"Some of us never believed you were Gods to begin with." Noted Alfor, and Lotor nodded. "And yet we were hard pressed to be able to understand how else you could do the miraculous things that you did."

"Yes, just how do you those things?" Lezard inquired, leaning forward in his seat, an eager look in his amethyst colored eyes. Lenneth let out a small laugh, bringing one delicate hand to cover her mouth.

"You must forgive my husbands enthusiasm. He's always loved to learn about new things." She explained, the smile brightening her eyes.

"Nothing wrong with that." Commented Alfor, his own smile lightening some of his stern features. "And the Drules do have quite the extensive amount of knowledge to offer us."

"So we've heard." Admitted Lezard. "Some of our people have traveled to your capital, eager to meet with..." his lips quirked, an odd half smile appearing. "The Gods. They came back speaking of wonders they had seen, of medical advancements and the ships you traveled in. Some even repeated stories they had heard of things the Gods had carried with them. We are very intrigued, and want to know what is real, and what is just story."

"Well...We can't do miracles, not in the way a true God can do, but we can help your people." Lotor told them. "We've had centuries to develop our knowledge, to come up with ideas and inventions to make life better...or worse..."

"Worse?" Lenneth seized on those words, a curious look in her eyes.

"Our world..." It was Phor who spoke up, a sad, serious look in his eyes. "It was once beautiful, lush and fertile. A world able to support us and the many forms of wildlife that existed there. It's...its gone now."

"Gone? Gone how?" Lezard asked, and Phor lowered his gaze, leaving it up to Lotor to answer it.

"We destroyed it."

Lenneth gasped at that, dismayed by his words. "Destroyed it how?"

"Through wars, and pollution. Our weapons were such, that it was easy to destroy the land, and the people that lived on it." Lotor explained, watching the Queen shiver as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you keep that from happening here?" She asked softly, and Lotor nodded.

"We believe so. We are determined not to repeat past mistakes." He glanced towards Alfor, the man taking his turn to speak.

"We have been discussing at length the kind of technology that should be allowed onto the planet. King Lotor and I have agreed that the weapons should be avoided at all cost. They neither benefit nor advance society, they only bring death and destruction."

"Let's not be too hasty." Lezard said, a gleam of some sort of greed in his eyes. "Perhaps some of the weapons could be used for good. Lord knows we would like to put an end to the battle with Altrexia..."

"Dear..." protested Lenneth, whose hand was patted comfortingly by her husband.

Lotor had been afraid of a ruler showing greed for the Drules' weaponry, and he nodded at Kratos now. "I don't think you understand just how devastating our weaponry truly was...this perhaps will allow you to change your mind..."

"What is that?" Lezard sounded suspicious now, eyeing the round object Kratos held in his hands.

"It's an image projector, your highness." Kratos explained. "We are able to capture and project images of whatever we wish. This particular device holds images of how our home world once looked...and what it turned into after we were done running wild on it's lands." He pressed a button on the device, a hologram filling the space before the chairs. It was as long in length as the tent, and nearly reached the canvas' roof, showing the verdant world that Doom had once been.

It wasn't all green, the colors different from that of Arus. There was a predominately red and orange theme to the grass and flowers, making Doom's world look like it was in perpetual sunset. The waters of the ocean were a dark purple, white cresting on the waves, and occasionally fins could be seen breaking through to the surface. The clouds were white, large and fluffy, and flocks of sea fearing birds could be seen soaring past them.

It wasn't just the wilds of Doom they showed the Arusians, the image moving, going towards the cities. At first they were just small towns, but as time was rapidly fast forwarded, large, sprawling cities were erected in their places, the woods disappearing as the buildings took up more and more space. The sky began to change, the clouds losing their pure whiteness, turning shades of gray. The sky itself began to fill with smog, turning the blue black until Doom seemed in a state of continuos night.

There were factories shown, constantly pumping pollutants into the sky, and into the nearby lakes they were connected to. And as the cities grew in size, war began to break out, battalions of soldiers spread through the city streets, fighting it out as ships flew overhead, blasting buildings. As if that wasn't devastating enough, nuclear bombs were dropped, obliterating both solider and civilian in an innocent, the city destroyed, with only it's stone blasted ruins to mark where it had been.

The cities weren't the only to suffer, the bombs had far reaching effects that touched the land around it for miles all around. The animals were killed, the land made barren, a desolate wasteland where little to nothing would grow. The rains came, and the images showed the acidic water killing off what little plants there was.

The image played on for the better part of an hour, and the change in Doom was startling from what it had started out as. The room had fallen quiet while the holograms played out, not even gasps were heard, the humans humbled by what they saw. When at last it petered out to an end, there seemed to be no words that could be spoken by the humans to properly convey their horror.

"We won't let this happen again." Lotor spoke, breaking the silence. "Not to the world we settle on. We know far too much how valuable Arus is, that the galaxy, for all it's size and planets, is all but barren when it comes to supporting life. You say we Drules do miracles, but you fail to realize that your world, that Arus is OUR miracle. One we would not throw away..."

Lezard was doing a slow blinking of his eyes, trying to adjust to what he had seen. "And how fo you propose to keep this from happening? By limiting the weapons?"

"Partly that." Lotor nodded. "But also, we will have to learn of a new way to live, to do away with some of the niceties we are accustomed to. We don't want to risk polluting the sky with factories to produce energy...We've been working on other energy sources with some modicum of success."

"We can help develop your world." Added Kratos, switching off the holo device. "To help nurture and guide you in the right way, the ways to avoid making the mistakes we did..."

"I don't know..." Lezard shook his head, frowning. "Would you not be tempted to use the knowledge you have, even the bad stuff at some point?"

"I can make a promise to you, one backed up by the rest of my people." Lotor said. "That so long as the Drules of Doom remember what has happened to our home world, we will not seek to use knowledge that would damage Arus. Even Merla, and her accomplices, were hesitant to use means that could damage Arus in their attempt to take over."

"No, they were content to let us all fight each other to the death." Lezard pointed out bitterly. "Is it even possibly for Arus to be able to support both the humans and the Drules? I mean how many of you are there?"

"There's roughly fifty-thousand waiting to arrive." Lotor answered. "And yes, Arus could easily handle that number. You've yet to develop much of the planet, we could establish settlements in each kingdom, taking only what we need, and giving back to the communities that welcome us."

"What would you give?" Lenneth asked, and Lotor smiled in her direction.

"Our knowledge of healing, which I'm sure you're people have reported back to you. We have medicines, and machinery that help to prolong and save lives. If you like, you could speak to Doctor Reaver and her associates..." suggested Lotor. "They would be better equipped to explain to you those areas."

"Yes, we would like that." Acknowledged the queen.

"What else?" Lezard demanded, and Lotor held back an annoyed sound.

"We've been working with Alfor to increase the amount of food production. We've completed houses that will work all year round, no matter the weather to grow fruits and vegetables, spices and herbs. Your people need not starve during the cold months any longer." Lotor told them.

"My people have also expressed an interest in apprenticing with the Drule." Piped in King Alfor. "They have a way of making things much faster than we do, and many of the ladies are envious of the clothing produced by the Drules."

"Knowledge is easily available among my people." Added Lotor. "We know many things, and it is not limited to the nobility this knowledge. I dare say we could help your people to expand their knowledge, so that they are no longer limited to just their areas of work expertise."

"There's also...what is it called, that thing my daughter raves about so much?" Alfor asked, with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Ah, modern plumbing." Supplied Phor. "We've a system of underground pipes and streams, that would bring in water into your homes. Water you could heat in an instant with the turning of a knob. It would make bathing easier, as well as help the ease of toiletry."

"I invite you all to come aboard my ships." Added Lotor, having spied how intrigued Queen Lenneth looked at the mention of modern plumbing. "To witness these things for yourself and more."

"More? What else could there be?" Lezard asked, seeming astounded.

"Why, we have devices where we can instantly communicate with each other." Kratos told him. "You'd no longer have to rely on letters and carrier pigeons. You could find out what is going on in the world in an instant, all by talking with another person, seeing their face, and hearing their voice."

"It sounds magical." Commented Lenneth.

"I suppose it does. Though once you have an understanding of how it works, you'll see there's no magic or miracles at work. Just hard work and intelligence." Lotor told her.

"And all you ask in return is to be allowed to live among us?" Lezard asked, wanting a clarification. "Nothing else?"

"Land, and the acceptance of my people amongst yours." Lotor allowed. "We would like to also do an exchanging of ideas, my people could learn a lot from you Arusians on how to live off the land without harming it."

"There would be conditions." Warned Lezard, and Lotor nodded his head.

"Of course. King Alfor and I had spent weeks going over the things we Drule would and would not be allowed to do on his land...I expect no less from Ranseya."

"I'd like to see a copy of the conditions you and his highness came up with." Lezard said, and smirked. "To get a feel for what I should allow for the Drules on my land."

"Of course. I'll have my scribes write you a copy, and have it at your tent this very evening." Spoke Alfor.

"Very well, until then I would very much like to tour your ship." Lezard was already rising from his seat, Lenneth following suit.

"Of course." Lotor nodded, also standing. "Though I must warn you, some of the sights you see...may be...different from what you are used to."

"You mean the people, don't you?" Inquired Lezard, and Lotor nodded without hesitation. "I had heard there was deformities among your people. Hmph. Such abnormalities should stay hidden, don't you agree?"

"There are neither deformed nor abnormal!" It was King Alfor who bristled with rage, all but glaring at Lezard. "Your highness, I have met with many of the Drule, including the ones most people would deem...strange looking. They are no different from you and I, save for their looks, it would be a crime to hide them away from your people." Lezard looked ready to argue, Lenneth touching his hand.

"Well, let me meet them first." Lezard grumbled, and Lotor and the two Drule Lords relaxed somewhat.

"I must tell you now your highness..." Lotor spoke to Lezard. "None of my people shall be hidden. You must accept all of us, or none of us at all. But I will not divide my people, and let half of them live in shame, not any more."

Lezard blinked, taken aback by the growl in Lotor's voice. "So I see."

"Forgive us." Lenneth said, apologizing on behalf of her husband. "We did not mean to offend your people." Lezard wisely kept tightlipped in response to that, the rulers walking towards the tent's flap.

"What will you do if given land?" Lenneth asked, and Lotor glanced her way. "I mean...will you conced to the rulers that are already there? Or try to establish dominance among the territory?"

"A wise concern my lady." Alfor noted. "One of the stipulations in the agreement I am working out with King Lotor is that the Drule cannot make war with my people for my rule, as well as my daughter's and her children's' rule. You'd do well to consider it for yourself as well."

"Sage advice." Noted Lezard with a nod. "And one will we definitely take to heart. But...what about the Drule then. Does your agreement mean that they look to you as

King, rather than his highness Lotor?"

"No." Lotor said abruptly. "I rule over all the Drule. They will not look to a human ruler for their concerns. I've agreed not to interfere with King Alfor's reign unless asked, and he will do the same where my people are concerned."

"It sounds as though we might be on the verge of establishing a fourth kingdom then." Lenneth said, and they all paused before the closed tent flap. The men turned to look at her, but she did not so much as blush. "Could we not agree on giving land to the Drules that border each other? Nothing to rival the size of our kingdoms, but enough land to be adequate to their needs."

"That could work." Agreed Lezard cautiously. "And that way both kingdoms could...monitor the situation in the Drule's land."

Lotor wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of being watched constantly, but knew this was going better than expected. "I would not be against that." He allowed and Lezard smirked then.

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd be getting what your people need, a new home. Although..." He trailed off with a glance at Alfor.

"What is it?" The King asked, and Lezard shrugged.

"I was just thinking...perhaps a more binding agreement could be made..."

"Oh?" A curious look from all around, Alfor lifting his brow. "And just what do you propose?"

"There's nothing more binding than an alliance between kingdoms..." Lezard continued, and smiled fondly at Lenneth. "A unification through marriage works wonders to help ease resentments between a troubled people."

"Marriage?" Lotor repeated, sure he was misunderstanding.

"Of course, my Lenneth is off the market for that." Lezard took a possessive hold of her arm, the woman smiling at her husband. "But there's always other options..." He glanced at Alfor now, who had paled. "Your daughter is of a marriageable age is she not?"

"If we're going to talk about alliances..." Alfor began, tone a bit snide. "Why not mention the Queen of Altrexia? Queen Alicia is recently widowed..."

"Alicia?" Lezard snorted in disgust. "She wouldn't even deign to come to this meeting, let alone aid the Drules. You think she would really marry one?"

Alfor and Lezard locked gazes, eyes practically sparking with a challenge. Lotor suddenly felt like he had no say in the matter, looking back and forth between them.

"You expect me to give up my only daughter..." Alfor began, and Lezard cut him off with a laugh.

"If you truly mean to live in peace with the Drule, then you shouldn't mind making one part of your family..." Lezard smirked. "If we had a child of marriageable age, you can bet we would make the same offer."

Alfor seemed to glare at him. "An arrangement can be made to tie your family to the Drule as well." The King said. "Don't forget, it is not out of fashion to engage infants to a person of power to cement an alliance."

Lenneth had slipped free of Lezard's hold, and moved to touch Lotor's arm. "They're getting awfully upset over such a little thing." Her words made him wonder if Queen Lenneth had been engaged to marry Lezard through a similar political arrangement.

"It's my future and Allura's they seek to decide!" Lotor grumbled to her.

"I'm sure you'll let your feelings be known once they calm down." Lenneth assured him. "Until then, I for one would very much like to take that tour."

Lotor smiled, and bowed to her, ignoring the squabbling kings. "Then my lady, come with me." He offered her his arm, and she took it, Kratos and Phor following in their wake as they swept past Alfor and Lezard. The two Kings noticed their exit, and were forced to out on hold their argument, hurrying after Lenneth and the Drules.

I can't believe I got this chapter done with, and that it was so long! \o/

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	36. Chapter 36

Fidgeting with the ribbons on the front of her bodice, Allura tried not to pace the length of the receiving room. But her body bristled with nervous energy, feelings of anxiety rolling through her stomach over what she planned to do. She knew if she couldn't get these overwhelming feelings under control, she'd most likely become to frighten to act, and that was something she could not allow.

Her fingers pulled too hard on the one ribbon, it's pink loops beginning to unfurl. She hastily set about to retying it, wanting to look picture perfect for her guest. A blush bloomed in her cheeks as she thought of the man she was waiting for, Allura making a nervous giggle of sound as she glanced at the door. It was closed, and she was positioned in such a way that Lotor would not see her at first upon his entrance into this room.

She needed that element of surprise, Allura not sure he would agree to meet with her, especially alone and unchaperoned. This meeting Allura planned went against her people's sense of propriety, but she didn't care. She wanted, NEEDED the chance to see and talk with Lotor, and away from prying eyes. Allura didn't care about the damage she might do to her reputation, or the scandal her actions had the potential to cause. She just wanted to be with Lotor.

Allura hadn't had a chance to talk with him since that day in the courtyard, the King continuing to meet with her father, and avoiding her. She had only seen brief glimpses of him passing through the castle, on his way to her father's study, or returning to the courtyard where one of his ships' waited. And then even that had been taken away from her, Lotor and her father leaving to go to the meeting with King Lezard and Queen Lenneth.

It chafed that Allura hadn't been allowed to attend such an important event. Even her teacher Sashell was annoyed, saying the political aspects of the meeting would have made for a fine education for the princess. Allura could have learned much from how her father and Lotor dealt with Ranseyan's royals, and the princess might have even been able to forge a deeper acquaintance with Queen Lenneth. A friendship that could prove beneficial for her future rule.

Instead she had been left behind, to endlessly toil with her studies, and attempt to over see some of her father's duties. Sashell and her Nanny had seemed as depressed as Allura over that turn of events, the women having hoped to travel to the meeting for the experience of saying they had been at such a historic event. It wasn't often that any of the rulers of the three kingdoms met, save to wage war, and it was even more astonishing that they were meeting to consider giving land to the Drules.

She knew from her father's return, that the meeting had gone well, the Drule poised to not only get land, but perhaps get enough territory to form a kingdom of their own. It was an exciting prospect, the world expanding to welcome the newcomers into the fold. Allura had pressed her father for many of the details, but he had been harried and distracted, often tending to paperwork, some of which involved the treaties he was making with the Drules and Ranseya.

Lotor had not been back to the castle since before leaving for the meeting, and that worried Allura as much as it depressed her. Allura felt desperate to see him, missing his smile, a rare gained expression she had come to adore. She loved the way his voice sounded, the way a low spoken word from him could send shivers down her body. And more than that, she absolutely loved the dark looks that sometimes came to his eyes when he gazed in her direction.

It had been too long since he had directed such a look at her, and Allura was practically obsessed with causing a reaction in Lotor. Now that he was free of Merla's hold on him, she was even more determined to win him for her own, Allura feeling like there was few obstacles left between them. Unfortunately they were rather large ones, taking the forms of her father and Lotor. She didn't know who was more stubborn, Alfor or the Drule, Lotor having some strict code of honor that kept him from her.

But she knew he liked her, might even want her. It showed in his reactions to her, and the way he had reacted whenever Merla and Carp threatened her. He cared, perhaps more than he wanted her to know, and if it was not love, she knew she could turn it into that emotion. And so she had spent her free time searching her books, rereading the scenes of love, and coming up with ideas of her own. Her books weren't explicit, the most the couples ever did was embrace and kiss, but it gave her inklings of an idea.

As did some of the girls in the castle, Allura sneaking up on them, catching tail ends of their conversations. What little she heard left her as scandalized as intrigued, Allura realizing her body could be a tool that could prove powerful if wielded right. She was determined to do just that, if only her nerves weren't flitting about her stomach, trying to get her to change her mind!

The anxiety increased when the room's door handle began to unlock, Allura stepping back into the shadowy corner. Her heart leapt to her throat when she heard Lotor's voice, the Drule thanking the servant for showing him into the receiving room. She held her breath as she studied Lotor, noting how handsome he looked in a neatly pressed silk shirt. It was a bold flash of crimson, standing in stark contrast against his pale blue skin. His slacks were a dark black, leather so fine it didn't creak with his movements.

His hair was unbound, loosely settled over his shoulders, side strands swept back over his pointed ears. He didn't even glance towards her corner, walking over to the couch and the table besides it. He was pouring himself a drink, when she stepped forward, heart beating nervously. "Good day to you, your highness..." She didn't stutter, Allura cursing that bit of formality she had interjected into the conversation.

If Lotor was startled by her appearance, he didn't betray it, looking up from his glass to gaze at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled, trying to hide how sick with nerves she felt.

"Allura..." She felt better that he wasn't formal with her name, Lotor allowing a small nod of his head in greeting. "Hello...It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." She agreed, stepping not towards him but the windows. They were on the second floor, and she had a clear view down into the inner courtyard. It was mainly empty, save for a few soldiers, both human and Drules conversing with each other. The ship of Lotor's took up much of the space in the courtyard, the tips of it's metal wings just barely avoiding scraping the stone side walls of the castle.

She had specifically chosen the receiving room on the second floor for the privacy it would give them, Allura playing with the ties of the curtains. Lotor made no move towards her, though she sensed his eyes were on her, watching her carefully.

"I've wanted to see you." Allura announced, pulling the curtains free of it's tie. With the ribbon gone, the heavy fabric fell to block out the sight of the courtyard, leaving them in a dimly lit room. "To talk with you." Continued Allura, moving to do the same to the second window's curtains. "I've missed you Lotor...missed..."

"Allura, don't." Lotor interrupted her, but she continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"Missed seeing you. You can't imagine how hard it's been, this separation on me. Please..." she finished with the curtain, and turned to face him, expression earnest and pleading. "Tell me you missed me? Even half as much as I missed you..."

"Allura, I think you should leave..." Lotor said, setting down his glass. His expression was stern, as though he wasn't affected by her words. "Your father will not appreciate your intrusion into our business."

"My father will not know." Allura retorted with a confidence that had Lotor's eyes narrowing at her. But she didn't care to elaborate what she meant by that, Allura walking over to a side shelf, where unlit candles lay. She struck a match, the flame burning hot and bright, and set to lighting the candles.

"Allura, what do you mean by that?" demanded Lotor, turning to track her as she moved about the room, replenishing old matches with new ones as she continued to light the multitude of candles. It brightened the room, a soft glow of dozen of candles, giving it a romantic feel.

It wasn't until the last candle was lit, that Allura turned to face him, shaking the match to extinguish it. She wanted to smile, and yet felt ill, finding she was trembling violently in anticipation of what she was about to do.

"Allura..." Lotor tried again, taking a step towards her. He was stopped by her hands raising to the ribbons on her bodice, Allura beginning to nervously play with them.

"My father isn't even here in the castle." She said, eyes lowered so that she peered through her lashes at him. "He's gone to the capital, to Pelphine temple to discuss something with High Priest Fordham."

"What?" Lotor looked confused, frowning. "But I received word that he wanted to meet with me.."

"That was all my doing." She let her cheeks flush, but Allura was unrepentant about what she had done. "It was on my orders that the messenger came to get you."

"Allura why?" A soft growl was in his voice, the King displeased with her. "What game do you play at? Why bring me here...?"

"I told you!" A quick upwards dart of her head, Allura almost fierce as she gazed at him. "I missed you!" He opened his mouth to responded, but she continued forward, refusing to let him speak. "And you wouldn't have come for that reason alone!"

"So you trick me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and saw he was exasperated with her. "You're avoiding me, you have been since the night of Merla's death. Why? Why do you stay away?"

"It's for the best..." Lotor began, and Allura shook her head.

"The Drules have all but been guaranteed a home here on Arus! My father told me that much! Lotor...there's no reason to fear now, you won't be asked to leave...we won't have to separate..."

"Allura..."

"Is it someone else?" She demanded, earning a shocked look before he could school his expression to be blank. "Is there someone among the Drule you want to be with? Someone you like more than me?"

"No...there's no one for me..."

"You're wrong!" Allura exclaimed. "There's me! And I won't allow you to continue to run, to continue to find excuses why we can't be together! Lotor I like you..." She shook her head then, a frustrated laugh bubbling out of her. "It's more than like, I think I love you. I know you don't believe me, that you think it's just a girl's crush, but it's real! And I think you like me too, more than you want to admit!"

"This is not a conversation I want to be having with you right now." Lotor grumbled, and started walking forward She almost realized too late he was moving not towards her, but the door behind her, when she moved.

"If you don't want to talk, or listen to what I have to say, then feel with your heart!" She was frantically tugging at the ribbons on her bodice, the action causing Lotor to freeze, a strangled sounding gasp escaping him. The sound satisfied her, Allura getting the five ribbons open, her bodice sliding apart to reveal the skimpy top of her slip. It was cut lower than the usual kinds of slips she wore under her dresses, her cleavage offered up to him, her breasts straining against the scratchy lace.

She had been nervous about disrobing before him, but now she saw the effect just revealing a part of her undergarments had on him, Allura growing bold enough to wiggle her hips so that her dress slid down the rest of her body. It slumped in a pile of crushed velvet at her feet, Allura stepping out of the circle of skirts. Her slip had been hemmed up to be hiked up high on her thighs, Allura unable to keep from blushing bright pink as she exposed herself.

Her name came out a distorted sound from his lips, Lotor unable to keep from letting his gaze travel down her body. She felt a tightening in her stomach at his appraisal, a tingling in her nipples that combined with the scratchiness of the lace, had them growing stiff, jutting out against the thinness of the slip. As nervous and embarrassed she was, Allura also felt excited to have Lotor looking at her, and as his gaze returned towards her face, she began to step towards him.

"Allura..." Lotor seemed frozen to the spot, eyes wider than she could ever recall seeing, but with keen appreciation in those beautiful golden orbs. He swallowed as she walked with a purposeful sway of her hips, Allura growing bolder as she moved. "Put your clothes back on."

She ignored that request, actually reaching for the thin straps of her slip. "You want me." Allura insisted, and Lotor shook his head, inciting her rage. "I know you do!" She was all set to wrench down the slip, and reveal herself completely to him when he moved, seizing hold of her wrists.

"Of course I do!" Lotor hissed harshly, grappling with her. She was still determinedly trying to jerk down the straps of her slip, and if Lotor wasn't careful, they would break during the struggle. "What man in his right mind wouldn't?"

That wasn't a satisfactory answer, Allura didn't want to know that other men would want her. She only wanted Lotor to desire her, to make him lose that careful control and admit to having strong feelings for her. The feelings he had revealed when he reacted to Merla and Carp's mistreatment of Allura.

"It's more than just want! You just don't want to admit it!" Allura accused him. "I remember how you responded to my kiss that night in the temple. You don't kiss a woman like that without real feeling for her!"

"You have much to learn about the ways of men." Lotor shot back in a retort, and she colored this time in anger. She had never considered the thought that men might be able to lay with a woman they did not care about, her limited experience telling her a man and a woman came together for love, and love alone. She blinked back angry tears, and shot up on tip toe, no longer fighting him for the straps of her slip.

Instead she plastered herself against him, a sloppy kiss landing on the underside of his chin. She felt his Adam's apple bob, Lotor swallowing quickly before groaning out her name in warning. She didn't stop, kissing up onto his mouth, lips pressing urgently against his even as she pushed against his hands' grip.

At first he refused to open his mouth to her, Allura whining, agonized over his constant rejection. But she didn't give up, continue to nip and press at his lips, mouth slanting over his, tongue doing a gentle probe forward. It was blessed heaven when he gave a groan, his own mouth opening, tongue sweeping forward to not only meet hers, but to dominate the kiss.

His hands' hold transferred from her wrists to the bare flesh of her upper arms, Lotor hauling Allura more firmly against him. She made low keening sounds, wiggling against him, a leg hooking behind his as though she would attempt to climb up his body. It was like the kiss she had wished to give when they had been captives of Merla, back when Allura had threatened she would have kissed Lotor into submission if not for her injured and torn lip.

It was better than she had imagined, Lotor doing a thorough tasting of the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He ate up her desperate moans, his grip so harsh on her arms she was sure she would bruise. But she didn't protest, didn't try to get away, Allura brushing her tongue against his, trying to learn the feel of him, and the proper way of kisses.

It didn't compare to her books at all, they hadn't begun to describe the feelings and sensations she would experience from a well practiced partner. Lotor as a man who knew just how to please her, Allura feeling as though she was turning to jelly, and breathing in harsh pants when the kiss ended. Lotor's lips looked slightly swollen from their kiss, Allura licking her own and staring at the sensual line of his mouth.

She had barely gotten enough breath back, and already Allura moved to kiss Lotor again. She almost succeeded too, and then he was cursing, pushing her away from him. "We can't do this." Lotor said, and she frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's wrong!" Lotor said, and brought a hand up to brush back his hair that had fallen in an unruly mess over his eyes. "You're innocent...and think of your reputation...A reputation I continue to damage the longer I spent time here with you."

"No one knows that I am here!" Allura insisted. "They won't find out...just..."

"Just what?" He demanded harshly, and she blanched. "What did you hope to accomplish in presenting yourself like this to me?"

"I..." Her shoulders sagged, Allura upset by his tone. "I just wanted you to admit..."

"What good does it do to admit to feelings we can't act upon?" Lotor demanded, and a tiny fragment of hope bloomed inside her heart.

"So you admit you do have feelings?"

Lotor blinked, then all but growled at her, angry in the moment. "Yes, damn, you yes! For all the good they'll do me!"

She ignored his upset, feeling triumphant in the moment. "We'll find a way...we'll be together. We just need to talk to father..."

"Allura..." He growled, but all the anger seemed to flee him, Lotor looking defeated. "Your father does not want us to be involved.."

"You can't know that..." She protested, but he cut her off with a humorless snort.

"But I do."

Allura blinked slowly, then took another step back towards him. Lotor held up his hands to ward her off, and she caught at them, lacing their fingers together. "Tell me what you know..."

"It was during the meeting with Ranseya's rulers." Lotor began, his tone despairing. "That king of theirs, Lezard suggest a way to form a tighter bond between the Drules and the humans. A bond through marriage."

"Marriage..." breathed Allura, and instantly felt jealous, wondering who they would have offered up to Lotor to marry.

"Lezard thought it appropriate if a marriage was set between you and I...your...father was not pleased at all." Continued Lotor, wearing a look that warred between disapointment and anger. "They argued...and the marriage was brought up several more times during the following meetings. Even I pressed my suit to your father, but he would not have any of it."

"No." breathed out Allura, shaking her head. "He couldn't' have..."

"He did." Lotor insisted.

She pulled back from him, not really seeing him as she gazed at him. She remembered her father's disapproval of her pursuit of Lotor, and how she had accused him of bearing prejudices against the Drule King for not being human. She wondered now if her father was letting that prejudice blossom enough to prevent his daughter from getting her heart's desire.

Lotor moved to collect her dress from off the floor, and it wasn't until he began to put it on her, that she blinked back into awareness of him. "Lotor..."

"There's nothing left for us." Lotor told her, focusing on doing up the ribbons on the front of her bodice. She noticed his fingers were nimble, sure and steady and having no difficulty in securing the gown closed. "It was never meant to be..."

"You're wrong!" Allura said, her blue eyes blazing with her determination. "I'll prove it to you...and to my father?"

"You'll what?" Lotor exclaimed, startled eyes glancing up from her dress' ribbons. Allura smiled, and it was a grim, determined expression as she leaned in to brush a quick kiss against his lips.

"My father just isn't properly informed about our situation." She said, and Lotor stared at her, shocked. "I want you...I love you Lotor. And I get what I want." She reached up to caress his cheek, almost giggling at the look he wore on his face. He surely thought her mad, but she was determined, Allura certain she could make her father understand just how badly she loved Lotor and needed to be with him.

To Be Continued! :D

With thanks to my friend TenJP who had suggested Allura sneak onboard the Drule ship, and ambush Lotor in his bedroom naked! I couldn't believe that Allura would be able to evade the Drules long enough to reach Lotor's bedroom, but it got me thinking of a different way to ambush him with a seduction attempt. :)

Michelle


	37. Chapter 37

He had been sitting behind his desk, ink quill in hand as he considered the latest kingdom legislation before him. There was places on the document where Alfor had scratched out writing, rejecting some of which was on the paper. In red ink, he wrote his own proposals, the documents would then be handed over to the proper officials for their perusal, the men and women deciding if they could abide with the decisions Alfor had made.

He had almost finished with the document, ink quill poised to sign his name at the bottom of the page, when the door to his private office opened. Such was the force of it's movement, that it slammed into the wall, rattling on it's hinges. Alfor was startled, but he hid it well, jerking his quill away from the paper, and leaving only the slight ink blotch where his name should have went.

He was standing, turning to the door, even as he dropped quill for his sword. That weapon had been more for decoration than purpose, but Alfor knew how to use it with deadly intent. He relaxed his arm's movements, when he saw that it was his daughter that had burst into the room, Allura's eyes looking almost wild as she stared at him.

"Daughter?" Alfor spoke with a frown, not understanding the reason behind Allura's violent entrance. Behind her, he could see Coran, the man bowing and offering numerous apologies. And past the advisor was several guards, the men looking sheepish to have allowed their princess to intrude on their King. "What is it? What is the meaning behind this sudden visit?"

"We need to talk." Allura said, and promptly slammed shut the door to his office. Coran's apologies were cut off mid sentence, Allura lifting a hand to smooth back her hair. He was too far away from her to be certain, but it looked as though her hand was shaking.

"Talk about what?" Alfor asked, not yet retaking his seat. "What has got you so worked up?"

Allura took in a deep breath, then exhaled, a question immediately following that action. "Just when were you going to tell me?"

He did a slow blinking of his eyes, not needing to feign his confusion. "Tell you what, Allura?"

She seemed exasperated then, and moved to approach his desk. "About the meeting with King Lotor and the Ranseyans!"

"I haven't had the time..." Alfor began, and she shook her head no. "I've been busy Allure. There's a lot of work going into this arrangement between our kingdoms and the Drules."

"You should have made the time!" Allura exclaimed, and he frowned at her.

"You don't dictate to me." Her hands slammed onto the top of his desk, paper stacks rattling. "Allura!" A sharp warning from Alfor, the man reaching out to steady a stack of documents. "Control yourself."

She seemed to think better of whatever she had been about to say, Allura nodding slowly. "You're right, I'm sorry. But father? You have no right to keep this from me!" He didn't try to pretend, Alfor having a sinking feeling he knew what she was on about. "I know." Continued Allura, eyes locking with his. "I know all about King Lezard's proposal to bind the Drules to the humans through marriage."

"I see."

"Is that all you can say?" Allura demanded plaintively. "Father, how could you not ask me how I feel about this?"

"It's not going to happen, so I felt you didn't need to know." He gave her a shrewd look, one she fidgeted under. "Just who told you about this marriage proposal?"

"What does it matter?" asked an evasive Allura.

"There's only a few people who even know about this. I don't know about Lezard's people, or Lotor's but I trust my own to keep silent." Alfor stated. "They wouldn't have spoken out of turn, not about this. So someone else must have told you..." His daughter continued to fidget, and Alfor sighed. "It was King Lotor, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She finally admitted. "I saw him earlier this day...while you were visiting the high priest in Altea."

"He shouldn't have told you." Alfor grumbled, and Allura frowned.

"Why not?"

"He's dragging you into a mess that should not involve you." Alfor retorted, then stared aghast at Allura's reply.

"But I want to be involved!" She didn't even look abashed at her exclamation, Allura staring almost defiantly at him. "Father...why will you not consider this alliance with the Drules?"

"We didn't need to tie you to them in marriage to form an alliance." Alfor snapped.

"But it can only strengthen relations between our people." His daughter pointed out.

"We'll find another way." He insisted, earning another one of his daughter's frowns.

"And what if...what if I had no problem pledging myself in marriage to Lotor?" Allura demanded, and Alfor let out a shocked sound.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, with her head cocked to the side. "Father...I have feelings for him." Alfor began to shake his head, as if that could stave off her words. Allura simply raised her voice, sounding determined and impassioned. "I love him...I truly believe that I do!"

"You don't even know him!" pointed out Alfor, and she laughed.

"Yes, I do, but since when has that ever mattered in a match between royals?" Her expression softened, Allura sincere. "I've gotten to know Lotor...not just in the days I spent as Merla's captive, but those stolen moments leading up to the time on the ravager."

"You have a crush on him..."

"It's not a crush!" She insisted heatedly. "It's genuine and real, and my heart hurts to think I would have to spend my life without him. Father...Lotor is a good man, kind and caring, determined and sincere. He knows about duty, in fact he spends too much of his life devoted to it. He'd never willingly pursue me if it meant displeasing you, upsetting the home he is making for his people..."

"And yet somehow he's done enough for you to have feelings for him?" questioned Alfor, and she nodded.

"Yes! Oh he tried to stave it off, to keep me from losing my heart to him. But he could no more stop the ocean's tide, than this love I feel for him. Father, I've been the aggressor, doing foolish things at times, to get him to notice me. And always, always he's been the complete gentleman, trying to let me down, gently even."

"Would that not mean he doesn't have an interest in you?" It was a harsh question, one that hurt his daughter, and made her blink and turn red.

"He has an interest!" She insisted. "He would not be against this marriage. Did he not push for a chance to marry me at the meeting with the Ranseyans?"

Alfor hesitated, remembering the many arguments he had had with Lezard, Lotor and Lenneth quietly enduring them. Lotor had been silent for many save one, and that had been the final argument they had had on the marriage. The Drule King had voiced his interest in Allura, wording it in such a way as to not be offensive. Alfor had quickly dismissed such a notion, not wanting Allura to be tied to the Drules and all the unpleasantness associated with them.

"They've done some horrible things." Aflor said at last, instead of answering Allura's question. "Not just to our people, but to you as well."

"Father, time heals all wounds." Allura's voice was soft, the girl smoothing back her hair as though trying to show that her face had healed of all the injuries it had born.

"The physical scars may be gone, but what about the emotional and mental?" Alfor demanded. "You never even told me all of what went down on that ship, on how you got those bruises and cuts in the first place."

"It doesn't matter. It was only a temporary pain that did no lasting damage. And my tormentors are dead." She added, grim faced. "If I can forgive them for what happened to me, shouldn't you do the same?"

"And what of our people?" Alfor asked "High Priest Fordham and his congregation? Their were many of his flock tortured, and several women were mercilessly raped. Many of them do not want the Drules among us, do not want that reminder. Do you think they want to see their princess tied to the ruler of their tormentors?"

"It might help the healing process." Allura replied. "For both our peoples. The Drules may not have been beaten and raped, but some of them know about being tormented..."

"That was their King's fault for keeping them aboard the ships." Alfor retorted.

"But father, some of our people are not exactly being friendly to the Drule..." Allura pointed out. "The lizard like ones don't even dare go into the capital, for fear of inciting some kind of riot with their presence. We need to make a gesture, one to both our peoples. Tying our houses together through marriage to show we do not fear any of the Drule."

"It doesn't work out that easily, and you have to realize that!" snapped Alfor, earning a frustrated look from his daughter. It softened his tone, Alfor moving around the desk to touch Allura's shoudler. "Allura..."

"I think you're being as prejudiced as any the others in Altea!" She jerked away from his hand, glaring at him with wet eyes. "This wouldn't even be an issue if Lotor was human!"

Alfor paused, wondering if there was some truth to her words. "I don't like to think his differences is what is making me hesitate over a marriage between you two." He began slowly. "But...the fact is...you are of two different races. We don't even know if you are compatible enough to have children!"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Allura!" Alfor gasp, scandalized.

"And it shouldn't matter whether we can or cannot conceive a child." Allura continued, ignoring the look he was giving her. "Father, I have enough love in my heart that I would be willing to adopt an orphan as my heir."

"That's practically unheard of for the royal line!" Alfor protested.

"But it's been done in the past." Allura retorted. "Not all the successors to the throne were born of the King and Queen, the people found a way to accept those children, and they'll accept whoever becomes my heir as well."

"You think you've figured it all out, have you?" demanded Alfor, and she nodded. "Allura..."

"Father please..." Her tone was pleading now, the girl turning to clasp her hands with his. "Please reconsider your stance. Please give me a chance to be happy, to be loved."

"You really think he can do that for you?" Alfor asked, and again she nodded. "Has he ever once told you he loves you?"

"No but..." She worried at her lip, Allura clearly thinking carefully on his words. "He fought so hard to keep me at bay. To keep my heart and his from getting damaged. If it's not yet love for him, I know I can cultivate it to become that! He's a gracious, and honorable man, and I could do no better than to end up with him as my husband."

"He doesn't even know our ways..." Aflor said, making a half hearted attempt to sway her mind.

"I'll teach him! Just as I will learn about the Drules, and help to educate our people about them!"

"I would be more comfortable with you marrying Kesington or someone like him." Alfor grumbled, and saw the distressed face she made. "Oh alll right. I will...consider this marriage. I'll even speak personally to his highness, and extend my apologies for my dismissive attitude towards your union. If he impresses upon me the right attitude towards you, then...perhaps..."

"Oh say yes!" Allura picked up when he trailed off. "No ifs, ands, or maybes! It's either yes or no, and I want very badly for you to give us your blessings!"

"You always have my blessings daughter. Even when I think you are being foolish." Alfor managed a slight chuckle at that. "Now, go tell Coran to send a message to the Drules. I would meet with King Lotor at his convenience."

She practically squealed, throwing her arms around him for a hug. Allura squeezed Alfor almost too tight, practically dancing in place as she pulled back. He tried to warn her against getting too excited, but she was already making a dash for the door. Coran and the guards were still loitering in the hallway, snapping to attention at the sight of their rulers. Alfor could only shake his head in a rueful manner, listening as Allura instructed Coran to get their fastest carrier pigeon.

To Be Continued...!

Michelle

Lotor Sincline, thanks so much! Glad you found the scenes with Merla and Allura's cat fight exciting! It's okay, I'm glad you have time when you do, to read! I always worry about making things too easy for the characters, so made sure to have some difficulty for the Drules before they could get agreement to live on Arus. XD As for Allura, I imagined that her daddy spoiled her, she always got what she wanted, was almost never told no. That's why it's so hard for her to stay away from Lotor! Thanks again, the political stuff was enough to make me take a break from this fic for a while. But I was pleased with how that chapter turned out. Especially since once it was done, I could write Allura's little stunt at trying to seduce Lotor in 36! XD


	38. Chapter 38

When the carrier pigeon arrived, bearing King Alfor's invite, Lotor's first impulse was to be wary. It was after all on the heels of Allura's deception, and Lotor wouldn't put it past the princess to try and trick him into visiting her a second time. And yet he had known that if it was from Alfor, then he couldn't simply ignore the message, not without causing insult to the man.

And yet he didn't rush to drop everything and hurry to the castle, Lotor continuing to oversee the construction of the first of the Drule settlements. Officially, they hadn't been given the land yet, but it was all just a matter of signing ink to the proper documents. Unofficially he had Alfor's permission to start building on the land cordoned off as future Drule territory.

They were already begginning to lay the foundations of their city, digging ditches and underground tunnels to put in place the sewer systems. They hadn't yet made much progress, the building of the city having just started a handful of days ago. There would still be a long way to go before the Drules could stop living on their ships, and it might take until next year before more cities were built to house his people who had yet to arrive on Arus.

Lotor would keep Alfor waiting until the next day for his visit, the Drule King thinking to arrange it so that enough time had passed that the human would have returned from Pelphine Temple. It was his own maneuvering of the situation, Lotor thinking to arrange it so that if this was a trick of Allura's, she'd have no way of being alone with him. Not with her father at home, and aware of Lotor's arrival.

He was shown into one of the receiving rooms, the chamber located on the second floor so that it would be difficult for anyone to reach the windows. That cut down on the number of eavesdroppers, Lotor noting the window's curtains had been drawn back to allow sunlight to flood the room.

He rose from his seat on the couch when Alfor entered the room, the two Kings exchanging bows of respect to one another. "Thank you for coming." Alfor said, once the door to the room had been closed. "Please, sit."

Lotor retook his spot on the couch, ignoring the drinks and cookies on the table before him. Instead he focused on Alfor, trying to keep his curiosity from showing.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come see me." Alfor said, making no move towards his glass.

Lotor allowed a small nod, but didn't crack a smile. "You haven't wanted to see me since the meeting with the Ranseyans." He wasn't chiding Alfor, but he did feel put out that the human King had all but cut off communications with him.

"Ah yes...forgive me for not making time for you sooner." Lotor was surprised by Alfor's quick apology, and it must have shown, for the human allowed a small smile on his face. "It's been busy time your highness, I thought it best to focus on the legislation that would allow the land to be handed over to you as quickly as possible."

"I thank you for that." Lotor replied, though privately he thought Alfor had been avoiding him because of the proposed marriage between him and Allura.

"How is the construction going by the way?" Alfor inquired.

"We're still in the early stages of it. We've just laid the first pipes in our tunnels." Lotor told him. "We hope to get the sewer system completed, and the first of the buildings erected before snow falls."

"I wish you all the luck in that." Alfor meant it too, Lotor could see that. "I would very much like to come visit your city when it's completed. I'm sure it will be a marvel to behold."

"Well, I don't know about that." Lotor admitted. "Except for a few comforts, we are trying to avoid building cities similar to what was on Doom. We're actually thinking of setting up a solar powered system, one that will allow us to harness and collect energy from the sun's rays."

"You can do that?" A lift of Alfor's eyebrows, the man managing to keep much of his amazement off his face. "Will the Drule wonders never cease."

"I think in time they will." Lotor allowed with a small smile. "Once you've gotten to see all that we can do, eventually the novelty of it will wear off."

"Perhaps you're right." Alfor agreed. "So tell me, your highness. Just what do you plan to call this new kingdom of yours?"

Lotor and the other Drule Lords had been giving it careful thought, trying to decide on what would be the perfect name. "Santasha." Lotor answered him, a smile curling his lips upwards. "It means second chance in Drule."

"Santasha." Alfor repeated, then nodded. "I like it. You certainly earned the right to a second chance at life...and with my people."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Well...I suppose you're wondering why I invited you here." Continued Alfor, and Lotor allowed a nod of his head. "This is not exactly a social visit, nor is it business."

"Then what is it?" Lotor asked, even as he worried that Alfor had found out about Allura's attempt at seduction the other day.

Alfor paused, long enough that Lotor thought the human wasn't going to answer. "I think I've been a bit too...hasty and judgmental if you would believe my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Lotor lifted a brow. "What does the princess have to do with this?"

"Oh everything." Alfor was trying for a causal tone, gesturing for Lotor to sample the refreshments set out before them. Lotor lifted a glass, but aside from a tentative sip, made no move to drink the juice. "It seems someone told her about the Ranseyan's bid for marriage between you two."

"I see." Lotor's tone was calm, his hand not shaking as he held the glass.

"My daughter is at that excitable age." Continued Alfor when it became apparent that was all Lotor would say about it. "She gets ideas in her head, and is quick to act on them, regardless of the consequences."

"Yes. I've noticed." Lotor muttered, and Alfor's lips twitched, as though trying not to smile.

"So you have. But if there is one thing she doesn't lack, it's passion about what she believes in." Alfor said. "She's been a champion of your people, even after all that has happened, even after suffering at the hands of some of them."

"I would have never allowed her to suffer their abuse if I had been in a better position to stop them!" Lotor was heated as he spoke, fingers clenching tight around the glass.

"I believe you." Alfor reassured him. "And yet it did happen..." Lotor did not lower his gaze from Alfor's, though he felt terrible to hear the man stressing Allura's torment. "But...her devotion to you...to your people, never wavered, if anything it grew stronger from her ordeal."

"Your highness?"

"My daughter tells me she cares for you." Alfor said the words carefully, expression shrewd and calculating as he gazed at Lotor. The Drule King had the feeling the man was judging him, taking in his reactions to the words. Lotor was grateful for his blue skin that could not blush, the King feeling flustered in the moment.

"I care for her too..." Lotor admitted, even if it wasn't the right thing to say. He wanted Alfor to know that, had a need for the man to acknowledge that Lotor held feelings for Allura that went beyond the diplomatic relationship of two royals.

"And yet, I wonder..." Alfor paused, seeming to have to think on his words. "How strong is that care? Is it strong enough to fight for her?"

"Do you mean to insult me?" Lotor demanded, setting the glass back down on the table. "I've done many things, including fighting Carp and slaying Merla to protect her."

"And yet I note you did not push forward with your marriage suit." Alfor calmly retorted. Lotor wasn't sure where this was going, but some of his anger died down in the face of his uncertainty.

"I saw how angry it made you." He told the human king. "You were clearly bothered by the thought of your daughter being in that kind of relationship with me..."

"And so you rather lose your chance with her, than upset me?" inquired Alfor.

Lotor hesitated, then sighed. "For all my mistakes and deceptions, you've stood by me. You've helped my people, accepted them when others might not. I didn't want to turn my back on that support..."

Alfor gazed at him for a long moment. "You truly are committed when it comes to your people's welfare." Lotor bristled at that, his gaze a challenge.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"No, I suppose not." Murmured Alfor.

"Your highness, really. What is this all about?" asked Lotor. "Do you mean to chastise me for revealing to Allura about the marriage proposal? I can assure you it was only at the height of desperation that I told her, and only to get her to back down from her pursuit of me." He sighed. "I thought if she knew you didn't approve, she would give up on this foolish notion..."

"Why is it so foolish?"

"I don't believe in chasing after something one can never have." Lotor answered without hesitation. "I've made mistakes yes, I should have discouraged her a lot sooner, regardless of my situation with Merla. Maybe then she wouldn't have gotten this crush on me...wouldn't be getting hurt at the thought of not being able to be with me..."

"My daughter would box your ears to hear you refer to what she feels as nothing more than a simple crush." Alfor retorted. "She says she loves you, that she wants to be with you..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lotor demanded, not prepared for Alfor's response.

"Because I want to know if you feel the same way!" Lotor was left blinking owlishly at the king, tongue tied in the moment. But Alfor did not smile at having stolen Lotor's voice. "Honestly your highness, for all your purported smarts, you are remarkably dense when it comes to affairs of the heart."

"Not dense." Lotor answered in a hoarse tone. "Just cautious."

"It's good to be cautious, but not to the extreme you never feel." Alfor answered. "Come your highness, I'm allowing you to be totally honest with me in regard to my daughter. What do you really feel towards her?"

"She is a beautiful and charming young woman." Lotor began. "Courageous, kind, caring. She's a breath of fresh air, and her willingness to always show consideration to my people, even after the truth came out, even after the torments she went through at some of their hands, leaves me grateful."

"You clearly admire her." Alfor noted and Lotor nodded. "But how do you FEEL about her?" Lotor hesitated, which only earned Alfor's impatience. "Come now, you can't even say to me the depth of your feelings for her?"

"I don't want to get hurt!" Lotor snapped back, and in his agitation rose to stand. "I don't understand why you're asking me all this. What good does it do to know my feelings if you won't even consider a match between us?"

Alfor stared up at him, and let out a deep sigh. "I see it's not just my daughter I've hurt with my...hastiness. Forgive me your highness...I was being brash and foolish. Please...the question, just answer it with your honest feelings. I won't judge, and I won't ostracize you for your answer."

"I..." Lotor took a breath, needing it to compose himself. "I care for her. I like her a lot, more than I know I should, given your feelings on the matter. I know I could do no better for my heart, for my very soul, than to marry her. If I stopped fighting, if I paused to think about it, and let down my shields, I could love her. No..." He shook his head. "I already do love her...I..." He was shaken by the realization, sinking back down on the couch. "I love her."

Alfor leaned back in his seat, staring at Lotor, but the Drule barely took note of that. He was too startled by the realization that what he had been fighting for so long was not Allura, but his own heart, the love blossoming inside it. He both wanted to laugh and sob in the moment, thinking he was hopeless for loving a girl he could never have.

"I'm still not entirely sure about this..." Alfor said quietly. "I guess a part of me doesn't want to have to give up my daughter so quickly." He snorted then, a derisive sound. "For all the pushing I've done for her to consider her prospects, it's hard on me to realize she's settled on a choice..."

Lotor was barely understanding him, too lost to inner turmoil.

"But I see now...it would be wrong to keep you two apart." Alfor shook his head. "It would just lead to a lot of heart break and turmoil, for all three of us. And I do not want to see Allura suffering from having her love denied. So your highness...I may not be entirely happy about it, but I will not stand in your way."

Alfor's words had sounded like gibberish to him, Lotor having to shake his head to clear some of his racing thoughts. "I don't think I heard you right."

Alfor hardly seemed pleased to have to repeat himself, almost grumbling out the words. "I'm giving you my permission to pursue my daughter's hand. Although...I don't think you will have to do much in the way of pursuit. She'd be horrified to know I'm saying this, but she is most eager to be your bride."

Lotor was too busy processing the first of Alfor's grumbles to pay attention to that last bit, leaning back against the cushions of the couch. "I can marry Allura?" Alfor gave a curt nod, Lotor's shock growing. "Then yes, yes!"

"We have things to consider, events to plan, but that can wait for now." Alfor said, rising out of his seat. Lotor scrambled to stand as well, reaching to shake Alfor's hand. "I suspect you are too rattled to think of much right now."

Lotor could only nod, wondering what sort of stunned stupid expression he wore on his face. Alfor managed to extract his hand out of Lotor's grip, and turned towards the door.

"No doubt my daughter has gotten the word that you are in the castle." He actually chuckled then. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's not lurking nearby. You will of course share the good news with her, won't you?"

"Of course!" Lotor managed to exclaim, and followed Alfor towards the room's door. Sure enough, when opened, it revealed an anxious Allura, the girl not even trying to pretend she hadn't been listening.

"Your highness...!" She cried out, and looked as though she was about to fling herself into his arms. A clearing of her father's throat got Allura to reconsider the action, the girl taking hold of both of Lotor's hands instead. He was aware of grinning stupidly at her, Allura lacing their fingers together.

Lotor stared at her, thinking how beautiful she looked, her eyes shining with excitement. Alfor again cleared his throat, his words a none too subtle urging. "Well, your highness? I believe you have something to ask my daughter?"

"Oh yes..." Lotor managed, and gazed into Allura's eyes. They seemed to be tearing up in anticipation to what he was about to say. "Allura will you..."

"Yes!" She squealed, not letting him get out the question. "Oh yes!"

Alfor chuckled at that, shaking his head. "At least let him ask you properly." She blushed in reply, but nodded, and Lotor swallowed, trying to get out the words.

"Allura, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Arus? By agreeing to become my bride?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said, and did something daring. Seeming not to care, she went up on tip toe, and pressed an urgent kiss against his lips, her father turning with a loud cough to avoid watching that display. Lotor couldn't care that they were embarrassing Alfor, he was too happy in the moment, kissing his fiancee back.

To Be Concluded...

Michelle


	39. Chapter 39

The passage of time seemed to move at a snail's crawl, the first winter's snow coming earlier than expected, putting a hold on the construction of the first of what would eventually be six Drule cities. They had barely gotten a chance to get the sewer system completed, the underground tunnels and ditches connected before they had had to stop for the winter. A few of the buildings in the first Drule settlement were completed, and yet they were unlivable for as long as the Drules went without a way to erect a proper power source to heat those homes.

It left them forced to live on their ships, a situation that left the Drules disgruntled and impatient. Especially when another six months would go by, before construction could resume on the cities. During that time, the remaining ships, carrying close to fifty-thousand Drules arrived on Arus. Lotor shared in their disappointment that the advance party hadn't had enough time to have the cities be ready to welcome the new Drules arrival.

Even without the cities to live in, there was much for his people to rejoice in. They had already been half in love with the idea of Arus, and now that they could experience it's clean air, fresh water, and the beauty of it's wilderness, the Drules were absolutely smitten with the planet. It was the same for the humans of Arus, the Drules enjoying meeting a new culture, and interested in their daily lives and goings about.

They took to heart quite seriously learning about the humans, how they accomplished their tasks without the aid of electronics and devices that could damage the planet. The Drules seemed always underfoot in the human cities, wanting to see and experience everything of the human's life styles. The humans tolerated this for the most part, although they were no longer as quick with their affections towards the Drules. Not after all that had happened between the Arusians and the Drule advance party.

It had been a harsh awakening for the humans of King Alfor's kingdom, especially those in the capital city, where much of the Drule interaction had occurred. There was much hurt and anger on the human's side, people bearing feelings of disappointment, and feeling stupid for being so gullible to the Drules' deceptions. Some of the humans were confused, remembering the miracles the Drules had performed at Pelphine temple, the healings they had done. Those healings, which continued even now, helped to ease away some of the resentment the humans were feeling.

To the humans, it was strange to think the Drules weren't Gods or demons, especially with all the things they could do. It was the hope of Alfor and Allura, that once Lotor's people began teaching the humans the Drule's knowledge, that the alien technology would no longer seem so magical and mysterious.

Already, schools were being set up, all in order to promote the exchanging of knowledge. They started with the children, integrating the Drules and humans together, so that they could learn together. Language was key, the children learning to communicate with one another, to talk, to read, and most important of all, to make friends. It wasn't just the children who needed to learn that, Lotor and many of the adult Drules attending lessons with human teachers. They needed to be proficient not just in speaking Arusian, but in reading it.

For far too long, Lotor had been relying on messengers to verbally relay his messages to the ruling classes of Arus. That would not do for certain conversations, there were times when negotiations needed to be kept secret, and thus Lotor began the laborious task of learning to read and write Arusian. He often practiced by writing to Allura, notes that bore nothing complex to their contents, but the girl adored them all the same. She called them his love letters to her, and he was astounded when he learned she had been saving them in a chest, and rereading them nightly.

It was a move typical of the princess, the girl enjoying anything that smacked of romance. She'd come visit him when he was in Altea, and even twice came to the Drule settlement, to inspect their progress. She was always a breath of fresh air to him, stealing away some of the stress cause by the challenges presented before him. In fact, she helped make things better, doing much in the way to help the people of her kingdom come to not only accept the Drules, but to be comfortable with them.

A part of it had to do with their engagement to each other. The people couldn't very well be too cold and judgmental when their beloved ruler was allowing his only daughter to marry the ruler of the newcomers. Alfor's approval of the union bore much weight, as did his talks to large gatherings about accepting the Drules in their lives.

But it was really Allura who made much of the difference, the princess making quite the show of how much she was in favor of this marriage. Why her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at her husband to be, and a dazzling smile was never far from her face. She threw herself into planning their wedding with huge, heaping amounts of enthusiasm, infecting all who were near her with her joy.

The planned wedding would garner much income for the people living in Alfor's Kingdom. There wasn't just the wedding to plan, but the parties and celebrations that preceded it, the engagement stretching on for many months as one custom after another was performed. Clothing was commissioned to be made, along with decorations, and the farmers and cattle ranchers made a steep killing in the money they earned for their goods.

Not that Allura spent all her time and energy focused on the wedding preparations. She often took time out of planning the wedding to meet those who came to Altea, or to play diplomat between the Drules and humans and whatever problem may have arose between them. She had been a staunch worth supporter of the Drules from the start, and now she became even more vocal with her support, holding meetings and events where the humans could mingle with the newcomers.

The meetings, like the lessons, weren't popular at first, not with the humans at least. In those early days, the humans found it harrowing to be around the Drules, especially those who were more reptilian like in feature. No one ever outright attacked a Drule, but friendliness was in short supply from the humans. But Allura persisted, and the first to open up to the Drules were the shop keepers, finding their gold as good as the humans.

The schools Allura helped Lotor to set up, went a great way to integrating the Drules into the human's lives. The Drules got to play teachers, and there was many humans eager to apprentice themselves, wanting to learn the Drules' secrets. The human females were especially interested in the clothing of the Drules, wanting to learn how they made such fabrics and colors, and the way to make such seamless stitching. It wouldn't take much for a fashion revolution to begin, the women very interested in the Drule female's clothing, especially the pants.

There were other classes offered, though some that involved electronics, the assembly and use of it, didn't prove to be popular. It seemed too complicated for many of the humans to grasp, especially the older ones who were stuck in their ways. But there was hope for the human children, the young Arusians finding they enjoyed playing simple video games on computers.

There was many humans who came to learn the medical knowledge of the Drules, though in the end it was decided only those with advance medical training should learn. They didn't want to run the risk of the humans misdiagnosing themselves, and killing themselves with the wrong cure. Herbs and potions were taught, and they were even working on showing the human doctors how to use some of the devices and machines the Drules used on their patients.

Sometimes cultural festivals were held, the humans and Drules learning more about each other. Slowly, the old customs of the Drules were coming back, his people taking the time to reintroduce old styles and events not just to the humans, but among themselves. The Drules that had survived the devastation of Doom, were a mix and varied lot, forming many small sects with their own culture and beliefs. But they didn't try to alienate themselves into smaller groups, the Drules just appreciating their differences, wary of the infighting that had led to the wars that helped destroy Doom.

It became an everyday sight to see the mixture of the three races walking about the more populated cities of Alfor's kingdoms. The humans and Drules worked together, learnt, and shopped side by side. The Drules were even venturing into Ranseya's borders, the people there welcoming for the most part. After all, they had had little bad experience with the Drules, and had none of the grudges those of Altea had held.

It was tough time, dealing with the fear and the bad memories of the people who had been held hostage in Pelphine Temple. Lotor could only thank fate that no human had died that night, though many bore scars, both physical and emotional. A few of the women who had been raped, were now pregnant with the unwanted babies of their Drule rapists. Those children would be brought to be raised among the Drules, and they answered the question of whether a Drule and a human could conceive together.

Lotor wished there had been some other way to find out that humans and Drules were compatible in that manner. It was just one dark blight in an area of many, and some of those victimized by the Drule were actually considering leaving their homes, to go live somewhere that wasn't infested with the Drule presence. That somewhere was most likely the kingdom of Altrexia, the only territory on Arus to not welcome the Drules.

Altrexia had closed itself off, not wanting the Drules involved in their affairs, not even the benefits such a presence would give them. The Altrexians seemed to fear the knowledge of the Drule, many content to hide from the influx of new ideas and technology. But not all the people of Altrexia were happy about this, a few escaping from that kingdom to seek refuge elsewhere. The Queen and her military quickly came down hard on those that remained behind, rendering it practically impossible for an Altrexian to leave their kingdom, even just to visit another.

The Queen was beginning to make daily demands to Alfor and the Ranseyan's, carefully worded threats about what she would do if the nonsense with the Drules did not stop. But the months passed, the winter snow melting with spring's thaw, and still she did not act. It was begginning to look as though she was all bluster and no bite, merely speaking to hear herself talk. She continued to make war with Ranseya, and although King Lezard grumbled about how Drule weaponry could put an end to Queen Alicia's nonsense, he made do without.

Alfor and the Ranseya's were joined together in welcoming the Drules, each giving up a sizable piece of territory for them to form the fourth kingdom. If the time came where Altrexia really did attack Alfor's land, the Drules would be called in to help defend the kingdom. The Ranseya border disputes that Alfor had had to deal with on a semi consistent basis, became a thing of the past, now that the Drules' Kingdom Santasha lay between them.

Eventually summer arrived, and it was then that the wedding ceremony was set to be held. The dinners and festivals to celebrate the impending nuptials increased in number, a whirlwind of activity that left Lotor reeling, as he met many important humans, and forged further alliances for the Drules. Lezard and his queen, Lenneth were unable to attend the wedding or any of the dinners, but they sent representatives in their stead, people who would help Lotor with future Drule-Ranseyan endeavors.

It was the height of the mid summer season, the first and second Drule cities well on the way to being completed, when Lotor and Allura married. The day was beautiful, although the sky had been strewn with clouds, high priest Fordham fearing it would rain. Fortunately the rain held off, not just on that day, but on the days to follow, and it was there at Pelphine Temple that they were wed.

It wasn't that surprising a choice for his bride to have made, after all, all the important events in Princess Allura's life had happened at Pelphine Temple, many of them overseen by Fordham. The hand fasting ceremony was held on the steps leading up to the entrance of Pelphine temple, the train of Allura's gown draping down several stone blocks. Lotor and Allura were on the second to topmost step, with Fordham on the highest. Behind them was Alfor, along with several other key figures, and the streets around the temple were crowded with humans and Drules.

Even the tops of nearby buildings held a mixed crowed, the people eager to get a view of the proceedings. The temple's front was decorated for the ceremony, a banner strewn over the doors, and balloons tied to the columns holding up the roof. Fordham would talk on at length about the things that made a marriage successful, and as he talked, people would approach the about to be married pair.

Led by King Alfor, each person would tie a silk scarf into knots around Lotor and Allura's joined hands. Each scarf was a different color, meant to represent the wishes and hopes of the people for the couple. When at last Fordham was done with his speeches, the cord wound around their hands was cut, signifying the start of their married lives. The apprentice boys of the temple then released gray colored doves into the sky.

Those birds soared into freedom, a cheer erupting from the crowd as the people applauded the married couple. When night fell, a few fireworks would be launched, but before that a feast would be held. Wine and food was made available to the people, banquet tables spread out through the city of Altea. The people would party in celebration of the wedding for hours, but the married couple, along with Allura's father, and their guests, would not partake of that festival.

Instead they would retire to one of the larger buildings in Altea, holding a quieter version of the partying outside. This party would go on for hours, a test of the newly wedded couple's patience and endurance. Drink after drink was thrust in Lotor's hands, endless attempts to get him too drunk to be able to do anything with his bride. Lotor found it a strange tradition of the humans, and he chose to only sip at a few cups, rather than down all of the intoxicating liquid. After all he wanted nothing to impair him on this night, the night when he would finally get to make love to Allura.

Allura herself, was also being given plenty to drink, women encouraging her to get some liquid courage. Whenever Lotor looked her way, she seemed to sense it, turning the cutest shade of pink before turning away. Lotor enjoyed looking at her, finding she looked especially beautiful in her elaborate gown of pearl white. Her hair had been worn loose save for a few thin braids that been woven into her hair with ribbons.

As the night grew later, Lotor found himself staring more and more at his new bride. Perhaps some of the drink he had sipped was affecting him, for he no longer was content to listen to the people around him. Their talk seemed so stifling and boring, their jokes hardly worth laughing at. His eyes seemed to bore into Allura's, the girl blushing like mad, and seeming immune to the giggles of the females around her.

The women were well aware of Lotor's keen interest in being alone with his new wife, but the men seemed oblivious, keeping him separate from her. It became less and less important to him to play the diplomat, Lotor wanting to jerk away from the group, and corner Allura. He knew a room had been arranged for them inside the building, property of one the nobles whose name he should have been able to remember.

Allura wasn't making any move towards him, and save for a few dances, they had yet to spend much time together now that they were wed. Lotor thought it ridiculous and so different from a Drule wedding, where the wedded pair was expected to be all over each other with public displays of affection. He didn't want to embarrass Allura or her father, and yet he knew he could not take much more of this, Lotor jerking at the stiff collar of his tunic.

It was finally the Drule Lord Phor, along with Kratos and Albatos, who came to his rescue. The trio managed to maneuver things so that they were the ones who surrounded their King, and as a group, they elbowed their way past the startled humans so that Lotor could reach Allura unimpeded. The giggling women continued their merriment, nudging each other as their eyes twinkled with their humor.

Allura quickly lowered her gaze, her cheeks somehow managed to redden even further. Her hands were in front of her, clasped together so tight the knuckles bled of their color. There was a murmur of men's voices, but Lotor tuned them out, the Drule Lords parting, so that he ended up in front of his bride. Looking at her now, he felt tongue tied, the slightest bit of nerves running through him, fears whispering in his ear.

What if he wasn't an adequate lover for Allura? What if he hurt her somehow? He knew Drules and humans could fit together, but Allura seemed so much smaller than him! Not many human females were sleeping with Drule males now that the truth of their nondivinity had come out, maybe the human females found it too painful to want to sleep with a Drule.

There was also the matter of the fact Lotor had gone years without sex, the King fearing he might become too wild around Allura. His hands began to sweat nervously, and he was glad for the gloves he wore, that kept that fact hidden from Allura. He reached to take her hand, a gentle tug getting her to stop her hand clasping. She did a quick, shy look up at him, and then her lashes lowered.

Lotor wasn't sure of the human etiquette. Did he have to ask permission to leave with his own wife? He suddenly wished he had paid more attention to human customs about a wedding, the King lifting Allura's hand so that he could brush a kiss over her knuckles. He never took his eyes off her face, feeling tongue tied like a young man with his first woman.

The giggling group of women were clustered in close around Allura, and now the Drule lords moved to take their hands, asking them to dance. Lotor did not release his hold on Allura's hands, a question in his eyes as he looked at her. "Allura? Would you like to retire for the night?"

A quick nod of his bride's head, her lashes still lowered as she blushed at him. He tucked her arm around his, and turned to meet the crowd of males who had ceased their prattle to watch them. Alfor met his eyes, and gave a slow nod, raising a glass in toast to the wedded pair. Cheers went up, the toast being repeated, Allura seeming to step even closer against his side, all but clinging to him for support.

As the cheering continued, Lotor began to lead Allura from the party room, a servant waiting for them outside, to lead them to the bed chamber. The bedroom itself was tasteful in it's simple decorations, a multitude of lit candles strategically placed throughout the room. The candles reminded Lotor of Allura's months earlier seduction attempt, the Drule King remembering how she had looked standing in her short slip before him.

The door had barely finished locking, and already Lotor wanted to see Allura naked, the memory of her disrobing heating something up in his blood. But he didn't want to scare her with hasty actions, Lotor taking her over to the bed. She tentatively perched on the edge, and peered up at him through her lashes, cheeks still blushing red. He held onto her hands, thumb caressing over the back of it as he tried to think of what to say to her.

"Are you tired?" He hoped she wasn't, because he wouldn't be able to stop himself to let her sleep tonight. He almost let out a relieved breath at her head shake, Allura too quiet to voice an answer. "Perhaps you're thirsty then?" He reluctantly let go of her hands, Lotor turning towards the small table that had a pitcher of water, and a platter of fruits on it.

"I feel a little...hot.." She said in response to his question. He was already pouring her a glass of water, bringing it to her, and watching her throat work to swallow it all down. She ended up fidgeting her fingers on the glass, that action relaying how nervous she felt. Lotor began to strip off his gloves, taking the time to wipe his hands on a cloth before he even considered touching Allura with them.

He heard a rustle of her clothing at that action, Allura suddenly trying to undo the bodice of her gown. Lotor immediately came forward, catching her wrists and pulling her hands towards him. "Allow your husband to have the honor of disrobing you." It came out a husky murmur, Lotor grateful he couldn't blush. Allura blushed for him, her hands relaxing as she nodded.

But he made no move towards her dress, instead bending over her to gently kiss her temple. He felt the tremble in her, Lotor assuming it was her nerves that caused her to shake like that. And yet for all her anxiety, she made a bold move, moving to brush her lips over his throat in response to the kiss he laid on her temple. It was a soft, gentle sensation, lips doing a tiny flutter on his throat's skin.

And then her hands came up, having gotten free of his when he laid them on her shoulders. Those hands of Allura's cupped each side of Lotor's face, the princess tugging him down towards her mouth. He went completely still at her kiss, trying to control the impulse to pounce on her. It was difficult with her tongue probing at his sealed lips, Allura determined to get a taste of Lotor.

He couldn't know that Allura found his holding back an arousing thing, the girl growing bolder as she nibbled shyly on his bottom lip. She alternate with pressing against his mouth, tasting him, then dragging her lips like a feather over his cheek, and the side of his nose. Her one hand moved to touch the back of his head, and she found the ribbon that had been holding back his long hair.

That ribbon unraveled at insistent touch, Allura sighing happily as she ran fingers through his hair. She liked it down, liked it loose and free, even enjoyed when it was wild and disheveled. Her first sight of Lotor had been with his hair flowing down his back, and thus she would always be partial to having it unbound.

A shy smile came out on her lips, Allura having pulled back to gaze up at him. He gave a small smile of his own, but still seemed to tremble, the look in his eyes hungry for her. Suddenly the light touching, and brief tasting of his lips didn't seem enough for her, Allura feeling a tightness in her chest. That feeling made her conflicted, Allura both not wanting to hurry a single second of her time with Lotor, and yet wanting to grab hold of him, and rush to experience everything she could.

Lotor seemed to sense her conflict, his large hand finding it's way down the back of her hair. "Patience Allura..." He told her. "We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere, not this time..."

The gold band of wedding ring seemed to glint on his finger, Allura being comforted by the sight of it. It assured her of his words, Allura knowing he would never again have to leave her side now that they were married.

She smiled up at him, and guided his face back down towards her. She loved his kisses, and hadn't had anywhere near the amount she could be satisfied with. These last few months planning their wedding, they had almost never been alone, chaperones always around. Allura had had to content herself with the memories of the kisses she had stolen from him, thus rendering her greedy now that she had him before her.

She thought she'd have no problem kissing Lotor forever. When she pressed her mouth against him a third time, something else took over. Lotor. Apparently he had enough of letting her tease him with her kisses. Allura's kisses had been somewhat innocent, but when Lotor's lips moved over hers, the kiss was hot. His mouth parted, and it compelled Allura to do the same, a breathy gasp escaping her. She was unprepared for the fierce feeling of want that over took her, Allura trying to flatten herself against him.

Allura needed to feel the hard lines of his body press against the softness of hers, wanted to feel his hands touching her, and not just in the way they had comforted her onboard the Ravager. She wanted to be touched and caressed, loved, and Allura made needy sounds against his lips. She wasn't sure what he thought that sound meant, Allura letting out a disappointed moan when Lotor pulled back.

"I want more!" Allura told him, already tugging on his arms, trying to get him to bend over her once more. "I never tire of your kisses Lotor." She wasn't thinking it might be awkward and uncomfortable for him to stay bent over her, Allura greedy for his mouth. Lotor gave in to her urgings to give her one more quick kiss, and then was moving her backwards on the bed, causing her to scoot up on the mattress so she ended up on her back by the pillows. He was over her, somehow resting on his arms so that the full weight of him didn't suffocate her.

It made Allura realize how serious things were, how intimate they were about to get, and the thought that kisses alone wouldn't satisfy her husband had her stomach clench in anxiety. She was still an untried maiden, and for all her books and thoughts of romance, she didn't know much beyond hugs and kisses. Her teacher had tried to tell her something of what was expected of her this night, but Sashell had turned red faced and stuttering, leaving Allura more confused than anything.

It must have shown on her face, the anxiety, for Lotor fought back the hunger in his gaze to look concerned. "We'll take it slow." But slow didn't look like what he wanted at all, Lotor lowering himself just enough to kiss her once more. As he kissed her, his hands began to do a gentle roaming of her body, Allura gasping anew. This went beyond her earlier yearning to feel him touch her, her husband's hand stroking the fire in her, making the want come back with startling force.

His hands did strong, bold caresses, at first limiting them to the sides of her waist. It felt so good to be touched by him, she wanted to know what it would have felt like to feel that caress on her bare skin. But he wouldn't stop kissing her long enough for Allura to voice that question, and she found she could hardly complain.

She nearly jumped when his hands left her waist to cup her breasts, the thin fabric of her dress seeming to melt away under the heat of his hands. In actuality he had eased the gown downwards, sliding just enough so that the tips of her breasts were revealed. His hands rubbed circles over them, fingers pausing to squeeze and mold the tender flesh.

At one point he grew distracted with the want to stare at her chest, Lotor watching the play of his fingers on her breasts. It was then that Allura let out a moan, the girl half giggling. "I must have had too much to drink..." She whispered breathily. "My head is spinning."

Lotor nuzzled his lips against the side of her throat, voice husky with laughter as he answered her. "I think it's not the drink that is making you feel that way." He continued to kiss at the soft crook of her shoulder, his hands leaving her breasts alone to pull off her dress the rest of the way. Her undergarments soon followed, Allura feeling shy, and hoping she pleased him.

She fidgeted as Lotor stared down at her, looking his fill at her body. She didn't dare voice her questions, trying her best not to cower and cover her most private spots with her hands.

"You take my breath away." Lotor announced, and pressed a startling kiss between her breasts. He shifted off her, doing something with his hands. She was slow to realize Lotor was opening his pants, the tunic's shirt rolling off his body, to reveal the long line of blue skin and muscles. Lotor was wrong, he was the breath taking one, Allura staring with a stunned look at him.

Especially at his cock, Allura finding him long and powerful looking. But especially intimidating, her hands started to shake. She knew enough about sex to know that part of him was meant to go inside her, and she wondered how in the world they'd fit together.

"Can...can I touch you?" Allura asked, and for a second Lotor looked surprised. He chuckled, then nodded, catching her by the wrist, bringing her hand to his chest. She almost pouted then, that wasn't the spot she wanted to touch, although she did do passing caresses down his chest, and onto his lean stomach. His eyes seemed to darken further the lower she went, until he released her hand so she could have free reign.

Allura curled her hand around him, wondering, wanting to feel. He was steel, and like all of him, pure heat. He seemed to throb in her hand, moving to the beat of his heart, as his eyes closed. A shudder ran through Lotor's body, leaving Allura to realize he was reacting to her touch, sharing pleasure in it. It embolden her, Allura squeezing him, but gently, hearing the breathless sigh he made.

The more she squeezed, the more he seemed to grow, Allura watching in amazement as a little bit of fluid came out the tip of him. Her thumb ran over it, testing the feel of it, gathering up the moisture. Lotor seemed to really like her playing with the tip of him, he moaned her name, a hand touched her cheek. That touch got her to look away from his body, Allura peering up at him with her hand still squeezing.

"Come here." He caught her by the waist with both hands, trying to pull her onto his lap.

"Lotor!" She exclaimed in shock, not sure what he was trying to do. When Carp had tried to rape her, he had forced her onto her back, and tried to get her legs apart. She had assumed sex would mimic that violent act, and didn't know what to make of being seated on top of Lotor's lap, his cock brushing against the lower half of her body.

"Your innocence is going to drive me mad." Lotor told her, and kissed her once more. It was a brief, but hungry kiss, Lotor commanding her. "Put your arms around my shoulders. This will hurt, so feel free to hurt me back."

"Oh I couldn't!" Allura protested, finding he was rubbing between her legs with his fingers. Moisture pooled in her, Lotor's fingers coming away wet. She was scandalized when he brought those juice covered fingers to his mouth, Lotor tasting them with a moan. She didn't know what to make of him tasting her like that, Sashell had never mentioned anything about THAT in her flustered attempt at sexual instruction.

When he began to lower her on his erection, Allura buried her face against his neck as he locked arms around her waist and back, his body shifting. The broad head of his shaft entered her sex, past the slick folds of flesh, moving slowly in. Allura couldn't help trembling in fear, knowing one thing Sashell had been adamant about was pain being present for a couple's first joining.

Allura didn't know if human men were as big as Lotor was, but she felt the pain when he pulled her hips down the rest of the way. She may have been wet and slick, but her body was also tight and unbroken, the sharp pain inevitable as he took her as gently as he could managed. Somewhere through it all, Lotor let out a deep groan of pleasure, her own cry of pain interrupting it. Tears came to her eyes, and she clung to him tighter, not wanting him to see even as Lotor tried to pry her loose.

"Don't stop...please..." Allura managed to murmur. Lotor made a surprise sound, and for the life of her, she couldn't manage to vocalize why she felt that way. But she didn't want him to stop, for as much as she hurt, to be touched and held this way, to have part of his body insider hers, it was an experience like no other. It made her greedy for it, as though she feared she'd never experience this kind of joining again.

"All right..." Lotor soothed her, his one hand flattened and sliding down her back. It ended up resting on the curve of her bottom, Lotor applying slight pressure to hold her in place. Allura's body quivered, her insides not sure how to move or adjust to his slow thrust. Lotor's own breath became somewhat erratic, she could tell he was fighting for control so badly.

A control she didn't help with, Allura rubbing her cheek against the part of his silken hair that was plastered against the side of his neck. The scent of him was in her nose, Lotor always smelled so clean like soap. It was then that Lotor touched the back of her head, Allura realizing he had stopped again.

"I'm hurting you."

"N...no..." she denied, and a harsh command came out of him.

"Don't lie to me. Not about this." He was used to being obeyed, even in this matter, Lotor staring at her with that dark, hungry gaze of his. A gaze lined with compassion, Lotor whispering. "I'll make it better." He straightened, and held her away from him, the gaze of his eyes going down to her bare breasts. The tips were too tight, and she ached there as well.

"Don't move Allura." Another command from Lotor, the King licking his lips as he stared at her breasts. "Not even if you want to. You must hold very, very still."

She didn't think she'd want to, not with the pain of him inside her. And yet she gasped when he bent over her chest, his hands holding onto her waist so she would not sway or fall. Nor did his grip allow her to move her hips, Allura holding still as his face nuzzled against her breasts. It was Lotor's grip that arched Allura's back, the Drule putting his mouth over her right nipple at the exact same moment.

And with that touch, sensation exploded with her, Allura bucking instantly against him. That just made it more intense, the girl hardly prepared for the pleasure that coursed through her. It went beyond her breast, pleasure chasing away some of the pain, and filling her body with intensity. She was amazed that something such as his mouth on her skin, the firm sucking of his lips, could draw things tight in her body. But more than that, it was making her want to move, to the point it was unbearable.

A low desperate whine escaped Allura, the princess remembering his order to not move. How could she obey him, when he was doing such a thing to her body, bringing her pleasure when there had been pain? It was dissolving it, turning her center into a burning wetness, the liquid spilling down her toes. Especially with his sucking, his tongue flicking against her nipple, suckling, drawing her deep, then easing up to lick. When he gently bit her there, she cried out, and started to shift, Lotor pulling back quickly.

"Do not move!" It was a reminder she needed, Allura stilling, even as she wanted to disobey. She hummed low in her throat, responding with an enthusiastic cry, as he switched to her left nipple. Again the ardent assault upon her aching flesh, Allura quivering against him. She almost started crying when he began to move inside her, so stark was her relief.

But it wasn't enough, his movement a slow rise and fall, building her up, but never enough. Her hands were on his broad shoulders, nails scoring cuts into his skin as she cried out, Lotor continuing to suckle at her breast. She was so wet now, his passage inside her was easy, even as he stretched her opening to accommodate his girth. She moaned again and again, babbling nonsense to him, truly feeling as if she was losing all sense of direction as he held her up right.

Her body was turning to jelly, bones losing their solid shape, a climax upon her. She didn't know what an orgasm was, and the intense pleasure frightened her to the point of tears, Lotor hurriedly licking them away, and murmuring soothing words to her. She clung to him, Allura listening to the deep bass of his voice, and the way it seemed to resonate through her entire body.

He followed soon after her, liquid heat erupting out of him, filling her up to the point it overflowed. She thought she was losing conscious, one too many shocks from it all, and found herself on her back, her husband having shifted them to lie on the bed. She was dazzled and disoriented, and aware she was wearing a silly grin, Allura trying to snuggle up against his side, though the soreness between her legs made her wince.

Lotor's arm wound around her, his lips brushing her forehead as he murmured apologies. But there was nothing for him to be sorry for, even as she sniffled away the last of her tears. Excitement was flowing through her, Allura realizing such moments would be theirs to experience again and again, a lifetime of them. She was already curious to learn more about sex, to discover all the sensations that were possible for them.

She'd be sore in the morning, and the days to follow, Allura's enthusiasm and passion rivaling a Drule's when it came to her husband. They'd face that and more, dealing with the adversities that came with starting a new Kingdom, and mingling races together. In two years time they'd be blessed with the first of three children, and other Drule human unions would happen. Slowly but surely, the healing of the rift between Drules and humans would complete, and not even Altrexia's animosity could put a damper on things. The Drules of Doom had at last found their new home, and with it the acceptance of the Arusians, so long as they vowed to never again play at being Gods.

The End...

Michelle

Time for my Author's Extra. Ah...where to begin. First to say thanks to everyone who stuck through to the end of this story! I took I think three major breaks from it. The first I can remember being just after Lotor and Allura were imprisoned on the one ship. I can remember not looking forward to writing Merla's pov, I was worried I would mess it up. The other break I remember having to take was right before Lotor met with Alfor, Lezard and Lenneth. All because it would be political in nature, and I abhor writing those kind of scenes and worry I stink it up big time with my attempts. Surprisingly, I ended up very pleased with that chapter unlike previous political type ones!

Ah, the sex scene...I'm still not completely thrilled with the inclusion of one. This story never felt like there was room for a full out sex scene. When I mentioned on my journal that I was considering not having one, I had more than a few protests. Even a reader who always said she doesn't read me for sex but for the plot and character interactions, she insisted there HAD to be a sex scene!

So it was against my better judgment that I detailed Lotor and Allura's wedding night. I'm not slamming the writing, but I felt disappointed with it in other ways. It's hard to explain what I feel is off about this one...

The story itself was greatly evolved from my original idea. I have two trashed chapter ones that were maybe half a page in size. In them, Lotor was enjoying being thought of as a God! See, my original idea changed. I was just coming off of Harem Slave when I sat down to start Divine. I was overly stressed out from Harem Slave, and desperately needed a break from an evil Lotor. And so Merla took on some of Lotor's role, in that she enjoyed being worshipped as a Goddess and was content to mislead the Arusians.

In my original idea, the Arusians would be bamboozled by the Drules...and Allura would at some point sleep with Lotor at the temple. She'd wake alone, and go snooping, and then come across Lotor with the more odd looking Drules. I don't quite remember if she'd think they were demons, but I think in my original plans she'd realize Lotor and company were not Gods, but regular people trying to take over Arus. She'd get caught spying, and be taken aboard one of the ships as Lotor's prisoner. And somehow during her captivity, she'd reluctantly fall for Lotor!

So you can see how different the idea became, all because I wanted to write a nicer Lotor!

This is also one of my shorter stories that isn't a one shot. I know, I know...39 chapters doesn't seem very short. But it's short for me! Especially when you compared it to the 131 chapters of Harem Slave or the 81 chapters of Animal Attraction!

I want to thank TenJP who sometimes really helped keep me motivated with those hilarious comments of hers. She even helped with an idea or three...I believe I put mention of thanks to her in the chapter I used her suggestions, even if they were modified from her ideas. She really had some funny things to say, including when Alfor was being difficult and she was all, "Allura can go leave with Lotor, and live on a ship with modern plumbing while Alfor is stuck in the dark ages with nothing but a holo of his daughter!" XD That's not a direct quote, but it's the best I can remember!

I'm trying to think if there was anything else worth mentioning in this note...the mice...I like to think they're still alive, even though I didn't get to work in another mention of them. So no, kitty Coba did not eat them! XD

I have a lot of Voltron stories, many still work in progress. I keep telling myself I need to sit down and reread The Price of Freedom so I can refresh my memory and start the sequel already! But I'm also currently consumed with telling Romelle's story in The Songbird's Lament, and want to finish The Enemy of My Enemy too...So I guess it depends on where my whim and creative urges take me next!

Thanks again to everyone who read, and to those kind enough to comment. I really appreciate the support. So much, I don't think words are enough to convey it!

-Michelle

Lotor Sincline, yes you sensed right! A very happy ending! :D Thank you for all your support, and I'm glad you got a chance to finally read the last chapters of this story. :)


End file.
